Fire Emblem Fates, or the Ties That Bind
by Crazymallets
Summary: When Morgan accompanies his three friends to an unknown land to help protect a young Corrin, he must teach our hero that it is not fate that guides them, but the invisible ties they forge. Reviews and thoughts are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1 The Kidnapping

Ch. 1 The Kidnapping.

 **Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fan-made project. I do not own any characters in this story. All ownerships and copyrights are reserved by Nintendo.**

While the world this story takes place was one of magic and mysticisms, it was not one of light and prosperity. Nor was it a world of fairy tales and happy endings. This world was one which had a never-ending war between light and darkness, good and evil. A world where both sides fought in a constant struggle in hopes of gaining dominance over the other.

On this world there was a continent isolated from all others, and on the continent, a kingdom, darker than any other. This was a country where the sun rarely rose above the dark clouds that covered it. Harsh desert winds blew throughout its unfertile soil, making life unbearable for all. On this land, the winters were long, and the springs were short. Growing food, and making an honest living was nearly impossible. This land was known as the country of Nohr, possibly the most miserable places one could be born in. For it was a land so shriveled that only criminals and nobles could afford a luxurious lifestyle.

Deep inside the kingdom of Nohr was its capital: a large militaristic city built within a large crater on top of cliff overlooking the blacked land. This city was shaped similar to a spider web, with three sets of circular walls dividing it into three sections based on people's social class, and several additional walls splitting through it as a means of dividing various other quarters of the city. These divisions were there not only to keep the people of various social norms segregated, but also ensure that different fractions of the city would remain protected in case of attack.

Within the deepest confines of Nohr's capital, was a black castle, its design was based off of one found in ancient Rome. Inside this castle was where the Royal Family of Nohr lived, ruling over their unfortunate people. While Nohr was a land of darkness and misery, their rulers still cared for their people and did everything they could to make life as bearable as they could. It was because of the strength of the royal family that Nohr was able to survive, and many people felt loyalty to their benevolent monarch who so desperately tried to bring them hope. However, all that was about to change.

Inside the castle walls, a lone girl, not much older than her preschool years huddled against the wall, was trembling as tears dripped down from her golden colored eyes. Her long blue hair touched the ground and moved across it like a sea of water. Her fair white skin was clothed in a well-made black and purple cloth with a tiara worn on the top of her head.

Standing over the girl were two figures, both dressed in ninja like clothing and each holding a sharp dagger. While these two figures looked, human, the girl knew that they weren't. Purple light glowed from their emotionless eyes, as pink flames formed an eerie aura around their bodies.

The small girl had cried out multiple times for help, however, no one would. The guards had already come and lectured her to stop playing such childish games so late as it would wake her father. They couldn't see these two figures. No one could, except for her, the one that they had come to kill.

One of the figures lunged towards the girl with his blade, but as soon as it did, a bright light flashed across the room, shattering his blade and knocking it back. Standing before the two figures was a man whose identity was hidden in a long robe, and whose wrists were both wrapped in garb. The only visible part of this man was his long blue hair that flowed out from under his hood.

This man held the girl in his arms, as a magical barrier surrounded him to defend against the two demonic creatures.

"You will not harm another member of my family!" The man roared.

A wave of energy erupted from the man's body, which knocked the two figures back once again and turned them into ashes. In another flash of light the man and small girl were then gone, away from Nohr forever.

The small girl looked around and found herself in the hall of another palace. However, this palace was nothing like the black, stone walled castle she had grown up in. It was made of fine wood and marble. The walls were brightly colored and decorated in a Japanese style, with doors that were designed to slide open instead of open and close outward. Bright, circular lanterns lit its warm halls, allowing her to see the long stretches clearly. The hooded man set the girl down on the wooden tile floor, where she was still shaking in fear.

"Have no fear my child, for I have taken you to the Kingdome of Hoshido. Here, is where my beloved lives. Her name is Mikoto. She will take care of you and protect you from those that wish you harm." The man spoke. "Please, take these."

The man handed the girl a pair of strange stones, each attached to a single necklace.

"Keep them safe. You will need them when the time is right."

"Who's there?" A voice shouted from down the hall.

The small girl turned to see a group of men dressed in samurai armor approaching her. As the soldier reached her, a look of dismay covered their faces as they discovered her true identity.

"It's the Nohrian princess!" One of the soldiers gasped. "Quickly seize her, now!"

Several of the guards drew their weapons as they prepared to capture the princess who belonged to the nation that was their archenemy.

The Nohrian princess turned back to her savior, only to see that he had already vanished with as little trace as he appeared. She was alone, a captive in an enemy nation.

"Stop!"

Upon hearing the order, the Hoshidan soldiers simultaneously touched their weapons to the ground and bowed before the woman that stood before them. This woman had the appearance of someone whom was both beautiful and kind. Her fair white skin was nearly identical to that of the Nohrian princess. Her long black hair was tied in a single braid that went below her waist, and she had chocolate brown eyes. Her outfit was grand; something only someone of the highest nobility would wear. It was composed of a Japanese gown made of silver and gold silk, with a long cape, and gold tiara on her head.

"You're princess Azura, aren't you." The young woman addressed the small child in a soothing voice.

"Y-yes." The small princess could barely muster the words to speak; still being so terrified her body was practically in shock.

The woman Knelt down and placed a warm hand on the young, princess Azura as she began to comfort her.

"My name is Empress Mikoto." The woman introduced. "Don't worry, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe now. Come; let's get you a warm bath and some fresh food. I'm sure you're starving from your journey. My husband will be home soon. I'm sure he'll want to meet you."

As the Hoshidan Empress helped the young Azura to her feet and led the girl through her new home, which she thought would be a safe haven for her, she herself was ignorant to the dangers that existed along the borders of her own country. For fleeing towards the Kingdom of Nohr on the back of a Pegasus was a lone samurai. This samurai was dressed in silver and gold armor, and had a gold crown on the top of his head, befitting of an emperor. He carried a small child, bundled in his arms. Chasing the Emperor were a group of black wyverns, each being ridden by an invisible rider like the ones that had attempted to kill the Nohrian princess just moments ago.

 **Author's notes: Hello readers, I hope you're enjoying the introduction to this story. As fans of fire emblem can probably already tell, there will be allot of twists from the original plot, so I'm hopping both old and new fans alike will be kept guessing what will be happening. Hope you enjoy and happy reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Dragon Gods

Ch. 2 The Dragon Gods

Years later, on the other side of the world, there existed a continent known as Valm where peace had finally been restored after many years of hardships. In the center of this continent was a large island that was populated with a Japanese like village and in this village was a giant tree, larger than any other in the world that stretched high into the clouds. The tree was known as the Mila Tree, and its size was so great, it dwarfed even the largest of buildings. At the top of the Great Mila Tree, a large, several story temple made of white marble had been built. A grassy plain and several large pillars of stone surrounded the temple. This tree, and its temple, was a symbol of beauty and religion to the continent of Valm. It was the pride of their land, the people of the surrounding village cared for it with all of their might. However, the temporary peace that the people of the surrounding village had known was now being disturbed, as the two most powerful beings of that world were currently battling above the sacred tree.

Black clouds surrounded the village as lighting flashed all around. Powerful gusts blew, as tornados rose from the waters surrounding the island. The very ground itself shook as each blow that the two combatants threw at each other collided, for the uncontrollable power that these two beings both held was enough to rip the very continent to shreds.

The first of these beings was a mighty dragon, a creature that exemplified both beauty and power. Her gold scales lightly covered with fur of the same colored lit up the dark skies as they glowed. A large green crystal was embedded in the dragon's forehead as a pair of long, gold spikes protruded from the top of its head. Thick white fur flowed down the front of the creature covering her neck and chest with a single stripe of similar white fur running own her back and sticking upward. Her dragon-like wings were covered in white feathers with blue tips, giving them an angelic appearance: the tip of her tail also having several large feathers protruding from it. The creature's eyes glowed green in color as it battled against its adversary.

Battling against the divine dragon was a single figure draped in a hooded, long sleeved cloak that hid his identity. This cloak was black in color with a purple lining running down the middle of it and was held in place with a gold lace at the top and several gold buttons running down the middle. Along the sleeves, a row of three eyes connected by a single purple stripe was also embroidered into it.

The cloaked figure continued to fly around the giant dragon, avoiding the swipes of her powerful claws, while attacking her with various spells. The figure then teleported himself above the giant dragon and cast down several bolts of lightning on her from the dark clouds over their heads.

While one of these bolts was enough to rip a building in half, they did little but irritate the divine dragon as she fired a powerful blast of gold energy from her mouth. The cloaked being avoided the attack as it flew past him and traveled out of sight, the beam of energy traveling for miles before it finally dissipated. The figured then summed a tornado out of his hands, as he attempted to blow the dragon out of the sky. The divine creature flew strait into the tornado's powerful gusts, her wings flapping violently as she fought against the destructive winds. The divine dragon pushed through the tornado, getting within arm's reach of her attacker. With a single swipe of her powerful claws, the divine dragon sent the dark mage dumpling towards the ground towards the temple below. The dark mage crashed straight into the holy building, as it collapsed around him due to the force of the impact.

With her opponent now buried in the debris of the once renowned structure, the divine dragon flew down to the temple grounds where she landed. The cocoon of gold light then surrounded the dragon as she began to shrink down and took the form of a young woman of immaculate beauty.

The young woman was slightly taller than average, and had a luxuriously curved body and large pointy ears. She wore a short red dress that showed off just a small part of her ample bosom and curved thighs. A pink sash was tied in a ribbon around her waist accompanied by a short pink cape that went down her back. On her long legs, she wore red heeled boots and long pink leggings that went just a little past the her knees while on her delicate wrists were a pair of red gloves and gold bracelets. She had shimmering emerald colored eyes, and hair, which was tied in a single ponytail with a red ribbon. The sides of her hair were allowed to flow down freely over her elf-like ears, and she wore a gold tiara on her forehead. Finally, around her neck, she wore a necklace with a gold stone hanging from it.

The young woman surveyed the wreckage of what was once her home, staying perfectly alert. She dared not lower her guard for even a moment, for she knew that a blow like that was not nearly enough to defeat an opponent of this level.

A small piece of ruble behind the young woman began to shift ever so slightly, as the figure burst out of his hiding place from behind the woman.

"Sneak attack!" The cloaked figure shouted in a rather childish fashion as he struck the woman over the head with a closed umbrella.

The young woman turned to the figure, which only stood a little above her chest. She then looked down at him with a rather unamused look on her face.

"Success." The cloaked figure grinned as he put his hands to this thighs and puffed out his chest.

"What was a success?" The young woman asked a little confused.

"Well, I finally beat you." The figure declared. "Granted, you were going easy on me, so I guess it doesn't really count."

"Even so Morgan, I don't see how hitting me over the head with an umbrella, could be viewed as a victory for you. "

Morgan finally removed his hood revealing his face. At first glance, no one would have ever expected that the being fighting toe-to-toe against the most powerful dragon alive was so young. The powerful mage's appearance was that of boy who looked no older than someone in his early teens. His innocent looking face was almost always paired with a gentle smile and eyes wide with curiosity about the world around him.

This kind spirited child had short navy blue hair, but had the same emerald colored eyes as the woman who stood before him. Besides the black coat that he wore, the boy also wore a pair of white baggy pants and had wrapping around both his wrists.

"But mom, dad always taught that every item you come across could have infinite uses. It's just discovering those uses is what limits us. Therefore an umbrella can be a great weapon." The child explained

"I suppose he did teach that concept." The emerald haired woman agreed, recalling the many words of wisdom her late husband would often provide their son. Granted, looking at the two of them, one would never expect this beautiful woman to be a mother. She looked only old enough to be the boy's older sister.

"Plus, I wouldn't want to use a real weapon while training. That might actually hurt." Morgan chuckled.

The good-natured mage then turned to see the temple that they had been training under in ruins.

"Looks like we accidentally destroyed our home again during training through." Morgan pointed out.

"Yes. Why don't you be a dear and help me repair it." The boy's mother advised.

The two divine dragons both raised their hands to the sky as the stone around the young woman's neck began to glow. Using the mystical powers that the two held, their home then began to repair itself by magic. With in just a few seconds, the damage done by their training had completely vanished, and it was as if nothing had ever happened.

"All right, what now?" Morgan asked his mother with a grin, always eager to do whatever task she appointed him.

"Hmm, I do believe we're a little low on supplies. Could you run to town and fetch us some apples. I'd like to make some walnut apple crisp." The divine dragon spoke.

"All right, walnut apple crisp, you got it mom." Morgan replied with excitement.

Morgan walked towards the edge of the treetop that was his home He jumped down and slowly began to glide downwards to town, using his magic to slow his fall. Within a few moment, the dragon child landed in the middle of the town.

Now that the excitement of the two guardian deities' battle was over, the town's people had already gone back to their daily lives, treating that battle as if it was a regular occurrence. Granted, in this town it was. Morgan and his mother trained nearly every day on the top of the Mila Tree to improve the use of his divine magic so that he could one day surpass even her. This naturally served as a regular source of excitement for the villagers. They had started treating it more like their favorite carnival show than a battle that could destroy an entire country if it got out of hand.

"Di-divine one." One of the villagers spoke, as everyone dropped down to their knees and bowed one they noticed Morgan's arrival.

"No, my mom's still up stairs." Morgan informed, forgetting about his own divine heritage. "It's just me. Last time I check though, I didn't think she liked the whole bowing to us thing. I'll see you all later though, I've got some apples to purchase."

Morgan made his way through town, humming a song one of the towns children had taught him a few days ago. Despite their awesome might, both Morgan and his mother were nothing but benevolent creatures to this world. They both spoke in kind, soft voices to all that they met and tried their best to treat the humans that worshiped them as equals. The two would often come down and mingle with the townspeople, doing what they could to assist them. His mother, the divine dragon Tiki, would often find herself offering words of wisdom to the village elders. For despite her youthful appearance, she was a millennia old. Morgan on the other hand would often run around the play with the town's children, acting like the foolish youth he was.

Morgan made his way to the to his favorite vendor shop that sold the apples both he and his mother loved eating so much.

"Hey there Chaizo, two dozen apples please." Morgan greeted apple sales clerk with a open smile.

"Two dozen apples for you divine one, coming right up." The salesclerk responded, bagging the apples and handing them to the young dragon.

"How much will it be?" Morgan asked.

"What? Oh I couldn't possibly take money from you divine one. Without your mother's blessings on this land after the war, we wouldn't even be able to grow such plentiful fruit. These are on the house."

"Really, are you sure?" Morgan asked, being more than willing to pay the man for his merchandise.

"Of course. With the good words that you and The Voice have spread about me, my apples practically sell faster than I can pick them. You've given me a true blessing from heaven."

"Really? All I did was just say how juicy they were when eating one." Morgan spoke, little surprise that just a few compliments from him and his mother could have such an impact on this man's sales. "Well, just let me know if you need any help picking those apples, and I'll be happy to help." Morgan offered.

"Yes, will do divine one, and thank you." The sale clerk thanked the young dragon child.

Morgan then walked away from the salesclerk and began to make his way back to the Mila Tree. On his way though, the young boy heard some sobbing off in the distance. Never willing to let a person in need ignored, Morgan immediately turned and walked towards the direction of the sobbing. There he found a small girl sitting on a bench all alone.

"Hey, there, what are you doing sitting here all alone?" Morgan asked the small girl in a soothing tone as he took a seat next to her.

"Here, do you want some candy?" Morgan offered, pulling out small bag of sugared hard candies, and handing one out to the girl.

The small girl looked at the piece of candy uncertain as she then looked up towards Morgan's kindhearted face.

"Look they're good." Morgan informed, taking on out for himself and popping it into his mouth.

"I'm Morgan by the way." Morgan spoke with his mouth full of sweets. "You may not know me, but I'm the half dragon that lives up in the Mila Tree with my mom."

The girl only continued to stare at Morgan with uncertainty. Of course she knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was. He was the child of The Voice, the daughter of their guardian goddess, Naga. It was his mother who was able to speak with Naga's holly spirit, foresee prophesies, and provided good fortunes to the people.

Not wanting to refuse a gift from such an important figure, the girl accepted the small token of kindness and happily ate the piece of candy that Morgan had offered her.

"So what's your name?" Morgan asked the girl.

"Ella." The girl responded a little shyly.

"Well, what are doing here all by yourself Ella, and why are you crying?" Morgan asked in a soft voice.

The girl pointed to a group of boys who were running around a kicking a ball playfully.

"They won't let me play with them." The girl informed. "They said I'm just a girl, and that girls don't get to play ball."

"Oh, well that doesn't sound very nice. Come on. Let's go have a talk with them." Morgan instructed, taking the girl by the hand and leading her to the group of boys.

"Hey there." Morgan greeted the boys in a friendly matter.

"Hey it's Morgan." One of the boys shouted, as the group of children all raced up to the older boy excited to see him.

"Hey Morgan, have you come to play with us?" One of the children asked, as the group of children was still too young to remember to call Morgan by his official title.

"Sorry not today." Morgan apologized, being preferred to be addressed by his actual name instead of the various titles that the humans had insisted on giving him and his mother. "This is Ella though, think you can let her join in instead?"

The boys looked towards the girl who was still holding Morgan's hand and still seemed a little intimidated by Morgan's actions.

"But she's a girl." One of the young boys tried to objected. "Girls are no good at doing boy stuff like kicking."

"I wouldn't say that." Morgan lectured the group of children in a friendly and calm matter. "My mother's a girl, and she kicks me around just about every day we train. I bet Ella here would be great if you just give her a chance."

"All right, if you say so, Morgan." The boy reluctantly agreed.

Morgan gently nudged the girl forward to the group of boys, who tossed a ball at her. The girl caught the ball with ease as she looked down at it.

"Come Ella, let's go play." One of the boys offered.

"O.K." The girl responded, as a smile finally lit up her face.

Morgan looked onward as the small girl now joined in the game with the other children. With his good deed now down, he once again began to make his way back to his home.

As Morgan walked, he paused for a moment as something suddenly made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Something...something wasn't right. He didn't know what, but he couldn't help but feel this strange feeling, as if there was some sort of disturbance looking through the air. This disturbance though, it wasn't demonic. It wasn't divine either though. Whatever it was, Morgan couldn't place his finger on it. It wasn't natural; that was for sure, and it was coming from his home."

"Devine one!" A soldier shouted in earnest, as he rushed towards Morgan.

Morgan turned to the Myrmidon soldier. Morgan could tell instantly by the man's tone of voice and frantic look that this wasn't just some random worshiper that needed some small task to be done. The look on the man's face, and the way he was panting from running so fast; it was clear that whatever he needed was of great importance.

"Devine one, this strange man in a cloak, suddenly appeared out of nowhere near the base of the Great Mila Tree and collapsed. He's begging to speak to the 12 Crusaders of Naga."

"The 12 Crusaders!" Morgan gasped, recognized the title that belonged to his dearest 12 friends. "I'd better check this out."

The guard quickly led Morgan to the location that had been described to him. There, several other Myrmidons had gathered to try to prevent people from crowding the area.

"Excuse me, mind if I get through?" Morgan asked rather politely.

The townspeople all quickly moved out of the young half dragon's path allowing him to make his way to the collapsed man that several guards were surrounding. Morgan looked at the scene with shock. There was nothing extraordinary about this man that he could see. He was dressed in a simple grey robe with wrappings around his wrists, and his long blue hair wasn't anything of a surprise. What caused Morgan such shock was that behind the man was a portal.

Morgan knew this town well, and he had never seen this portal here before. Had this man ventured through it? If so, where did it lead? Was it another continent, or maybe different world completely? The young boy's curious mind was buzzing with ideas now. However, Morgan pushed his curiosity behind to the task that was at hand. The man lying on the ground was in bad shape and needed help right away.

"Do you care if I have some room?" Morgan kindly asked the guards, who instantly moved aside for him.

"You..." The man spoke to Morgan as if he recognized the half dragon from somewhere. "Please, you must bring me to Naga's 12 Crusaders." The man continued between deep breaths of air. "I need their help. My child, my land...it's in great peril..."

The man finally fell unconscious from his wounds and exhaustion.

"We should probably seal this area off." Morgan suggested, as he quickly took control of the situation. "Have soldiers guard this portal at all times. Don't let anyone near. If something comes out of that portal, act accordingly. Oh and let them know that they're more than welcome to stay at my place. It's always good to have friendly guests."

"And what if they aren't friendly?" One of the soldiers asked.

"I like to assume the best until I don't have to." Morgan informed with a happy smile. "Anyway, I better get this guy to my mom so she can heal him."

"That's won't be needed Morgan, I'm already here."

Everyone made room as the divine dragon approached Morgan and the unconscious man. Like her son, Tiki had already sensed the strange presence that had already come across her land, and had arrived immediately to the base of the Mila Tree. Tiki knelt down besides the man as she began to use her magic to revive him. As she did so, Tiki sensed a strange power from him. One that was all too similar to powers that she and her son wielded. However, it was also similar to the power that belonged to Grima the Dark Dragon King, a being of pure evil who for over a decade had plunged this world into darkness.

As Tiki continued to restore this man's strength, she couldn't help but wonder if it would be better to just leave him. However, Morgan would never allow such a thing; nor did she have the heart to let him die. Besides, she needed answers from him, such as who he was, and where this portal would lead.

 **Authors notes: In this story, Tiki has the capabilities of a archsage in her human form. In fire emblem Lore, it has been proven that Divine dragons can gain powerful magical capabilities in their human form; example is Gotoh. Not only that, but Tiki can naturally reclass into a sage in Awakening.**


	3. Chapter 3 The 12 Crusaders of Naga

Ch. 3 The 12 Heroes of Naga.

Anankos awoke as he found himself lying on a warm bed, inside a room made of white marble. As the wondering man looked around he saw a young adolescence boy with short blue hair smiling down on him.

"Hey, looks like you're finally awake." Morgan greeted the man. "I must admit, I was a little worried there about you for a moment. It's a good think my mom fixed you up, not sure I could have done it myself."

"Where, where am I?" The hooded man asked, as continued to look around his surroundings.

"Oh, you're at our home." Morgan explained. "Thought we'd give you a place to rest while you recovered. My name's Morgan by the way, what's yours?"

"Anankos." The man replied. "Please listen, I must speak to the Naga's 12 crusaders. I need their help to save my kingdom."

Upon hearing the conversation in the hall, Tiki walked into the room, to greet the stranger that she and her son had taken into their home.

"I see you are finally awake." The divine dragon spoke. "I am Tiki, the guardian of this land. Please tell me, what threat is so dire that you wish to speak to the 12 heroes?"

Tiki's eyes then suddenly widened as she figured out why this man was so determined to speak to the 12 heroes.

Wait...Please don't tell me. Has Grima returned? But that can't be. I would have sensed his dark presence; even if he was half across the planet."

"No, he's not the threat of my land." Anankos corrected. "Or at least not at the moment. I'm sorry if I caused you panic. The one that is threatening my kingdom is one that I can't not speak of."

"O.K. so what kingdom is this then?" Morgan asked curiously.

"I'm sorry, but I can't speak of that either. Only that it is in dire need of saving."

"I'm sorry, but then I'm afraid we cannot help you." Tiki apologized. "As much as it pains me to do so, I will not give you audience with the 12 heroes of our world if you cannot give us a proper explanation as to why you need their help?"

"But please, you have to." Anankos begged. "If not, both my kingdom and my child will most certainly perish. Please, I need their help."

"I think we should help him." Morgan suggested.

"What?" Anankos gasped unable to believe that this young child would be so willing to listen to such nonsense.

"Morgan, are you sure?" Tiki asked, taking her son's suggestions rather seriously.

"Yep. Father use to say that if someone needed you help, and you refused, then that's no difference than hurting that person yourself." Morgan reminded. "So, I say we give Mr. Anankos here the benefit of the doubt, and help him."

"Yes, you are correct. That is something you're father would say." Tiki agreed. "Very well, Anankos. Morgan and I will bring you to the 12 warrior of Naga. I will ask that they listen to your pleas, and make the choice on their own."

"Yes, thank you, Lady Tiki. I cannot begin to tell you how appreciative I am."

"Morgan, shall we be off?" Tiki asked her son.

"As long as Mr. Anankos here is ready to go, I am." Morgan responded.

"Yes, I am fully rested, thanks to all of you. I will go wherever you are willing to take me." Anankos assured.

"Very well. Please, reach out your hands for Morgan and I to grasp." Tiki instructed.

The hooded traveler did as he was told, as Both Tiki and Morgan reached out and grasped his hand, and took each other's as well.

"Farore's wind." Both Morgan and Tiki chanted at the same time.

In a brilliant flash of green light, the Anankos, Tiki, and Morgan suddenly found themselves standing in a mountainous pass filled with trees and abandoned keeps. Not a single soul was in sight. The keeps, which soldiers would use for battle, were completely empty and a fortress that could be seen in the distance looked as if it was in ruin.

"Oops, looks like we didn't quite make it." Morgan apologized.

"Where are we?" Anankos questioned, confused at their current location.

"We're along the Border Pass between Ylisse, home of the 12 warriors you wish to speak to, and Plegia, a country that worships the Dark Dragon Grima as if he was some god. Because of their profane religion, they're enemies to most of this continent and Valm, so stride carefully." Tiki informed.

"Sorry, this was probably my bad." Morgan apologized. "I think I missed calculated the distance of our teleportation spell."

"Don't worry, Ylisse is close. We should be able to reach the border without much trouble." Tiki assured.

"Oh, are you really so certain about that?"

Flying down on a black winged Pegasus was a middle-aged woman with long white hair and makeup on her face. Her outfit was made entirely of black leather, and left the majority of her lustrous body and darkened skin exposed. Around her head was a tall black crown, and on her face and exposed chest were several purple tattoos. The woman looked down towards Tiki and her group, her red eyes filled with a lustful experience as she gave a wicked smile."

Two more women dressed in black leather armor holding spears, landed next to the Plegian woman, mounted on similar dark Pegasus. These two dark Pegasus riders were soon followed by several other soldiers that included scantily dressed dark mages, muscular warriors carrying axes, and warriors riding on black horses dressed in full suits of dark armor.

"You?" Tiki practically hissed in displeasure upon seeing the woman. "What are you doing here, Queen Aversa?"

"What, is that any way to greet your sister-in-law, Tiki?" Aversa questioned in a friendly tone that seemed all too fake. " I'm just accompanying my men on a regular patrol of our border. This is Plegia territory after all. I never dreamed I'd run into you here. Tell me, how are you fairing during this time of peace?"

"Oooh, so you're the Queen Aversa that tried to kill my friends and me so many times during the war. Wow, you're way nicer than imagined. Nice to meet you, well for me anyway. I'm guessing you probably already know me due to the whole amnesia thing." Morgan happily greeted.

Anankos couldn't help but look at the young half dragon in disbelief. Even when dealing with a woman who was clearly an enemy, he spoke in that same soft, friendly voice. Was this boy really that naive?

"You're not going to try to kill us again are you? That could put a real damper on our possible future relationship." Morgan continued to aimlessly speak.

"Hurt you? Now why would I ever want to hurt you, my adorable little nephew?" Aversa smirked. "Why we spent so much good time together during the war."

"Really?" Morgan asked a little puzzled. "Wait, you just called me nephew, are we related?"

"In a way." Aversa answered with a smirk.

"Really, mom never mentioned that." Morgan laughed joyously.

"That's because this woman is _not_ a member of our family." Tiki emphasized.

"Now, now, I may not be related to your husband by blood, and it's true that we didn't get to know each other well before his unfortunate incident. However, that still doesn't change the fact I was his adopted sister, and that dear Morgan here is the rightful heir to this country. Tell me, my beloved nephew, how would you like to take your rightful place as Plegia's ruler?"

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'd have to decline that offer." Morgan remained friendly. "I still have a lot to learn about this world before I'd make a good leader. Who knows though, maybe after I get a little older, and start getting my memories back, I'll come here and help you rule Plegia. I bet together we could really make a difference and make the world a more peaceful place."

"Yes, we must certainly could." Aversa agreed.

"Don't believe a word this woman says, Morgan." Tiki warned. "While it is true that Plegia and Ylisse have a peace treaty, you never know what vile scheme this woman is thinking of under that fake smile."

"Well, now you're just being rude." Aversa sneered. "You should really be speaking more respectfully to me, Tiki, especially when I've been so kind to keep your little secret."

Tiki suddenly got a nervous look on her face when Aversa brought this up. While it was true that Tiki was one the most powerful beings in the world, currently Aversa had her at her mercy with Morgan present.

"Secret?" Morgan asked curiously. "You know if it's a secret you probably shouldn't be speaking about it in public."

"Morgan, I'd like you to take Anankos and continue to the capital of Ylisse. I'd like to finish our conversation in private."

"Ooooh, I get it. This is about that secret, and I'm not suppose to know," Morgan deduced. "Well if you don't want me to know mom, then I'll pretend like I didn't even notice. I do hope it's a good birthday present though. Oh, and Aunt Aversa, just wanted to let you know, that I believe you."

Wh-what?" Aversa gasped, dropping her conceited smirk for the first time.

"I know you did some bad things in the past." Morgan admitted. "However, my father used to say that everyone deserves a second chance. So everyone would include you."

Aversa couldn't help but look at the boy and give him a sincere smile.

"Well, you truly our you're father's progeny." Aversa complimented. "Now go do as your mother asks. I look forward to seeing you later."

"Right, see you later. Let's go Mr. Anankos."

Morgan grabbed the hooded traveler by the shoulder as the two vanished in a flash of green light. With her son no longer presence, this allowed Tiki to speak with the Plegian queen much more freely, and without concern of the leverage over her head.

"What are you really doing here, Aversa?" Tiki questioned.

"Why, I imagine the same you are, Tiki." Aversa commented, indicating to where Anankos had once been standing.

"Wait, but how did you..."

"Know?" Aversa finished the divine dragon's sentence. "You'd be surprise on how fast information travels. Especially for someone with the resources that I have at my disposal."

"Tell me then, what do you know of that man?"

"Too be honest, I was hopping you'd have all the answers." Aversa admitted.

"Well I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I do not." Tiki spoke in a matter of fact tone. "Now if you'd excuse me, I'd like to catch up with my son."

As Tiki turned her back to the Plegian queen, Aversa gave Tiki another wicked smile, as she saw right through the Divine dragon's claims.

"You know, for someone who's suppose to be the daughter of a goddess, you certainly don't tell the truth well.

Tiki suddenly froze when she heard Aversa's claims. The divine dragon clenched her fists tightly. It was true, she knew more than she was letting on. A lot more. Being the daughter of the divine dragon Naga, and millennia old, it was only naturally that she would know things that the rest of the world had forgotten.

"Like I said, I don't know." Tiki lied.

"Please, we both already know that person, Anankos is not from this land. From the information I have, he's not from Valm, and I doubt he's from Hyrule either. Granted with the shape that land is in right now, it wouldn't surprise me if that's what everyone might assume. That doesn't leave many other places on this world. It does leave one though. One only heard in legends and thought to be a myth. You know, if you continue acting like this, I may just accidentally let our little secret slip to Morgan."

Upon hearing the Plegian queen's threat, Tiki suddenly transformed into her dragon form and towered small humans. The Plegian soldiers all drew their weapons and tomes, ready for battle, but were shaking when faced with dealing the one hundred foot tall divine dragon.

"You will not threaten my son!" Tiki's voice boomed.

Aversa merely raised her hand indicating for her soldiers to lower their weapons. Even if they were all to battle against the Divine dragon at once, they would have stood no chance. Besides, while the divine dragon had the power to reduce all of Pelgia into a wasteland, she dared not to. She was too gentle spirited for such a thing.

"Well that certainly got a rise out of you. However, you know as well I do though that I'm not the one you should be concerned about." Aversa reminded. "The presence of that man... it's a bad omen for all of us. I suggest you move forward with caution."

"Very well. However, if you even look at my child in the wrong way again, you will see firsthand why even my mother feared what my power could produce." Tiki warned.

With that warning the divine then flew off to the direction of Ylisse, a single of flap of her wings nearly blowing over Aversa's soldiers.

As Tiki flew towards Ylisse's capital, Morgan and Anankos had already arrived. Anankos looked around at his new surroundings. For it being the home to 12 legendary warriors, it definitely wasn't what was expected. Just like the borderland that he had just been in, this city too was in ruin. Houses were filled with cracks and holes, and entire city blocks looked as if they had been burned to the ground. While there was plant life, it didn't appear to be growing overly well, and there wasn't a soul in sight.

"This way." Morgan instructed.

Morgan continued to lead Anankos through the city towards a large castle that appeared to be in similar shape as the rest of the city.

"While I don't have any memories of the war, I do know that both continent were hit pretty bad by it. For a while, everyone thought that the human race was going to be wiped out. However, while the darkness in this land was great, so was light."

As Anankos moved further into the city, he found it bursting with people, working furiously to repair the town. Villagers, soldier, mages, priests, and even children, every single person was doing their part to help in any way they could. Villagers were busy repairing the houses, hammering in new boards and replacing shattered windows. Soldiers were either supervising or carrying heavy objects and the villagers couldn't. Mages were using fire magic to wield objects together or performing some other task that normally required advance machinery. Priests were providing aid and relief to those in need or assisting the mages with their spells, all while preaching words of encouragement to their people. Children ran around the town, performing small errands such as delivering messages or food supplies to the workers. To these people it didn't matter their social class or age. Every single person present was doing whatever they could as their could as the community worked together in unison.

"This way." Morgan continued to lead Anankos to the large castle that was also being repaired. Anankos already knew that inside the castle was where the leader of Naga's 12 crusaders lived. She was the princess and ruler of this land and the one that had defeated the dark dragon Grima in their fateful battle. There, standing guard, were two soldiers.

"Hi, you may not know me but I..." Morgan began.

However, upon seeing the boy, the two soldiers moved aside.

"Oh, I guess they do know me." Morgan dismissed as he and Anakos walked inside.

Morgan and Anankos continued to make their way through the castle halls, as Morgan seemed to know his way around quite well. Soon they came to a large pair of doors that most likely lead to a throne room.

"Ready?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Anankos responded.

The doors to the throne room opened, as Morgan and Anankos walked inside.

"I'd like to introduce you to the Princess of Ylisse, and Naga's 12 crusaders." Morgan introduced.

Sitting on the throne was a young, teenage girl with messy mid-length blue hair tied in a pair of pigtails. Over her petit figure, the girl wore a navy blue dress with long boots that went past her knees and gloves. Over her clothing she was equipped with silver armor that covered her breasts, and then went down from her shoulders and over her elbows and wrists.

Standing beside this girl were ten other warriors, each looking no more than a couple years older than her, and one looking even younger.

"Hey Morgan, how's it going?" The young princess greeted the half dragon rather informally for someone who was suppose to be of royalty. "It seems like we haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm doing great, Cynthia. I saw how busy everyone was outside the castle. I'm pretty impressed. Looks like everyone working really hard to restore Ylisse."

"Yep." Princess Cynthia spoke. "Can't wait until my sister returns. she's going to be so excited. So what's up? I heard you needed our help."

"Oh, yea, that. Sorry, I almost forgot." Morgan apologized. "This is Anankos. He needs our help to save his kingdom and child."

Anankos stepped forth to the 11 warriors and bowed carefully. They were a curious looking bunch. They looked more like a random group of rag-tag warriors than legendary heroes. Each of them was completely unique in their outfits and appearance. In fact, at least one of them clearly wasn't human at all. However, there was one thing that these 11 youths had in common. They all wore what appeared to be a woman's wedding ring along their neck attached to a chain.

"Warriors of Naga, heroes of this world, defeaters of the Dark Dragon Grima, please, I beg you, save my kingdom. For it is under threat from an unspeakable evil."

"You got it." Cynthia announced, need no other explanation as she raised a silver spear in the air. "Justice Cabal, assemble!"

"You got it little cousin." A blond haired teen that looked just a couple years older than the princess shouted. This man had his blond hair uncombed and a face with some slight Japanese features to it despite his skin tone being a light peach and his eyes being crystal blue. His outfit appeared to be loosely based off of traditional Japanese styles. It composed of a tan colored, Japanese style tunic that covered down his waist, but had a backside that went all the way to his knees. The tunic looked to be made of thick material that served as very basic armor for the user. Accompanying the rest of the outfit was pair of baggy white pants, black boots, and a red sash around the his waist. Over this man's shoulders, wrist, and waist were plates of black and red armor. Finally, attached to the man's side, was a katana in a black sheath.

"I am Owain, descendant of heroes of legends whose raging blood flows through my veins." The swordsman began to shout as he flailed his body and arms around in absurd posses, unsuccessfully trying to appear as heroic as possible. "For as long as I draw breath unto this world, no evil shall be threaten its humble vessels."

"Hey, Nah, is it just me, or does something not smell right about this guy?" One of the members whispered.

The whisper came from one of the members that Anankos recognized instantly as not being human. He was a Laguz, a race of shape shifters with animalistic features to them. This young man had long rabbit-like ears and a pair of black, beastly eyes. His black gnarly hair ran down his back and sides, covering his entire neck. A few whiskers could be seen protruding from his chin, and a rabbit tail protruded from his rear. His body was lean as could be, as there didn't appear to be a single piece of fat on his muscular physique. Thick black fur was also surroundings this man's shoulders, wrists, waist, and knees. However, whether this fur was natural or not was hard to tell, because the outfit he wore had black dark plates of armor around his chest and shoulder, as well as metal boots.

The girl he was speaking to looked to be about 12, with her long brown hair tied in a pair of pigtails. For an outfit, this girl wore a cute, long-sleeved white dress that went down to her knees with white ribbons in the center of it, as well as matching red boots and a red cape. This girl's blue eyes began to study Anankos carefully. Despite this girl's youthful appearance, her long pointy ears and the magical stone around her neck revealed her true lineage as being similar to Morgan and Tiki's. She was most likely older and much wiser than she appeared.

"Yea, I think you're right, Yarne." Nah agreed. "I don't sense anything evil from him, but he's definitely got a strange sense about him. Kind of like Morgan in a way."

The young princess stood up with her hands on her hips as she nodded in agreement with her eccentric older cousins outburst.

"Don't worry Anankos. Owain, Morgan, and I will travel far and wide to save your kingdom for you." Cynthia assured. "For the three of us aren't called the Justice Cabal for nothing."

"As your body guard, I'm afraid I must object to you leaving, your highness." This objection came from deep and raspy voice of a man dressed from head to toe in black armor. However, despite this man's raspy voice, his handsome face was easily one that women would desire as his wild red hair flowed down his neck. In his right hand this man firmly grasped a war ax, as if prepared for trouble at any notice.

"I agree with agree with Gerome." A woman with short, dark magenta hair and eyes spoke. This woman was also the same age as Owain. Her figure was completely hidden in bulky purple and silver armor that covered her entire body. In her hands she held a matching shield that was nearly the size of her body, and in the other was a large javelin. How she could even move dressed like that was a mystery. "Right now we have responsibilities here for our own people."

"Before we make our final decision though, perhaps we should hear the whole story." The man who made this suggestion was clearly the most logical member of the group, or at least appeared to be that way. He was dressed stereotypical black and grey wizard garb. His red hair was well combed and a pair of spectacles framed his face. He even had a wizard's hat and spell book with him. This man's name was Laurent, and served as the head mage of Ylisse. "I am curious. What is this great evil that you speak of?"

"Yea, and what would exactly be in it for us?" Towards the back of the row of the soldiers, an attractive red headed woman stood with her arms cross as she looked towards Anankos with a rather judgmental face. Despite this teenage girl's clear attitude, she was very attractive. She had a cute figure that wasn't overly luxurious, but not overly thin either. Her face was well covered with makeup, with her long hair perfectly styled in two long pony tails that reached just a little past her thighs. She wore a tight, light brown tunic that hugged her body, black leggings and silver armored boots. For gear the teen had a small red shield strapped to her shoulder. Along her belt was a rapier and large dagger that were most likely utilized as a pair in combat.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I really can't offer you much in the way of a reward, as I have little power currently at my disposal. As for the name of the this evil, I cannot say until we reach it." Anankos apologized.

"All right, then what kingdom do you hail from?" The red haired wizard asked.

"I'm sorry, but that I cannot answer that either." Anankos apologized. "All I am able to say is that a great evil has taken it over, and both the lives of my child and kingdom are in peril because of it."

"That's the most damn stupid thing I've ever heard." A fouled mouth man dressed in black clergy robes with purple trims swore. Despite the fact that this man was dressed like a priest and holding a healing staff, he neither sounded nor spoke like a normal priest. His light blond hair was uncombed, and his face had a rather rough appearance which was even topped with a scar running down his right eye.

" I agree with Brady. Only an idiot would believe this guy." The moody red headed girl added.

"Well I believe him, Severa." Morgan answered.

"Yea, well having you vouch for him, isn't exactly reassuring." Brady informed.

"In that case, I will speak on his behalf."

"Divine one." Cynthia greeted.

All ten warriors, and even the Ylissian princess herself all dropped down to a single knee as they bowed down to their messiah.

"Really, I've known all of you since you were children, you know I don't like that kind of greeting." Tiki lectured the 11 youths.

"Sorry Lady Tiki, we just got so excited to see you. It's been a while." Nah greeted her fellow Manakete.

"Yes, you haven't grace us with your beauty for a couple of months now." A smiling young gentlemen with light blue hair and eyes spoke. The young man wore a long-sleeved white and blue tunic with black leggings, silver armored boots, and blue gloves. Strapped to this man's side was a rapier and a series of throwing knives, while attached to his shoulder was a blue shoulder guard that protected his sword-arm.

"I am doing very well, thank you. However, let us save our conversations for later, and get back to matters at hands." Tiki suggested.

"Will do, Divine one." Cynthia agreed, sitting back on her throne.

"My warriors of Naga, as Morgan has most likely already informed you, this man is Anankos. He comes from a distant land that is unspeakable at this time. However, after doing some investigating of my own, I do believe his claims should not be dismissed lightly. While it may not affect our own land, I do sense a great evil coming from his." Tiki explained.

"All right, if the Divine one speaks on your behalf, than that's all we should need." Cynthia decreed. "Ready Owain, because it's time for us to hit road."

"Princess please, we've already been through this." Gerome insisted. "Right now Ylisse is still in need of us. While it has nearly been a year since Grima's defeat, we are all well aware that he is still out there, and the Exalted is still searching for him. Not only that, but no one has heard word from her for nearly a month now. As your bodyguard, I am unable to stop you from going, but if you leave, there will be no one suited to rule our kingdom."

"I could technically lead." Owain reminded, being the queen's cousin.

"Like Gerome said, there would be no one suited to lead." Kjelle emphasized, hearing Owain's claim perfectly well.

"No one's saying we'd all have to go." Morgan pointed out. "It would be a bad strategy for everyone to join. That would leave Ylisse practically defenseless. Really, just three of us are enough. I've already accepted, so that really just leave two more."

"You can count me in." Owain assured. "And don't you worry about not being able to leave, little cousin, I'll make sure to slay twice as many beasts for you, and I'll even shout praises of your name as I do. They'll know the words of Cynthia, hero of the radiant skies!"

"Thanks Owain, that means a lot to me." Cynthia thanked her older cousin with a beaming grin.

"All right, that just leaves one more." Morgan informed.

Morgan waited for one more volunteer, but wasn't hearing a single favorable answer.

"There's no way I'm going to some unknown location to fight some unknown enemy." Yarne declined. "I'm an endangered species. Who'll make sure my race survives if I perish?"

"I must stay here with the princess." Gerome informed. "I promised the Exalted that I'd protect her younger sister while she was away."

"Well I sure ain't going." The foul-mouthed priest snorted.

"Listen, it's not that we don't want to go, it's just that we have our responsibilities here." Kjelle explained more gently. "Our people need us here."

"That's O.K. I understand." Morgan assured. "Well Mr. Anankos, I guess it's just Owain, and me. Don't worry, we'll make sure to save both your kingdom and daughter."

"Wait, did you say he has a daughter." The smiling blue haired man that had greeted Tiki so flirtatiously spoke up.

"Yep, I bet she's very pretty too." Morgan added.

Anankos looked at Morgan rather confused. He never told the young dragon child that his child was a daughter.

"Well in that case, I Sir Inigo of Ylisse, shall bravely volunteer for this perilous mission that you speak of." The blue haired flirt announced.

"Good. It's great to have you with us." Morgan thanked his friend, as he tried his best to hide his mischievous smile. "Well, the three of us should be more than enough to take down any threat in his Kingdom. It's been good to see you all again. I wish we could stick around, but we'd better start as soon as possible. Owain, Inigo, you'd better start packing. It's probably going to be a long trip."

"Wait." The feeble voice of a young girl with black hair that went down to her neck spoke up for the first time. This girl was the final member the 11 warriors that Anankos had not been introduced to yet. During the entire time, she had simply just stood in the back row of the warriors, gripping her bow tightly in front of her. This girl looked to be in her mid teens, but her body had already developed into that of a young woman. She wore a green shirt and baggy pants with brown boots. While her right arm was completely exposed, her right arm was wrapped with silver armor. The necklace around her neck was different than what the other warriors wore. While they all wore a female's wedding ring, she, instead, wore a male wedding ring as well as some strange talisman.

"If Morgan, Owain, and Inigo are going, I..." The shy girl paused for a moment as she seemed to work up the courage just to speak up in front of everyone. "Then I think..."

"That I should go." Severa cut the younger teen off as she stepped fourth. However, it was clear that wasn't what the young girl was about to say.

"Don't worry Noire, I'll watch over your brother and these two yahoos for you." Severa gave Noire a playful wink.

"Really, I thought you said only an idiot would go on this mission." Owain recalled.

"Well...I...changed my mind. " Severa huffed as she crossed her arms and stuck her nose in the air. "It's a woman's right you know."

"Now get packing boys, we leave in an hour." Severa immediately took control of the three men.

Inigo and Owain both did as they were told, and within an hour the two warriors were fully packed, each carrying a bag of supplies for their journey. Severa, despite her bossiness, was actually the last one ready. As Tiki and the three men were out in the castle yard waiting for her, Severa showed up with the largest packed bag of all. In fact, this bag was so large, that even the strongest of warriors would be found huffing and puffing trying to carry it.

"Severa, my lovely dear, why don't I give you hand with your belongings." Inigo immediately offered with a flirtatious grin.

"Well, well, aren't you such a gentleman. Please, feel free." Severa responded, always happy to take advantage of Inigo's foolish generosity.

Inigo lifted the bag, and despite his strength as a fully trained warrior, nearly fell over from lifting it.

"It's not too much for you is it?" Severa asked with a slight mocking tone.

"Oh of course not." Inigo assured with a grunt. "Why, a gentleman like myself could never let a fair lady like you burden yourself with such a heavy load."

"Brother, wait!"

The group of travelers turned to see Noire once again rushing towards them as she approached Morgan.

"I...I wish to accompany you as well on this journey." Noire offered.

"No, you should stay here Norie." Morgan suggested. "The four of us is more than enough. If any more of us go, it could leave Ylisse vulnerable.

"I know...but..." Norie tried to argue.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know." Morgan promised. "Then, how about you and I spend the day together. I honestly can't remember the last time we got to do that. Think of it as something to look forward too."

"Very well. In that case, I want you to have this."

Norie handed Morgan a large journal with pages filled with writing on it.

"I made this for you. It's in case...you forget about us again. It has everything that I can think of. You're favorite color and foods, what you love to do in your past time, and as many facts about you as I could possibly think of. If you ever feel that you're forgetting something, please use it."

"Oh thanks Norie, your best little sister a guy could ask for." Morgan happily took the journal from the girl.

Anankos looked at Morgan quote "younger sister" slightly confused. Noire looked to be at least a couple years older than Morgan, as the small boy barely came up to her chin.

"Here, you should take this too." Noire added, taking the male wedding ring off of her neck as she tried to place it around Morgan's.

"No, you keep Dad's ring." Morgan declined, gently pushing her hand away.

"But father wasn't even married to my mother, it should be you who keeps it, not me."

"Yea, but I have plenty of memories of dad. You should get to have at least one." Morgan informed. "Now you stay strong, O.K. "

Noire knelt down so that her head was at chest level to her older brother and embraced him in a farewell hug. Morgan gently put his arms around his younger sister whom he was so fond of. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Morgan assured, keeping his positive attitude.

The six travelers all gathered into a circle holding hands just as Tiki had with Anankos and Morgan before.

"Since we have additional member, I will provide assistance this time." Anankos offered. "I may not have much magic left in me, but I can still help us return to the portal which I came."

"All right then, let's do this." Morgan announced.

" Farore's Wind." Morgan, Tiki, and Anankos chanted in unison, as the six heroes all vanished in a flash of green light.

The six travels then appeared before base of the Great Mila Tree, where soldiers were still guarding the portal diligently.

"Devine Ones, you've returned." One of the soldiers greeted.

"Yes. Thank you for performing your duties admirably." Tiki thanked the soldiers. "Please, return to your families now. You've earned yourselves a good rest."

"Thank you Divine one." The soldier responded.

The group of swordsmen then bowed before dispersing and following the divine dragon's orders.

"I can't even begin to thank you enough." Anankos began. "I promise, once this is all over, I will do everything I can to pay you back and reward you for your bravely."

"Forget about it." Severa assured with her usual snooty tone. "We're doing this because you need help, not because of some dumb reward."

"Wh-what." Anankos gasped, surprised to hear the red heads response. Before it had been her who wanted to know what Anankos could offer for payment, and now she seemed to care less what was in it for her.

"For we are not unholy scoundrels who expect lavishes for our heroic deeds." Owain explained, moving as animated as ever as he spoke. "So we will lend you our holly strength, without fee."

"Really, but why?" Anankos asked, more surprised than ever now.

"It's because it's clear that your heart aches greatly for our services." Owain continued.

Owains bizarre way of talking only seemed to make things more confusing though, as only he, Cynthia, and Morgan actually understood his eccentric ways.

"Look." Severa began in a more sympathetic voice. The red head tilted her head to her side just slightly as she cross one of her arms over her waist and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We may be young, but we have more experience on the battlefield than most people could even imagine. We've been through a lot, and experienced things that no one should have to suffer. We can tell when someone really needs us."

"It's true." Inigo confirmed. "When someone truly needs our help, it's not in our nature to refuse. We're sorry that we were so apprehensive at first. We've just been at odds with Queen Lucina missing. The stakes are high, that much is clear, but we will help in any way we can. Even if it turns out to be a lie, we're choosing to believe in you."

"Thank you from the bottom of my heart, young heroes."

"No need for thanks. Being heroes is our birthright. For we crave the thrill of conquest, and the seduction of revelation." Owain continued to ramble.

"Thank you, with three of the legendary heroes that defeated Grima, and the future Voice of Naga on my side, I know we can win." Anankos praised. The robbed figure than stepped back in fright as he looked towards the portal. "Everyone, get down!"

Morgan right eye suddenly went from blue to red as it began to glow. Without warning the young boy created a barrier around the six travelers as several arrows flew towards them. The arrows bounced off the barrier harmlessly, as Tiki glared in the direction of the portal.

"What in the world!" Severa gasped, as she and her two fellow heroes looked in the direction of the oncoming attack. There wasn't a single person in sight. However, there were new footprints that weren't there before, and from those footprints all three of them could sense an overwhelming killing desire. "What are these creeps?" Severa gasped.

"No, this cannot be!" Anankos cried out. "They must have caught wind of my plans."

"What are these things? Risen? Moblins?" Owain questioned, not being able to see his enemies clearly.

"No, they're different." Tiki informed, as her and Morgan continued to glare in the direction of the portal. "The three of you can't see them, but I have no doubt that you can sense their killing intent."

"Indeed." Inigo confirmed. "Wait, Divine One, can you and Morgan..."

"Yes, we can see them quite clearly." Tiki informed.

"My guess is that whatever magic they are using, our divine blood is overriding it." Morgan informed.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid this is my fault." Anankos apologized in fear.

"What do you mean?" Inigo asked.

"Those warriors are from my land. They followed me here. I've been using my magic to keep myself hidden from them, but they must have finally caught wind of my presence. I'm sorry, I didn't want to bring this calamity on to this land."

"What kind of world do you live in that there are creepy jerks like these around." Severa sneered.

"I highly recommend that you all leave." Tiki warned the invisible soldiers in a threatening voice as her dragon stone began to glow. However, before Tiki could strike, Severa, Inigo, and Owain stepped out of the barrier between her and the invisible enemies.

"A beauty like you should not sully yourself with the likes of these, Divine One." Inigo informed with grin.

"For we, the heroes of legend shall strike down wickedness no matter where its origins." Owain announced, raising his fist to the air.

"Like these two bozos just said, don't waste your time on these lowlifes, Divine One. We'll deal with them." Severa informed. "However, after all of this is over, you'd better answer all of our questions, Anankos, and I mean all."

"Although it doesn't seem fair that we can't see them, but they can see us." Owain complained. "Oh well, we'll just have to fight them using our other senses."

"That, or I could just even the odds." Morgan offered.

The young dragon mage snapped his fingers causing storm clouds to form over the heads of the invisible enemies. Mud then began to rain down on strange creatures, revealing their location and figures to the heroes. These creatures, now that their body was exposed, the three warriors could see clearly now that they actually looked human. In fact, a lot of them looked a lot like the myrmidons of Chon'sin as they were garbed in samurai like armor and held katana's with them.

"So, think these are distant relatives of your, Owain?" Severa asked the half Chon'sin.

"No, while they may share some distinct similarities to Chon'sins, there are still some distinct difference in both armor design and faces" Tiki corrected.

These group of soldiers didn't just have swordsmen though. There were also a couple of dark sorcerers that looked as if they hailed from Plegia, heavily armored generals, some archers, a couple of ax wilding bandits, and even a priest that wore Japanese styled robes that none of the warriors even recognized.

"Well, well, they're most certainly a colorful bunch." Inigo commented.

"Yea, looks like they might even make a good warm up." Severa agreed.

"And perhaps afterwards, we'll have enough time for a lovely cup of tea." Inigo grinned.

"Legendary heroes of Naga, charge!" Owain shouted, as the three swordsman drew their weapons and charged head first into the two dozen enemies they were about to face.

Anankos couldn't believe his ears. These three warriors were outnumbered nearly ten to one, and yet they were treating this situation so lightly. However, he soon discovered that both their confidence and reputation were for a good reason.

"Now behold, one of one of my legendary skills inherited from the blood that flows through my veins!" Owain began to announce. "SHUNSATSU!"

With blazing speed, Owain drew his katana, cutting down the first opponent with such speed that most people wouldn't have even seen the motion of his blade. The master swordsman blocked a blow a bandit while then spinning around and cutting down an enemy swordsman, fending off his opponents with a his unique Japanese swordsmen fighting style. One of the archers attempted to fire an arrow at Owain as he battled against his opponents at close range. However, the Sword master caught the arrow and stabbed one of his opponents in the face with it.

"SHOOTING METEAOR STAR!" Owain shouted another one of his attacks, releasing five consecutive sword strikes at such speed one would have thought it was just a single attack.

"Nothing personal, but I fear this is your last dance." Inigo informed one of his opponents, as he slit his throat with his blade

Inigo danced around his opponents, each cut of his blade moving with the utmost elegance as he literally fought with one hand behind his back. The young flirt fought in a fencing style similar to what was taught to nobles. However, if one didn't know any better, they would think that Inigo was performing some sort of ballet instead of actually fighting. Despite his unorthodox movements, no one could question his skill with a blade. The dancing gentleman matched himself to the rhythm of his opponent's attacks, dodging each and every one of them successfully, and performing a simple counter strike in return. Each of his swift attacks would then hit a key spot, normally slitting his opponents. The young man then drew a pair of throwing knives, striking a pair enemies between their eyes with his perfect aim.

"Is this really all you people can offer me?" Severa mocked as she flipped over group of soldiers while slitting a couple of their throats. As the girl descended, she landed on her hands and wrapped her legs around a solders neck. She then threw the warrior into a group of his comrades. While still in a crouched position, Severa spun around in a circle with her leg out, tripping several surrounding opponents as she used a combination of martial arts and her pair of blades.

"Honestly, you guys are really starting to bore me." Severa continued to complain at the lack of difficulty of her opponents.

Severa then dodged a blast of dark mage as she turned to face the sorcerer who had summoned it.

However, the sorcerers that the three heroes were battling against were using a hit and run strategy, as they teleported across and the field and released various spells towards the three heroes. While this strategy might have been devastating to inexperienced warriors, it did little but annoy Severa and the others. Predicting the sorcerer's next whereabouts, she threw her dagger towards the mage as he prepared a spell, striking the unexpecting mage between the eyes.

As Severa was finishing off another opponent while reclaiming her dagger from the mage she had just killed, one of the samurai of the group lunged towards her, wielding a dual pair of blades. Severa blocked the attack with her blades and was forced back a step from the sheer strength of the blow. This warrior was different from the others; that was clear at first glance. He was dressed from head to toe in well-made samurai armor that only a warrior of the highest status would wear, and over the armor was a well-made Japanese trenchcoat. His hair was long and spiky and went all the way down to his knees. On his face he had a well-trimmed mustache and a goatee several inches long.

Severa was immediately put on the defensive as she defended against this warrior's rapid attacks. He was clearly levels above the grunts that she had been defeating. The warrior managed to kick Severa into the stomach, knocking her backwards into the air. However, the skilled hero quickly caught herself and landed on her feet, ready for more.

"Well well, you almost have me scared." Severa sassed the skilled swordsman. "You know, I realize I'm pretty, but you really should be waiting your turn."

Without warning, Swordmaster charged towards Severa at an alarming speed. Severa quickly raised her weapons preparing to defend against the attack. However, just as the warrior was about to bring his weapon down on Severa, Owain, appeared between the two and blocked it with his Katana.

"My sword hand twitches." Owain smiled wickedly at the skilled opponent. He then delivered a swift kick into the enemy swordsman's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Owain, you glory hog, he's mine!" Severa barked. "Go find your own opponent."

"Yea, well, they're kind of all dead now." Owain pointed out.

Severa turned to see the pile of dead bodies that she and the two men had created as Inigo was now joining Owain and Severa against the last of the enemies they were preparing to team up against.

Finally having enough, Tiki walked out of the barrier Morgan had kept up to keep her and Anankos safe from the fighting. Tiki's dragon stone began to glow as a gold aura began to surround her body and her eyes began to glow blue.

"I recommend you leave this land and never return if you cherish your life." Tiki threatened the last remaining soldier.

The leader soldiers looked towards his defeated group of soldiers and then back at Tiki and her three warriors that had single handedly wiped them all out.

"I shall..retreat for now." The lone warrior spoke. The lone warrior fled through the portal, realizing that he was now beat.

"You prevailed, and so easily." Anankos complimented. "I am pleased to see that you live up to your reputations."

"Of course, for evil such as those is no match for a hero's wrath." Owain proclaimed.

"Phew, Glad that's over." Inigo sighed. "It's seems they didn't cause any permanent damage."

"All right Anankos, a deal's a deal. Time to start talking. Who were those freaks anyway?" Severa asked. "And who, may I ask, are you?"

"I will tell you all you wish to know Severa. However, I cannot answer your questions until we reach my kingdom."

"Why is that anyway?" Morgan asked curiously.

"If I speak even a word of the truth outside of my kingdom's borders, than I shall vanish from this world. There is a curse that protects the information you seek."

"A curse!" Inigo gasped.

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Fine, if that's how it is, then let's get moving." Owain declared. "We won't know what perils we face until we know the light of truth."

O.K. The portal I made won't stay open for much longer. We need to get through quickly. When you enter, please be careful." Anankos warned. "For we are about to begin a journey where fates will intertwine. Let us hope that the Fates are kind to us on our travel, because if they are not, then death will surely await us."

"Fates? What's all this fate talk?" Morgan asked. "My father used to say," Morgan then cleared his throat and puffed out his chest. He put one had to his hip and held at face level with a single finger pointed upward. He then began to recite one of his father's favorite phrases as if he was reading it from a book. "We're not pawns of some scripted fate, for it's the invisible ties we forge that bind us together and guide us along our journeys."

"Yes, your father would say something like that, wouldn't he." Anankos chuckled lightly.

"Yep, and it's second most important lesson that he's ever taught me." Morgan informed. "Mom, I'll see you later, and don't forget to write."

Tiki watched as the four heroes ran through the portal with Anankos, her heart weighing deep with concern for their well-being. She knew all too well the story of Anankos, it was a legend that all dragons knew during her childhood. With that knowledge, she knew all too well that this man couldn't be the real him.

Anankos and his four comrades now stood in the middle of his kingdom. This world was the most bizarre place they had ever seen, where the laws of physics didn't even seem to apply. Giant islands were floating in the air, separated from the main land, and there was even a large stream of water moving upward instead of down. However, despite this vast land and its peculiarities, the oddest thing of all was there didn't seem to be even the faintest sign of life: No birds flying through the air, people gathering, nothing. It was as if the five of them were the only living things present besides some trees and grass.

"Welcome to the great kingdom of Valla, young warriors." Anankos greeted.

"Whoa what's with this strange place." Owain gawked.

"My my, I must say, we've never seen anywhere quite like it." Inigo agreed.

"I'm not surprised you find my home a bit strange." Anankos laughed almost a little too cheerfully.

"Why is it so quite though? If it's a kingdom, shouldn't people live here?" Severa asked.

"No, they do not, or at least not anymore. Vallite soldiers are the only ones that roam around outdoors.

"Oh I see. those the wicked fiends that ambushed us in Valm?" Owain asked.

"Yes. All of the soldiers in this kingdom are reanimated puppets of the dead." Anankos informed.

"You mean those were risen then?" Owain began excitedly. "Ha, I knew I was right. Err I mean.. sorry, that was a little tactless of me."

"No need to apologize." Anankos assured. "This was once a prosperous kingdom. Now it's little more than a wasteland."

"So who did all of this anyway." Severa asked. "Who's this enemy that you couldn't speak of before?"

"That enemy..." Anankos began. "Is I."

"Umm, I'm starting to get a bad feeling about this." Morgan warned, though it was clearly too late now.

 **Author's notes. O.K. so everyone's probably wondering how in the world Noire and Morgan are half siblings, so I will explain that. Warning, this will contain minor spoilers but nothing too bad. Robin married Tiki and had Morgan when he was still himself. After Grima's spirit possessed his body, causing him to kill Chrom, Robin was able to regain control of him. Robin then bids Tiki and Morgan farewell, telling Tiki the truth (which she already suspected), and telling Morgan that he was going to go stop Grima. He then goes into the woods and attempts to kill himself knowing that his death would also result in Grima's. Tharja finds him nearly dead and nurses him back to health, as she has always been in love with him. She convinces Robin to remain with her as she heals him and claims to have found a way to purge Grima's presence from his body. Her attempts were naturally unsuccessful though, as Robin continues to lose himself more and more to the Fell Dragon. While under the influence of Grima, Robin and Tharja have intercourse. Shortly after, Grima manages to take full control of Robin, nearly killing a pregnant Tharja. Tiki senses Grima's presence and finds Tharja, leaving Morgan in her care so that she can lead the war against Grima. The rest of the story is then based off of the DLC, Future's Past, but without the Chrome and his warriors traveling to the future to help their children. Instead, the 13 children manage to save the world with the help of Tiki and other allies along the way after spending many years of fighting in a world that was nearly overtaken by the forces of evil.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Power of Dragons

Ch. 4 The True Enemy

Within the kingdom of Valla laid its ancient capital, the once proud city now nothing but old ruins. Within the center of the city was an ancient pyramid shaped palace. This palace was actually well kept for being a building of such ancient design. From the middle floors of the palace, water ways flowed, creating a small stream on one of the lower floors, which then ran down its remaining paths around the palace to form a miniature moat around the temple. The entrance of the palace was shaped like a large arc, where it then had a large set of triangular doors that stood at least a hundred feet wide. On each side of these doors was a set of stairs that combined into a single row leading all the way to the top of the giant temple.

Deep within this palace, laid its inner most chamber, the throne room. The roof of this room was held up with several stone pillars that circled around it, and within the center of the room was an abandoned throne. Like the palace walls, this throne had water running down it from an opening on the top of its back, which then drained through several glass pipes and into the floor the of the throne room to create a small pond in the center.

In the very back of this room was a large stone face with glowing violet eyes and a menacing purple aura surrounding it.

A young woman who appeared to be in her mid teens approached the statue. This young woman was dressed in a simple blue maid's outfit with a white apron. Her blue hair was braided into a single braid and appeared to be dyed red in color halfway down. In the center of the girl's forehead was a red diamond shaped marking.

The young girl bowed before the statue before speaking.

"Fath, I mean master. I have come to speak with you."

"What do you want, Lilith?" The statue spoke in a rather annoyed tone.

"It appears that fake who dares use your name has arrived with a group of new warriors. What are your orders?"

"So, after all these years, he's finally revealed himself once again. Here I thought he wasted away long ago. Go, take as many soldiers as you need. Stop him at all costs."

"Very well." The girl agreed. Bowing before leaving the throne room, she departed to locate the fake Anankos and the four travelers that he had brought to this kingdom.

Anankos, Inigo, Severa, Morgan, and Owain all sat around in a circle. They were currently inside an abandoned fortress on one of the floating islands that Morgan had helped them reach. Here in the fortress, they were offered at least some protection if they were attacked again.

"To properly explain to you who I really am, I must first tell you a story about a dragon." Anankos began. It's a tale of the dragon that helped build this kingdom, and loved humans with all his heart."

"A dragon that loved humans with all his heart? That sounds like Naga, the goddess that protects our kingdom." Severa.

"Yes. He and the Divine Dragon King had much in common." Anankos confirmed. "With his power gave the humans of this kingdom knowledge and longevity. He even chose to live among them. He was especially close to the royal family of this kingdom and would eventually find himself falling in love with a member of their family."

"But countless centuries ago, the dragon realized something terrible. He was slowly regressing into a wild beast; his instincts were turning animalistic. Though he adored this kingdom, he also felt an intense desire to destroy it. Each day, those feelings grew stronger, and his control over them began to wane."

"Wait, this sounds familiar." Sever gasped. "In ancient times, before most written records, the Manakete used to live only in their dragon forms. Then after the rise of the demon kings, they slowly began to fall into the madness, so they took human forms to conserve their sanity and locked their true power away in mystical stones."

"Yes, that is correct." Anankos confirmed.

"So did this dragon not take human form like Naga instructed her people to do?" Severa asked. "I thought all dragons that refused went mad and were then sealed away by her."

"He tried, but despite his various attempts, this dragon was unable to seal his powers away in a dragon stone. However, the royal family of Valla were descendants of a divine race capable of singing Galdr."

"Galdr?" Inigo spoke up. "They must have been descendants of an ancient Taguel tribe spoken of in legends."

"Perhaps." Anankos confirmed. "That or they had divine dragon blood running through their veins as well."

"What happened when they sang this song?" Inigo asked.

"Singing the song purified the dragon's heart, and allowed him to keep his sanity." Anankos informed. "However, only those with divine blood can unlock the song's power. However, as time went by, the effectiveness of the Galdr weakened. To combat this, the dragon did his best to assist the royal family, blessing each generation with gifts. His hope was that one day, when the time came, they might be able to stop his madness. Sadly the final king in that royal line, the only one who knew the ancient song, was killed."

"Does that mean...did the dragon?" Owain inquired.

"Yes." Anankos responded with remorse. "It all started with a single act of rage. The dragon could not contain himself and obliterated an entire forest. Fortunately, no one was killed, but humans still cursed the dragon for the destruction. Believing he had grown too dangerous, they tried to kill him, and that is when the dragon lost himself to a most unfortunate thought...That humans were loathsome things. It was he who had given them such prosperity. However, a shed of his former self still remained present within the dragon's conscience and so to protect everyone, the dragon went into isolation. He locked himself away in a remote mountain cave. He spent his days trying to hold onto his sanity, while at the same time detesting humanity for what they had attempted."

"That poor thing." Severa empathized. "What an awful situation. I feel sorry for him."

"Yea, it's easy to see why the dragon would feel that way." Owain agreed.

"True, after all, the people he tried to help ended up trying to kill him. It's sad." Inigo also agreed.

Morgan on the other hand remained silent. As a half dragon himself, this story was hitting him pretty hard, especially since he too was unable to seal his power into a dragon stone.

"In truth, there were people that said those very things to the dragon." Anankos continued. "The king and his family continued to believe in the dragon. They visited him in his isolation countless times and tried to salvage his mind. They tried to explain things to the people as well, but it was no use. The dragon, far too lost to his madness now, in a moment of weakness, attacked his one true friend."

"What? No!" Inigo cried out.

"Killing his friend, the king, was the last straw. Guilt and sadness over took him as he fell into utter madness, so he ended his own life."

"Wait, so that's the end?" Severa asked. "That's horrible."

"If only it was." Anankos let out a sad sigh. "By some twisted fate, the dragon was revived. However, gone was all his senses of sanity, and instead only a raging monster was left. He began to destroy the kingdom that he had once loved so much. However, when darkness had taken over the dragon's heart, a shimmer of light managed to escape from it. It was then that I was born. I just awoke, in an decimated city, no memories of my past. I wandered, followed only by a deep desire to help the people in need that this dragon was causing harm to. It was then that I stumbled upon a woman, a member of the Vallite royal family. The two of us fell in love, and gave birth to the child. It was shortly after my child's birth that I regained my memories. I confided them to my love and her family, but made them swear to keep it a secret from my child, for I did not want my sins to dwell within their mind. I then sent them to the Kingdom of Hoshido where they could live their days safely. For you see, I am the light that managed to escape from the dragon when he fell into madness. I represent the emotions he once felt for humanity: his love and his sanity. He and I are the same being; two halves of one whole. He is the darkness, and I am the light. Now that you've heard my story, please remember, that the knowledge you've acquired cannot be spoken outside of Valla. If you speak even a word about me or this kingdom, you will be affected by a powerful curse that will erase you from existence."

"Understood, we promise not to repeat anything we've heard." Morgan swore.

"That's going to make things a little difficult though." Severa pointed out. "I mean how are we supposed to explain to her and your kid when we suddenly show up out of nowhere to protect them from some enemy that we can't talk about?"

"Anankos, a question about the way this curse works?" Morgan asked. "I understand that we probably can't say any names outside of Valla's borders. However, can we make indirect references to it, such as calling it a hidden land, and referring to your dark side as the true enemy?"

"Why, yes." Anankos confirmed nearly in shock at the boy's ingeniousness. "You're very sharp for a boy your age. As long as you don't say anything too specific, the curse won't be able to harm you. Also, my love, Empress Mikoto is a wise woman. As soon as she sees you, she will most likely understand the situation. Listen, before we leave for Hoshido, I have to gifts I'd like to present you. Here, please write your names on these."

Anankos handed each of the four heroes a piece of a paper and pen to do as he instructed. The then handed them back to Anankos with rather confused looks on their faces.

"I'm going to give you all knew names." Anankos informed.

"What, new names?" Owain suddenly burst in excited. "Can I pick them? I don't mean to brag, but naming stuff is sort of an expertise of mine."

"Sorry, I'm afraid I'm the one who will have to do it." Anankos apologized with a chuckle.

With a wave of Anankos hand the letters on Owain's piece of paper lifted themselves off the parchment and began to move around and change shape. They then lowered themselves back to the paper with a completely different name on it.

"These new names will serve as a way to protect you from my evil half. It will prevent him from cursing your bodies in some way, as well as making it more difficult to track you. However, it will only work as long as you use them. Once we leave Valla's borders, only refer to yourselves and each other as these names." Anankos explained.

Anankos then did the same to Inigo's name, and next Severa's. The divine dragon was about to finale complete Morgan's when noticed that Morgan's piece of paper had already been modified in a similar fashion.

"Morgan, did you?" Anankos asked a little surprise.

"Yep. Figured I'd do my own since you were busy with Severa and Inigo's. Figured I'd save you some time and energy that way." Morgan explained.

"Where did you learn that type of spell?" Anankos asked, still a little surprised.

"Oh, I did it by watching you a couple of times. It was really good experience. I bet you could teach me a lot of things I don't know, Mr. Anankos." Morgan replied.

Morgan had once again left Anankos speechless. He would have never imaged that a boy at such a young age had developed his powers so well. Not only that, but behind his sweet and innocent demeanor was an absolute genius. One could only image how powerful this Morgan would become once he reached full maturity.

"Now for my second gift to you." Anankos announced. "Here, I'd like you all to drink some of this."

Anankos pulled a grail filled with a strange red liquid.

"Wait, this, this is blood." Severa commented.

"Yes, that is correct." Anankos confirmed. "This is the Blood of the first dragon. With just a couple of sips, it can give a person unique abilities. Among those abilities is the capabilities of seeing through the illusion spell placed on Valla's soldiers."

"What, you mean we'll be able to see them?" Severa asked.

"Sort of." Anankos explained. "They'll appear as transparent, ghostly images. However, it will at least be enough to give you the edge you need against them."

"Well if that's the case, I'm in." Severa retorted, not needing much more reason than this.

"Same, hand me a glass." Owain agreed.

"While we're not exactly looking forward to drinking blood, it certainly won't be the worst thing that we've had to do." Inigo assured.

Anankos passed the grail to the three human warriors who each took a couple of sips and made strange faces afterwards."

"Feel anything?" Morgan asked.

"This power, this overwhelming sense of strength!" Owain shouted. "I...I don't feel any different."

"Yea, me either, are you sure that worked?" Severa asked.

"I assure you it did." Ananko answered.

"All right, now that we have these new powers, how about some information." Morgan suggested. "What's Hoshido like. Knowing about their culture will help immensely if we are going to try to fit in. Also, what's your child's name and what do they look like?"

"Unfortunately I have not seen my child for many years, so I do not know their appearances." Anankos apologized. "As for their name though..."

"So this is where you've been hiding, you filthy imposter." Lilith snarled, as she stood at the entrance of the fortress.

"I do not know you, creature, who are you?" Anankos demanded.

"I'm Lilith." The girl introduced. "The daughter and the most loyal servant of the great King Anankos."

"What!?" Anankos gasped.

"Wait, you have two kids? You should have told us!" Severa barked.

"No, it is a lie. This creature is no child of mine!" Anankos objected.

"Of course I'm not!" Lilith laughed. "I said I'm the daughter of the King Anankos. You are merely a disgusting fake, not the true divine dragon."

"Impossible!" Anankos tried to deny. "The wicked dragon that is my former self fathered a child?"

Lilith let out an innocent giggle. "I'm surprised you didn't know about little ol' me. Granted for someone who claims to be Anankos, you sure are clueless on what's really occurred all these years. For I was created from a small piece of my father and then infused with quintessence."

"Quintessence!?" Morgan gasped. "Wait, that means this girl is actually a Morph. Owain, Severa, Inigo, don't hold back against her. Her appearance is just a ruse."

"Well, well you're both adorable and smart, aren't you." Lilith complimented Morgan. "However, you don't stand a chance against me."

Lilith revealed a dragon stone that she kept tucked under her blouse. The stone began to glow as her yellow eye's turned dragon-like. A giant cocoon of light then surrounded her body as she began to transform. This small girl had now taken the form of a hundred foot tall dragon. The dragon's skin was covered mostly in white fur with blue patches. Running along it's back was against fin made of red tipped blue fibers. The dragon's tail was shaped like the a fish's, and was also made out of the blue hair like structures with red tips. The dragon's hands and feet were both red, and on the top of its head was a single red streak that was outlined with thin blue stripes running down the middle of its yellow colored eyes. Unlike most dragon's that had a pair of wings emerging from its back, this dragon's wings were attached to its arms and while they were web-like in structure, they were still covered in white feathers with red and blue tips.

Neither Morgan nor his three friends had ever seen a dragon like this before. The fins and fish like tail would have normally hinted at her as being an Ice-dragon but the feathers and fur on her body implied she had divine dragon blood in her as well. It was as if she was some sort of mutation that Anankos had created.

"My Father thinks your nothing but trouble, so it's time to die, O.K.?" The giant dragon chuckled, keeping the rather playful tone she had in her human form.

"Ha, as though we'd allow that to happen." Owain challenged, drawing his blade.

"Yea, don't think you're the first dragon we've fought." Severa warned.

Owain was the first to charge at the giant beast. The master swordsman avoiding a swipe from its claw as he then leapt into the air and brought it blade down on one of its claws. However, Owain's blade merely bounced right off the dragon's thick hide.

"crap!" Owain scowled. "My weapon isn't cutting properly. I knew I should have given it a better name."

"Out of my way, outsider!" Lilith growled, slapping at Owain with the back of her paw, and knocking him into the air. Owain struck a wooden wall inside the building, as it collapsed from the impact of his body.

"Owain!" Severa cried out. "That's it, you're dead." Severa lashing out at the dragon. However her attacks had just as little affect as his rapier bounced off the dragon's skin. Severa then jumped back to avoid the whip of the giant dragon's tail.

"Our attacks aren't even phasing her." Severa gasped.

"Of course not!" Lilith snorted. "If you really have fought dragons before, than you'd know that your nothing more than annoying little bugs compared to us."

Anankos looked at Morgan with concern as to why the boy wasn't joining in the battle. Lilith was right. No matter how skilled these three warriors were, there was no way they could even hope of defeating a dragon on their own. Normally defeating just one took a small army and the only army in this kingdom was the invisible soldiers that would soon be on them as well.

"Listen, the four of you need to run." Anankos instructed in panic. "I'll hold her off and buy you the time you need to escape."

However, Inigo ignored merely stepped forward with the same goofy smile on his face that he almost always wore.

"Awl, you look like you still want to fight. Do you really wish to die that badly?" Lilith scoffed

"You know Anankos, in times like this, best thing to do is smile." Inigo lectured. "Because, even if you think you're about to face certain doom, a smile can make a world of difference. However, none of us plan on dying just yet."

" We're not going anywhere just yet." Severa stated rather forcefully, as she stood next to Inigo. "You can't make us either! After all of this, you still don't trust humans. You sure sounded like you regretted not having more faith in humans before. So how about you pick a different path and live without regrets, you fool!"

"We came here knowing the risks." Owain informed, getting to his feet and joining his two comrades. "We refuse to believe in some bleak future. Believe in us, as we believed in you. Severa, Inigo, I think it's time we show them some dragon power of our own."

Anankos turned to Morgan, waiting for the boy to do something. He was their only hope now. The only way to effective way to fight against a dragon, was with another dragon. However, Morgan didn't move as he just continued to stand there with his own cheerful grin.

"Oh, they're not talking about me." Morgan informed.

"What?" Anankos gasped.

"Are you daft? Why do you think we're called the Crusaders of Naga?" Severa mocked with a teasing tone.

The three warriors of Naga held out their hands as new weapons appeared in each of their hands.

In Severa's had was a large dagger that had a hollowed center on the bottom half of the blade. Its handle was made of gold and on its hilt was a single red ruby. Inigo was now equipped with a rapier that was thicker than average and had a slight curve to it. It handle was also made of gold with a single red ruby at the hilt, and the grip of the blade was wrapped in brown leather. Finally Owain held a katana. The center of the blade was bronze in color, while the outside of the blade was black. The handle was also black and white and had red wrapping around it. All three of these swords had ancient writing inscribed along the blades and in the very center of the blades, there was carving of a divine dragon inside a magic circle. The only exception was Severa's weapon he had a dragon carved on the top half of her blade due to the lower half being hallowed out.

Anankos recognized these weapons instantly. These were the sacred weapons of the divine dragons; weapons that the divine dragons gifted mankind ages ago, forged from pieces of their own body and then infused with their spirits as an enchantment. These three warriors truly lived up to their names as Naga's crusaders, for only the warriors chosen by the spirits of the divine dragons could wield the 12 weapons made by them.

The three warriors held their weapons into the sky as they all began to shout an enchantment.

"Mystletainn!" Owain yelled the name of his weapon.

"Tyrfing!" Severa called out.

"Balmung!" Inigo shouted.

"Spirit of the divine dragons, here our call." The three warriors shouted in unison. "Let your ancient spirits that dwell within these weapons come forth and infuse us with your might. Now, Dragon Spirit, Awakening!"

The dragon symbol on the three weapons began to glow, as pillars of light emerged from the ground around the three warriors. The three heroes then began to transform into new forms, their clothing and appearance changing with dragon-like features to them. Their eyes were now just like a dragons, and they each had a pair of small, dragon like fangs protruding from the top of their mouths. Their ears had also increased in size to become the same shape as Tiki's when she was in her human form.

Owain hair was now a dark brown. His tan tunic, transformed into sleeves tan trench coat, with bottom of the coat shaped like the jagged wings of a dragon. Over his shoulders were a pair of shoulder guards that were shaped like three dragon claws. His arms and legs were covered in light weight black armor that was designed like dragon scales. The armor on his arms went down over the top of his wrists, but left the rest of his hands fully expulsed, revealing his nails which were just slightly longer and sharper now.

Selena's hair was now a bright orange as she now wore red and red and gold colored armor. Her left arm was heavily armored in silver, with a red shoulder pad and gauntlet. The red gauntlet was shaped like a dragon's claw and had a small gold shield quip to it. Her right arm on the other hand was missing the silver armor and instead only had the dragon shaped gauntlet and a smaller red shoulder pad. Over her chest and waist she wore a chest plate that fit her figure perfectly. The center of the chest plate was yellow, while the sides were red, and designed to look like dragon scales. The red sides of her armor went down past her waist and covered the her outer thighs. While Severa still wore her black leggings, red boots that went up to her knees covered them. Just as her gloves where shaped like a dragon's claws, these boots were shaped like a dragon's feet. A red cape was strapped across her back, which was shaped like a pair of folded dragon's wings. Finally the two hair ties in her hair were now shaped like a pair of miniature silver crowns.

Owain's light blue hair was now a darker sky blue, as he now wore blue and silver armor similar to Severa's. The armor over his chest was and sides of his body were blue, while over his stomach it was silver. The chest plate was divided into four different segment, with each part being slightly thicker than the other as it the armor went upward over his chest. His blue gauntlets were shaped similar to Severa's, but slightly thicker and lacked the claws that hers did. She shoulder guards were also slightly larger and they were shaped like a dragon's head. His blue armored boots also lacked the claws, and instead the feet were shaped more triangular. Like Severa, he also had a waist guard that protected his outer thighs, but it went further down then hers did and was composed of three pieces instead of three. The two outer pieces that protected his thighs were silver in color, while the middle piece was blue. The blue cape the was draped across his back was also shaped like a pair of folded dragon's wings.

Inigo was first to attack the dragon in his new form. Lilith brought her giant fist down on the smiling hero. However instead of dodging the attack, Inigo raised his blade to block it. As soon as the attacks collided, an explosion of wind erupted from the collision, and the ground beneath Inigo's feet nearly collapsed from the weight of Lilith's blow. However, despite the power of Lilith' blow, Inigo held his hand as he gave her a cheesy smile.

"What!?" Lilith gasped, complete caught off guard by the warrior new found strengths.

Inigo then tilted his sword ever slightly, as he gracefully slashed the at the dragon's claw, leaving a large cut. Lilith cried out in pain as she took a step back from the sharp weapon that could now pierce her skin.

Severa was next up as she slashed at the dragon's leg several times, causing the dragon to take another step back. Severa continued to dash around the dragon, keeping Lilith at bay with her lightning quick movements. Owain then appeared above the dragon with his held in a sheathing position.

"RADIANT DAWN!" Owain shouted his move as loud as he could.

As Owain brought his blade down on the dragon, a large crescent shaped wave of energy fired out of his blade, cutting across the dragon's entire body. Lilith left out a cry of pain as she fell to the ground from Owain's powerful attack.

"Not so mighty now, are you?" Severa mocked the dragon.

"Don't think this is over yet." Lilith hissed. "This is just the first round. Now that I've finally found you our troops can finally mobilize.

Just outside the fortress was the Vallite army. Hundreds, possibly even thousands of soldiers now stood ready for battle. The dragon's blood that the three warriors had drank had definitely done the trick, as they could now see the soldiers; somewhat anyway. These soldiers were still only transparent images, but the three warriors could at least make out the individual solders without assistance if they focused enough.

Never before had any of the heroes seen such a diverse army. This army included Sorcerers, as well as mage knights; mounted spell casters dressed in black armor that could not only used tomes but swords as well. There were, archers, myrmidons, and heavily armored generals on foot; as well as both heavily armored and light armored soldiers on horseback. Large muscular warriors carrying axes that were known as Berserkers were also present with skies above the army the skies filled with Black Pegasus knights, Wyvern Knights, and Pegasus Knights. Various healers that were dressed in the Japanese styled robes similar to the one that had added in the initial attack were also present.

There were also fighters that Morgan and his friends didn't recognize. The first were a group of ninjas, warriors that were only told in fairy tales. There were also a group of foot soldiers that were wielding Japanese style spears known as Naginatas or large clubs weapons that the four foreign heroes had never seen utilized in battle before. These warriors dressed in Japanese styled clothing and wore armor similar to what a samurai would. Some also wore masks over their faces.

"I've got your guys' back on this one." Morgan offered.

"Ha, the great Owain needs no aid from his eternal rival." Owain refused, as he turned to see the countless of soldiers. "Then again, it would be appreciated."

"All right, Inigo, Severa attack the front lines." Morgan began to bark orders. "Inigo stay on the defense and try to block as many as attacks as possible. Severa, I want you to stay behind Inigo until he gets you a clear shot. Owain, and want to sneak behind their ranks and flank them. Mr. Anankos, can you create another one of those portals in case we need to fall back?"

"I've already started preparing for one" Anankos informed. "We'll be able to escape through it if things don't go well."

"All right. I'll stay here and make sure Anankos gets the portal ready and support you three with magic from afar. All right, now strike on cue. Bolting!"

A large bolt of lightning crash down from the sky down on the unexpected enemy soldiers. This was the three warriors cue, as they rushed in as Morgan had commanded. Not only had this transformation increased the warrior's strength but their speed as well, as they left a cloud of dust behind them. Inigo deflected incoming arrows and spells for Severa as she stayed behind him. The two then reared to the right to avoid several powerful blasts of wind and flames from enemy sorcerers. Inigo then kicked against the ground, as he thrust hid blade forward. With just that single attack Inigo, cut through the enemy front lines, knocking several soldiers of their feet.

Severa jumped into the air and kicked off of Inigo's soldiers to give herself an extra boost. A bow then appeared in the red head's hand as she strung and arrow an pointed toward a group of enemies.

"Astra!" Severa chanted, as she channeled the powers of the magical weapon.

A magic circle appeared in front of the arrow head, and as soon Severa released the bow string and passed through the circle, the single arrow had multiplied into five. As the arrows struck their targets, they each exploded, devastating surrounding soldiers.

Owain had already made it to the back of the army lines, as he was shouting out the names of his attacks none stop has he cut down opponent after opponent.

"REKKA NO KEN!" Owain shouted as he released another way of energy out of his blade, cutting down over a dozen opponents with just a single blow.

Morgan continued to cast long distant spells from the fortress, trying his best to keep the flying units at bay so that his three comrades could focus on those on the ground.

"Don't tell me you forgot about little old me?" Lilith growled at Morgan as she flew over the fortress towards Morgan and Anankos with her wounds now already healed. The dragon released a powerful burst of energy from her mouth that looked to be a combination of water with high frequency cutting abilities and blue energy.

Morgan quickly responded by summoning a barrier around the fortress to defend against the attack. However even he wouldn't be able to defend against an attack that powerful for long, leaving him with no choice but to abandoned his position and fight the dragon on his own. The young mage quickly sent a telepathic message to his three comrades alerting them of the change in strategy.

"Severa, Owain, Inigo, I'm going to ground this dragon. However, that means you won't have me to hold the aerial units off. Severa, is there a way you can handle them?"

"You got it. Inigo, catch!" Severa instructed. Taking the human sized shield from a general that she had just cut down and throwing it to her comrade.

Inigo caught the shield and used it to defend against several spells from came down from the dark Pegasus knights. He then kicked the shield into the sky as Several jumped onto it and rode it upwards.

One of the dark Pegasus knights cast a blast of flame in Severa's direction; it seemingly found its mark resulting in an explosion. However, Severa suddenly appeared above the Pegasus knight cut her down. The skilled warrior then grabbed hold the Pegasus's steeds, as she expertly flew it towards the enemy flying units, avoiding spells and arrows as she did.

Morgan used his magic to fly into the air after Lilith. As the dragon fired another stream of water and energy out of her mouth, Morgan countered it by fired a powerful beam of electricity out of his hands. Morgan's attack pushed Lilith's back, as Lilith was knocked backwards through the air by Morgan's spell.

Morgan then summoned a magical circle around Lilith's body, attempting to trap her within it.

"Nice, try, but you should know that it's not easy to bind a dragon with magic." Lilith lectured, breaking free from the spell.

Morgan lowered himself to the ground. As he placed a hand on the ground, a large spell circle then appeared beneath him as several magical chains made of energy rose from the ground and began to wrap themselves around Lilith's body.

"What? Impossible!" Lilith gasped, as the chains pulled her down and pinned her to the ground. The dragon struggled in her binds, but it was no use as she was now completely immobilized by the smell. "But how?"

"You'd be surprised on what you learn when you spar against a dragon almost on a daily basis." Morgan informed with a polite smile.

However, as Morgan was battling against the dragon, one of the enemy units had managed to enter to castle and reach Anankos. This enemy was a female sorceress who had light blue hair that went down to her shoulders and yellow eyes. Compared to the rest of the army, she was dressed rather elegantly, in her black sorceress robes that was decorated with gold embroidery and broaches. A black and purple cape flowed down down from her back as she rode on the top of a grey horse.

Anankos eyes widened as he recognized this woman instantly.

"Arete? No, it can't be. To think, that my failure to protect you would lead you to such an awful fate. I am so sorry." Anankos moaned.

However, this woman didn't respond. She nearly looked towards Anankos with nothing but killing intent. The memories that Anankos and this woman shared were gone from her mind. The real Arete had left this world long ago. Now all that stood in her place was a soulless monster. One that would follow Anankos's evil half's commands without questions. Even though Anankos knew this, it still did not make fighting a member of his family any easier.

"Lady Lilith has ordered me to annihilate you." The woman spoke in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, I understand." Anankos responded. "While I once called you sister, I will not hesitate to striking you down and free your soul from his grasp."

A blue aura suddenly surrounded Anankos's body as he began to gather his magic.

"Prepare yourself Arete, Dragon's Vein!"

A large red spell circle suddenly appeared in the sky as several giant balls of fire rained down on the blue haired woman. However, the blue haired woman used a spell from her tome to create a barrier around herself to defend against the oncoming storm of flames.

"Ragnarok!" The woman chanted firing a blast of flames towards Anankos.

However, the a large wall of stone rose up in front of Anankos blocking the blast of flames. Several pebbles from that wall then began to fire towards Ares like small bullets. They continued to pellet the barrier around the sorceress and cause it to crack.

Anankos then fired a powerful blast of wind out of his hands towards the woman, shattering the barrier completely and knocking her off her horse and then followed by creating to large whips made of water. Anankos slashed at the woman with the whips, causing several cuts along her body, and finally summoned another fire ball to from the sky down on her. .

"To think that the enemy would be this powerful." Ares grunted in pain, as she tried to pull herself to her feet. "I must full back for now."

In a flash of light the blue haired woman then vanished. Anankos turned to see how his allies were fairing.

An arrow had managed to strike the Pegasus that Severa had managed to take over, prompting the red headed warrior to jump off of the horse and land on the shoulders of a wyvern rider. She then slit the riders throat and jumped to another rider, performing the same action. Severa continued to jumped from opponent to opponent with remarkable speed, cutting each rider down just as she had done the first. However, airborne units eventually obtained enough intelligence to move away from her, forcing Severa to jump to the ground.

Severa landed perfectly on her feet despite the deadly height that she had fallen as she continued to battle opponents on the land with Owain and Severa.

Owain continued to dash around the enemy cutting down soldier after soldier. His movements were such a blur, it looked as if there were half a dozen copies of him, appearing and disappearing at random.

Inigo was continuing to dance around his opponents as countless dead bodies were littering the ground around him.

Morgan stood over Lilith who was still struggling to escape her binds. The dragon had now reverted back to her human form in attempt to escape, but it was no good. Morgan, who had successfully subdued the most dangerous of the opponents turned his attention to the remaining enemy soldiers. With just a wave of his hand, several explosion erupted across the battle field, wiping out dozens of soldiers.

"Don't think that this is over yet." Lilith hissed at Morgan. "I have countless troops at my disposal. Even if you strike one down, more will just follow."

Morgan looked towards the field. Lilith was right. Several more enemy reinforcements had already arrived. It didn't matter how powerful he and his friends were. Not even they could defeat an army of this magnitude on their own.

"Everyone, this way!" Anankos shouted, as he waved towards his four comrades. The hooded mage had finally had the time he needed to open a portal for them to escape through.

Morgan and the others quickly fell back to the fortress where Morgan used a spell to create a wall of earth in front of the fortress openings as a way to by them some time.

"Listen, once you're go through this portal, be careful about using your special abilities. Even with your new names, that kind of power will instantly draw my evil half's attention." Anankos explained. The humanoid Manakete then turned to Morgan to address him personally. "This is especially true for your case. Now quickly, go through before they can follow "

The three swordsman reverted back to their normal forms and ran through the portal. Morgan stood still for a moment though as he looked at Anankos with uncertainty.

"Go Morgan, I'll be right behind you." Anankos assured.

Morgan nodded and ran through the portal, following his three friends.

"My child's name, it is Kamui!" Anankos shouted through the portal. "My friends, please protect Kamui in my absence."

Anankos then closed the portal without going through, preparing to hold off the invisible army on his own.

"To think, that they'd be this powerful in this time." Anankos spoke himself. "Severa, Owain, Ingio, my dear friends. I wish you the best of luck. I know the ties that bind us will guide you safely through this journey.

The walls the Morgan had created crumbled, but the invisible army was now gone. All that remained was Lilith, still bound by Morgan's spell, and abandoned by her the mindless troops that she had commanded. Anankos looked down on the girl with pity. She was panting heavily with her body covered in wounds, bound helpless to the ground. It was clear that his evil half would make no attempt to save her despite her clear love and loyalty to him.

"Why, why do you have to get in my father's way every chance you get?" Lilith panted. "I suppose this ends here though."

"You're right it does." Anankos confirmed, pointing his palm towards the girl as he began to gather his magic.

Lilith closed her eyes, expecting this to be the end of her. However, once she opened them, she found her body unbound.

"If you are going to kill me, you might as well hurry and do it now." Anankos informed. "I have little magic left in me, and soon I will fade away into nothingness."

Lilith got back to her feet, as she drew a magic staff. She could finish this. She could end this dreadful imposter once and for all. Lilith pointed the staff towards Anankos, preparing for a final blow at the defenseless man.

"Why, why can't I do it?" Lilith asked, her body trembling. "Is it because, are you really him after all? My...father...?"

No, that couldn't be. Lilith told herself. She had a mission to carry out. She couldn't stop now.

"It's O.K. my child." Anankos assured as he still stood there in front of Lilith. "In the end, I will hold no disregard for you. I understand what you have most likely been through."

His child? Lilith couldn't do it. She couldn't strike this man down. Anankos, the Anankos she had served barely even acknowledged her existence. She was nothing but a slave to him regardless of how hard she worked for him. Yet this man who stood before her, an enemy of her king, had just showed her more kindness than she had ever received in her life.

"Lilith, you have failed me!" A voice boomed throughout the sky.

Lilith fell to the ground, wincing in pain. Her body slowly fading as the quintessence that she had been created from was slowly being drained from her body.

"Father, please, no." Lilith begged.

"I told you to never call me that!" The voice shouted. "I give you life you worthless morph, and I have the ability to take it away."

Anankos stood over the disappearing girl as he put a comforting hand on her forehead. Tears began to fall from her face as she would soon gone from this world.

"No, you will not!" Anankos objected.

A bright light flowed from Anankos's body and began to enter Lilith's: the hooded man using his own quintessence to replace the one that his evil half was taking from Lilith's body.

Lilith looked at herself. Her body was now back to normal. However, in her place was Anankos, whose body was now fading instead of hers."

Lilith rushed over to the man, kneeling beside him and cradled his head in her lap.

"I don't understand."

"He and I are two halves of the same being, so when you cried out for your father to help you, should it not be instinct for him to save you?" Anankos spoke as he put a comforting hand on the girl's cheek.

"But, I tried to kill you." Lilith reminded in tears.

"True, but a father should always love his daughter, even if she is to strike against him. Do not weep, for I was destined to fade away soon regardless. Please, dry your tears and use this second chance wisely, my child."

Aananios then vanished from this world, his body evaporating into small shimmers of light, leaving Lilith alone, weeping for his sacrifice.

"You fool." Lilith wept. "If only we had more time, I could have warned you."

Lilith then got back to her feet, and dried her tears, remember what Anankos had told her. The girl looked up to the star lit sky above her head.

"Those warriors, I don't believe they'll get there in time. Kamui, I'm coming for you."

Lilith transformed back into her dragon form as she flew off through a portal. Right now she only had one goal on her mind. She would find Kamui, and protect her sibling with all of her might.

 **Authors notes: Hello, readers, thanks so much for sticking with this story so far. I hope everyone is enjoying it. If you've ever read any of my other works, you might be able to tell that I like the idea of using transformations with heroes. This is because I'm a huge anime fan, and because it allows me to give the heroes a huge power boost in times they need it, but also limiting their capabilities during regular battle. Those that are huge Fire emblem fans will probably notice that I modified Severa's class to be more bow knight who wields a two blades, while Inigo fights in a fencing style but also has access to throwing daggers. This is because I wanted to give Severa and Inigo different fighting styles so each child feels more unique. I've also modified the weapons the 12 weapons of the Holy Crusaders. This was because in the original game four of the weapons were tomes, which felt is a little boring, so I modified them to fit the 12 children better.**

 **Owain wields Mystletainn, which is a large, black Katana.**

 **Inigo wields Balmung, a curved rapier.**

 **Severa wields Tyrfing, a large dagger/short sword along with a thin sword.**

 **Cynthia wields Gungnir, a spear.**

 **Kjelle wields Gae Bolg, a javelin.**

 **Gerome wields Helswath, a war ax.**

 **Noire wields Yewfelle, a bow.**

 **Yarne wields Mjolnir, a pair of electrical gauntlets.**

 **Nah wields Valflame, a mystical dragon stone.**

 **Laurent wields Holsety, a magic tome**

 **Brady wields the Valkyrie staff.**

 **Lucian wields the Sword and Shield of Seals, also known as the legendary Falchion and Fire Emblem.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Hoshidan Princess

Ch. 5 The Hoshidan Princess

Morgan and Severa found themselves wandering through a lush forest. The four warriors had decided to split into two groups to cover more ground and meet back at a designated spot. The four had been wandering for days trying to find a town, but the forest was so huge and dense, it was practically impossible not to get lost.

"Seriously, I can't believe that Anankos." Severa grumbled. "To send us into the middle of nowhere like this? I just hope he's O.K. He better be anyway, because I'm going to kick his butt next time I see him."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Mr. Anankos will be fine." Morgan assured, as optimistic as ever. "He probably just made a miscalculation when opening the portal. It's an easy thing to do when transporting people such long distances. Besides, at least he sent us somewhere nice. I'd don't think I've ever seen a forest as nice as this one."

Morgan was right about the forest at least. If the four hadn't known any better, they would have thought they had died and gone to heaven when they first arrived. Never before had any of them seen a place so filled with life. The nights were warm enough they could sleep outdoors without blankets, and during the day, cool breezes blew across their faces. Multiple streams of crystal clear water flowed through various locations providing an ample water source. The plant life flourished across the forest ground. Tall trees sprouted upward, with various colors of flowers and fruits decorating them. Even the animals seemed to be at peace, as birds could be heard singing happily throughout the forest, and other wild life could be seen grazing on various plants. Because of the rich forest, Morgan and the others hadn't even needed to use a single ration. If anything, they were able to increase their ration supply due to the abundance of food and water this forest produced.

Morgan took a deep breath, filling his lungs with the clean air that flowed through the forest. The air was so pristine, it felt relaxing to just breath in: at least to Morgan anyway.

There only complaint was that it tended to get a little warm when wearing heavy gear. This forced Morgan to remove the cloak he wore almost all the time and stuff it in his bag, opting to only wear his simple, baggy pants and shirt.

"Ahoy there fair travelers. What treasures did thy find in this land of beauty." Owain greeted his two comrades as he and Inigo approached.

"Well, we found more food, but that's pretty easy here." Morgan responded. "And you?"

"Inigo and I had no luck either." Owain responded, switching to his serious side. "So what do you think, Severa?"

"It's Selena you idiot!" Severa corrected rather annoyed. "Seriously Odin, is your name the only one that you bothered to memorize."

"Right, err, sorry Selena." Owain apologized.

"It's O.K. Odin." Morgan assured. "It's not exactly been easy for me either trying to remember your new names. I mean, I was just finishing learning all of your old ones. Right Laslow?"

Morgan turned to Inigo, calling his friend by his new name.

"Yes, I must agree. It's certainly going to take a little getting used to." Inigo agreed.

Severa set her bag down with a thud and sat down on the ground to rest.

"Man, I'm exhausted." Severa sighed. "Carrying that heavy thing around is ridiculous."

"Yes, I am well aware." Inigo commented. "Heavy may be an understatement. When I helped carrying it, I thought I might die from the burden."

"Hmf, well it's not like I could just leave behind my favorite things!" Severa snorted. "Wherever I go, I still need my hair clips, and a few outfits, and shoes...Oh, not to mention armor and weapons and books. A lady needs these types of things to get through the day."

"So that's why it's so heavy." Inigo sighed.

"You got a problem with that?" Severa challenged. "It's not like you packed light yourself, Laslow. Speaking of...what exactly did you bring?"

"No, get away from my bag! Stop that!" Inigo went bright red as Severa wrenched the bag away from her comrade and began to dig through it with a mischievous grin, emptying its contents.

"Well this is just ridiculous. A Phonograph, and some favorite records I see. Oh and what's this? Candy, scented salve, and more makeup than even I have?"

Inigo let out a nervous chuckle. "Well, salve and makeup make perfect gifts for the lovely ladies, and who doesn't like a nice piece of candy?"

Severa let out a disgusted sigh. "Honestly, I swear the only reason you came on this journey was to pick up foreign women, and here I thought you were so dependable for helping carrying my bag."

"You think I'm dependable? Well then..." Inigo gave a flirtatious grin towards the attractive red head.

Severa went bright red from embarrassment. Unable to think of a clever response, the teenage girl crossed her arms and stuck her nose into the hair.

"Wipe that smile off your face." Severa sassed.

However the two's bickering was cut short as a shadow flew overhead. Severa looked up as she recognized the shape of the figure instantly.

"Hey, look, a Pegasus knight." The red heard pointed.

"Grab your things, we should follow it." Morgan recommended.

Inigo quickly threw his belongings back into his bag, as the four heroes raced after the flying Pegasus. Catching the flying horse was nearly impossible by foot. Pegasus were known for their speed. Their ability to fly allowed them to travel much faster than even a race horse, and nearly any other land animal for that matter. Soon, the four travelers were left behind.

"Damn it, we lost her." Severa scowled. "Man, I wish Anankos had at least left us with directions. Then we could have Morgan just teleport us there."

"Sorry, unfortunately, without knowing the destination, teleportation is very dangerous. I mean imagine if I accidentally teleported us in the middle of a desert island, or the bottom of the ocean." Morgan laughed. "On the flip side, at least we found a road."

The four travelers looked ahead, as they were now standing before a clearly made path through the forest. The path itself was made of simple gravel and dirt as a means of disrupting the natural ecosystem as little as possible, but still providing travelers a way to traverse. Whatever country the four were in, they clearly had high regard for this forest to make sure that it was so well kept.

The four travelers hurried down the path as quickly as they could. Where there was a path, meant there was civilization along the way. Even if they weren't heading towards the capital, they could at least reach a town where someone could provide them with proper directions. As the four made their way up a hill, they stopped and looked down at a peculiar sight.

Escorting a large carriage pulled by a pair of white oxen were half a dozen samurai. These warriors, looked nearly identical to the ones that Morgan and the others had fought before, as they all had the same Chon'sin like features. Not only that, but they all carried either katanas or Naginatas. The carriage they were accompanying looked to be quite luxurious as pink silk drapes were hung over it, hiding whoever was inside. On the side of the their carriage, various parts of their armor, and flags the warriors carried was a special crest. The crest was gold in color and shaped like a circular, four pointed ninja star. It had a circular hole in the middle, with other circles passing through the middle of each point.

Morgan and his comrades moved off the trail and crouched down in the bushes. These warriors looked all too much like some of the invisible opponents they had fought previously. However, it wasn't long before the four warriors could sense that these weren't members of the invisible army, or at least they didn't seem like it. First of all, these people were not spirits, but instead were completely solid. Not only that, but the four heroes didn't sense the same killing intent from these people as they did the invisible enemies. In fact, that couldn't be further from the truth. While the person they were escorting was clearly of great importance, the soldiers were smiling and speaking to one another in pleasant tones.

The carefree atmosphere these soldiers seemed to present was soon broken as a monstrous roar came from inside the woods. Immediately the soldiers drew their weapons as beasts like no one had ever seen before surrounded the carriage.

These beasts, or monsters which would be a better term for them, were nothing like any monster Morgan and the others had seen before. They towered over a normal human being, standing nearly seven feet tall, and had large muscular bodies. While they were mostly humanoid in appearance, their feet were abnormally large and their arms draped down to the ground like a gorilla's. Their skin was grey and covered in what appeared to be stitches and metal bolts. The strangest feature of these monsters though were their faces, or lack of them. It was as if they were wearing helmets, but the helmets were somehow infused on their heads. The entire front of the monsters heads were made of a strange metal with several black holes running down the middle.

A young woman in her late teens quickly jumped out of the carriage and drew a samurai blade. The young woman who had just jumped out of the carriage was both attractive and fierce looking. She had long light brown colored hair and matching colored eyes, with fair light skin. She was dressed in high quality pink and blue samurai robes with white samurai armor covering them. The sword the woman held was well made, with a silver blade and a white and gold handle.

"Form a circle around the carriage." The woman barked. "Whatever you do, don't let these things get near the princess."

The soldiers did as they were commanded, as they began to fend off the monsters. It was clear that despite the easy going disposition shown by the swordsmen earlier, they were all quite skilled warriors: this was especially true for the female that had just emerged from the carriage, as she gracefully avoided a monster's fists and cut it down within a second. However, despite the fact that these soldiers were well trained, they were still only humans of above average skill.

The monsters they were fighting were clearly stronger than normal humans; a single strike from one knocked a soldier off his feet. Not only that, but the monsters outnumbered the soldiers two to one. Another of the soldiers was knocked to the ground as one of the faceless monsters began to approach the carriage.

"Princess!" The female samurai cried out.

Upon seeing the monsters attack, Severa, Owain, and Inigo had already jumped into action.

Severa drew her blades as she leapt over the samurai and cut down a monster that had broken through their defenses and made it to the carriage. The red head then spun around and slit the throat of another monster as it approached.

"MOONLIGHT SWORD!" Owain shouted, as he cut down a monster with a single blow.

"Have no fear your highness, for your knights in shining armor have arrived." Inigo announced, cutting down two of the monsters, fighting as elegantly as ever. He then side stepped to avoid one of the monster's fist and immediately parried with a slash of his blade.

While these monster were stronger than normal humans, they were also slower. Not only that, but they fought with zero strategy, attacking like mindless beasts. With these key weakness, the three heroes, along with the female samurai, were able to make quick work for them, making up for their lack of numbers.

"All right, that's the last of them. Thanks for the assistance, but who are you three. You're definitely not from around here, that's for sure." The female samurai eyed the three heroes with suspicion. Even though they had quite possibly saved the life of the princess, they looked rather suspicious.

"Who are we?" Owain answer, as if the question was an absurdity. "Why we are warriors of legend! Protectors of the sacred light from the foul stench of darkness..."

"I'm Selena, this is Odin, and this is Laslow." Severa introduced, pointing to each member of the group.

"Hey, don't forget about me." Morgan chuckled as he approached his three friends, stepping out of the bushes.

"Well, it's about time you got here." Severa lectured. "Way to just duck and hide."

"Sorry, but the whole can't fight thing, kind of makes it difficult to well...fight." Morgan reminded as he had to the most careful not to blow his cover.

"Fair enough." Severa answered.

"I-is everyone O.K.?" A small , high pitched voice stuttered from inside the carriage.

"Not quite yet princess, stay inside. There are some strangers here first that we need to deal with." The female samurai instructed.

Out of the carriage stepped a young girl in her early adolescence who looked both adorable and attractive. Just like the female samurai, her skin was fair. Her strait red hair went nearly down to her shoulders and was held in place with a single white hair ban that had a yellow flower in it. The girl's cute, developing figure was covered from the neck down in a rather modest attire. She wore a Japanese dress that flowed down to her knees. It had a white top to cover her small bosom and a red bottom that covered her slightly curving thighs. Her thin legs and arms were completely covered in white leggings and gloves, with only her delicate fingers left bare. Over her small feet were a pair of red sandals made for walking long distances. Like all royalty, the girl wore a cape, colored white on the outside and red on the inside. The cape was short though, only flowing down to her thighs.

"Oh no, y-your injured." The girl cried out, seeing one of the soldiers nursing his wounds. "Here, l-let me heal you."

The girl rushed over and drew a healing staff that she had tucked away in her dress. This staff was much different than any healing staff that Morgan and his friends had seen. Just as these warriors weapons all had Japanese influences, so did this girl's staff. The staff, or scepter which would be a more appropriate name for it, was designed to be held as a one-handed or two handed weapon. On the top of the scepter were two spheres. The first was white and made of some sort of plastic, while the second was made of crystal and had a pair of gold wings surrounding. Finally, several strings of paper draped down from the top of the scepter, which most likely served as magical talismans to boost its healing capabilities.

The young princess knelt down next to one of the injured soldiers, her staff glowing warmly over his body. The man's wounds started healing rapidly, and the soldier was back to top shape within seconds.

"P-please, if anyone else needs healing, f-form a line." The young princess instructed.

The soldiers did as they were instructed, as the young princess continued to heal each of them. Despite the girl's young age, the Hoshidan princess clearly had a knack for healing, as she faithfully healed every member that needed her aid.

"Thank you your highness, but you don't have to heal all of us." The soldier tried to assure her as he received treatment. "We'd all hate for you to over exert yourself on our account."

"B-but I want to." The princess responded in almost a whine. "You all fought hard to p-protect me, and I-I'd hate the thought of any of you being hurt because of m-me."

"Oh your highness, you don't have to worry about us." One of the soldiers spoke up.

"Yes your highness, there isn't a man alive in Hoshido who wouldn't be willing defend you with his life." Another added.

All of the compliments caused the shy princess to turn her head and blush slightly. However, she quickly collected herself as she continued to heal the remaining injured soldiers.

"So where do you four come from?" The female samurai continued to question the four heroes as the young princess finished her work.

"A distance." Morgan replied as friendly as ever.

"Yea, that's not a good enough answer." The female samurai slanted her eyes slightly.

"Laslow, get back over here, you idiot!" Severa barked.

Laslow, had already left his fellow comrades and gotten into the line of soldiers that were awaiting healing. However, unlike the soldiers, he didn't have a single wound on his body. Instead, he stood in line with the same goofy grin he always had as he dug through his bag, looking for the perfect gift to present the young princess before he would start flirting with her.

Her face red with anger, Severa quickly grabbed the flirtatious warrior by the ear and dragged him back over to Morgan and Owain.

"Sorry, my friend here is kind of daft." Severa apologized. "If you're really wondering who we are, we're just a group of wandering mercenaries. We don't really come from anywhere." Severa commented, remembering the cover story that she and Morgan had thought up.

"Mercenaries!" The female samurai spat.

Morgan and his three friends suddenly felt several glares in their direction as the friendly faces of the soldiers had turned into ones of aggression.

"Yea, what's wrong with that?" Severa asked confused.

"Mercenary activities are illegal in Hoshido." The female samurai warned. "You people are nothing but sell-swords, who'd do anything for a few gald. Leave, now."

"W-wait." The young princess interrupted, rushing over to the female samurai. "Miss Kazahana, these people risked their lives to s-save us. To speak to them like this is h-horribly disrespectful.

The young princess then turned to Morgan and the others, put her hands to her sides, and bowed politely to them.

"T-thank you for saving me."

"Heroes of valor have no need for thanks." Owain shouted. "For these wretched beasts known as...known as...what were those things anyway?"

"I don't know, you tell us." Kazehana responded.

"What, you mean, I...I can actually name them!?" Owain shouted in glee.

"Sure, knock yourself out." Kazehana snorted uninterested.

Owain let out a gasp of excitement as he immediately rushed over to the dead bodies of the creatures and began to inspect them to determine what the most fitting name would be for them.

"Let's see, they have giant feet, so Big foot. No, that's stupid." Owain mumbled to himself as he began to put forth his full energy into finding the perfect name for these monsters. "Hmm, What about Gorilla arms. No, that doesn't work either."

As Owain was now in his own world, trying to name the monsters, the young princess continued her conversation with her head body guard and the three remaining heroes."

"Please, as payment for assisting us, w-would you join us for dinner after we make camp?" The princess requested. "That's O.K., r-right Miss Kazahana?"

"Well if that's O.K. with you, your highness, no one here can really object." Kazahana agreed.

As night began to fall, Morgan and the others assisted the soldiers with making camp, helping any way they could: such as forming fire pits and handing out silverware. Traveling with royalty, the group of soldiers seemed to have more than a enough food to go around as Morgan and his friends were able to eat their fill of fresh rice, beans, and delicious fish.

"By the way, I...I never got your name." The Hoshidan princess turned to Morgan as he was downing a bowl of rice.

"Oh me? Morgan responded, his mouth still full of rice. Remember his manners he quickly swallowed and then continued to speak. "Oh, my name is..." Morgan then paused for a moment as he tried to recall what he named himself. "Umm..."

"Anthony." Severa answered for her friend, as she almost died of exasperation from the fact that Morgan would actually forget even his own name. Then again, this was Morgan.

"It's very nice to meet you, Anthony. I...don't believe I've formally introduced myself. My name is Princess Sakura." Sakura stood up and bowed again with a smile a on her face.

Sakura didn't know why, but she found herself drawn to this young boy. As she was the youngest person in camp, he was the closest person to her age. It wasn't just that though. With his soft voice and kind features, she didn't feel shy around him.

"Ah, so you are Princess Sakura." Inigo spoke up. "That must mean you have an older sister then."

"Yes, in fact, I have two older sisters at home." Sakura informed.

"My my, if they are any bit as lovely as you, I can't wait to meet them." Inigo flirted as he reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of candy. "Here, now that we've finished with our dinner how about some tasty desert for you your highness."

"Sakura, I mean your highness, don't eat that." Kazahana quickly warned, leery of her princess excepting candy from a stranger.

However, before the words had even left Kazahana's mouth, Sakura had already popped the piece of candy into her mouth and devoured it.

"Th-thank you." Sakura thanked Inigo for the snack. "Um...can I...umm...can I have another?"

"Why most certainly. You have quite the sweet tooth don't you my dear princess." Inigo commented with a grin.

Sakura turned and blushed due to the flirtatious man's correct observation of her. Kazahana on the other hand merely stood there and glared daggers at the man who dared flirt so casually with the princess.

"Now, now, no need to get jealous my lovely Kazahana." Inigo spoke to the female samurai. "Here, I believe I have the perfect gift for a woman of your beauty and strength."

Inigo approached the female samurai and withdrew a tube of lipstick.

"This lipstick would accent your loveliness quite nicely."

"No thanks." Kazahana declined rather bluntly.

"Are you sure? Your already very lovely, and this lipstick would add a nice accent."

"Hrmph I don't need makeup. Never have, never will. There's no need for it on the battlefield." Kazahana crossed her arms.

"But how can you know if you've never even tried it on? You may be surprised by the outcome. As the lovely princess Sakura's retainer, surely looking your best would be in your best interest. Besides, wearing this lipstick has special properties, and the color of the lipstick is called Sakura. A perfect match for you Lady Kazahana. Wouldn't you agree Princess Sakura?"

"Well...umm...I-it would kind of look nice on you Miss Kazahana." Sakura agreed.

"I've had enough!" Severa stumped over to Inigo. "I think it's time I show these women how to deal with your empty flattery and end it once and for all."

Severa put her face just a few inches from Inigo's as she began to stare hungrily at the flirt.

"Selena, w-why are you staring at me like that?" Inigo asked as he began to get flustered.

"Hey there, baaaby, why your face, it's just so handsome, I can't take my eyes off it." Selena mocked in a seductive tone.

"C-cut it out, Selena...I'm getting...really embarrassed." Inigo went bright red. While Inigo was plenty skilled at flirting and taking rejections, this was the first time a woman had actually flirted with him. He honestly had no idea how to respond to it.

"Mmmm, a big hunk like you is just what the healer ordered." Selena ignored the shy flirt's pleads as she began to stretch out her arms, making sure to keep them only inches away from touching Inigo's body.

"Stop it, Selena...please...don't come any closer." Inigo jumped back from the seductive woman.

"Come on lover boy, won't you slow down for me so I can feel those big strong arms of yours?" Selena continued to harass as she began to chase Inigo around camp.

"Hmm, Nosferatus." Owain continued to mutter to himself as he continued to think of a good name for the monsters they had fought. It was clear that he was still oblivious to the world around him at the moment. "Nah, sounds too much like a spell that's already been named."

Sakura and Kazahana watched the three warriors, not sure how to react to their eccentric personalities now.

Morgan on the other hand just continued eating his dinner with a smile on his face, acting like this was just an everyday event. After all, at least Severa wasn't shooting arrows at Inigo like Noire did whenever he started flirting with a random woman.

"You have some...umm...interesting friends." Sakura commented to Morgan.

"Yep, sure do." Morgan agreed, taking it as a compliment.

"Hey look, it's Lord Tsubuki!" A soldier shouted in excitement.

"Look everyone, Lord Tsubaki has returned." Another soldier shouted in excitement.

The very same Pegasus rider that Morgan and the others had seen flying overhead before landed before the group of warriors. Naturally, they were shocked to discover that the woman they had thought they saw before was actually a man. Never would they have expected that a man would be riding a Pegasus. Usually males couldn't even touch the sacred horses if their rider was not there to keep them calm.

Just like the samurai that were now swarming him, the Pegasus rider wore Japanese styled armor, but of much lighter weight than his comrades. This was naturally a modification due to the fact that most Pegasus riders needed lighter armor for their mobility. The color of the armor was also strange, being a light blue in color with gold embroidery. It came paired with a pair of blue gauntlets and boots of similar design. Both the collar of this man's armor as well as the ends of his gauntlets were decorated with several thick rows of white feathers flowing like a white cape down his back.

The man's hair and eye color were both dark red, with his hair perfectly combed and kept in place with a gold head band. His face had a slightly feministic appearance to it. However, this was mostly due to the fact it was well groomed without a single blemish in sight. Based on his clothing and cleanliness, he was clearly a man of high status. The Pegasus rider turned and looked in the direction of the four travelers, carrying a Naginata in his hand.

"Your back early Tsubaki-san." Sakura greeted the man with the same politeness that she spoke to Kazahana.

"Naturally, I could never keep our most esteemed princess waiting." Tsubaki addressed Sakura. "I have already alerted the capital of your return. I made sure that the servants will have your quarters perfectly clean without a speck of dust. The cooks are planning all of your favorite foods. If we continue to travel at the rate that I have recommended, we should be there by the end of the day."

"What? Tsubaki-san you and the other's...t-they don't have to go through all the work for me." Sakura replied.

"Nonsense, as your head vassal, it is my duty to make sure that the utmost care is given to you, your highness."

"You're her head vassal?" Kazahana challenged. "May I remind you that I've been in Princess Sakura's services a lot longer than you, Tsubaki."

"Yes, but I am older and far more experienced that you, Kazahana." Tsubaki shot back.

"Oh? Tell how so. I've been in just as many battles as you, Tsubaki."

"Please, s-stop fighting you two." Sakura pleaded as she tried to assert herself.

"Sorry, Princess Sakura." Kazahana apologized.

"My deepest apologies your highness, please do not fret on our account." Tsubaki also apologized. "Oh and by the way. I've got a letter for you from your sister."

Tsubaki removed an enclosed envelop from a bag he was carrying and handed it to the young princess. Sakura then opened up the letter excitedly and began to read the contents silently to herself.

"I've made sure that it would be delivered in perfect shape for you. Oh, and your sister wanted me to let you know she has missed you dearly this past week. Also, while returning, I took the liberty of scouting the horizon. It should be nothing but smooth travels for us."

"Yea, I think you kind of failed at scouting then." Kazahana spoke up.

"Why whatever do you mean? When have I ever failed a duty for her highness?"

"Well, considering that about an hour ago we just got attacked by a group of vicious monsters, I'd count that as a fail." Kazahana informed.

"What? You're joking."

"I'm afraid it's the truth Tsubaki-sam." Sakura informed.

"No, that's can't be." Tsubaki began to make a scene as he got down to his hands and knees before the young princess. "Your highness, I am unworthy as your head vassal. To let a group of monsters come at you and not be at your side. Please, I will accept any punishment you deem worthy."

"N-no, t-that's O.K. Tsubaki-san." Sakura assured, her retainer's actions making her feel embarrassed. "W-we all make mistakes."

"But a mistake that could cause you danger is unacceptable your highness." Tsubaki continued.

"You know Princess Sakura, if he's so insistent, I vote we do punish him." Kazahana smirked. "Hmm, we could always publicly execute him."

"Th-that's not even f-funny. Don't j-joke like that, Lady Kazahana." Sakura continued to get more flustered. "Tsubaki-sam, p-please, s-stand up."

"You heard her Tsubaki, on your feet. We're upsetting her highness." Kazahana instructed, becoming much more serious now upon seeing the distress that their attitude was causing their beloved princess.

"What? I'm upsetting the princess?" Tsubaki continued to fret. "Oh dear, please your highness, do not shed your tears for me. If I were to upset you in any way it would fill my heart with the utmost grief."

"You know, I'm pretty sure it's that high and mighty attitude of yours that's causing more issues than anything." Severa commented as she had finally stopped harassing Inigo and approached her next target that needed to be taken down a peg. She didn't know what it was about this man, but at first sight she couldn't stand him. It was probably that stuck up, Mr. perfect attitude of his; she absolutely loathed people like that.

"And who might you be?" Tsubaki questioned in a rather snobbish tone.

"Oh, this is Selena." Sakura introduced. "That's Laslow, Anthony, and the person sitting over there talking to himself is Odin. They're a group of mercenaries who helped save me."

"Mercenaries?" Tsubaki sneered.

"O.K. seriously, what is wrong with mercenaries?" Severa scowled. "You realize that without mercenary businesses, smaller villages who don't get the luxury of a fortress filled with soldiers would be pretty much defenseless against bandits."

"I'm not sure on what country you four hail from, but our villages have little to worry about when it comes to bandits. Even if there was an issue, something like that would be left up to the proper authorities, not some sell-swords who'd do anything for a little gald." Tsubaki shot back.

"Faceless!, they shall be named Faceless!" Owain declared at the top of his lunges, causing everyone to drop what they were doing and stare at him with dismay.

"Seriously, you just spent this entire time thinking of a name?" Kazahana asked, unsure how to react.

"That's right, and time well spent it was. For it is a name so grotesque and descriptive of both the monster's inner and outer being; nothing could describe them better." Owain proclaimed, quite proud of himself.

"Well, I guess I did say you could name them." Kazahana sighed.

"So how do you even ride that Pegasus anyway?" Severa asked Tsubaki. "Pegasus's prefer fair maidens with pure hearts as their riders, and you definitely don't fit any of those qualities."

"Here in Hoshido we have breed a special kind of Pegasus called, Tenma." Tsubaki explained. "They allow both men and women to ride them. Of course, just being an ignorant mercenary like yourself, I doubt you'd know the first thing about recognizing the difference."

Severa couldn't help but snort from this man's assumption of her, as it couldn't be further from the truth. She knew there was something strange about this Pegasus at first glance. First of all, it was the first time she'd ever seen a Pegasus with this color scheme. While its white coat was the common enough, it's mane and eyes were red. Not only that, but she had noticed a slight difference in the body structure as well, something that only someone with a well trained eye for Pegasus would recognize.

"Whatever, I look forward to proving you wrong once we reach the capital then." Severa scowled.

"And what business do you have in our fair capitol." Tsubaki's eyes slanted with distrust.

"We're here to offer our services to the royal family." Morgan explained.

"I think not." Tsubaki objected. "Only those of noble backgrounds are worthy of being vassals of the royal family. A group of scoundrels like yourself would never be permitted."

Severa couldn't believe her ears. Every time this man talked, she just wanted to punch him. How dare he rule them out just because of their background. Yes, it was true that your birthright could provide you opportunities that you wouldn't have otherwise. After all, the reason why she and the other Crusaders of Naga were so close to Queen Lucina was because their parents had all served her father for many years. However, half of their parents didn't come from noble birth. They were just commoners that had proven themselves worthy. Ylisse's former King had just as many trusted retainers that came from a common background when compared to those that came from families who served the royal family for generations. What had always mattered to him were capabilities, not background.

"That's it. I've had enough of your high and mighty attitude. If you think you're so good, then why don't you fight me." Severa challenged. "Let's go. I look forward to putting you into the ground."

Tsubaki looked in Sakura's direction; she was beginning to get upset again due to the conflict he and this woman were having. He then turned back to Severa glaring at her intently.

"As much as I'd like to teach you some matters, I'm afraid I must decline."

"I'll fight you then." A young male samurai offered as he quickly got to his feet. Owain and the others recognized the samurai as being one of the only members of the brigade who managed to fight against the faceless unscathed. It had been pretty clear he was a close second to being the best swordsman in his group, outside of Kazehana. This samurai wore purple robes with black samurai armor. His long, messy brown hair was tied in a similar fashion as Tsubaki's, but his bangs and sides ran freely down his face.

"After all, I promised Prince Takumi that I'd watch over his little sister. I'll make sure you guys are worthy before being allowed to set foot in our capital. The young man proclaimed as he drew his katanas.

"Why would you want to fight me?" Severa asked a little annoyed. "You do remember that we saved your butts earlier. Surly that should have proven our worth as warriors."

"I don't care, I still want to fight you." The samurai eagerly declared.

"Why?" Severa asked.

"Because I don't have to worry about holding back against someone like you." The young samurai explained.

The young man had actually meant it as a complement, being impressed by Severa's skill in battle, but Severa didn't take it that way.

"You're the worst. Just because I'm a mercenary doesn't mean I want to get covered in cuts and bruises for fun you know."

"In that case, I shall except your challenge." Owain agreed, getting to his feet. "For my sword hand twitches for a battle of bonds to be forged as two myrmidons lock blades."

"What's a myrmidon?" The samurai asked.

"We are." Owain pointed to himself and then the samurai. "You know master warriors who dedicate their lives to the art of the blade."

"So you mean a samurai." The young swordsman corrected.

"A samurai?" Owain spoke, not recognizing the terminology. "I'm not sure what a samurai is, but I like that name. All right Samurai umm...what's your name?

"Hinata." The young samurai introduced. "Name's Hinata."

"Very well, Samurai Hinata, let our emotions dance across our blades in a furious battle of retribution."

"You got it." Hinata agreed.

"You want us to make them stop?" Kazahana asked Sakura, who starting to fidget a little bit upon hearing there was about to be another fight.

"N-no, it's O.K. I...think they're just playing." Sakura assured. "I can't really understand what Mr. Odin is saying though."

"Welcome to the club." Severa retorted.

Hinata and Owain got to their feet as they walked a few feet away from the rest of the camp to provide themselves with adequate space to spar. They then stood facing each other, keeping their distance as both warriors stood poised for battle, their hands on their blades. It was strange looking at Hinata's battle stance. Unlike most swordsmen that Owain knew, Hinata stood with two blades. A two bladed style was rare even for the sword masters of Chon'sin.

"On the count of three, go." Morgan instructed, the swordsmen. "One, two, three."

"VANTAGGIO!" Owain shouted the name of one of his attacks.

Both swordsman drew their blades and lunged at each other with blinding speed as their blades locked. Owain was impressed. Very few people could block his blow this fast. However, it didn't take long before the myrmidon began to put the Samurai on the defensive.

Hinata couldn't believe the skill of this swordsman. Even though he had two blades, Owain's attacks were so fast, he could barely keep up; and the strength behind them was ridiculous. He nearly lost his balance a few times defending.

Owain also had to admit that his opponent was skilled. Most people didn't last this long against him in a fight.

Hinata managed to dodged another one of Owain's attacks, noting an opening as Owain prepared a second strike. Hinata quickly stepped forward and thrust his blade towards Owain. Owain was far too quick for the young samurai though, as the veteran hero side stepped to avoid the blow and grabbed the samurai's wrist as it was stretched out. The master swordsman pulled the samurai towards him and kneed him in the side where there was an opening in his armor. Owain then flipped the samurai onto his back and pointed his blade at him.

"Well, I guess that's a loss for me. Good thing Prince Takumi isn't here to see my failure." Hinata spoke, as Owain helped him back to his feet. "Man, you're really good. How did you learn to fight like that?

"My father taught me the way of the blade, after that, it's just a lot of experience." Owain explained.

"Well, you've definitely got my vote. There aren't many people that can beat me in battle like that." Hinata complimented.

"You words of reverence strike me, and know that you too have skills that reach the heavens." Owain responded.

"Well not sure what you said, but it sounded like a compliment." Hinata chuckled to himself as the two swordsman sat back down with the rest of the group.

"You d-don't need healing, do you?" Sakura offered, approaching to two swordsman.

"Nah, you don't have to worry about it Princess." Hinata assured. "This is nothing compared to the bruises I get in the coliseum."

"O.K. j-just let me know if you change your mind."

"So Owain, where do you come from?" Hinata asked. "You look like you have at least a little Hoshidan in you, and what's with that giant mark on your upper arm?"

"Oh, that, umm." Owain quickly pulled his sleeve down.

"Yea, it kind of looks like some sort of crest that a royal family might have."

The marking that Hinata was referring, was none other than his brand of Naga. The proof of his royal lineage as the Queen's cousin. The brand was shaped like an upside down tear. It then had a crescent moon shaped arc beneath. This arc had a single spike at the bottom of it, and then a curved spike at the end of the arc that pointed outwards.

Normally Owain would have been all too excited to jump up and declare his royal linage and explain the history behind this brand. However, he knew that was a bad idea. They were suppose to keep a low profile. To think that something he took so much pride in was something that could jeopardize them.

"It's just an old battle wound." Owain lied. "Nothing important."

"So, princess Sakura, would you mind telling us a bit of your family?" Morgan asked. "Are you the youngest by chance?"

"Yes, is I am." Sakura responded to the boy with a smile. "I have two older sisters and two older brothers."

"So, which of those lovely older sisters is Princess Kamui?" Inigo asked. "I would love to hear more about her."

Upon hearing that name, Sakura fell down to her knees. A mortified look suddenly came across the originally happy face she had from speaking with Morgan as tears began to form in her eyes.

"You ass!" Kazahana swore at Inigo as she drew her blade, ready to strike at him.

Morgan and his three friends looked around the camp, as the faces that were finally beginning to welcome them were now all glaring at them with the utmost hate. None of them understood why. However, clearly something horrible had happened to Kamui.

"N-no, it's O.K." Sakura assured, drying her tears. "These people probably don't know."

"I'm so sorry." Morgan apologized. "I know it's probably painful, but can you please tell us what happened. We'd like to help in any way I can."

"Well...I don't have a sister named Kamui." Sakura began. "I did have a brother by that name long ago, but he...he...he was kidnapped when I was just a baby. All I have of him are a few pictures from when he was little."

"Who kidnapped him?" Morgan asked.

"The Kingdom of Nohr." Sakura informed, whimpering. "He was taking by their evil King, and now held as a prisoner there."

Sakura finally broke down and began to cry at the thought of her poor older brother stuck in some cold dungeon, all alone and terrified while she was with the rest of her family. Morgan reached out and put a comforting hand on the young princess's shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll just have to get him back then." Morgan declared.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Selena, Odin, Laslow, let's get." Morgan instructed.

The three warriors quickly grabbed their belongings and got to their feet as they prepared to depart.

"I think it's time Prince Kamui returns to his family." Morgan informed.

"You four? Please. Our trained shinobi tried multiple times to rescue Prince Kamui, and every time it resulted in failure. There's no way you four could accomplish what they couldn't. Stop giving her highness false hope." Kazahana barked.

"False hope? If my father was here, he'd probably say there was no such thing as false hope." Morgan lectured.

"He's right." Inigo agreed. "There have been times during our lives where we had to live through unimaginable horrors. We had nothing but a world filled with darkness and despair. All we had was hope. We've lived and bet our lives on nothing but hope before, countless times in fact, and it's what got us through. Hope saved us, and we'll use that hope to save your brother."

"Don't believe them your highness, it's nothing but a scam to make some easy gald off you." Tsubaki warned.

"The more you talk Tsubaki, the more you only show your ignorance." Severa shot back. "We're not doing this for money or any fancy reward."

"That is correct. The only payment we want is a smile across the lovely Princess Sakura's face." Inigo added. "So until then, don't let tears sully that pretty face of your, princess."

"All right Justice Cabal move out!" Owain shouted.

Owain ran off, followed by Morgan and the two other heroes.

"Well, it was nice knowing them." Kazahana snorted.

"I give them a week before they end up dead" Tsubaki agreed.

Sakura wasn't sure though. The way they spoke, especially the one who called himself Anthony, made her feel as if she really could believe that if anyone could bring back her brother, it was them. The princess decided, she would hold onto this hope that Laslow and Anthony told her about. She would keep telling herself that one day, she would get to see her brother again. It was strange though, why were they suddenly coming back so quickly?

Morgan ran up to Sakura and her retainers, out of breath from all the running.

"Sorry, but one quick favor. You wouldn't happen to have a map would you? It just occurred to me that we have no idea where Nohr is."

 **Author's notes: Fun facts about the fire emblem fates game. Hoshido's seems to have a very traditional military when analyzing the units available. It composes mostly of samurai, archers, Pegasus knights, and religious figures. They don't have mercenaries. Also, I noticed that all of the retainers come from a noble background. Even the ninja's that serve as personal retainers are actually high ranking members from their tribe. This gave me the idea that Hoshido has a very traditional and conservative mind set. In some ways they may even be a little snobbish. It also gave the idea that mercenary businesses are illegal and to be a retainer of the royal family, you most likely have to be of noble birth. Anyway, let me know what you think of this latest chapter. It took a long time to write, so I hope it's good.**


	6. Chapter 6 Getting Past the Border

Ch 6. Getting Past the Border

Severa, Owain, and Inigo stood along the border of Nohr and Hoshido. Across a large plain was a series of tall black walls between them and their path.

"So, this is the border of Nohr." Severa commented, looking at the tall black walls and the darkened skies that laid behind them.

"I can see why we were told that we had no chance." Inigo remarked.

So far it had been easy travels for the four heroes. They were able to go from town to town, with people only giving them suspicious glances, but no one actually bothering them. However, things were different now. Now they were about to enter Nohr, an enemy country. Getting through the border would not be an easy job.

A magic circle of light appeared on the ground in front of the three heroes as Morgan appeared before them.

"All right, I'm back." Morgan informed. "Oh, and I also bought you all these."

Morgan set down several new pairs of clothing for his group to change into.

"While doing some surveillance, I met this red headed traveling merchant. When I asked her for some clothing that came from Nohr, she sold me these. She even said if I have any old equipment, I can sell it to her. I figured we'd switch out some of the stuff we have for these. It will be easier to infiltrate the castle if we blend in."

"Wow, nice thinking Morgan." Owain complimented.

"Anthony, he's Anthony." Severa once again reminded Owain of their new aliases.

"Honestly though Anthony, I don't see why you don't just teleport us all the way to Nohr's capital, have us grab Prince Kamui, and then teleport us to Hoshido's capital." Severa complained.

"Very few people can teleport like that, especially without using a teleportation crystal. I'm pretty sure using that much magic would alert our enemy immediately to our location. Until then, performing short distant teleportations and then walking part ways is the best strategy to stay ahead of any possible threat, but also not draw too much attention." Morgan explained.

"That's right, I forgot about that." Severa apologized.

"Also, Anthony, not to bring this up so late, but I strictly remember you telling us back at Ylisse that Kamui was a princess, not prince." Inigo slanted his eyes.

"Err...Sorry about that...um...must have slipped my mind." Morgan chuckled as he attempted to lie.

Behind Inigo, both Owain and Severa had their hands over their mouths as they tried not to laugh.

"It's fine." Inigo sighed. "Besides, if princess Sakura's older sisters are anything like her, than I can't wait to see their smiling faces when we bring their brother back to them. So I'm guessing those dark mage robes are for you, Anthony."

"Nope, they're actually for one of you." Morgan corrected. "As we all know, me using magic in the open is kind of suspicious because of how young I look. So instead, one of you is going to pretend to be the mage while I just act like an apprentice."

"Anthony, that's ingenious." Severa complimented her friend. "That way not all of us are just welding blades."

"Exactly." Morgan confirmed. "Since we don't know what threat is ahead of us, it would be best to try to make ourselves more diverse."

"Shoot, I'm so stupid." Severa mentally kicked her self. "I should have brought my Pegasus then, or at least my spear."

"That's O.K., Selena. My father used to say that a good tactician focuses on what they have, not what they want."

"So who's going to be the dark mage then?" Owain asked excitedly.

"Well, based on your capabilities, I think that Laslow would probably be the..."

"Call it!" Owain shouted, grabbing the sorcerer robes. "For from this day on, I shall no longer be known as Odin, swordsman of radiant light, but Odin of the Jet Black Night."

"Or this works too." Morgan shrugged.

Severa grabbed her pair of clothing and went behind a bush to change in private.

"Peak, and you're dead." Severa warned. "And that goes double for you, Laslow."

Severa stepped out from behind the bushes moments later, now dressed in her new outfit. It was actually a lot like her old one, but with a different color scheme. Severa now wore a sleeveless black tunic that was made of some sort of thick leather like material with a long sleeved white undershirt. Her legs were covered in the same black leggings she wore before but were now paired with brown armored boots. Over her wrists were a pair of black gauntlets. Finally she had a shield quipped to her left wrist that was about the same size as her old one, but was a dark red in color and had golden embroidery.

Inigo's new outfit was nearly identical to Severa's in appearance, but was more masculine in shape and had different color combinations. His tunic was a dark blue, with his white undershirt and pants having a light blue tint to them. His shield, gauntlets, and armored boots were a dark navy blue color with the shield having similar gold embroidery as Severa's did.

Owain was dressed in a black and tan sorcerer's outfit composed of skin tight nylon-like material. The way the outfit hugged the young man's body revealed Owain's muscular physique. On his chest, there was a large opening which showed off his bare abs and the bottom part of his pecks. Granted the black and tan nylon that covered the rest of his torso and arms were see through, so the opening really didn't make a difference. Finally there was a black cape draped across his back.

"I...I..." Owain began in disbelief at how absurd he looked. "Look awesome!"

"Well, I'm happy one of us thinks so." Morgan chuckled.

For himself, Morgan hadn't actually changed his outfit. His white shirt and pants were so basic, it really wasn't worth changing them out. All he'd have to do was dirty them a little bit, and he'd fit right in with most of the villagers.

"All right, now for step two." Morgan announced. "Selena, mind doing your thing?"

"My thing?" Severa asked, both slightly confused and annoyed.

"Yea, your thing. You know, changing what people look like. I mean, you've got a knack for styling hair and makeup" Morgan answered.

"Oh, that." Severa answer with a smile. "You just have to ask. Stand still boys, time for me to make you look handsome."

Selena started with Owain, as she grabbed a pair of scissors, and began to trim away. Owain then winced in pain as Severa began to move a comb through it.

"Ouch." Owain groaned. "Jeez, do you have to be so rough Luna?"

" It's Selena, get it strait for once. Now stop being such a big baby." Severa lectured. "Do you ever comb your hair? It's nothing but snarls."

Severa continued her work, with Owain wincing several times, as Severa gave the swordsman turned mage a new hair style.

"You may want to add some make up as well." Morgan recommended. "I noticed that the people here look more like you and Inigo and not at all like a Chon'sin." Morgan informed.

"Oh, in that case, I get to have even more fun then." Severa giggled, as she reached into her bag and grabbed some make up. Severa applied some skin colored cream to Owain's face that was normally used to decrease wrinkles as an attempt to lesson his native appearance. Owain seemed to groan in response to this. A hair cut was one thing, but now he was having to wear makeup as well.

"There, done. Was that really all bad. Here, take a look."

Severa grabbed a hand mirror and handed it to her friend. Owain took a look, as he began to admire himself in the mirror contently.

"Nice." Owain complimented.

In all honesty, there wasn't a huge difference, but enough to be noticeable. Severa had cut Owain's hair, making it slightly shorter than the average length, and combed it down to the best of her capabilities. Owain's hair was naturally messy for some reason, so while it refused to remain perfectly straight, it was at least more presentable than how Owain usually wore it.

"At last, I have obtain new outward beauty that shall last throughout the... "

"All right Laslow, you're next." Severa cut Owain off.

Severa began to ruffle through Inigo's hair as she added some white dye, and began to mix it in.

"My my, Selena. Feeling your delicate hands at work right now, it is quite impressive." Inigo complimented.

"Watch your mouth, or you'll be going bald." Severa warned in a tone that it was difficult to tell if she was teasing or not. "If I had to make a recommendation for you, I'd say to try to grow your hair out an inch or two. Ironically, you may actually look better a little scruffy."

Severa handed Ingo a mirror next. His light blue hair was now a light grey in color, and combed in a way to try to make it a little bushier.

"Well, if that is what you recommend than I will most certainly take your expert advice." Inigo agreed with a smirk. "Granted, I will admit, I do miss the blue tint of my hair that I got from my father."

"You're up next Anthony." Severa turned to Morgan.

Severa grabbed some black hair die and mixed it into Morgan's blue hair, darkening his hair color just slightly.

"All right, I'm going to change mine next. This may take awhile though. It takes a little longer to style a woman's hair than it does a man's."

"That's O.K. Selena, we still have plenty we can do." Morgan assured. "All right, before you do, let's get over the border first. Then Laslow and Odin can go to the nearby town I was in to sell what we don't need any more. The merchant that I mentioned is Anna. She has red hair, and you probably won't miss her. In the mean time , I'll scout the area to see if we can find any rations."

"So what's the plan. Just teleport us a few distances over that wall, and then walk the rest of the way." Inigo guessed.

"Yep pretty much." Morgan answered. "Except this time, let's practice and have Odin act as if he's doing the teleporting."

"All right, prepare yourselves to be amazed." Owain began, all too eager to begin his role as a sorcerer. "Feast before your eyes as Odin of the Jet Black Night brings us to parts unknown with just a blink of an eye. WARP!"

A teleportation circle appeared under the four warriors feet, as they vanished in a flash of light, and reappeared inside the border of Nohr. The four heroes turned around the looked towards the border wall that was now in the distance behind them. It was smooth sailing so far.

"Just head back to the border wall. The town should be pretty close if you just follow the path. Before you go though, there's probably one more thing that we should take care of."

Morgan turned to Owain, who got nervous look on his face and turned his head away from the young tactician. He knew what Morgan was implying, and he really didn't like it. However, The swordsman knew they had no choice. If they were going to get through this without suspicion, he'd have to get rid of it.

Owain held his arm out so that Morgan could use his magic to erase the Brand of the Exalted on his arm. Morgan touched Owain's arm as his left eye once again began to glow red.

"Ignus." Morgan chanted, causing the brand on Owain's forearm to vanish.

"Don't worry." Morgan assured. "It's only temporary. I've merely hidden it, not removed it completely. It will show up again after this mission."

"Yea, I know." Owain responded, feeling his arm where his brand use to be. The swordsman had remembered how much joy his mother had when the brand of the Exalted had appeared on his arm. One had never appeared on her before, always making her fear that she really wasn't a real member of the royal family. When one appeared on him that day, tears of joy filled her eyes, as if some great weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders.

"Anyway, let us march into town now, and seek out new fortune through our old remains." Owain declared as he and Inigo began to head down the path.

As the two men were walking to town, Morgan couldn't help but look towards the border wall with a concerned gaze.

"What's wrong?" Severa asked.

"Remember when I said that long distance teleportation takes a lot of magic." Morgan began. "Well, someone pretty powerful just appeared in the wall."

Inside the great wall that separated Nohr from Hoshido, a single woman with matching red hair and eyes, and purple lipstick stood. This woman was dressed in well made black and purple sorceress robes indicating her high rank. With her were several other dark sorcerers and knights dressed in black armor. This woman was not the one that had just teleported inside the fortress though. The one that had performed the feat Morgan had sensed was the one this woman and the other soldiers were currently bowing too.

"It's always a pleasure to have his highness as our esteemed guest." The sorceress spoke.

Staring down at the group with a rather disdainful look was a young man in his early-to-mid teens. He had short blond hair and light brown eyes. The young man was dressed in purple and black sorcerer robes with golden embroidery and a long purple cape flowing down his back. The man's shoulders, wrists, and waist were covered in black armor with similar gold embroider, as were his boots. The young man sat upon a large black horse.

Just like the young prince, the horse also wore black and gold amour. However, the black and gold armor had a skeleton design to it, with the helmet on the horse being shaped like a horse's skull with two large horns, and the sides of the saddle shaped like large human skulls.

"General Daniela, I have come to make my inspection. Are the reports ready?" The young prince asked.

"Yes, we have everything prepared for my liege. We have also prepared some quarters for you to your liking." The sorceress responded.

"Excellent."

The young prince departed from his horse as he was lead down the black halls of the gloomy border wall, walking with his hands folded behind his back.

"Prince Leo, Hello!" A young woman addressed overly gleefully.

The prince turned to a young woman who looked more like a valley girl than a soldier as she approached. This young woman wore so little clothing over her luxurious figure, it would have been enough to make almost any man blush. Her large breasts were barely covered by small plates of blue armor and her middle was completely exposed. The armor around her waist was shaped more like a pair of underwear as her thick legs were covered in a pair of skin tight armored high heels that went up to her knees. Her shoulders and wrists were also equipped in the same style of armor, making sure to protect her vital areas but at the same time leave her body as exposed as possible to gawk at. Finally in this woman's long, wavy blond hair, was a large purple ribbon.

"Hello, do you need something from me?" The young prince asked, uninterested in the girl's unorthodox appearance.

"No, not from you milord, of course not. Actually, upon hearing you arrive, I made a lunch for you. Would like to try it?" The woman offered, batting her crystal blue eyes at the young prince as an attempt to flirt.

"I'm sorry, but I ate just a little while ago." The young prince immediately shot down.

"You did? Oh, that's a shame..." The girl then paused for a moment as she began to form a new strategy. "Ah, I know, would you be interested in some tea then? I make a delicious cup!"

"I'm not all that thirsty right now, thanks." The prince once again rejected.

"Really? Well, I guess that's O.K. Hmm..." The young woman once again began to think of another strategy to get the young prince to fall for her.

The young man only looked towards the woman with a frustrated scowl.

"Am I bothering you, milord?" The woman asked now with deep concern.

"You are in fact. I'd like to get through with my inspection as quickly as possible so that I can return home. I do have other matters to deal with."

"Understood, but if you need anything, anything at all, let me know if I can help." The woman offered with a giggle. "After all, I'm always happy to help a member of our royal family."

"Uh sure...thanks..." The young prince thanked the woman, not overly impressed with her valley girl attitude.

The young prince was led to the chambers that were prepared for him where he began to look through some recent reports, making sure that the door was closed behind him so he wouldn't be disturbed.

The young woman who had tried so desperately to flirt let out a frustrating sigh as she walked through the halls of the border wall. There she approached the exit of the building where there were large gates guarded by a pair of soldiers in black amour.

"Well hello, there. You two big strong men wouldn't be willing to open those large gates for little old me so that I can get supplies would you?" The woman asked, using the same act she had attempted on the prince.

"Oh um, yea, sure thing Charlotte." One of the soldiers responded with a slight blush.

The gates to border wall opened, revealing a path that lead down Nohr's bleak fields and to the nearest town that was just a small walking distance away. As Charlotte walked down the poorly kept path she muttered and complained to herself the entire time.

"Damn it, how am I ever going to marry into a noble family if none of those pompous fools can appreciate the finer parts of my feminine traits."

The woman kicked a large rock in front of her, her strength sending it flying through the air until it was out of site.

"Hey Charlotte." A rather deep and huffy voice greeted.

Upon hearing someone call her name, the two faced beauty quickly switched back to valley girl persona; a cheerful smile once again on her face.

"Did someone say my name. Who could it be..." Charlotte quickly turned, ready to turn on her charms, but her face immediately went to a frown when she saw who it was.

Standing behind the young woman was a large and muscular man with a face so horrendous that it literally caused children to run in fright. The man was dressed neck down in thick black armor. His blond hair was cut in a standard military buzz-cut, and on his chin was a small patch of whiskers.

"Heh...It's me." The man tried to give a warm smile, but only ended up looking like some night stalking creep.

"You should announce yourself first, Benny." Charlotte scowled. "That was a cute act and sweet smile I'll never get back."

"You can switch attitudes fast as ever, I see." The frightening man gave a light chuckle, that still sounded rather raspy coming from him.

"Of course, I've been doing it my whole life; It'd be pretty sad if I wasn't good at it." Charlotte stuck her tongue out rather playfully. "I have to be ready at any moment to put on the helpless-lady act. It's so stupid. Men have this idiotic dream girl in their minds, but if I don't play that part..."

"If everyone knew you're real personality, they'd be really surprised." Benny interrupted.

"Don't even joke about that, Benny." Charlotte growled.

"Relax, I don't plan on it." Benny sighed.

"Good. As long as they think I'm cute and need help, they'll offer me all kinds of things. Yikes, here comes some folks. It's a pain, but I've got no choice!"

On the very same path that Benny and Charlotte were walking, Inigo and Owain were also traveling.

"Are you sure this is the right way to town?" Inigo asked his friend.

"Of course I'm sure." Owain assured. "Andy said to head east, right?"

"It's Anthony, and we're heading North." Inigo pointed out.

"Oh, oops."

"Teehee, why hello there, how are you two doing!" Charlotte greeted the two men, prompting Benny to role his eyes.

"Well hello." Inigo immediately began to flirt as well with the woman. "What is a beautiful lady such as yourself doing in place like this."

Charlotte couldn't believe her ears. There was no way, it could be this easy. Already this man was flirting with her. Either he was a complete idiot or he had something up his sleeve. No matter, she would take the risk. After all, it could pay off quite nicely for her.

"At this moment? Well...I don't suppose two handsome men like your selves would be interested in joining me for a meal. There's sandwiches. I made them myself."

Charlotte, held up her basket of food that she had originally made for the Nohrian prince.

"Handmade sandwiches made by such a cute girl as yourself? Why, how could anyone turn those down. In fact, how about I treat you to a nice cup of tea as payment for this wonderful meal. We're actually new in town, so it would be a great way to get to know the area. I'll even let you pick the place." Inigo offered.

Already he was asking her out? This really was too easy. Charlotte wasn't even getting the rush she normally got when landing a guy. As much as she appreciated being liked so quickly there was almost no point in it if it was this simple. However, she couldn't possibly pass up this perfect opportunity.

"Ha, your flimsy deceptions are as sheerest gossamer to me, Charlatan!" Owain suddenly intervened, knowing full well what usually happened to his poor friend when a girl actually said yes to his flirting.

Charlotte looked at Owain in utter confusion, not understanding a word he was saying.

"Umm, is your friend bored or something?" The fake flirt asked.

"Bored? Why, the word lives not in the fecund orchard of my vocabulary!"

"Oh, is that so? Why, you sound like quite the adventurous type." Charlotte giggle, not sure on how to deal with this eccentric man besides continuing her act.

"I shall warn you but once, that masquerade's trick will have no effect against me! Your deceptive charms are wasted on one whose very blood is a truth potion!"

"Maque what? truth potion? I have no idea what you're talking about." Charlotte claimed, granted it was only a partial lie in this situation.

"You may blind my friend, but I see everything." Owain continued. "My third eye, Holy Orculus sees your true nefarious attentions. Now let us be off, credulous comrade of blue skies, Lazwald."

"Actually, it's Laslow, and you know I really think this would be a wonderful opportunity too..."

However, Owain was already pulling his friend away from the scene in a effort to protect him from both this woman and his own stupidity when it came to them.

"Well...I've never," Charlotte was truly speechless now. Never had anyone ever caught on to her so quickly before, let alone call her out on it. "Grr, this is just wonderful. Now who will I be able to sit down and have a nice dinner with."

"If you want, I'll eat with you." Benny offered his platoon partner.

"That's sweet Benny, but I think I've had enough for today. Here, help yourselves, I think I lost my appetite."

Charlotte handed Benny the basket of food and then marched herself to the woods located on the outskirts of town. These woods just so happened to be the very woods Morgan was also gathering supplies in. Or trying to at least. The difference between these woods and the woods they had first seen in Hoshido were like night and day. The wind was chilly, and the sky was filled with ominous black clouds. The trees were barren and black, with barley any plant life growing on the hard gravel under his feet. Morgan was starting to find himself worried. If every forest they were to come across was like this, replenishing their supplies wouldn't be easy.

"you-hoo, what is a little boy like you doing in these woods alone?" Charlotte greeted Morgan as she saw him studying some mushrooms that might be edible.

"Oh hello, I'm just trying to gather some herbs and supplies for a journey my friends and I are on. That's O.K. right?" Morgan asked, wanting to make sure that he wasn't breaking any unknown laws.

"Well if you can find any, than its fair game." Charlotte informed. "But you wouldn't mind sharing some of what you find with me would you?" Charlotte immediately began to turn on her charm. "A frail girl like myself just isn't good at such strenuous work."

"Sure, I guess if I find any extra's I'd be happy to share." Morgan offered, always willing to help someone in need.

Charlotte couldn't believe the luck she was having today. This boy was the second sucker she had found today. However, she couldn't help but feel guilty with taking advantage of him. He had such a kind innocence to him. Not only that, but based on his clothing, he didn't seem to have much in life. Finally Charlotte let out a sigh.

"You know, never mind, I think I can..."

However Charlotte's words were interrupted by a loud roar. She and Morgan both turned to find themselves confronted by a group of large, metal faced monsters.

"What are those repulsive things?" Charlotte cried.

"I believe they're called faceless." Morgan informed, remembering the name that Owain had given the monsters.

"Eeek, please, you've got to do something." Charlotte whimpered.

Morgan got a nervous look on his face upon hearing the woman's please for assistance. Using his magic now would definitely blow his cover. However, he had no choice. He couldn't just let these monsters attack a defenseless woman when he had the power to stop them; even if it did endanger himself and his missions.

"All right, I'll do what I can." Morgan assured, preparing to combat the monsters.

"Oh, what am I doing." Charlotte groaned. "I can't let a defenseless boy like you fight these things. They'll rip you apart. I'll make you a deal. I'll protect you, but if you tell anyone I've done this, I'll break you in half."

Morgan looked at the woman now in utter confusion as she entered a battle stance similar to what a well trained boxer would use.

"I'm gonna tear you in half!" Charlotte shouted at the monsters as she kicked off the ground, leaving large cracks in the earth. Charlotte's fist collided with the monster's metal face, shattering it's mask as the large creature was knocked off its feet with just the single blow.

"Who's next!" Charlotte challenged, turning to the next monster.

The blond haired woman dodged one of the monster punches, and grabbed its wrists. She then placed a well aimed punch into the monsters shoulder, dislocating it, and followed up by elbowing it in the stomach before flipping the creature onto the ground.

Charlotte then jumped into the air and kicked the third faceless in the face before picking it up over her head and throwing it several feet through the air.

"Well, that just happened." Morgan commented, as he watched the woman stomp her foot down on one of the monsters as it attempt to get back up, ensuring that it stayed down this time.

Morgan had heard of warriors like this before. He had read about them in war books and had probably even come across a few before. This woman...she was a berserker; a class of warriors known for their near inhuman strength, and said to be native to a far off island nation on another continent. Morgan had done plenty of studies about them, but all the images he had ever seen of them were giant men with nothing but large muscles covering their bodies. He would have never expected that a attractive woman like this would be among their race.

"Anthony!"

Morgan turned to see a woman with dark brown hair running towards him followed by Inigo and Owain.

"Odin, Laslow, you back already?" Morgan greeted.

"Yes, we found that lovely red head you described." Inigo responded. "Although, I'm worried that she may complicate things."

"Really why's that?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, no reason." Inigo claimed.

"So who's this girl with you?" Morgan asked. "She kind of looks like Selena."

"That's because I am Selena." Severa barked.

"Wow, that's really you?" Morgan gasped. "Wow, it's amazing what a new hair color can do. You look really good like that Selena."

"Thanks. I always did want my dad's hair color instead of my mom's. So what happened here?"

"Oh, umm, this..." Morgan began.

"Oh, it was so terrifying!" Charlotte quickly intervene. "Why just out of the blue, these monsters appeared and attack us, but Anthony here was so brave and managed to fend them off for me."

The three heroes looked at the pile of dead monsters on the ground. The way the monster's had been beaten was clearly not Morgan's style.

Charlotte put her arm around Morgan in a friendly matter, but in reality she practically had him in a choke lock as she hissed into his ear.

"Play along or they'll never find your body."

Morgan gulped, with the full realization that this woman's threats may very well be true.

"Yea, this was all me." Morgan unsuccessfully lied as he began to reenact the battle with wild gestures similar to Owain's. "Why, I punched one in the face, then a I threw another over my shoulder, and finally picked one of the monster's up over my head and threw it half across the forest."

"Really?" Severa asked, crossing her arms. Not even Inigo would be stupid enough to believe that story.

"Well, anyway, I really must get going now." Charlotte claimed, worried that if she stayed, the truth might be revealed. "Thanks again for saving me Anthony."

Charlotte began to happily skip back to the border walls, leaving a very confused Morgan with his friends.

As Charlotte made her way through the interior of the border walls, she once again saw the young prince Leo walking down one of the halls. Excellent, this was her chance with a second shot at him.

"Oh, Lord Leo, what are you up to at the moment? Anything I can help you with my lord?"

"There you are...Charlotte, correct?" Leo addressed the young woman.

"Yes, to be remembered by someone so esteemed is quite the honor."

The young prince began to stare at the woman as if studying her quite attentively.

"Charlotte, I have a question for you." The prince asked.

"Oh, and what is that, please ask away." Charlotte's heart began to rush.

"I have finished reviewing the reports that were presented to me. I noticed there is a discrepancy with your reviews. Some of the reviews have you down as a soldier of low rank, yet there are others that report you performing amazing feats on the battle field."

"What, oh no, those reports must be wrong my lord, I'm not strong at all." Charlotte lied. "The only reason I do so well on the battle field is because I have such strong men like you always protecting me. I'm so very scared of danger on the battlefield..."

"Really, because in this last report, it shows that you and your partner managed to defeat a Oni chieftain after she had single handedly defeated nearly a dozen soldiers."

"Look, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not strong!" Charlotte almost screamed.

The young prince narrowed his eyes at the woman who was daring to raise her voice at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry my lord." Charlotte apologized.

"Very well, if that's true, then all of these reports must be adjusted. I will be having a severe talk with whoever wrote these up."

The young prince then approached his black steed where the female sorceress in charge of the border walls was waiting to send him off. The young prince mounted his black horse as he turned to the female general. However, before leaving, the prince paused for a moment as he looked off in the direction of the woods that Charlotte had been in.

"General Daniela, who's the most powerful mage at your disposal?" The young prince asked.

"Why, that would be me, my lord." The general answered both honestly and with pride.

"I see..."

"Is there something wrong?" The female mage questioned.

"No."

For just a brief moment, the young prince thought he had sensed something; a mage of extraordinary power. However, as soon as he had been alerted to this presence, it had instantly vanished. He couldn't help but wonder if it had just been his mind playing tricks on him, but a part of him highly doubted it.

"I have finished with my inspection. Have any prisoners that were captured brought to the capital to compete in the coliseum." The young prince ordered.

"Of course my lord, that has already been done." The general responded, knowing the protocol.

"To think I was under the idea that I'd be able to find a worthy vassal here. I should have known better. I will be making my leave now. I told my older brother that I'd discus a new battle strategy with him later tonight. I wish you good farewells general. Zacar virg Rewarp."

The young prince chanted an advance teleportation spell as his pupils dilated and began to glow a blood red. An eerie purple aura surround the princes body as a teleportation circle appeared under him and his horse. In a flash of light, the young prince was gone.


	7. Chapter 7 Nohr's Capitol

Ch. 7 Nohr's Capital

Morgan and his three friends appeared just a couple of miles outside of Nohr's capital. The four heroes looked at the tall black walls that surrounded the city like a fortress. If prince Kamui was being held prisoner, than this was the most likely place. It wouldn't be easy, even with Morgan's magic, but with their skills it was possible.

"All right, let's get the prince, and get out of this god forsaken country." Severa scowled. "This place is worst than Plegia."

Severa wasn't kidding. Never before had the four seen a country so wrapped in darkness. Throughout their travels through Nohr, they had seen more than their share of dark sorcerers, mercenaries, berserkers, and knights dressed in black armor with helmets designed to be shaped like skulls. They had also seen countless wyvern riders dressed in similar black armor. It was as if their entire military was trying to imitate the legions of the underworld.

The nights were long, and it felt like the skies were constantly black. The further they traveled into Nohr, the more the temperature dropped to the point that it was now freezing at night. In a way, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the people of this land. To live in such miserable conditions would turn almost any one into a criminal.

Being in a cursed country such as Nohr brought back the horrible memories that Severa, Owain, and Inigo had been forced to live through. They all remembered what their lives were like during the war against Grima: how it was nearly impossible to even scavenge enough to just get by. The wicked dark dragon would obliterate villages, burn fields, and desecrate entire forests just as a method to make humans suffer. However, Grima was gone and they were able to start rebuilding their ravaged lands, and life had already begun to return to it. These people weren't so lucky. They were still stuck living miserable lives, trying so hard but getting so little in return.

"Well, here we are." Inigo announced, as they approached the capital.

Morgan's brain began to tick for an idea on how to get inside. That would be one of the hardest parts. Groups of guards stood guard at the entrance as others patrolled the walls, keeping an eye out for dangers that may lurk. Teleporting in would not be a good idea, especially since he didn't have a clear destination in mind. They could fight their way through, but that was just foolish.

"All right, I've got an idea." Morgan announced, as he began to whisper his plan to his three friends.

"Come one, come all, see the amazing Performer's Triad!" Morgan shouted as he and his three comrades approached the city guard. "For these three travelers have come far and wide to put on a show of entertainment for all. First up, we have the beauty of the setting sun, Selena!"

Severa drew a pair of knifes and began to twirl them between her fingers with the utmost perfection.

"Next is the master of dancing blades, Laslow!"

Inigo drew his rapier and began to swing it elegantly through the air while performing several dance steps.

"And last but not least, we have Odin of the Jet Black, wizard extraordinaire!"

"Raging fires of doom, hear my command, and bend your will to my very words. Arcflame!"

Severa and Owain's blades suddenly erupted into flames, but they continued their performance, as this was all part of the act. Severa then tossed her daggers into the air and performed a back flip before catching the two weapons. Ingo jumped into the air and spun several times before gracefully landing on a single foot, with the other leg bent upward as he bowed.

"We're a group of mercenaries. We're here to offer our services to the Royal family." Morgan explained.

"So you say you are mercenaries?" One of the soldiers spoke as he approached the commotion. On his chest were a few medals indicating that he was most likely of higher rank than the average guard.

"To be accepted into the services of the royal family is no easy task. Anyone who is courageous enough to accept the crown prince's challenge is welcome to do so though. Just make sure you perform adequately, or he will be greatly displeased that you wasted his time."

The guards moved aside, allowing Morgan and the others to pass. That went perfectly. It looked like Morgan's keen observations he made while traveling through some Nohrian towns had proved correct. Nohr really didn't care about a person's background as long as they could be of use and didn't cause trouble for the local lords.

"You sure this is a good idea, Anthony?" Severa questioned, as they walked down the streets of the capital.

"Yea, you heard what that guard said, they'll pretty much take anyone into the military as long as the person is skilled enough. I'm pretty sure you three will have no problems passing any tests that they give." Morgan informed.

"Well, let's just head to the castle then. I'm sure tryouts will be around there somewhere." Severa recommended.

As the four warriors made their way towards the center of the city, they purposely began to take detours. This wasn't to see the city's sights, for even the capital was as gloomy as the rest of the country. Instead it was to learn the many routes of the town. While under cover, knowledge of the town would prove invaluable; especially if they had to make a quick escape and Morgan wasn't around to teleport them.

"Oh, excuse me." A young woman apologized as she brushed past Inigo.

"Oh, no need lovely miss." Inigo assured. "You know, my friends and I are actually a little new to the capital. Would you be so kind of accept a cup of tea and..."

Inigo suddenly stopped in midsentence as he saw the young woman standing before him. The red tipped blue hair, yellow eyes, blue maid's clothes, and innocent yet deadly appearance; it was Lilith.

"What, it's you!" Lilith gasped, as she finally recognized the four strangers.

"Cover or not, you're going down." Severa sneered, as she drew her twin blades.

"Wait, please listen, I'm not here to fight you guys." Lilith claimed.

"Sorry, but not even a cute smile will cause me to fall for your trickery." Inigo warned, as he too drew his weapon.

Lilith took a few step back, as she scowled. She had no choice. The young Mamakete girl quickly turned around and began to flee.

"Don't let her escape!" Severa shouted, as the four took off after their enemy.

"Severa, take the roof tops." Morgan instructed as they gave chase. "You'll be able to provide us recon from there."

"Right." Severa agreed, running down an ally.

Inside the ally was a young woman whose body put all other's to shame. The black and purple armor she wore was decorated with gold embroidery, and was skin tight in every location. The way it hugged her body left more of her chest exposed than would be advised. The armor around her legs was shaped like high heels. They covered her from the feet up to her knees, but stopped there, leaving her curved thighs bare. The armor around her arms actually protected her limbs quite well, leaving only her hands exposed, which were covered with purple gloves. Draped over the woman's shoulders was a short purple cape with gold embroidery and on top of her long, purple flowing hair was a black tiara. Her purple eyes were currently glaring with the utmost ferocity at a man who was lying half dead against a wall.

"Now, you are going to tell us where your little band of rouges hide, or Beruka here will start removing your fingers one at a time."

A woman dressed in spiky black armor with shoulder length blue hair approached. Over her body was a worn old cloak. Despite the fact that the woman had an attractive enough face and figure, the emotionless killing intent that she portrayed was enough to cause nearly any man to run in fear from her. The young woman drew a pair of twin sided axes that were designed to be used with just one hand. She then stared at the man with her cold grey eyes.

"Very well, my princess." The blue haired woman responded unemotionally. The woman then paused, as she looked up to the rooftops. "Your highness, watch out, there's someone on the rooftops."

"Out of the way sisters." Severa sassed, as she pushed pass the two women, not paying attention to what they were doing. She then leapt into the air and began to kick off the sides of the ally walls, getting a boost in elevation each time she did. Within a blink of an eye, Severa had already scrambled to the top of the rooftops with ease.

After Severa was out of sight, the two women over heard her shouting,

"Seriously, assassins? I don't have time for this crap!"

The sounds of blades clanging could be heard from the rooftops by the two women, followed quickly by four figures dressed in black robes falling down to the ground in front of their feet, badly beaten.

"Well, that was impressive. Is she a friend of yours Beruka?" The Nohrian princess asked.

"I'm sorry Lady Camilla, I do not recognize her." The blue haired killer responded.

"Shame, I wouldn't mind making her mine." Camillia licked her lips.

"Should I follow?" Beruka asked.

"No. Now that this task has been completed, I can buy those ingredients for my little brother's birthday cake a little early. Why don't you clean up here first though."

"Very well." Beruka agreed.

Without warning, Beruka slit the throat of the man she had been about to interrogate. She then turned to the four other assassins, as she prepared for them next.

Due do her temporary setback, Severa had fallen behind Lilith and her three comrades. Luckily her expert gymnastic skills allowed her to travel across the rooftops with blazing speed and catch up to Lilith with in just a few seconds. Severa watched as Lilith ran down an ally and made a sharp turn left.

 _'Severa, you there?'_ Morgan asked the woman through a telepathic message. _'What happened?'_

 _'Sorry, got held up. She went left. OK. now she's going right.'_ Severa sent a telepathic message to her comrade.

 _'It looks like she's trying to lose us taking unneeded turns.'_ Morgan informed. _'Severa, what general direction does it seemed like she's trying to go?'_

 _'Looks like North.'_ Severa informed.

 _'All right, Owain, head north and try to cut her off. Inigo and I will stay on her trail and try to lure her to you.'_

 _'You got it Morg.'_ Owain responded as he broke away from the rest of the group.

Lilith continued her attempt to make her escape through the dark alleys, but with Severa on her tail, it was impossible. However, she was almost there. Then she'd be at her destination and safe from her pursuers.

As Lilith ran back into one of the main streets, she came face to face with Owain, who had already beat her there.

"You're iniquitous deeds shall not escape my reckoning justice, fowl creature." Owain declared.

Lilith quickly turned around to run in the opposite direct, only for Inigo to grab and restrain her.

"Please, let me go, you don't understand." Lilith pleaded.

"Yea, like we never heard that before." Severa snorted.

"What's going on here!?" A voice barked.

The three heroes quickly turned to see an elderly knight with grey hair and a scar on his face glaring at them from his steed. This knight's armor was of much higher quality than the others they had seen at the gate indicating he was most likely of higher rank.

"General Gunter." Lilith greeted the old man with slight intimidation.

"What are you three doing to this maid?" The old general growled.

"Oh...err, ha, ha you silly goose, when I said I'd go out with you if you caught me, that's not what I meant." Lilith began to flirt with Inigo.

Inigo let go of the girl with a rather confused look on his face. Wait, was Lilith actually covering for them?

"Lilith, if you have time to play games, than I assume you are done with the errand you said you had to run?" The older general asked.

"Err, yes that. Well, I'm almost done." Lilith lied. "Why don't you head back on your own General. I can make the trip on my own once I'm done."

"Very well. I will be returning to the Northern Fortress then. I recommend you return before night fall."

"Yes, of course. I actually won't be much longer. I might actually meet you there myself." Lilith answered.

The elderly man turned and began to ride away on his black steed, leaving Lilith alone with the three heroes. By this time, Morgan had caught up with Inigo, who Morgan had instructed to run ahead.

Lilith let out a sigh of relief. "That was close. You four almost blew our cover."

"What do you mean by our cover?" Severa sneered. "Why did you help us anyway?"

"Listen, I know you don't believe me, but right now, I have the same goal as you guys do." Lilith explained. "For a moment I didn't recognize you though, so I'm guessing you had the same idea as I did."

"Yea, I'm pretty sure we're not here to kill Prince Kamui and destroy all of humanity." Owain informed.

"No, wait. Please listen, I'm not here to cause you or anyone harm." Lilith claimed.

"Sorry, but I'm not about to listen to a word you say." Severa scowled. " Let's take her boys."

However, as Owain and Inigo both went for their weapons, Morgan stepped between them and Lilith with one of his arms raised to block them from her.

"If she wanted us out of the way, all she would have had to do is make a scene to get us captured." Morgan pointed out. "My father taught me that you should always listen to the other side of the story before making judgment. Let's hear her out."

"Hear her out?" Severa argued. "She's a morph. The only thoughts they have are those put into their mind by their creator. This is obviously a trick."

"Well, I believe her." Morgan informed. "So no one is attacking her around me until we get more information."

Lilith was shocked to hear this from Morgan. Even though she was telling the truth, she would have had a hard time believing it herself. This boy's kindness, it really was unique.

"I'll explain everything, but we should go somewhere else." Lilith explained.

Morgan nodded in agreement as he and Lilith ran back towards one of the alleys she had tried to escape through earlier. Severa, Inigo, and Owain could only sigh as they followed. Once they arrived, Lilith began to answer the four heroes' questions.

"So, if you're here, then what about the one who brought us here?" Morgan asked, making sure not to use any specific names. "I'm guessing he must be safe as well."

Lilith looked at Morgan and the others with remorse, before turning her head away from them, fighting back tears.

"No." Inigo tried to deny.

"I'm sorry, it should have been me." Lilith apologized.

"Yea, it should have." Severa agreed rather heartlessly.

"What happened?" Morgan asked sympathetically.

"He sacrificed himself so that I could live on. Because I could not bring myself to kill him, the one we now all oppose tried to end my life. I still don't understand why he'd be willing to do such a thing for someone like me, but that doesn't change the fact that he did. In return for his kindness, my only desire is to protect Kamui. It's a good thing you're here, I wasn't sure how much longer I'd be able to keep this up on my own."

"Lilith, do you know where Prince Kamui is?" Morgan asked.

"Yes." Lilith answered. "I've been able to pass for a maid and work at the North Fortress, where he is currently being kept. I would be there myself, but I was tracking an invisible soldier. It looked like it was scouting the area for some reason. Seemed kind of suspicious to me."

"That North Fortress, is it in the capitol then?" Severa asked.

"No, it's just North of it. It is walking distance though."

"All right, I think I have a plan to get him out of there." Morgan informed. "With you on the inside Lilith, I think it will be piece of cake."

"Actually, helping him escape may be more difficult than you think." Lilith warned.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked. "Is it that well guarded? Don't worry, even if it is, all guards usually have routes, with brief openings in them."

"No it's not that. It's actually a little bit more complicated." Lilith admitted. "Umm...I'm not sure where to begin with this..."

As Lilith explained the situation to the Morgan and the others, the elderly general they had met earlier had already reached the fortress. There he was furiously chasing a young girl who had taken a key without permission. The young girl looked to be in her preteens. Her long blond hair was braided in two pigtails; styled in a way to almost look like a pair of long cinnamon rolls dangling from her head, and kept in place with a pair of black ribbons. She wore an elegant black and white dress that had a cute but gothic attire to it: it hung down to her knees with pink laces decorating it and a large pink ribbon on her chest. Her boots were also black and had similar pink laces and ribbons on them.

"Princess Elise, stop right there!" General Gunter yelled. "You know this is forbidden!"

However, the girl didn't listen as she continued to make her way up a flight of stairs and put the key into the lock socket.

"You go in there and you will be disciplined!" The elder general warned.

However, the general's warnings were ignored, as the young princess flung the door open and entered a dimly lit room.

Sitting on a chair dressed in nothing but a simple pair of pants was a young man in his mid teens. He had the same fair skin as Queen Mikoto and large pointy ears that indicated his Manakete heritage. His muscular chest was completely exposed as he was currently unwrapping a recently healed wound that he had received earlier. His silver hair that went down to his neck was currently a mess as his bangs partially covered his red eyes.

"Onii-chan!" The princess shouted out a honorific someone would use to affectionately call their older brother.

"Elise? I thought this chamber was locked." The young prince stated a little confused as he stood up.

Without warning, the young princess pounced on the young man, wrapping her arms around his neck to give him an affectionate hug. She then looked up at him with her large, innocent, purple eyes.

General Gunter stood in the door and bowed before making his apology to the young prince.

"My dearest apologies my lord. I told her that if your door was locked to allow you your privacy. However, she simply would not listen to me after hearing of your injuries from training."


	8. Chapter 8 The Nohrian Prince

Ch. 8 The Nohrian Prince

"Come on, hurry up!" Elise shouted, as she practically dragged the Hoshidan prince through the halls of the fortresses, holding his hand as she ran.

The young prince was now dressed much more appropriately for roaming the halls of the fortress, his entire being comprised of polished white and black armor with a long blue cape draped across his back.

"You know you don't have to drag me Elise, I do know the way around my own home." The young prince gently objected with a chuckle.

As Elise led the young man through the halls, they made a sharp turn resulting in them bumping right into Princess Camilla. The young prince went head first into the princess's breast before he fell to the floor.

"Oh my, now isn't that quite the greeting." The elder princess chuckled, as she picked the young prince off the ground by his shoulders. "It looks like Elise was successful with waking you up."

"That's right, I jumped right on him and made sure he was up and ready." Elise confirmed, rather proud of her success.

"Considering that Corrin Nii-sama is going to be late again, I find it a little too early to parade your success." Prince Leo chided, using an old fashion term that one would reserve as a respectful term for an older brother.

"Xander Nii-sama is waiting for you." Leo informed. "And you know how upset he gets if you keep him waiting."

Leo opened the large set of doors behind him, leading to one of the fortress's outer walls that the four royals made their way towards. There a single figure waited for them.

Sitting upon a large black and gold armored black horse was a man both well respected and feared throughout all the land, the crown prince of Nohr. The way this man sat and held himself on his horse, his strong build, the sternness of his face; it was as if every fiber of his being was derived to intimidate those around him. The eldest prince of Nohr had shoulder length blond hair that was slightly combed to the back. His dark brown eyes were slanted as he looked upon his younger siblings with a face that was every bit as handsome as it was intimidating. Like most knights of Nohr, the Nohrian prince wore black armor with gold embroidery. However, the armor he wore was of the highest quality and fit perfectly for his muscular body. Over his armor he wore a well made purple tunic and cape. In his left hand the man carried a black shield with gold embroidery, and in his right, he held a steel blade.

"I see you are well rested today, Corrin." Prince Xander addressed the Hoshidan teen in a voice filled with such power that it alone would have sent chills down someone's spine. "Now, let us begin our lesson. During our last match I was going soft on you. Today, I will not be so gentle. While your skills are exemplary, your strikes lack resolve. Today I will be fighting you not as a brother, but as an enemy with the mindset to kill you. I recommend you do the same, or this training will result in more than just minor bruises."

The Hoshidan prince nodded, showing that he understood the seriousness of his training.

Corrin drew his blade as he and the crown prince of Nohr stood on opposite sides of the fortress wall. Elise, Leo, and Camilla had already stepped back to the sidelines where they could watch the two battle.

Xander charged right towards Corrin upon his horse. Corrin merely stood in the defensive position, like a deer frozen in the headlights. Just as Xander's blade came towards him, the Hoshidan prince rolled underneath it at last moment. He then spun around and swung his blade towards the Nohrian prince, who was now between his opponent and the wall.

While Xander was now cornered by Corrin's strategy, the advantage the younger prince had gained didn't last long. Xander easily blocked Corrin's blows and began to parry with his own. Corrin was quickly put on the defensive as he was forced back by Xander's fury of attacks.

Corrin jumped back, trying to get some space between him and his opponent so that he could catch his breath. Xander took this opportunity to once again charged towards Corrin, but Corrin managed to side step to avoid the attack, as he continued to either dodge or block the older prince's attacks.

Xander's younger siblings continued to observe the match. Elise looked upon the scene with both concern and confusion. Both Corrin and Xander were battling so intensively that she could barely keep up with their movements and their sword swings were nothing but blurs to her. Camilla, on the other hand, had a look of complete fury as she practically cracked the railing she was gripping.

"This is absurd." The eldest princess scowled. "Not only is Xander on his horse, but he also picked a location that is giving poor Corrin as little room to maneuver as possible. Xander could have at least given Corrin a horse as well."

"It's not like any of that matters." Leo informed, standing with his hands folded behind his back. "Xander Nii-sama's swordsman ship is second to none. The only warrior that has ever matched him in battle is father."

Corrin skidded backwards several feet after blocking another of Xander's blows. Leo wasn't exaggerating his older brother's skills in the least. Every blow Corrin blocked made him feel as if the bones in his arms might shatter.

Corrin stood panting. Xander's didn't leave a single opportunity for a counter attack. If Corrin couldn't get an opening, then he wouldn't have any chance of winning. Then again, if Xander wasn't going to give him an opening, he'd have to find an opening somewhere else.

As Xander again charged towards the young prince, Corrin ran forward to meet the strike. However, instead of meeting Xander's blade with his own, he instead ducked and struck Xander's horse's leg with the dull part of his blade.

Xander's steed let out a pained neigh as it bucked upward. Xander quickly regained control of the horse, grabbing its reins, but this moment of distraction was all Corrin needed to swing his blade up towards the older prince. Xander blocked the attack, only to be knocked down from his horse due to its still sporadic movement

Xander rolled across the ground, quickly regaining his composer as he picked up his blade and blocked another blow from Corrin. He then stepped backed only to notice that behind him was a large drop from the wall. Corrin pointed his blade towards Xander, still panting heavily from the battle. He now had the older prince between his blade and an endless drop.

"Well done." Xander complimented, dropping his blade. "I shall give this battle to you."

Corrin let out a sigh of relief and sheathed his blade.

"Yea, Onii-chan won!" Elise cheered, running up to the Hoshidan prince and jumping into his arms as she so often did.

Leo rolled his eyes at his younger sister's immaturity as he scoffed,

"Hmf, and here I thought you said you weren't going to go easy on him, Nii-sama."

"Yes, well, we all know Camilla would have had my head if I injured Corrin too much during training." Xander returned.

"You've got that right." Nohr's eldest princess responded.

"None the less, congratulations Corrin." Xander once again praised. "You fought admirably today. All that seems left now is teaching you to ride a horse properly, and you'll be a full-fledged Nohrian knight."

"Thank you. It's only because of General Gunter's teachings and your supervision that I performed so well though."

"Nonsense. Taking an opponent's strength and turning it into your own is a strategy only the most skilled warriors would have thought of. Showing that level of strategy in the fight shows that you have graduated beyond just simple classroom instructions." Xander spoke.

"True, but I still have a long ways to go before I'm at your level." Corrin complimented Xander.

"Yes, but I have faith in you." Xander informed. "I see why father once said that you may one day bring light to the darkness that has covered our country.

"Nii-sama..." Corrin spoke, lost for words.

"Geez, it's not like skill with a sword determines everything, you know." Leo interrupted. "Besides, a large scale battle is fought much differently than a one-on-one dual."

Corrin could only chuckle at the younger prince's lecture, "Well, I guess that just means you and I will have to continue talking about those battle strategies you come up with."

"Hmf, I suppose so." Leo agreed. "Although, I feel the day you can actually beat me is a long ways away.

"Always the completive one, aren't you Leo?" Xander commented.

"Xander, Leo, Camilla, even though father has forbid me from leaving the Northern Fortress, the fact that you all come to visit me so often means a lot to me. I don't remember what life was like before he took me in, but I'm glad I have a family like you that's always been here for me." Corrin thanked the Norhian royal family.

"Of course brother, while you may not be related to us by blood, the bond we all share together is much thicker than any bloodline." Xander reminded.

"Onii-chan, aren't you're forgetting about someone?" Elise tugged at the young teens cape, as she looked up with hopeful wide eyes, still being supported by one of the teenager's arms.

"Really, who could that be?" Corrin teased the young girl, as he gently tapped her nose with his finger.

"That's not funny Onii-chan." The girl began to pout.

"You're right Elise, I'm sorry." Corrin apologized. "After all, where else would I find such an adorable little sister."

"Don't worry Onii-chan, I forgive you. After all, you're my favorite person in the whole world."

Leo couldn't help but sigh in disgust. "Honestly Elise, you are such a child. Will you get down from your brother already, it's not appropriate for a girl of your age to have him hold you like that."

"Oh, let her be, it's innocent." Camilla immediately rushed to her younger siblings defense. "After all, that innocence is like a light of hope for this land."

The elder princess then turned to her younger adopted brother. "I remember when I held you like that little brother. How about you come over here and we can relive those times together."

"Umm...I think I'll pass." Corrin blushed with embarrassment at the thought of his oldest sister trying to pick him up and hold him like he was a still a boy. Corrin then turned to his young brother.

"Um, Leo..."

"Yes Nii-sama?" Leo asked slightly annoyed.

"Well...not to embarrass you, but I just noticed that the tags of your shirt are showing." Corrin warned. "I think it might be inside out."

"Geez, you wait until now to tell me about that!" Leo blushed from embarrassment as he tore into the fortress. The young prince then returned a few seconds later, his cloths on properly this time.

"Looks like Corrin wasn't the only one who overslept today." Camilla chuckled. "Aren't you lucky to have older brother that looks out for you so well Leo? Awe, it appears we have an audience though."

Lilith walked out of from behind a corner holding a healer staff.

"My deepest apologies, I did not mean to eavesdrop." Lilith apologized as she bowed gracefully to the royal family. "I just thought I'd offer my services if any of you need healing."

"I see you are shadowing my brother as usual, Lilith." Leo commented.

"For someone who's only been here for a short time, you're awfully loyal to him." Camilla complimented with a smile.

"That's because she Liiiikes him." Elise giggled.

"I assure that is not the case." Lilith informed rather formally. "Lord Xander, I noticed that your horse was injured during your training. Please allow me to attend to its wounds. I will provide you with a spare horse from the stable. We also have tea and hors-d'oeuvres prepared if you'd like some"

"Thank you Lilith, your hard work does not go unnoticed." Xander thanked the young maid. "Corrin, I will be returning to the capital. After seeing how well you fought today, I will speak on your behalf to father about you finally being able to leave this fortress. Seeing that your 17th birthday quickly approaches, I think it would be an excellent time for you to pass the test of adulthood."

Upon hearing this, Camilla suddenly got a nervous look on her face, but remained silent. She was well aware how much her younger adopted brother wished to leave the fortress and explore the outside world. Personally, she desired to keep him sheltered and away from the horrors that filled their home land. However, she knew all too well that her view conflicted with her older brother's and therefore it was useless to argue.

"Now I must return to the capitol. I have business to attend to with father." Xander spoke. "As for the rest of you, why don't you enjoy the rest of your day with Corrin."

Xander headed down the steps of the fortress, with Lilith leading his horse behind him. Meanwhile, Corrin and his remaining adopted siblings entered the fortress.

While the grounds were officially a fortress, many of the rooms had been redesigned for Corrin so that it would feel more like a home to him. Among these was a living room, with a soft rung, and fireplace against the wall. Several cushioned chairs were set up with a fine wood table in the center. There the royals were able to sit and await as servants brought them their food.

"Here, I brought you some tea my lords." A girl dressed in a traditional black and white's maid's outfit greeted. Despite being a maid, the girl was quite cute, and appeared to be the same age as Corrin. She had a petit figure and long pink hair with a white maid's hat on it. Her soft blue eyes seemed to spark as she greeted the royals with a shy smile on her pretty face.

"Thank you, Felicia." Corrin thanked the young girl with a warm smile. "You can place it on the table for us. Just make sure you don't..."

However, it was already too late. Somehow the young maid managed to trip despite her path being perfectly clear, causing to tea to spill over Leo's clothing.

"Oh no, I-I'm so sorry!" The timid Maid apologized clapping her hands over her mouth.

"Even if you apologize, that doesn't change the fact of how troublesome this is." Leo scowled.

"I know, but I-I really am sorry. Here, I'll clean you off right away my lord." Felecia offered, grabbing a towel, only to trip again on her own feet resulting in the towel landing on top of Leo's head.

"Honestly, you'd think I'd learn to bring a spare pair of clothes by now. I can't even count the number of mistakes you've made during my visits." Leo continued to lecture.

"P-please forgive me." Felicia begged.

"Felicia did you just drop another plate?"

A young man in his prime, with long white hair tied behind his back, emerged from the kitchen. The man was well groomed; dressed in a high quality black and white butler outfit with gold buttons.

"My deepest apologies my lord. I take full responsibility for subordinate's incompetence." The butler apologized as he bowed to Leo.

Following the butler was another maid; one that looked nearly identical to Felicia in nearly every way. There were only two differences. One was that this maid had blue hair instead of pink, and the other was that she carried herself much more confidently than the stumbling pink haired girl.

"Please come with me, my lord." The blue haired maid offered. "I shall dry you off and find you a fresh pair of clothes immediately."

"Don't concern yourself. I was planning on returning home early anyway." Leo spoke, as he stood up. "However, I would like to make one thing clear, Felicia. It is quite apparent to everyone that your skills are clearly better suited in a different field of work."

"I-I-I...Please, I'll work harder." The pink haired girl cried. "Please, don't kick me out."

"I never said I was going to evict you." Leo assured as he stood up. "I was nearly making an observation. Besides, that verdict is not left up to me. I think I'll be off now"

As Leo walked into one of the halls, a flash of light could be seen, indicated that he used his teleportation spell to leave.

Felicia bent down to start picked up some of the broken pieces of glass that had resulted in her accident, only to cut herself on one of the sharp pieces.

"Felicia, I think it would be best if you take the rest of the night off." The butler instructed. "You're dismissed."

The pink haired maid stood up, her head held low, as she walked out of the living room. In the meantime, her blue haired twin knelt down and began to sweep up the glass and clean up the mess the pink haired maid had caused.

"I think I'll be right back." Corrin spoke, getting up from his seat.

"Where are you going?" Elise asked.

"Oh...um...restroom." Corrin obviously lied. "Don't worry, be right back."

Corrin exited the room and walked down one of the many halls of the fortress. Poor Felicia, Corrin hoped she wasn't beating herself up too much. Today was even worse than usual for her. Knowing Felicia well, the young prince knew exactly where she would be. Corrin found the maid crouched in her usual corner, fidgeting with her hands, and sobbing from embarrassment.

"My lord..." The girl stood up, drying her tears. "Please, you have guests, you...shouldn't be wasting your time on me."

"Come on Felicia cheer up. Everything will be all right. We all make mistakes." Corrin tried to cheer up his maid.

"But what kind of maid oversleeps and gets dressed with her clothes inside out, burns the tea, has to make a new cup, and spills that cup on her lord's younger brother. Then she drops a towel on that brother's head, and breaks a glass trying to clean up her mess. Sometimes I feel like I should just quit being a maid and go home."

"I'll admit that's a pretty impressive track record, even for you." Corrin joked. "You know, maybe calling it quits isn't such a bad idea..."

"Lord Corrin, please don't say that, especially now!" The young maid cried.

"Calm down, I'm only kidding." Corrin assured. "Felicia, giving up like that, it's just not you. So even if you do mess up once in awhile, you should keep trying. You know you'll always have a place with us. Here, let me see your hand, I noticed that you cut it. I should probably take a look to make sure it doesn't become infected."

The maid did as she was told, handing her lord her cut hand, which she had already bandaged. Corrin gently unwrapped the gauze so that he could properly expect the injury. The wound was still open, as blood was dripping from the cut. Corrin placed his hand over the wound, and a dim gold light radiated from where he was grasping. Once Corrin removed his hand, the young maid's wound was healed.

"I wish I could serve you like a proper maid. Or at least stop breaking things. Then you wouldn't have to look after me all the time." Felicia confided.

This wasn't the first time Corrin had done this for her. She, as well as everyone else who knew him, was aware of his healing capabilities. It seemed like with Felicia around, he got plenty of practice perfecting his rare gift.

"Aw come one Felciia, don't say that. I've known you for so many years now. My siblings, you, General Gunter, Flora, Jacob, and now Lilith. You're all family to me, and family helps each other out." Corrin assured. "Anyway, I need to get back to my sisters. Why don't you take one of the cold baths you like so much and enjoy your night off. I'll see you in the morning."

Later that night, Lilith stood guard on one of the fortress walls. Both Princesses had already left for the night, and Corrin had gone to bed. It was a good thing her brother was located in such a secure location. Ironically, he was actually safer here than in the capital. This place was like an island, but instead of being surrounded by water, it was surrounded by a deep chasm. The only way across it was a man-made bridge.

Lilith stood with her bow poised as she saw a small group of invisible soldiers trying to cross the bridge. Things were getting worst. The invisible soldiers used to only show up occasionally, just one or two at a time. Now, for the past few days, they had been appearing every night, with more and more of them.

Lilith released an arrow from the fortress wall. As soon as the arrow struck the soldier, it exploded into magical flames, killing it and injuring those around it. Even though she couldn't use her dragon form, Lilith was still a formidable opponent. She was created with both high level archery and magical skills. She would have never thought that she would one day be using these skills against her creator. However, her feelings for him were long gone. All she cared about now was protecting Kamui, repaying both him and his biological father for the kindness that they had shown her.

Lilith strung several more magical arrows, killing the on-slaughters. Even if they were to make it across the bridge, this fortress was still a fortress, regardless of its interior decorating. The front gates were closed tightly with steel doors that would take nothing short of a battering ram to break through. Not only that, but Kamui's room was located on the highest tower. Only a flying mount would have any hope of reaching it.

Lilith got overly confident too soon though, as she heard the roar of a wyvern. The young Manakete girl looked up to see a half dozen invisible wyvern and Pegasus riders flying towards Kamui's room. It appeared that Anankos had enhanced them with his powers, as not only were the riders invisible, but their mounts as well.

Lilith quickly fired an arrow into the sky, striking one of the Pegasus knights, and then fired another, killing a wyvern rider. However, there were too many for her to combat alone, and they were closing in. One of the wyverns was just about to crash into Kamui's room when a lance flew through the air and struck the invader, killing it instantly.

Lilith turned to see Kamui's instructor, General Gunter, standing behind her

"It's a good thing you were here Lilith, I may not have heard the commotion in time otherwise." The elder general spoke.

"General GUnter, can you actually see those things?" Lilith gasped.

"Not quite. However, there are more ways to see your opponent than with just your eyes." Gunter informed, "and you?"

"Umm...no...of course not." Lilith lied. "I was just aiming using their footprints and my ears."

"Hmm, I see." Gunter responded rather suspiciously. "You know, I noticed that after you showed up, those things starting appearing more sporadically. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?"

"No, of course not." Lilith claimed.

It was the truth. She didn't know why they were appearing more and more often now. Was she somehow drawing the enemy to her location without realizing it? Did her coming here actually alert Anankot to Kamui's location? If that was the case, then she could feel nothing but guilt. Here she had arrived with the only thought of protecting Kamui, and now it was her fault that he was in harm's way.

"Regardless, I still think it wise to keep this matter to ourselves." Gunter recommended. "These creature vanish without a trace when killed. If we are to bring forward claims that staying here endangers the prince's life, we need proof. Until then, we should double our efforts to keep him safe."

"Agreed." Lilith answered.

 _'Those four warriors' plan had better work.'_ Lilith thought to herself. _'We need all the help we can get.'_

 **Author's notes: For Hoshido characters, I will be using mostly their Japanese names. For Nohr, I will mostly be using their English names. This is because Hoshido is based off of Japanese culture, while Nohr is suppose to be based off of mostly Roman culture.**


	9. Chapter 9 The Audition

Ch 9 The Audition

"All right Effie now that we finished getting Onii-chan's present, we can start looking for yours next." Elise declared, as she walked through the capital's market.

Behind Elise strolled a young woman with green eyes and long, light blue hair, which she kept tied in a bun. Her feminine figure was covered from head to toe in heavy purple and gold amour. On her back the woman carried a large purple and gold shield that was the size of her body and a steel javelin. There was also a helmet dangling from the woman's waist that she could equip for battle.

"But milady, you already got me a present for my birthday, remember." The heavily armored knight reminded.

"Yea, but we can never start too early." Elise laughed. "And what's with all this 'my lady' talk? It's just the two of us, which means you should just be calling me Elise."

"Yes milady...I mean Elise." Effie quickly corrected herself. "That older brother of yours is certainly lucky to have such a caring little sister. I hear you even help heal his wounds from training. How's your training as a troubadour been going?"

"Great! My healing abilities are so good I can make men's bodies feel good in all the right ways." Elise declared innocently.

"What!?" Effie almost feel over upon hearing the girl speak in such a matter. "Elise, who did you hear that from?"

"What's wrong?" Elise asked, completely oblivious to what she had just said. "I'm not going to get a spanking am I?"

"No, of course not." Effie assured, still baffled by the princess's sudden strange matter of speaking. "Elise, who have you spoken to lately that's put these ideas in your head?"

"Niles." Elise answered. "He said that naughty girls get spankings."

"Hmm. I see that Niles and I will have to have a _nice_ conversation with one another." Effie spoke as she began to crack her knuckles. "Until then milady, please refrain from saying anything you hear from him."

"Oh, but Niles is so nice." Elise groaned. "But I guess if you say so Effie."

"Are we lost?"

Elise turned to see a group of four travelers roaming the market; a cute boy who looked just a few years older than she, handsome mage with short blond hair, a smiling male mercenary, and a moody female mercenary who was the one who had just asked the question.

"Don't be ridiculous," the boy assured. "Don't think of it as lost, think of it as exploring."

The boy then began to turn his map around as he realized that he had been reading it upside the entire time.

"O.K. maybe we're just a little lost." Morgan retorted.

"Hey there, do you guys need some directions?" Elise offered. "What are you looking for?"

"Ahoy there fair maiden, for we are warriors of valor, on search of conquest for the imperials of this domain." Owain declared as he began to make overly eccentric poses as he spoke.

"Really, that's sounds cool, but I have no idea what it means." Elise returned.

"Ah, perhaps I can translate for you my fair lady." Inigo began. "But first, a token of introduction for a girl your age."

Inigo then reached into his bag and pulled a piece of candy.

"There you go my dear, just for you." Inigo offered.

"Thanks." Elise thanked the stranger as she happily took the piece of candy.

"Milady, I must advise against taking candy from strangers." Effie warned.

"Is that so? Then perhaps we can become more acquainted over a cup of tea?" Inigo asked the princess's body guard out. "You can even come along, my petit dear." Inigo spoke to Elise as he took her hand in a gentlemanly manner.

"Or how about you remove your hand from the princess before I break your spine." Effie threatened.

"What, you're a princess?" Severa gasped, grabbing Inigo by the back of his shirt collar and pulling the flirt away from the young girl.

"Strange, is it just me, or does this feel a little déjà vu?" Inigo asked, recalling another certain princess and body guard that he had met during his travels.

"So, I bet that means you're looking for some good retainers, aren't you?" Severa asked. "Well you're in luck, we happen to be the best you'll ever find."

"Actually I all ready have two retainers." Elise informed. "Effie here is the strongest person in the entire kingdom. I also have a guy named Arthur, but he got hurt today because a board fell on his head. My older siblings need retainers though. I could even lead you to where auditions are if you'd like."

"Milady, I find this very unadvisable. I don't think we should waste your older sibling's time with a group of strangers. Besides, they seem a little weird to me."

"Weird, why do you say that?" Elise questioned.

In the background Owain was still making random poses. Inigo on the other hand saw a cute girl walk by, causing him to turn his head and start leaving the group to introduce himself to her. This of course resulted in Severa quickly grabbing her comrade by the back of the shirt collar again and pulling him back over to the rest of the group.

"Do I have to remind you of how embarrassing it is to deal with a guy like you?" Severa threatened. "Don't make me start flirting with you again."

Morgan on the other hand was turning his map around again trying to read it. He had a goofy smile on his face, as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Well I like them, so let's show them where to go for the auditions. Besides, if they are weak, Xander-chan will just beat them up." Elise commented.

"That would be great, princess, umm..." Morgan began.

"Elise." The outgoing princess announced her name. "Princess Elise."

"All right, thanks Princess Elise." Morgan thanked the girl. "We'd be very grateful if you'd show us the way."

"Sure, just follow me." Elise offered.

The young princess led the four strangers through the city, talking to them the whole time.

"So, where are you from?" Elise asked curiously.

"Another country, just across the border." Owain Informed. "It's pretty far from here, so you probably won't have heard of it."

"Really, which one?" Elise asked. "It's not Hoshido is it? Those people there are really selfish and mean."

"Hoshido? Please!" Severa snorted. "We don't have anything to do with those backward thinking snobs."

"That's good." Elise commented. "If you were from Hoshido you'd be put in prison. You guys seem nice, so that would be sad."

"They don't look Hoshidan, so I don't think we have that to fear milady." Effie assured.

"So Mr. Odin, you said you're a sorcerer right?" Elise asked. "My brother's a sorcerer too. In fact he's the best sorcerer in all the nation. What kind of magic can you do?"

"What can of magic can I do?" Owain repeated the question as if it was an absurd thing to ask. "What kind of magic can't I do? For I am Odin of the Jet Black, master of all mystic techniques."

"Wow, I bet Leo-chan will ask you to be a retainer right away then." Elise gasped in delight. "Well, here we are."

Elise led the four strangers to a large black coliseum. There they entered through an open gate, which lead to a long, straight hall, with several breaking paths. For a coliseum, it seemed heavily guarded, as several soldiers could be seen patrolling the grounds, and blocking off nearly every hall except for the main one.

The four heroes made their way to the center ring, where they saw the crowned prince decimating a group of challengers. As the crowned prince's blade collided with his opponent's, the challenger was knocked to the ground. Xander then struck another challenger in the face while kicking a second in the stomach. Then with just a couple more swings of his blade, he released a gust of wind, knocking three more men to the floor. Within just mere seconds, the crowned prince had defeated over half a dozen challengers and hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Is that all?" Xander scoffed, turning his back and walking away from the defeated group of warriors. "To think that you people actually thought you were worthy to become retainers of the royal family. Pick yourselves up and remove yourselves from our presence. You're services are not needed."

Leo and Camilla both sat on the sidelines, bored by yet another of their older brother's victories.

"Well, there goes another day's worth of recruits. I don't think we're ever going to find retainers if this keeps up." Camilla sighed.

"Xander-chan, Leo-chan, Camilla-chan, I found some new recruits for you." Elise proclaimed running up to her older siblings.

"Not now, Elise, we've already dealt with enough failures today." Leo grumbled.

"Yea, but they say they're really strong." Elise informed.

"That's what they all say." Leo reminded.

"Honestly, you're dismissing us before you even give us a chance." Severa scoffed. "And here I thought you were looking for some skilled retainers. Well, I guess if you don't want us, then we can just go and serve some other lords that will appreciate us."

"Excuse me." Leo narrowed his eyes towards the insulting woman.

"Why, never in my life have I seen such an object of grandiose beauty!" Owain cried out as he ran over to Camilla, and began to inspect her up and down. "Such vivid elegance!"

Owain then ran behind the eldest princess and knelt down so that his eyes were at the same level of her derriere.

"Such a robust figure!" Owain continued.

Camilla merely sighed in irritation. "Great, not another one."

"Laslow!" Severa hissed with the utmost ferocity, yelling her other comrade's name out of habit.

"Um...I'm right here..." Laslow responded in a terrified tone, observing what Owain was doing. Not even he was foolish enough to say such a thing to a royal.

"Well on the flipside, we've lived happy lives, right?" Morgan assured.

"No, we actually haven't." Inigo reminded.

"Oh yea that's right. Sorry about that." Morgan apologized. "Maybe they'll execute us quickly?"

Owain remained oblivious to the world around him as he once again moved to the front of the eldest princess and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Please tell me, what do you call this fine piece of equipment. Surely an armor as grand as this, has a name to match its greatness."

"Wait, you were talking about my armor?" Camilla looked in shock. The eldest princess then burst out laughing hysterically. "You know, I think I like you. Good job bringing these four here Elise."

"See, told you they we're good." Elise beamed.

"Tell me, what do you four call yourselves?" Camilla asked.

"Why, my fair lady of black armor, I am Odin of the Jet Black, and these are my fellow companions. The lovely lady's name besides me is Robin." Owain pointed to Selena.

"This young man here is my apprentice, Laslow." Owain pointed to Morgan

"And finally my friend in arms is Selena." Owain pointed to Inigo.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" Leo asked looking at Inigo awkwardly.

"You idiot!" Severa raged. "I've had enough!"

Severa reached into her bag, grabbed an umbrella, and proceeded to beat Owain over the head with it.

"We have been on the road together for over a month and not once, not once, have you gotten our names right!"

"I'm sorry, but it's so hard!" Owain cried as he covered his head as Selena continued to beat him with the umbrella.

"My proper name is Laslow." Inigo introduced himself to the eldest Nohrian princess. "And I am happily at your service my lady."

Laslow got down to a single knee and bowed gracefully to Camilla before taking her hand in the same gentlemanly matter that he had taken Elise's earlier.

"As the lucky man who hopes to become your retainer, I will graciously accept any challenge you put before me. Then later on perhaps you'd like to join me for tea and discuss what my future duties would involve."

Camilla simply rolled her eyes at the flirt's forwardness. Outside of the tea portion, she had heard those exact lines from random men over a hundred times.

"If you're done with these trivialities, can we proceed?" Xander asked annoyed.

The crown princess's stern voice caused the four young heroes to cease their juvenile actions as they immediately tensed, stood up straight, and stared directly at eldest of the Nohrian royals.

Xander mounted his horse and rode into the center of the arena.

"Send forth your first challenger who thinks they are worthy of calling themselves my vassal. Know though that if this is a waste of my valuable time, you will regret that you ever placed a foot into our country."

"Well, I guess I'm up then." Severa volunteered, always eager to show off her skills.

"Oh no you don't." Camilla, grabbed the brown haired beauty and pulled her into her. "You will be mine."

Camilla then grabbed Inigo by the back of his shirt and gave him a shove, causing him to stumble down the steps that lead into the arena. Inigo looked up at the mounted prince that was glaring down at him and gave the man one of his cheesy grins.

"This one is all yours older brother." Camilla offered.

"Very well," Xander agreed. "Draw your weapon!"

"If that is what you wish, then I shall accept this dance." Inigo responded, drawing his thick rapier.

Inigo stood in his ready position, one hand crossed behind his back, standing sideways to his opponent: his back foot pointing out while his front pointing forward as his arm stretched out with his blade pointed towards his opponent.

Xander looked at Inigo with an unimpressed look. Never had he seen a stance like this before, nor a blade so thin. No matter, he'd end this quickly, wasting no more time with these fools.

Xander charged full force towards Inigo, who bent his nimble body backwards to avoid the attack. Xander quickly to turned his horse and swung at Inigo once again, who avoided the second attack with a graceful sidestep.

Owain stood at the sidelines, his right arm twitching.

"Sword arm twitching." Owain grunted. "Must resist urge to jump into battle and defeat both opponents."

Severa and Morgan quickly grabbed Owain, holding him back in fear that he might actually do it.

"Nah ah, hold it there. You're a sorcerer, not a swordsman, remember?" Morgan calmed his friend.

Inigo continued to either avoid or parry Xander's ferocious attacks using his graceful movements. It was difficult at first for him to keep up with the crowned prince of Nohr when the first couple of blows he blocked nearly knocked him off his feet. However, the more they fought, the easier it became. All warriors had a rhythm to their strikes and Xander was no exception. All it took was some time for Inigo to match that rhythm and soon he would go from following to leading their dance.

Inigo avoided another strike as he gracefully spun in a circle and stood behind the Nohrian prince.

"Are you fighting, or dancing?" Xander asked annoyed.

"Well who says I can't do a little of both?" Inigo asked with a smirk. "After all, this isn't called the Dancing Blade for nothing."

"The Dancing Blade!" Owain hooted. "At last, if fills my heart with glee to know that my dear comrade has finally assigned a proper name to his esteemed technique."

Everyone seemed to ignore Owain's outburst as their eyes were glued to Inigo and Xander's battle. There was no denying it. This Nohrian prince was good. Of course, Severa would never consider him as skilled as herself or Owain, but he was definitely skilled enough to give Inigo a run for his money. However, she knew all too well that her friend was about to turn the battle around on his opponent.

Inigo thrust his blade towards Xander, forcing the prince to block defensively for the first time during the battle. With a simple flick of his wrist, Inigo went for an upward cut, forcing Xander to shift his body to avoid the attack. Inigo continued with a quick escalation of attacks on the crowned prince, as Xander found himself suddenly on the defensive.

"I can't believe it." Leo gasped. "Nii-sama must be holding back."

"I'm afraid not, little brother." Camilla corrected. "Xander's fighting this man with everything he's got. Whoever this stranger is, his skill is superb."

Xander found his movements slowing down during his battle with this random traveler as his blade was slowly becoming heavier. If this continued, he was going to lose. This was something he could not allow. He was the crown prince of Nohr. He would not lose to this man, no matter how skilled he was. He would fight this battle with every ounce of strength he had and raise his blade victoriously.

Xander and Inigo's blades locked. Inigo's goofy grin never leaving his face, even as he looked up at the lord.

"Have I passed yet?" Inigo asked.

"Not yet." Xander retorted, kicking Inigo in the stomach, causing the man to stumble backwards.

Xander charged towards Inigo and leapt off of his horse to bring his blade down on the young man. Inigo dodged the attack by just the skin of his chin, as he blocked another of Xander's powerful blows. Whether it was by pure determination, or his near inhuman fighting capabilities, one could only guess; but the crowned prince of Nohr had gotten his second wind. Xander struck the man's shoulder with his shield and then kicked him in the knee causing his feet to buckle beneath him and fall to one leg. With a final stroke of his blade, Xander knocked Inigo's weapon out of his hand and pointed his blade at the man's throat.

"Do you yield?" Xander asked.

"That depends, how was my performance?" Inigo asked, still smiling.

Xander inspected the smiling man carefully. It was then something caught his eye. In the man's left hand was a knife partially drawn from his sleeve. It was clear that if he had to, he could continue the battle against Xander, using that knife he had kept hidden until now. What suddenly occurred to the crowned prince was that this man could have drawn that knife anytime he wanted during their fight and used it to deliver an unexpected blow against him. Despite this man's outward appearance, he was no fool; not with the skills he had just shown in battle. Had he kept the knife as a reserve because of his desire to show his skills with a blade instead of resorting to a cheap trick?

"You said you're name is Laslow correct?" Xander questioned.

"Yes, that is correct my lord."

"Very well Laslow. I, Xander, crowned prince of Nohr and the authority that my title holds, name you as my new vassal." Xander announced.

Inigo rose, following the crowned prince back to the seating area of the coliseum where they sat down and began to nurse some of their wounds.

"This is where I come in." Elise announced grabbing a large gold staff with a crystal on the top of it. "Time to show off my skills."

Elise rushed over to Xander. As she lowered her staff, a faint light began to illuminate from the crystal on top of the magical object, healing her older brother's wounds.

"So, am I your next opponent?" Severa challenged. "If you think Laslow's good, than just you wait."

"I think I've had enough for today." Xander informed. "Camilla, if you desire this girl so badly, then you may test her."

"Well, isn't that generous of you, brother. In that case, I'll be right back" Camilla jumped down from the stands and began to walk towards the hall that led to the main entrance of the coliseum. "This will just take one moment."

Camilla stuck her head into the hall and shouted, "Oh boys, how would some of you like to impress me with how big and strong you are?"

As if on cue, several guards rushed out of the hall, with their weapons in hand. Camilla made her way back to the stands where she stood next to Severa.

"All right my dear, why don't you show these men what you're made of." The eldest princess instructed her future retainer.

"Hmf, and here I thought these challenges were suppose to be hard." Severa smirked as she walked down the steps to take on the soldiers single handedly.

As soon as the soldiers saw their challenger, some of them began to whistle and hoot at the attractive teen.

"Well, well there, little lady, what are you doing in a place like this?" One of the soldiers spoke condescendingly. "Tell you what, you don't have to worry. My boys and I will go easy on you, but in exchange how about ya come out with us tonight. We'll show ya a good time."

"I've heard enough." Inigo snarled, getting to his feet. "No one speaks to a lady that way in my presence."

Inigo was about to march into the middle of the field to challenge the soldiers himself, when Xander intervened.

"Sit back down." Xander instructed.

"What? But..." Inigo began.

Xander looked up at Inigo with a dominating gaze, sending chills down the flirt's back.

"Are you disobey your new lord's command?" Xander hissed.

"N-no my lord." Inigo obeyed.

Severa merely rolled her eyes at the obnoxious remarks coming from the men. She then turned her back and began to walk back to the stands.

"Please, as if you can complain about how someone speaks to a woman, Laslow." Severa commented, as she began to remove her weapons and set them on a bench. She then grabbed her shield and set that down as well.

"Um, what are you doing?" Camilla asked.

"Well originally, I was merely going to impress you with my fighting abilities, Milady. However, now, I'm going to impress you with my fighting abilities and put some chauvinist bastards in their place." Severa responded, as she reached down and picked up her umbrella. She then walked into ring, holding her umbrella as if it was about to rain.

"Why does she have an umbrella?" Leo asked.

"Because umbrellas make excellent weapons." Morgan proclaimed.

Leo merely looked in astonishment at the ridiculous remark. "Did you hit your head as a child?"

"Actually, I use to hit my head on stuff all the time. Wouldn't recommend it." Morgan commented.

"All right boys, time to play!" Severa announced. "Oh and when people ask you who so royally handed your butts to you, you can let them know it was Selena."

"Ha, brave words for a little girl." One of the soldiers chuckled. "All right, don't say we didn't warn you."

One of the soldiers charged towards Severa ahead of the group. The female mercenary closed her umbrella, and threw it at the man, with the dull pointed top striking him right in the middle of his eyes. The man's head jerked back, as he almost fell to his back from the weight of Severa's throw. Severa then dashed forward and kicked him to the ground. Using the handle of the weapon, Severa wrapped it around another soldier's wrist, and used it to twist his sword arm behind his back before rolling over the man's back and flipping him to the ground, using the umbrella as a leverage. As two more soldier came at Severa from the side, she opened the umbrella in front of their faces, blocking their view from her. With the brief second of delay that Severa was given due to the men's surprise, she pull her umbrella back and delivered several well aimed strikes with her elbows and feet, knocking them out cold. Finally Severa closed her umbrella once again while ducking to avoid a soldier's blade and swiped at his feet with her weapon, knocking him to the ground.

With her enemies so easily defeated, Severa, walked back over to the stands, standing before Camilla. Severa then placed her hands to her sides and curtsied in a lady like fashion to the elder princess.

"Will that do milady?" Severa asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, you were already mine." Camilla informed her. "But if you'd like to entertain us some more, please feel free."

"And what about me?" Owain asked Leo excitedly.

"While you may have impressed my older siblings with your display, I'm not so easily swayed. I have no interest in taking you or your thoughtless friend here as a retainer." Leo informed.

"What...but..."

 _'Owain, quickly, put on a show.'_ Morgan instructed his friend telepathically.

"Can't contain my inner fury anymore!" Owain shouted, holding his body as if he was trying to restrain some creature that had possessed him. "For I Odin of the Jet Black, must display my hidden mystic arts. Now behold, my cosmic flames of destruction!"

Owain raised his hands into the air as a large pillar of flames erupted in the middle of the arena. The guards that had been defeated, barely had a time to escape as they fled for their lives from the giant explosion of fire behind them.

"So am I in?" Owain asked.

Leo turned to Xander, as if looking to his older brother for assistance.

"It's your decision Leo." Xander informed. "But clearly these warriors are skilled. This Odin may make a fine retainer."

"Very well, I shall accept you as a retainer." Leo informed Owain with a sigh.

"What about him?" Elise asked, pointing to Morgan. "What can you do Mr. Anthony?"

"Me? Not much. I'm just an apprentice, so I travel with these three so that I can one day venture out on my own." Morgan lied.

"Oh, well in that case, can I have him as my retainer?" Elise asked.

"Why would you want someone useless like that as a retainer?" Leo asked confused.

"Because he looks cute." Elise responded innocently.

Even Morgan was a little taken back by the young princess's direct response.

"Well although that would be a great honor, your highness, I think it would be best if I continue staying with my mentor. Besides, I'm not completely useless. I can still fight, just not as well as my friends."

"Nii-sama." Leo spoke in a whisper as he went over to his elder brother and the two began to converse privately.

"Yes, I agree." Xander confirmed. "They may actually be able to. You have my permission to send them out on that mission."

"Mission? We have a mission already?" Owain asked in excitement.

"Yes, that is correct." Leo informed. "In the Woods of the Forlorn there are spirits that are protecting a lodestone imbued with the essence of darkness. Our father, King Garon, had sent a group of soldiers to retrieve it for him, but they never returned. Xander-sama and I were going to retrieve it ourselves. However, We feel that the four of you shall fetch it instead. Do you accept this mission?"

"Do we accept?" Owain burst. "Why, my aching blood thrives for a mission of such exhilaration!"

"Very well." Leo responded, removing a map and badge from his pocket: The badge had the same crest that Morgan and the others had seen several other soldiers wear on their armor, as well as the one all four of the royal members wore somewhere on their own clothing. The crest was shaped like a four pointed ninja star. Then on the right and left sides of the ninja star were a pair of credence moons poking out of it. Finally, in the middle of the crest was a symbol shaped like a diamond.

"If you are successful, go to the castle and show the castle guards this badge. Tell them that you have returned from this mission and they will escort you to the throne room."

"Oh and Odin, if you do make it back successful, I'll even let you name my armor." Camilla bribed.

"Really, you'd really allow me such an honor? Very well, I Odin of the Jet Black, shall not let you down my lady" Owain happily accepted the dangerous task as he snatched up the map and badge. " Selena, Laslow, Anthony grab your things."

"Wait, did he actually get out names right this time?" Laslow asked in amazement.

"See, he just need it to be beat into him." Severa declared.

WARP!" Owain shouted.

In a flash of light, the four heroes vanished, off to complete their first mission for the Nohrian royal family. They hoped that by completing it successfully, it would put them in good enough graces to give them the chance of finally meeting the young prince Kamui.


	10. Chapter 10 The First Mission

Ch. 10 The First Mission

Morgan and the others appeared in the middle of the Woods of Forlorn. These woods were even worse than the others the four heroes had traveled through. It was if the entire forest was void of life, with the black, leafless trees reaching to the dark clouds over head, and large skulls littering the ground.

"Is this entire country cursed or something?" Severa asked.

"Not sure." Morgan answered. "Although, while in the capital, I was sensing some tremendous evil. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. I think they're trying to hide the presence from me."

" I hope Lilith will be O.K. with watching Prince Kamui on her own." Inigo spoke with concern.

"I wouldn't be too worried. She's kept him safe this long." Morgan assured her. "Besides, from what she described, it sounds like he was being well protected."

The four heroes continued to make their way deeper and deeper into the woods. Eventually they found what they were looking for. Sitting on a lone pedestal was a single black jewel that was giving off an ominous aura. Lying in front of the jewel was giant pig like mask, with puffy cheeks, and red and blue striped makeup on it.

As they continued along the path, Severa stopped dead in her tracks. She looked down with a horrid look on her face.

"I think we found those soldiers." Severa announced.

Lying dead all across the ground were countless dark mages and knights.

"What could have done this?" Inigo asked in shock.

Morgan covered his nose and looked away for a moment, as he felt a little nauseous from the sight. Severa, Owain, and Inigo, on the other hand weren't even phased. For them, death and bloodshed were a normal occurrence when growing up. However, for so many to be in one location, whatever these spirits guarding the Lodestone were not nice.

All four warriors stood perfectly alert as they stood back to back. Severa and Inigo both had their weapons drawn.

"They're here!" Morgan shouted.

Dozens of ghostly figures, whose bodies were covered in ragged robes, rose up from the ground and surrounded the four heroes. The creatures faces, if they even had them, were hidden by their hoods. All that could be seen were glowing eyes beneath them. The creatures each carried a swords or scythes in hand, with ghostly lanterns dangling down from the handles of their weapons.

"Poes!" Severa warned.

"My sword hand twitches." Owain shouted. "Let us draw our mystic weapons and strike these wicked spirits down."

Severa, Inigo, and Owain were about to summon their weapons, when Morgan stopped them.

"Wait." Morgan instructed. "Even though I don't think we're being watched, this would probably be a good time to practice fighting as our new aliases."

"That's not going to be easy against this many Poes." Severa warned.

"Aw, we can do it." Morgan assured.

"Well, if you say so. Let's go!" Severa shouted, jumping into the air and landed on one of the top of the trees.

Inigo drew his blade, and lunged forward, blocking one of the ghost's weapons and then retaliating with his own slashes. If Inigo had been fighting any living creature, his attacks would have cut them down within seconds. However, Inigo's blade merely passed through the ghosts.

Severa leapt into the air to avoid a stream of purple flames from one of the ghost's lanterns and landed on another tree branch, while releasing a volley of arrows at some ghosts. However, the arrows had just as much affect as Inigo's blades as they simply passed right through the ghostly enemies.

"Damn it, our attacks are just passing right threw them. What the hell?" Severa swore.

"LIGHTNING!" Owain chanted, as a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky on a couple of Poes, causing them to erupted into specs of light. While physical weapons were doing nothing to these creatures, magic attacks were still extremely effective.

"It's because of all the darkness." Morgan explained. "Poes thrive in dark areas such as shadows, which allows them to keep their transparent form. The only way to hurt them is to use light to make them solid or magic."

"Well that's all handy for Odin, but what about us?" Inigo asked, dodging a ghost's sword as it grazed his leather armor. "They seem to have no problem hurting us."

"Yea, and I don't think we can count on rays of sun to help us out anytime soon." Severa added, jumping from tree branch to tree branch as several Poes were chasing her.

"Don't worry, I've got an idea." Morgan assured. "Odin light up the sky."

"You got it." Odin responded. "ELFIRE!"

Several orbs of fire erupted from Owain's hand and began to float into the sky above the four heroes. The orbs of flame were then positioned evenly across the battle field, as their bright glow illuminated parts of the forest for the four heroes.

"All right, now we're in business." Severa cheered. "Let's get this over with!"

With lightning speed, Severa cut down several Poes that had been solidified by the rays of light. As soon as Severa cut down the creatures, their bodies exploded into specs of light, just as they had done for Odin.

"You're right where I want you!" Inigo declared, cutting down several Poes of his own.

While Morgan's friends had gained a quick upper hand, Poes weren't stupid creatures. The creatures quickly began to adapt to the situation by regrouping in areas the fireballs did not illuminate or behind shadows that trees produced.

"Don't even think about it." Severa used her blades to reflect a ray of light towards one of the ghosts, causing it flail around madly as the light temporarily made it vulnerable.

"Nice moves, Selena" Inigo complimented, as he cut down the ghosts that Severa had just weakened for him.

"You can't hide from me!" Owain warned. "THUNDER!"

Odin cast another bolt of lightning out of his hands towards a group of fleeing ghosts, blowing them to bits.

Seeing that it was hopeless, the Poes began to sink back into the ground, fleeing from the heroes.

"Ha, you better run losers." Severa mocked the fleeing ghosts.

"Yes, for our glory is unyielding." Owain added.

"Shame there weren't some girls watching." Inigo sighed.

"Let's just get the stone now and get out of this dump." Severa declared.

As the four heroes began to approach the glowing crystal, their celebration was cut short. The giant mask in front of it began to hover off the ground with its eye sockets glowing. Dozens of Poes then began to rise up from the ground and gather into the mask, as they infused with it. Eventually, a fat, pig like Poe emerged wearing the mask upon its face. The creature was enormous as it towered over the four heroes. With a deep breath, the creature absorbed Owain's fireballs, but was able to retain its transparent form, destroying what little hope the four heroes had to defeating it.

"Seriously? It's being guarded by this thing?" Severa gasped, looking at the giant boss monster.

"You wouldn't happen to have a plan B would you Anthony?" Owain asked Morgan.

"Run around and try not to get killed?" Morgan recommended.

Back in Nohr, Xander made his way along the halls of capitol's castle. As he passed a group of maids, they immediately ceased whatever gossip they were whispering of and bowed before him as he passed. A pair of guards who were leaning on their weapons also saw the eldest prince approaching, as they immediately straightened themselves up and saluted the prince. As Xander continued to make his way to his chamber, the eldest prince heard a familiar sound of crying, prompting him to turn the other corner and investigate.

The crowned of prince opened the door to a servants quarters to see a woman in her late teens crying hysterically. The young woman had fluffy blue hair with pink tips tied in two braid, looking as if she was born in a cotton candy factory. On her head she sore a silver and gold ribbon, and over her body was a well made suit of armor that was silver, gold, and azure blue in color; a rather strange color coloring scheme compared to the usual suites of armor soldiers wore in Nohr.

"Peri, what's the matter?" Xander asked the blubbering girl.

"Oh, lord Xander." The girl sobbed.

"Calm yourself Peri. Tell me, why are you crying?" Xander instructed in his usual stern voice.

"Because, well Peri, well um, well" The girl continued to sniffle.

"Speak Peri, that's an order."

"Peri gets it. …If it's an order there's no helping it. See, Peri's getting criticized by everyone."

"They're scolding you? whatever for?"

"They say... They say Peri's a bad retainer." Peri continued to blubber. "Niles has been especially mean to Peri."

"What? Nonsense! Besides, I don't think that's for _them_ to decide." Xander barked. "Why would they say that?"

"It's because Peri's not...What was it again? Oh yea, not respectful. They say Peri doesn't respect Xander enough. That Peri talks too casual to you. Like that's a bad thing!"

"Ah, I see." Xander responded.

"Peri really does appreciate all Xander has done for her. But people say I don't. They say if Peri was really grateful Peri would act like it. But this is how Peri has always talked. Peri doesn't even know how to change. Peri doesn't know what to dooooo!"

"So that's what this is about. Thank you for telling me of this, Peri. Please keep your chin held high. I'm certain your sadness will pass."

However, Xander's young body guard merely broke into another fit as she continued to cry. Upon seeing there was little choice left, the crowned prince sighed as he shut the door to the girl's chambers so that they could converse privately.

"Peri, you must stop crying right at this moment and listen." Xander barked.

Surprisingly this worked for the girl as her tears dried and her head perked up to listen to her lord's words.

"First, you know that your manner of speech has never mattered to me. But having said that, I must consider your problem at length. As long as you don't pick up any of Nile's inappropriate habits, I have decided you have free rein to behave however you wish."

"So..Peri can just talk how she wants?"

"That's right. If you want lessons in formal speech, I can give you some advice. But if not, you needn't change a thing, " offered Xander.

"Huh Peri wants to try learning. I'm sick of getting nagged about it! If this keeps up, anyone who talks to me about etiquette will need a tourniquet!

"Understood. Then allow me to bestow a few pointers." Xander began.

"That sounds great, thank you!" Peri thanked her lord excitedly.

"I shall start by letting you in on a secret. When nobles speak, we typically consider our words with great care. We take time to build up a large vocabulary so we may properly convey our thoughts."

"You mean, you use fancy words?" Peri tried to summarize.

"That's one way to look at it." Xander chuckled lightly. "Once you build up a proper vocabulary, it's easier to speak formally. I swear, it's not as hard as it first seems."

"That's all it takes? OK! I'll give it a shot!" Peri then cleared her throat as she began to attempt to speak formally. "Thou Lord Xander! Would thine desirest to ride to the batt—um, the kerfuffle with us?"

Xander was silent for a moment as he wasn't sure what to say. Peri had just used nearly every word in her last sentence incorrectly. He then began to correct his vassal on her way of speaking.

"Thou" is a pronoun. You don't use it with a name. Also, it is an informal pronoun. As for kerfuffle...well...perhaps giving you an example how to speak more appropriately would be best. 'Lord Xander! Is it your will to ride into battle with us this day?' That would be how it's said with the proper formalities. Now you try."

"What, that was wrong? Peri doesn't get it. You lied, Lord Xander! This is WAY too hard to keep straight."

"Don't get discouraged. It takes practice." Xander tried to encourage. " Here's how you could have said that; Repeat after me. 'This is far too burdensome to put into practice!' That's how a refined lady might say it. Now you try.

"This is far too...burdensome...to put into practice." Peri stuttered with her words.

"Excellent! Very good, Peri." Xander congratulated his retainer

"I hate this! Peri decided, Peri's just gonna talk like normal!"

"Are you certain that's your response?" Xander questioned.

"Yes. Peri is really thankful for Lord Xander. If Peri's got those feelings, she thinks it doesn't matter what words she uses! What does Lord Xander think?"

"I accept that as your decision. I admit to feeling uncomfortable hearing you attempt to speak formally. You're a valuable asset to us. I don't want your morale lowered over such matters. You have my blessing to proceed as before."

"So it's OK?" Peri asked still a little unsure.

"Yes." Xander assured. "And if anyone tries to lecture you on the way you speak, you can tell them that they should bring that complaint to _me_."

"Yea, Thanks! You're the best, Lord Xander!" Peri cheered as she surprised the stern lord with a hug before running out of her room. The eldest prince of Nohr couldn't help but briefly smile as he watched the young girl happily skip down the halls.

"My lord." A guard in dark armor approached.

"Speak." Xander instructed.

"Four travelers have returned from the Woods of Forlorn." The soldier spoke. "They say they have come to report the results of their mission."

Xander was shocked those four had returned this quickly, even with the use of teleportation.

"Very well, I will alert my father of their arrival." Xander spoke.

During this time, Morgan, Severa, Owain, and Inigo were already being led through the castle. The four warrior's clothes were completely battered and torn, with bruises and dirt covering their bodies. The four stood in front of a set of large navy blue doors with gold embroidery. As the doors opened, the four walked into the throne.

The throne room of Nohr was much different than the one of Ylisse. It was large and empty with sets of stone pillars along the sides of the room supporting the ceiling. Dark green vines grew all along the grey cement walls of the room leading to the ceiling where a large black dragon was carved. On the floor was a long red carpet that lead to a set of stairs, and on those stairs was a large black throne where the King of Nohr sat.

Just looking at Nohr's king, it was clear where Xander got his intimidating appearance. However, while Xander was still a young man who's handsome could at least make him look approachable, the King of Nohr's face could only fill one with weary. His skinned was grayed and wrinkled, his eyes had bags under them, and his long white hair and beard flowed freely. He was dressed in black armor with gold embroidery, similar to what Xander wore, but without the purple tunic. On his back he had a thick black and white cape made of fine fur and on his head was a black crown. The King stared at the four heroes.

"So these are the four that I've heard about." The Nohrian King spoke in a judgmental voice.

Standing to the King's right side was Xander, and to his left were Leo and Camilla. The three royals looked on with concern at the four who had returned so soon and in such terrible shape.

Morgan and his friends approached the King with nervous looks on their face and bowed before him to show their respect. Severa then dropped the mask of the large Poe leader with the crystal still embedded in it.

"I believe you were looking for this?" Severa smirked.


	11. Chapter 11 New Allies?

Ch. 11 New Allies?

Elise stood outside the castle's throne room, pressing her head against the doors, trying to listen. Being so young and innocent, she was often kept away from political affairs and warfare due to her young age. However, that didn't prevent her curiosity or desire to still help, prompting her to often eavesdropping on her father and older siblings. As the youngest princess kept her ear pressed against the doors, a pair of hands reached out a grabbed the unsuspecting girl. Before Elise could even scream, one of those hands clamped over her mouth and pulled her into the shadows.

"Don't bother struggling. I've got that cute little body of yours well in my grasp." The man spoke.

Elise looked up at the man that was restraining her. He was dressed like any other stereo-typical outlaw, in a tattered tunic with a dark blue hooded cape, brown boots, and black pants. His long white hair was uncombed, and one of his blue eyes was covered in an eye patch. Despite being a well known crook, the man had a rather handsome looking face as he gave the young princess an evil grin.

"Hi ya Niles." Elise greeted the man happily.

"What did you think you are doing little princess." Niles warned. "You know you shouldn't be eavesdropping on your father, or have you forgotten what I told you would happen the last time I caught you?"

Upon hearing the man's warnings, Elise put her hands on her bottom, causing Niles to give her another evil grin.

"Please don't tell on me Niles." Elise begged. "I don't want a spanking."

"I don't know princess, you're being pretty naughty." Niles warned with a wicked smile. "I suppose I could keep our dirty little secret, but you'd definitely owe me a favor in return, wouldn't you."

The doors to the throne room opened, prompting Niles to once again clamp his hand over the young princess's mouth and pull her further back so that they wouldn't be seen.

The three royal sibling of Nohr exited the chamber with Morgan and his friends following.

"Lady Camilla! Now that we have your father's blessing as royal retainers, perhaps it's time we get down to serious business." Owain began.

"Oh and what is that?" Camilla asked.

"A name for milady's armor of course." Owain announced.

"Oh...right. I was...getting tired of waiting." Camilla responded reluctantly, surprised that the eccentric mage had remember something so trivial to her. She has forgotten all about it herself. " Well? Tell me what you've come up with."

"Of course! Prepare your ears for grace! With no more delay, its luminous name is rendered in the old tongue of our land. It reminds us, like the armor itself, of the glorious night sky. I give you, Grossartig Mond, the Great Moon!" Owain then paused a moment as if he was uncertain of the name he had just picked out. Er...what does milady think?

"Grossa... What did you say to me?" Camilla asked a little taken back.

"Grossartig Mond. After meditated on the image of milady's armor and looked upon darkened skies, words floated gently into my mind from on high. The first was "Grossartig." The meaning is noble, ample, and beautiful. Then came "Mond," the moon, the bright center around which the night revolves! The masterstroke of my revelation was to combine these two bold terms! Behold! Grossartig Mond!

"I see. This is a fine name. Thank you, Odin." Camilla complimented the man.

"What? 'Fine'? No, this will never do! I fear milady is far too cavalier with such a grave matter! Surely we must discuss the finer points before committing to this course!" Owain declared.

"What is there to discuss? I've taken quite a liking to the name, and I will use it." Camilla assured.

"A-are you sure...? I mean, milady is not simply pushing the matter aside? You truly like the name?" Owain continued to push.

"Yes, of course." Camilla chuckled.

"Well I confess I didn't think the first candidate would be well received. A disastrous miscalculation on my part."

"First candidate? You mean you had more name's thought up?" Camilla asked in shock.

"Eh, just a mere ten dozen." Owain shrugged.

"Ten DOZEN? You mean to tell me you had one hundred and twenty names in that head of your?!" Camilla gasped.

"Without further ado's though, it's time for the four of you to meet your colleagues." Xander interrupted.

Beruka, Peri, and Effie all approached the royals and new servants.

"I have gathered everyone I could find, my lords." Beruka informed.

"I apologize for Arthur's absence." Effie spoke up. "He was quite excited about meeting some quote 'new allies of justice' as he put it, but then a door opened up right in front of his face and broke his nose."

"So Peri gets to make new friends today?" Peri shouted excitedly.

"Yes." Xander responded. "Peri, this is Laslow. He is my new retainer and your new colleague. I'd like you to be his guide for a couple of days and educate him on his new duties."

"Yea!" Peri cheered as she ran over to Inigo and hugged him, causing Laslow to go bright red. "Laslow and Peri are going to be best friends. Peri can't wait to start killing people with him."

"Oh...um...that's nice to hear." Inigo responded coyly. "You know, perhaps instead you and I can have some tea together; just the two of us."

"Yes, that's sounds good. Peri loves tea." Peri accepted.

"Selena, this is Beruka." Camilla introduced. "I believe the two of you lovely ladies will get along great."

Beruka merely stared at Severa with her glaring eyes. This naturally caused Severa to glare right back at the blue haired woman, as the two seemed to already dislike each other at first sight.

"So, where is my kindred spirit for battle?" Owain asked. "For my sword arm twitches, I mean my blood aches to meet a warrior, of such potency that I will be calling him comrade on the battlefield."

"While I'm not sure what you just said, but your enthusiasm pleases me." Leo complimented.

Niles and Elise walked out of the shadows, as now was the appropriate time for them to reveal themselves without causing concern that Elise might have been ease dropping.

"Oh dear." Effie scowled, upon seeing whom Elise was with.

"There you are Niles. I see you are keeping my sister out of trouble again." Leo commented.

"Of course my lord." Niles smiled. "She and I have been entertaining each other's desires quite well."

Niles then turned to Owain with the same evil grin on his face.

"So, this is my new partner in bed." Niles greeted the man. "Excellent, our threesome is finally complete now milord."

"And now I feel violated." Owain commented.

"Owain, this is Niles. He's my head subordinate." Leo introduced. "He has a...unique way of speaking."

"Now that introductions are out of the way, there will be a war council soon." Xander informed everyone. "The three of you should attend as it will provide you the opportunity to become briefed on our current struggle against Hoshido. However, first, we need to find you new attires. Peri, please escort Laslow and his comrades to the armory where they can pick out proper equipment for themselves."

"Of course!" Peri cheered. "This way Laslow."

Peri grabbed Laslow by the hand as she began to lead him through the castle, happily skipping as she did.

"I too will come." Camilla informed. "After all, I have the perfect set of armor in mind for my cute new retainer."

A few minutes later, Owain, Morgan, and Inigo stepped out into the hall in their new set of cloths that they would be wearing in battle.

"My, I'm looking forward to seeing how many ladies find me handsome in this." Inigo spoke to himself, as he admired his new armor.

Inigo now wore well made silver armor with gold and blue embroidery over his chest and waist. The armor came with matching gauntlets and boots, as well as black gloves. Under the armor, he wore a loose, light blue undergarment that covered him from the neck all the way down to his ankles. Finally on his left wrist was his blue shield and equipped to his waist was his rapier.

"Behold, my new found power. For now I am one with the darkness." Owain announced.

Owain was dressed in a similar outfit he had been before, but the quality of the silk was much better. Also, it now came with gold gauntlets, boots, and shoulder pads that offered protection. Finally, there was a gold belt around his waist with a red jewel in the center that served as a waist guard, and a long black cape that appeared to be made of black feathers.

Morgan had just replaced his old wears with nearly identical ones. Since he was viewed as just an apprentice, he wasn't going to be awarded the same quality of clothing as his friends were. Something that didn't seem to bother him since he really didn't need it.

Severa was the last to step out to greet her two friends. All three of the men suddenly stared at the attire that Camilla was practically forcing her new retainer to wear.

The red armor over her chest was more like an undergarment then armor. It shaped her body almost too perfectly, pushing up the young woman's breasts and leaving the middle of her chest exposed. It left little to imagination. Below her chest and along her legs she wore skin-tight black leather, but with tears along the sides of her legs, which revealed parts of her bare thighs. Red boots went up to her knees. At least the tops of her shoulders and arms were covered with red armor, and brown gloves were worn over her wrists and hands. She still carried her shield over her shoulder, and along her belt were twin blades.

"Eyes up here, boys" Severa instructed, pointing to her face. Severa then turned to her new superior who seemed to beaming with joy. "I'm grateful for such high quality armor, but are you sure there's nothing else I can wear?"

"Oh no, I think you look perfect dressed like that." Camilla commented.

Severa crossed one of her arms over her chest and held her shoulder, a sign that she often did when embarrassed.

"Now that you're all ready to go, it's time to gather in the dining hall," Camilla informed them. "Let's get going."

As the three followed Camilla and Peri through the halls, Severa and Inigo stayed in the back to talk.

"Selena, no need to be so self-consciences." Inigo tried to assure her. "You do look quite stunning..."

"One more word Laslow, one more word and you'll get it." Severa warned as she punched her hand into her fist.

"Right...err...of course." Inigo smiled nervously. "You know, with all our new outfits, it really has been making me think lately. I thought you might be feeling the same way as me."

"Oh, do tell?" Severa questioned.

"Well, they're so shiny, and our shields don't even have dents on them. I'm almost nervous that I'll ruin them in battle."

"Yea, our old equipment lasted us many battles, didn't it?" Severa understood what Inigo was referring to. "It felt like we had them forever."

"I thought you might be feeling the same way as me." Inigo spoke. " Being separated from something that's protected us for so long."

"Well, we had to replace our stuff eventually." Severa shrugged, trying to act as if she didn't care.

However, Inigo saw through the truth.

"Well, maybe if we get the chance, I'll find that pretty, young merchant again, and purchase my stuff back. Maybe I'll buy yours as well." Inigo offered.

"I...would like that." Severa confirmed in a whisper.

"Ah, here we are." Camilla, spoke, as she stood in front of the meet hall.

Just a few feet away, Elise passed Niles, who was standing in the hall and waiting for the others to finish changing into their equipment.

"Prince Elise, where do you think you're jiggling off too?" Niles asked the young girl. "Aren't you going to the war council?"

"No, everyone just treats me like a kid if I go there." Elise informed him. "Besides, everything they just say goes way over my head."

"Yea, but don't you think it would be good experience for you?" Niles asked. "I mean when Lord Leo attended such meetings he was way younger then you."

"He did?"

"Sure." Niles lied. The outlaw then muttered to himself, "Or at least that's what I'm going to go with."

"What?" Elise asked, not hearing Niles mutter to himself.

"Oh nothing, milady." Niles lied again. "It's just that attending these meetings can only help both you and Nohr. If nothing else, you will learn more simply by being present."

"You're right Niles. I never thought of that." The young princess agreed. "Thanks. I'm going to go right now."

Niles watched the young princess enter the room as he grinned evilly to himself. This was going to be great.

The King of Nohr was already present at the head of the table. Standing next to him was Xander, who had laid out a large map consisting of the kingdoms of Nohr and Hoshido on it. Everyone began to enter the room and take their seats, with the audience comprising of several nobles, generals, and of course the royal family and their retainers. As Elise walked into the room, King Garon looked up with a scowl.

"Elise, what are you doing here? This is not a place for games." Garon lectured his youngest child.

"Father is right, Elise." Xander agreed. "There's no need for you to be here."

"I'm here to participate in the meeting though." Elise responded. "I thought it would be a good time for me to start learning."

"Very well then." Garon accepted. "Take a seat, just make sure you don't interrupt anything."

Once everyone was seated, Xander began to lead the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming." Xander spoke. "During today's events, we will be reviewing our latest battles against the Hoshidan forces along the border as well as strategies to advance into their territory. As you all know, while skirmishes along the border have been in our favor, we have yet to make progress into Hoshidan land. Because of this, I am recommending we move soldiers away from our inner fortresses, and towards the border. This will increase our numbers during the border battles and provide us with greater strength to advance once we are given the opportunity. Right now Fort Dragonfall has ample troops that seem to be simply lounging there. They will be the first to be deployed."

As Xander continued to lead the council, Elise began to look around the room, her face filled with confusion about the various strategies and terminologies that her eldest sibling was using. Finally the young royal raised her hand, only for Camilla to grab it and pull it down.

"Elise, what is it?" Camilla asked in a whisper with slight annoyance.

"I don't understand that last part." Elise whispered back. "What was he saying?"

"Sorry, but I don't have time to explain." Camilla responded. " If it's too complicated for you, then please just sit down and listen. I need to pay attention."

During the meeting Leo also raised his hand, as he seemed to be studying Xander's troops formations intently. Unlike Elise's confused looks though, Leo understood perfectly the strategies that Xander was going through.

"Was there something you wanted to comment on Leo?" Xander asked his younger brother.

Leo looked at the map once again, his mind clearly focused on one of the formations in particular.

"No Nii-sama, I apologize for the interruption. please continue." Leo apologized.

After the war council, everyone rose from the seats and began to discuss with one another. King Garon was the first to leave, with no one even questioning his quick disappearance. Leo was standing in a corner discussing strategies with a general. Camilla was still sitting in her chair, being flirted with by some noble. The eldest princess curled her hair playfully as she spoke with the noble, but seemed to ignore most of his approaches, as she showed no interest in the man. Eventually Beruka approached the two causing the noble to quickly leave.

"Man, they're really serious about this." Severa commented to Inigo, looking at the map that still contained the layout of various soldiers. From what they could tell, Nohr wasn't simply at war, but trying to completely invade Hoshido for some inexplicable reason."

"Yes, it appears we may not have realized what we've got ourselves into." Inigo commented.

"What do you mean, what you've gotten yourselves into?" Xander questioned, as he approached to the two retainers.

"Oh nothing my lord." Inigo assured. "We just didn't realize how sever this war was."

"Yes. Well, Hoshido and Nohr have been battling one another for many generations. While they continue to prosper, our country does nothing but wither." Xander informed them. "The people of Nohr are hard working, and do their best, but barely make enough to make ends meet. It's about time Nohr achieves the greatness it deserves."

"Of course, my lord." Inigo agreed. Granted, with the way Xander was talking, it was hard to not agree with his views.

As everyone continued to converse, Elise on the other hand merely rose from her seat, her head looking down to the ground, as she walked out of the room on her own.

"Hello there princess, how did you enjoy your first war council?" Niles greeted, as he followed the young princess out.

"It...It was awful!" Elise suddenly broke down in tears. " I w-went to the war meeting like you said, but they told me I didn't need to be there! They said i-i-it was too complicated for me! J-j-jerks!

"They did? I'm sorry, I didn't even notice." Niles lied, as he was smiling the entire time at Elise's discomfort during the meeting.

" Yeah! Everyone else was there, and I'm th-the only one they said should leave! It's so dumb! Dumb dumb dumb! They're all just a bunch of dumb heads! Why won't they take me seriously? I even showed up and everything!" Elise continued to bawl.

Niles couldn't help but grin evilly. At last, after all of his hard work, he was finally able to get the youngest princess to cry. Oh the sweet tears of the princess Elise. Few things had ever filled him with more pleasure.

"Hey, what's wrong princess?" Morgan asked, approaching the crying girl.

"What's wrong? Everything's wrong." Elise continued. "Even though I tried to act like an adult and attend the meeting like a proper princess, I couldn't understand anything."

"Oh don't worry, it's only natural to have questions during your first war council." Morgan soothed. "I didn't understand a lot of what was going on either."

"Really?" Elise began to dry her tears.

This was only partially true. While there were several locations, as well as few military terms and weapons Xander mentioned that Morgan hadn't heard of before, Morgan understood his strategies perfectly. In fact, during the entire war council, Morgan had perfectly dissected every single one of Xander's strategies. He found flaws in every single one of them, and developed multiple counter strategies, as well as more efficient strategies that the eldest prince could have used. This wasn't because the crowned prince's strategies were necessarily bad though. In fact, most of them were very sound. However, when it came to strategizing, the only person who had ever topped Morgan was his own father.

"Really. In fact, how about you and I study together." The kind hearted half dragon offered. "I bet if we read through some war books together, we'd be more than prepared for the next meeting."

"That's a great idea," Niles agreed. "They always say that if you don't succeed at first, your highness, just try again. You should continue coming to these meetings and show everyone what you learn."

"You know what? You two are right." Elise agreed, no longer crying. "I bet if Anthony and I study real hard together, we'll impress everyone at the next meeting."

 _'Oh, this is going to be good.'_ Niles thought silently to himself. _'I can't wait for the endless hours of the princess giving looks of anguish.'_

As Morgan and Elise rushed off together, Leo stood watching the two from behind Niles.

"Well, they're certainly making friends quickly." Leo commented.

"You want me to dig some dirt up on them?" Niles questioned. "I wouldn't mind discovering any dirty little secrets they're hiding."

"Do as you wish." Leo instructed. "Just make sure you inform me of your findings."


	12. Chapter 12 A dangerous Date

Ch. 12 A Dangerous Date.

Inigo stood in the market place, looking through the various shops for gifts that he could buy for the various women he had met so far. During his brief time as Prince Xander's retainer, the Nohrian Prince had kept Inigo busy with various chores and guard duties. It was rare for him to have any free time to himself now, and Inigo planned to make the most of it.

"Hmm, I wonder if any women would like these?" Inigo questioned, looking at some sea shell bracelets.

As Inigo continued to scan through the shops, he noticed that the crowd seemed to disperse from the streets as Camilla walked through, escorted by Severa and a pair of soldiers.

" Ah! Lady Camilla. Fancy meeting you here." Inigo was quick to greet the attractive woman standing before him.

" Why, Laslow. What coincidence! Out for a stroll?" Camilla greeted.

" Yes, a change of pace seemed in order. And it appears I chose just the place! Any day on which I run into you, Lady Camilla, is a fine day indeed."

" Are you really so pleased to see me?

" But of course! You're a welcome sight at all times, Lady Camilla." Inigo was quick to respond.

"Don't listen to word this numbskull says, Lady Camilla." Severa warned. "He says that to every woman he meets."

" Oh, is that so?" Camilla lifted an eye brow in suspicion.

" That makes me sound like a scoundrel! I wouldn't be so insincere as to say it to a woman who wasn't worthy. It's just that, to me, every woman meets that criteria..."

"Well, how gentlemanly!" Camilla sarcastically complimented.

"Yea, and how convenient." Severa added. "Really Laslow, I thought I already taught you a lesson about flirting with every girl you meet."

"Oh, umm, that." Inigo blushed, remembering Severa chasing him around camp. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I can't resist complimenting a woman of such elegance and beauty, and if I may be bold Lady Camilla, your radiance outshines the pack.

"Why, thank you." Camilla couldn't help but laugh at how thick this failure of a womanizer was trying to lay it.

"Tell me, Lady Camilla, what do you say we go out for some tea, just the two of us?" Inigo now offered.

"Tea with you? Hmm..." Camilla began to consider, with Severa nearly throwing a fit.

"Tea with him? Princess Camilla, please, you can't honestly be falling for his drabble." Severa tried to interject.

"Tell you what, Laslow, I'll do it on one condition." Camilla began to compromise. "Promise me you won't flirt with or woo any other woman, ever again. Do that, and the tea will be my treat."

" Wh-what you ask of me...it's impossible. There's simply no way." Inigo seethed

"Then enjoy your teatime alone." Camilla responded, walking away.

"See you later, Laslow." Severa smirked, following her liege.

As Camilla walked away, she placed a hand on her hip as she seemed to purposely move her rear from side to side with each step in a seductive matter; taunting Inigo.

Inigo could only sigh.

"Shut down again. Oh well, I suppose I'll just have to continue my practice."

Just as Camilla was nearly out of sight, Inigo's eyes caught a rather peculiar sight. Last time he had checked, the eldest princess had two retainers, why was Severa the only one with her?

Inigo watched as Beruka silently leapt down from the rooftops in a side alley, keeping her head hidden beneath a cloak.

"Oh hey, there's Beruka." Inigo noted. "Beruka!"

Inigo began to happily wave towards the assassin, drawing her attention.

Beruka gritted her teeth. She had been so careful not to draw attention to herself. How did this flirtatious fool see her? Her cover was going to be blown.

"Beruka, over here." Laslow once gained greeted.

"Laslow, go away." Beruka snapped in a hushed tone.

"What? Why I was only coming over to greet you. Why a lovely lady such as yourself is alone all the time is a true mystery. Why don't we have a chat? I bet I can get you to crack a smile!."

"What part of go away didn't make any sense?" Beruka barked, trying to look past Laslow and gaze cautiously into the crowd.

"Do you really dislike me that much? I'm sure you've got the wrong idea about me. Let's go have that tea, and I'll prove it."

Beruka, ignored Inigo's advances as she swore, "Damn, she noticed me."

"Who noticed you?" Inigo questioned. "Why are you staring so intently over there."

Inigo then noticed a young woman with purple hair, wearing a cloak similar to Beruka's. However, as soon as the woman sensed Beruka and Inigo's gaze on her, she slipped away into the crowd, vanishing from sight.

"Oh hey, that woman. Is that who you're looking at?" Inigo commented.

"Yes, and now I've lost her. This is your fault." Beruka snarled.

"I'm sorry. Why were you trying to stalk her." Inigo questioned.

"Because I believe she's an assassin hired to kill members of royalty." Beruka explained.

"What? But that can't be." Inigo tried to defend the stranger.

"Oh, why is that?" Beruka narrowed her eyes.

"Because now that I think about it, I recognized that woman. We actually had tea together the other night. She was such a charming girl. She seemed rather enthralled with me in fact. She couldn't stop asking questions about what it was like to be a vassal of the royal family. She seemed particular interested to know everything I knew about our beloved Princess Camilla...oh no."

"You idiot!" Beruka hissed. "I swear, if anything happens to Princess Camilla because of you, I will kill you myself."

Beruka then dashed into the crowd, leaving Inigo behind.

"Beruka wait!"

However, it was already too late. Just like her opponent, Beruka had instantly vanished in the crowd, blending with her surroundings.

"Oh dear? If what Beruka said was true, I need to do something." Inigo thought out loud, worried for Camilla and the other royals. However in times like this, there was only one person that Inigo could think of that could find a way to remedy the predicament.

Inigo quickly sought out Morgan who was accompanied by Owain, practicing their magical acts. There the fool-hearted gentlemen told his two friends his story. Owain could only rub his forehead as if in pain; his friend's naivety leaving even him in dismay at times.

"Really, you asked out an assassin, and you told her everything you knew about the royal family and the castle walls? Truly you have caused a most fiendish calamity." Owain commented.

"Yea, the fact that a girl was so interested in Laslow, probably should have set off some alarms." Morgan chuckled.

"Yes, well you don't have to rub it in." Inigo sighed. "The question is how am I going to rectify this situation?"

Morgan closed the book he was reading as he began to think attentively.

"Hmm, this is a big deal." Morgan commented, as he continued to work out a plan in his head. "Say Laslow, do you think you'd be able to find that woman again?"

"Perhaps." Inigo responded. "If it's one thing I'm skilled at, it's spotting a cute girl in a crowd."

"In that case, I think I might have an idea." Morgan began.

Later that day Inigo searched far and wide for his lovely assassin until he finally found her skulking in the market place.

"Well hello there, Long time no see." Inigo greeted with a friendly smile.

The assassin seemed to tense up as soon as Inigo approached. No doubt she had seen him with Beruka and would be on her guard.

"I've been looking all over for you. I saw you here earlier, but you ran off for some reason before I could get a chance to say hello."

The assassin stared at Inigo blankly. She was no doubly wondering if this was a trap being set by the young man who had been so foolish to give her information before. Inigo had to work fast. He could see her hand reaching for something behind her cloak; if he wasn't careful, a fight between them could easily break out, and the assassin would most likely use the panic in the streets to vanish.

"I was telling my friend all about you." Inigo continued. "About how we had such a lovely evening together, in which Beruka spewed off how you're nothing but trouble. Honestly, I never expected her to be the jealous type."

"Oh really? The assassin finally spoke up. "So you honestly took all this effort hunting me down just so you could ask me out on another date? Or is it _something else_ , you desired from me?"

"What oh no." Inigo declined going slightly red as he gave a nervous smile. "Having the company of such a charming woman like yourself is more than enough."

The assassin looked at the smiling fool standing before her, as if once again weighing her options with him. Surely no one was this gullible. Then again, he had been more than easy to deceive at first. She doubted someone like him would have the capabilities of being this deceitful.

"Very well then, I accept you're invitation. Let's go." The assassin instructed.

"What...you mean now?" Inigo questioned with concern.

"Of course, why not? Unless you have other plans?"

"Plans? No, of course not." Ingio responded. "Tell me, where would you like us to have our date then?"

"Hmm, I've got just the spot, please follow me."

The female assassin lead Inigo through the streets of the capitol. Eventually they made their way to an old restaurant where the female assassin had requested a private room for the two to dine in.

"So, how are you getting used to the capitol?" Inigo asked the assassin, pretending to make small talk with her. "If I remember correctly, you just moved here a few weeks ago?"

"It's going about the same."

"Still working odd jobs? You know I could try to put in a word for you at the castle. They're always looking for new maids if you're willing to work hard. I'm sure you'd fit in fine."

"Oh really? That's quite generous of you." The Assassin smiled, as ideas began to form in her head

"What do you mean you won't let me enter!? Stand aside, for I, Odin of Jet Black, am here to apprehend a shadowy fiend that lurks from all corners!"

"Oh dear." Inigo groaned as he placed a hand over his face. Apparently Owain had forgotten his signal and was instead going to barge in early.

Odin's booming voice had instantly alerted the assassin as she jumped to her feet and drew a dagger.

"Now, now, perhaps he's looking for someone else." Inigo tried to calm the situation to no avail.

"Prepare to die!" The assassin hissed.

As the assassin lunged towards Inigo, he quickly drew a dagger of his own to block the attack.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I didn't become Prince Xander's vassal with my charm alone." Inigo informed.  
"While I always hate drawing my blade against a lovely woman, I can't exactly let myself lose my head over you."

Before the battle between Inigo and the assassin could progress any further, the young woman fell to the ground, drifting into a deep sleep. Morgan then rose out from Inigo's shadow with a victorious grin.

"Well, not exactly how I had it planned, but nothing like a little improvising to assure a safe success." The half dragon spoke.

"Now foul creature of death, prepare yourself to be at the mercy of my aching blood!" Owain barged in. However, upon stepping inside, he already found their target lying on the ground unconscious.

"I got my entrance wrong, didn't I." Owain finally deduced.

"Just a little." Morgan remarked. "But it looks like someone else is about to be right on time."

As if on cue, Camilla, along with her retainers forced their way into the room with a pair of soldiers. Beruka looked at the scene in dismay, as the three men stood over the unconscious assassin victoriously.

"Just for the record, this was all them." Morgan pointed to his two friends.

"I can't believe it." Beruka spoke in dismay. "You two actually managed to catch her."

"Well, it wasn't exactly how we had planned." Inigo admitted.

"Yea, but the results are what matters." Morgan reminded. "Looks like Princess Camilla and her siblings can sleep soundly now knowing that we've caught the assassin.

"Indeed." Camilla congratulated. "I must admit I'm impressed. This one has been slipping through our fingers for quite some time now. Guards take her away. I look forward to making her interrogation painful."

Later that day, Camilla walked along the halls of castle. She had just finished partaking in the tormenting of their new prisoner, getting what information she could from her. As the eldest princess walked past the ballroom hall, her ears caught the sound of music coming from inside. That was strange; the only time the hall was in used was during parties or for private instructions in arts of dance and music. Neither of which was scheduled to Camilla's knowledge. Fulfilling her curiosity, the eldest princess opened the door to see Inigo dancing around the ballroom as a phonograph played.

Despite Inigo's fool hearted philandering, his dancing skills were superb. The young man didn't miss a step as he elegantly skipped and spun around the ballroom floor; his arms and legs moving in perfect rhythm of the music.

Coming from a family of well-trained dancers, Inigo had been taught by his mother. While he still felt uneasy performing in front of crowds, that didn't stop him from practicing in private. Not only did it serve as a good exercise for him, but it also relieved stress. Despite being successful at capturing the assassin, he still felt anxious. Perhaps behind his constant smile, he was still nervous about residing in Nohr.

As the music reaches its climax, Inigo leapt into air, spinning multiple times, before landing on the very last note, posing as he bowed to his imaginary audience.

"Well Laslow, that was quite the show you put on. I must say I'm quite impressed." Camilla complimented.

"Oh, P-princes Camilla, I-if you're watching please say something sooner. Thinking about someone watching in secret is embarrassing." Inigo suddenly became flustered.

"My apologize, I was too entranced by your dance to say anything. I never knew you were so talented."

"I'm afraid I'm undeserving of such flattery." Inigo seemed to become quickly humble about his dancing skills. "That dance was only a practice. If I were to perform it for a real audience, I'd have a lot of work to do."

"Your style is one I didn't recognize. Is it from your home kingdom?"

"Close enough I suppose." Inigo informed.

"Hmm." Camilla put her hand to her chin as if thinking quietly to herself. "Laslow, wait here. I'll be right back."

The eldest princess left the room, where Inigo waited patiently as commanded; the young man concerned and confused by what idea Nohr's eldest princess had contrived. Luckily he didn't have to wait long as Camilla was quick to returned pulling Elise alongside with her.

"Laslow, I want you to become Elise's new dance instructor."

"W-what?!" Inigo suddenly burst.

"You see, my little sister here has yet to master the fine art of dance; a skill that is an utmost requirement if she is to become a proper lady. Therefore she needs a dance instructor, and I chose you."

"Hear that Laslow? You're going to be my new dance instructor. We're going to have so much fun; you're way less stuffy than my other instructors."

"Wait…but I haven't even… I'm afraid I must decline. My skills are mostly self taught and they are not worthy of taking on an apprentice, especially one of your stations."

"So you were able to learn all of that on your own?" Camilla asked, now seeming even more impressed.

"Well, I did have a good teacher when I was younger, but yes." Inigo admitted.

"In that case, I think you're more than qualified. It's one thing to learn skills from a mentor, but to gain them on your own takes even greater talent." Camilla spoke.

"Come on Laslow, I bet you're a great teacher." Elise tried to encourage. "Please."

"Oh very well." Inigo sighed. "I never could say no to a pair of pretty faces such as yourselves."

"Very well then, it's settled. Elise, you'll be taking dance instructions from Laslow starting immediately. I'll check up on you later to see your progress. I hope you both do well; succeed in this task Laslow, and I'll make sure you're well compensated."

As Camilla began to once again leave the room, she then paused at the exit before once again turning around to face the duo.

"Oh and Laslow, if your focus on Elise is anything other than dancing, then I promise you, I'll be thinking of some especially cruel and delicious punishment to inflict upon you."

Inigo let out a frightened gulp at the eldest princess's threat.

"I assure you, you have no fear. As long as you give me withering looks like that, I'd never dream of it."


	13. Chapter 13 The Fateful Introduction

Ch. 13 The Fateful Introduction

"1,2,3,4,5,6, 1,2,3,4,5,6." Inigo counted as continued to instruct Elise during her dance lesson. "No, no, your pose is all wrong, extend your left arm before raising it."

"Like this?" The young princess attempted to follower her teacher's instructions.

"No, your forgetting to bend your knees now before you raise to your toes. Here, watch me. "1,2,3,4,5,6."

Inigo began to demonstrate for his young student, dancing in perfect rhythm to his counting. The young man twisted his waist slightly and arced his right arm forward in a elegant swoop before performing a majestic twirl in the opposite direction. Finally the skilled dancer finished in the perfect pose as he stood balanced on the tips of his left toes; his right knee raised and his right arm curved against his chest. He held his left arm out, bending it at a near 90 degree angle at the elbow while raising his left hand towards the ceiling.

"This is so hard." Elise groaned. At first Elise thought taking dance lessons would be fun from the man who always seemed to have a happy smirk on his face. She never realized he'd be so strict.

"Perhaps, but perfection doesn't come overnight." Inigo reminded the young princess. "When I was younger, I had to practice these steps for hours before becoming adequate. Even now I am far from becoming a master of this art."

"All right, I'll give it another shot then," Elise once again mimicked her teacher, as Inigo continue to coach.

"And bend the right elbow just slightly, and there you go. Much better. Now one more time."

Elise, and Inigo continued their lesson with Inigo continuing to demand perfection from his student.

"All right, I think that's enough for today." Inigo finally dismissed his student. "We'll meet back at the same time tomorrow my dear. I'd best be going now, I've got important business to attend to"

"You mean philandering with girls?" Elise asked innocently with a giggle.

Inigo's face couldn't help but go slightly red. It hadn't taken long for word to travel around the castle about is flirtatious ways.

"What? I do no such thing." Inigo denied. "Why I haven't once laid a single unwanted hand on a woman." The smiling flirt then muttered to himself, "Come to think of it, I can't remember the last time a women agreed to go out with me who wasn't either trying to pick-pocket, kill, or use me as a ploy for some assassination."

"Well, if you say so, Mr. Laslow." Elise grinned. "See you tomorrow."

Elise left the dance hall where she was quick to meet up with Morgan.

"Oh hey there Princess Elise, did you want to study some more?" The young boy offered.

"Sure, but before we do that, we need to go see Onii-chan." Elise informed.

"Onii-chan?" Morgan questioned. "Oh you mean Prince Corrin?"

"Yea, we told him we would go visit him." Elise spoke. "How did you know?"

"Oh, I just guessed." Morgan informed. "Do you think my friends can come along too?"

"I don't know. I'll go ask Xander-chan if that's O.K." Elise offered, rushing over to speak to her oldest brother.

Elise found her older siblings currently discussing the current war efforts with their retainers.

"Xander-chan, is it time to go see Onii-chan yet?" Elise asked.

"Almost Elise, we're just finishing up here." Xander informed.

"Right. Oh, and can Anthony-chan and his friends come too?" Elise asked.

"Why that's a splendid idea." Inigo agreed, as he sat in a chair next to Xander. "I'm sure my comrades and I would be happy to meet prince Corrin."

"Why is that?" Xander asked.

"Oh, well..." Inigo began to improvise. "I'm sure he'll want to know who we are since we'll be escorting you my lord."

"I personally like the idea." Camilla agreed. "After all, I'd love my darling little brother to meet my new retainer. He always enjoys meeting new people."

"I suppose you all bring up valid points." Xander agreed. "There will be a time when he will be expected to command some of our troops in battle. Making sure he's familiar with at least some of them will be useful."

"All right, let's go see Oni-chan!" Elise cheered. "Leo-chan, are you coming, we're waiting on you now."

"Yes Elise, I'm coming." Leo responded in slight annoyance, as he and his retainers joined the group.

"Very good, let us depart." Xander instructed.

Morgan and his friends followed their so called new comrades through the castle halls where they were eventually brought outside to a set of large stables filled with black and brown horses.

"Do you four know how to ride?" Xander asked.

"Of course, I myself happen to be quite the horsemen." Severa informed her. "If milady needs any lessons, please let me know."

"Well, you just desire to please, don't you." Camilla smirked. "Perhaps I will take you up on that offer. Beruka could also use some riding lessons."

"The wyvern that I ride is more than adequate." Beruka assured, as she turned and began to walk away from the rest of the group. "I will meet you all there."

 _'Jeez, and people think I'm antisocial.'_ Severa thought to herself.

The remaining members of the group then mounted their horses as they rode off to the Northern Fortress. , The trip went quickly as they rode through the town gates and across the path. When they arrived, Lilith was standing guard at the fortress entrance.

"Greetings my lords." Lilith spoke to group. "My apologies, but we did not expect your arrival so soon. I will make sure to notify master Corrin that you've arrived."

Corrin was already in the courtyard sparring against General Gunter. Despite General Gunter's old age, his strength and skill with a blade was renown throughout the land.

He barked instructions at the young prince as they spared with their blades. "You're allowing your left side to be exposed again. Make sure to keep it guarded." The elderly general instructed, as Corrin blocked one of his blows. "Remember, stay aggressive. A strong offensive is just as important as a strong defense."

After several minutes of battling, the two swordsman stood facing each other panting.

"Nice work my lord." The elderly general complimented. "With the skills you've obtained throughout the years, you'll have no problem passing your test to adulthood."

"You really think so?" The young prince asked.

"Yes. With your current skills, any normal warrior would barely be able to touch you in battle." Gunter informed him. "Knowing that you will be my final pupil fills me with pride."

"What? Gunter, you're not going anywhere are you?" Corrin asked with concern.

"Oh, don't worry, just talking about retirement my lord." The elderly general spoke. "Don't worry though, I'll still be your service for years to come."

"Prince Corrin, your siblings have arrived." Flora informed him. "I informed them that you were training and would need time to freshen up. I have your bath and clothes already prepared for you. Jakob and my sister are in the kitchen preparing tea for all of you. Was there anything else I can do?"

"No, you've performed as perfect as ever, Flora." Corrin complimented the skilled blue haired maid.

Upon hearing the praise, the blue haired maid blushed slightly before curtsying to her superiors and entering the fortress to assist her sister and Jakob with the preparation of the tea.

"Too slow Felicia!" Corrin's head butler barked. "And watch out, you're burning the tea."

"I've got it." Flora assured, as the blue haired maid ran over to the tea and quickly took over for her sister.

"Ahh...I'm sorry." The timid Pink haired maid apologized.

"O.K. I've set all the snacks on the table." Jakob informed. "Here, take this tea out, and please be careful."

"I've got it." Felica assured, rushing towards the kitchen door, only to knock against the table of snacks that Jakob had carefully prepared, causing the table to spill.

"You know, I'm almost impressed." Jakob sighed. "Impressed with how serving tea, you managed to turn an entire table upside down."

"I'm sorry!" Felicia apologized once again.

"Really, is carrying tea that hard for you?"

"No, it's just...that I got flustered and tried to hurry." Felicia tried to explained.

"Don't worry, I have extra's right here." Flora assured, grabbing a tray of snacks that were lying on the counter.

"Thank goodness, I have you as my assistant Flora." Jokob praised the blue haired maid. "Felicia just bring the tea out. Take a deep breath, relax, and go nice and slow. You can do it."

"R-right." Felicia agreed, walking out of the kitchen.

Corrin was still in his room, finishing getting his clothes on, leaving his guests to wait for him in the living room.

"So where is Prince Corrin? I look forward to meeting him." Inigo asked.

"He'll be out soon." Xander spoke. "We arrived sooner than usual, so he wasn't yet prepared."

"Here's your tea everyone." Felicia greeted. "Sorry it took so long."

Upon seeing who was serving the tea again, Leo scowled as he got up from his seat and moved to the opposite corner of the room.

"You know, brother, that is rude." Camilla lectured.

"Yes, but I've already had a bath today." Leo responded.

Just as Leo predicted, Flora somehow managed to trip on her own feet. However, this time, Inigo immediately dove in to catch the girl and her plate, just as they were about to hit the floor.

"Th-thank you." Felicia thanked the stranger.

"No need for thanks." Inigo assured. "For any man should be willing to come to the rescue of a lovely flower such as yourself. Now how about I help you pick up this mess, and then I can treat you to some tea?"

Felicia blushed heavily from the man's flirting. Xander on the other hand scowled at his new retainer's unorthodox behavior towards a woman.

"Felicia, you got tea all over Peri!" Peri shouted in anger.

"Oh my gosh, Peri, I'm so sorry." Felicia apologized. "Here I'll fix it. Here, let me see where I put that towel."

"I have one right here." Flora interrupted, stepping out of the kitchen as soon as she had heard the familiar noise of her sister breaking a glass.

"You're the worst maid I've seen in my life, Felicia." Peri shouted. "Peri will have mercy this time, but next time this happens, thwack, Peri will cut you deep and wide, servant." Peri snarled.

"I-isn't that a bit excessive." Inigo tried to defend the young maid. "It was just an accident. Surely we can forgive her for it."

"Nope! Peri did the same when her own servants messed up." Peri informed. "THWACK! Oh, I miss taking blood baths in the spray!"

"Then I suppose it's a good thing that Felicia is not your servant." Xander reprimanded his vassal for overstepping her bounds. "Remember, her punishment would be up to her superiors, not you."

"If anyone needs new cloths, please let me know, and I'll be sure to bring them immediately." Felicia offered, bowing to the group and leaving the room. Upon hearing the offer, Niles got to his feet with an evil grin on his face and followed Felicia into the next room.

"Well, I see that your reputation for getting men wet all over is true." Niles spoke to the maid with an evil grin. "You even got me a little soiled."

"Yes, it is. I'm very sorry." Felicia apologized, still so upset that Nile's foul words were going over her head.

"Well I guess I'll just have to strip down now. Are you ready?" Niles asked.

"Yes, I have some cloths for you right here."

"No, I mean I'm going to strip down right here, and maybe you'd even like to assist me."

"Well, if you need help, I will most certainly do anything to make up spilling tea on you."

Niles could only sigh in disbelief. The poor girl was so upset right now, his putrid way of speaking was going right over her head.

"You know this is a real turn off." Niles commented. "Forget about it. Tea didn't even spill on me."

"Oh thank goodness, I was worried I ruined your cloths." Felicia answered.

In the meantime, Corrin, was walking downstairs to greet his family when he saw Beruka sitting in the hall alone cleaning her dual-axes. Corrin didn't know Beruka very well. The only times he saw her was when she was escorting Camilla to the fortress. Afterwards, she would usual vanish off somewhere only to reappear again to make sure his sister had a safe trip home. She rarely talked and always had that look in her eyes; as if she was about to kill someone. Regardless, Corrin wasn't the least bit afraid of the woman. If she protected his sister, than she must be trustworthy in his eyes.

"Oh, hello Beruka, what are you up to?" Corrin greeted the frightening looking woman in a pleasant tone.

However, Beruka didn't respond as she continued to clean her weapons.

"Beruka?" Corrin greeted again.

"I'm cleaning my weapon." Beruka responded. "Is it O.K. that I use this location to do so? I suppose I should have asked permission as this is your home."

"Oh that's fine. I don't mind as long as you don't make a mess." Corrin assured.

"You have no worries, you won't even notice I was here." The blue haired woman assured him.

"I suppose it was obvious what you were doing." Corrin chuckled. "You know, I admire that you care so much for your weapons. I bet they serve you well in battle. So why aren't you downstairs with Camilla and the others? You're more than welcome to join us."

"Why would you want me down there?" Beruka asked a little puzzled.

"Oh, I figured you'd just like to converse with us, that's all." Corrin responded.

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Corrin asked a little taken back. "I heard there are some new faces. I figured we'd both like to get to know them."

" My duty is to protect Lady Camilla. Currently if there is no business for me, than I have no desire to participate with everyone else."

"All right, just know that you're always welcome." Corrin informed the former assassin as he headed downstairs to join his siblings.

As soon as Corrin walked into the room, Morgan stood up in shock.

"Father?" Morgan greeted in shock.

"Father?" Corrin responded a little confused.

Morgan shook his head as he closed his eyes. No! It couldn't be. His father was dead, and the young prince that stood before him was younger than Morgan was. There was no way he could be Morgan's father. However, that didn't change the fact that the similarities were almost ghostly. The silver hair, the kind loving face, even his voice. The only differences were the prince's s lighter skin tone, and pointy ears. Everything else about him ,for some reason, reminded Morgan of his dad.

"Oh sorry, I was dozing off there for a moment." Morgan lied, as he still seemed to be trying to process who this young man was before him.

"Good afternoon Onii-chan!" Elise greeted her sibling. "Look, we brought new friends for you to meet. This is Laslow, Odin, Selena, and Anthony. They're our new retainers."

"Oh, hello, it's nice to meet you all." The young prince greeted them in a friendly matter.

Even if they hadn't known before hand, it was clear to Morgan and his three friends that Corrin was definitely Princess Sakura's older brother. Not only did he share some of her facial features, his gentle and polite tone would have been more than enough to give him away.

Morgan and his four friends watched Prince Kamui, or Corrin as he was called here, interact with his siblings. While there had been a small bit of skepticism regarding Lilith's reports, they were completely accurate. The way Camilla combed down a piece of his hair that was sticking up and pandered over him; the way Elise tried to tickle him, only to be tickled back until she cried uncle; the way Xander spoke about his upcoming test to adulthood with pride; even the way Leo couldn't help but smile as he conversed with the young prince when had a frown on his face most of the time.

Lilith had informed them that Kamui had no idea of who he really was. She had tried subtle hints regarding his identity as a careful way of finding out how much he knew of his past, only for him to respond clueless. It was possible that he had been put under some spell, but Lilith had commented that she had already investigated and couldn't find any evidence of it. Morgan was currently doing the same to the best of his capabilities without being detected. He couldn't sense anything odd about the young prince either. Based on what they knew of Prince Kamui's age, and how long ago he was taken, he would have been extremely young. It was possible he simply didn't have any long term memories from his time in Hoshido.

Not only that, but the way the four royals were treating him, it seemed like more than just some elaborate scheme. This was especially true for his two so called sisters, who were practically fighting over his attention at the moment. They really did love him like a brother. However, that didn't change things.

The four heroes thoughts went out to Princess Sakura, and the tears that she wept when they had first met her and brought up her brother. Sure, he wasn't being treated as they had originally thought, but that didn't change the fact that he had a little sister waiting for him at home, thinking about him nearly every day. Morgan had promised that he'd bring her brother back to her. They all had. These people of Nohr had no right to him. They weren't his real family. Right?...


	14. Chapter 14 The Test of Adulthood

Ch. 14 The Test of Adulthood

"Happy Birthday Onii-Chan!" Elise congratulated.

Elise sat on her older brother's lap has she squeezed her arms around his waist has hard as she could, giving him a birthday hug. Camilla currently sat next to her young brother, as she grabbed him by the shoulders and also hugged him, burying his face in her chest.

"Here's a good old fashion hug from your big sister, little brother." Camilla laughed.

"Camilla, Elise, I can't breathe." Corrin muffled.

Leo merely rolled his eyes at his sisters' inappropriate display of affection. "Geez, even though he's officially an adult now, they're still treating him like a child."

"All right you two, I think that's enough." Xander ordered, saving his younger brother from suffocation.

Inside his living room, Corrin sat around a table with his four siblings. In the back, Gunter, Lilith, Flora, Felicia, and Jakob all stood, allowing their lord space with his siblings. On the table there were two birthday cakes; one looked as if it might have been burnt, with the frosting dripping and unevenly spread. Felicia looked at this birthday cake rather sheepishly as everyone knew who was responsible for it. Granted Corrin still gave her a warm smile for it when she brought it out knowing that her heart was in the right place. In fact, to be nice, Corrin even tried to cut into it to take a piece. Instead he ended up breaking his knife on it.

The second birthday cake was three layers with perfectly spread frosting between each layer. It had seventeen candles arranged perfectly that were not yet lit, and on the top the cake there were letters written in frosting that read "Happy birthday dearest brother." Camilla beamed down at the cake that she had worked so hard on for her young brother.

"Camilla, no fair, you didn't say you were baking a cake for Onii-chan." Elise grumbled.

"Oh hush Elise, you can help me next time." Camilla shushed her little sister with a smile.

"We also brought presents. Open mine first Onii-chan, I know you'll love it!" Elise stated, handing Corrin a small gift.

Corrin happily celebrated his birthday with his family, opening his presents they had all purchased for him, as they all sat and ate cake. However, as more and more time went by, Camilla's mood seemed to lower just slightly. At first it was hardly noticeable, but as more and more time went by, Corrin could sense that his older sister wasn't as cheerful as she normally was with him. There was something about her laughs and the way she was smiling that seemed fake to him. Not only that, but he had even noticed a look of concern on her face when she thought no one was looking.

"Camilla, are you O.K.?" Corrin asked.

"O.K.? Of course I am my dear brother. Today's your birthday, the day you become a man. Why wouldn't I be O.K.?" Camilla asked.

As the door to the living room opened, the atmosphere in the room that was once buzzing with life suddenly went cold as Corrin's servants all got down on their knees and bowed. The five siblings turned in shock as they saw who walked into the room.

"Father." Corrin gasped.

"Is that anyway for a son to greet his father?" Garon commented. "Why do you look so surprised Corrin?"

"Sorry, it's just that I never expected to see you today. You're usually so busy with your duties." Corrin commented.

"Yes, well, I couldn't forget such an important day now could I?" Garon informed him. "After all, it's the day I found you so many years ago and gave you your name. Xander, is he ready?"

"Ready?" Corrin asked a little surprised.

"Why yes, for your test of course. Today is your 17th birthday, the day you become an adult. It's only natural that you should finally take Nohr's test of adulthood today." Garon informed.

Upon hearing Garon's request, Camilla quickly tried to cut in.

"Today? Why the rush? Why don't we put it off a couple more weeks. Give Corrin a little more time to mentally prepare." The eldest Nohrian princess tried to advise.

"No Camilla, father is right." Xander asserted. "We have put this off long enough. Corrin is ready."

"As his mentor, I too would like to attend." General Gunter requested. "This is a big day for my student."

"Agreed." Garon allowed. "Corrin, besides General Gunter, you may bring along one other retainer. Please, make your selection carefully."

"One?" Corrin asked in surprise.

Corrin looked at his four remaining servants. Each one of them with different skills that could be useful to him.

"My lord, may I be so bold as to make a suggestion?" Jokob requested.

"Certainly, I'm always open for advice." Corrin answered.

"I would recommend Felicia for this." Jokob recommended.

"What? Me?" Felicia gasped.

"Her!" Flora scowled rather jealously at not being selected.

"Good idea Jokob." Corrin agreed. "I was actually thinking the same thing. Let's go Felicia."

"Well, O.K., if that is what my lord wishes, I will assist in any way I can." Felicia accepted.

"Very well, now that you've chosen, let us depart." Garon commanded, as he and he family began to exit the fortress with Felicia walking just a couple paces behind them.

Lilith attempted to follow, only for her shoulder to be grabbed.

"Not so fast Lilith, Corrin has already made his selection." Jokob informed her.

Lilith looked towards door through which Corrin had just left, rather nervously. She wasn't jealous of not being selected. She understood that her brother knew her the least. However, this was the first time other then her trip to the capital that she would be separated from him. She couldn't help feel that something bad was going to happen without her presence.

"Don't worry, he'll be just fine." Jokob assured.

"I don't understand, why did you chose Felicia for this?" Flora questioned the head butler. "I mean, you'd be far better suited for such a task."

"Yes, but I will be departing on an important errand soon, making Felicia the next best choice." Jokob informed.

Flora turned her head away upon hearing the comment. It was true. While Flora was a far better servant than her clumsy twin sister, Flora knew all too well what Jokob said was true.

"Besides, with her gone, you and I can finally get this place in tip-top shape together, Flora." Jokob added with a wink, causing Flora to blush slightly.

Back at the castle, Owain, Severa, Inigo, and Morgan were attempting to get to know their new partners.

Laslow walked out of the dinning all with water splattered all over his face.

"Well, that certainly didn't go well." Laslow sighed.

"Laslow!" Peri greeted happily as she skipped over to her new partner. "What happened? Peri saw that girl throw her drink in your face. You didn't say anything mean to her did you?"

"I don't think so. I was just chatting her up like normal. Until she stomped off, I honestly thought I was being pretty smooth. I should have known it would end like this though." Laslow sighed.

"Really? Maybe you could threaten to kill them if they don't talk to you! That'd get their attention!" Peri suggested.

"P-probably, but... I don't want to be the kind of creep who coerces a girl into having tea." Laslow responded, slightly terrified of his new partner.

 **"** Hmm... I know! Peri will have tea with you!" Peri declared.

 **"** Really?" Laslow asked in both shock and terror. "Err...you don't have to do that."

"Peri don't mind! You're a cool guy, after all."

 **"** I am?!" Laslow blushed from the complement. "Err...well..."

"You're beet red! Have you struck out with EVERY girl you try to talk to?" Peri giggled.

"Not so loud! It's embarrassing!" Laslow whispered.

"OK, I'll shush! I don't wanna get on my buddy Laslow's bad side!" Peri laughed. "Come on let's go get that tea! We need to hurry back to Lord Xander afterward."

Before Laslow could even object, Peri grabbed him by the wrist and began to pull him along with her.

"Now this is how you give a proper blowing." Niles instructed Owain.

The two were standing out on the shooting range. Niles was currently holding a long cylinder shaped weapon. The weapon was hollowed out and had a hole at one end, and a trigger on the other. It appeared to be made of a combination of metal and wood, and when someone pulled the trigger, it made a loud explosion followed by the release of a lightning fast ball of metal. Owain looked at the target dummy that Niles had fired at, blowing a hole right through its head. If the master swordsman had blinked, he would have missed it.

Owain had seen these weapons before. In fact, they were used by a certain group of Hylian pirates that he and his friends were allies with. However, they were the only people he had ever seen use such weapons. He had always thought they were some unique invention that they had. He never imaged that Nohr had also created a similar weapon.

"I bet you've never seen one of these before, have you?" Niles commented. "It's called a rifle."

"Yea, I know." Owain responded. "When my ears heard that such an incredible invention had been named without my permission, my heart went into an unstoppable fury."

"This is just the first of Nohr's inventions. Lord Leo is actually working on some new weapons himself. It wouldn't surprise me, if he asked us to name them." Niles responded.

"Really? My heart leaps with excitement." Owain announced. "You must show me these new bludgeons so that I can provide them with a proper name befitting of our new lord."

"Sorry, no can do." Niles warned.

"What but why?" Owain cried out in despair. "For I am the namer of names, Odin, of the Jet Black! You shall not deprive me of..."

"They're top secret" Niles explained. "The only people who are allowed into his workshop to view them are his highness, the crowned Prince, and Lord Leo. Not even I've been allowed to know what they are yet."

"A secret weapon?" Owain practically jumped for joy. "Why, never before has my blood ached so rigorously. Why I can't wait until the unraveling of this great mystery transpires."

"Um sure..." Niles answered. It was pretty clear that both his and Owain's unique way of talking wasn't exactly mixing well.

Severa and Beruka stood in the same room, glaring at one another with their arms crossed. Neither of them had said a word to one another yet.

"All right, I've had enough. Let's go." Severa challenged.

Beruka didn't respond as she merely continued to glare at Severa.

"I mean fight." Severa informed. "I think it's time we settle our score once and for all."

"Score?" Beruka asked uninterested.

"That's right, I plan on being Camilla's number one retainer. What better way to show my worth than to beat you." Severa informed.

"I have no interest in battling someone like you." Beruka responded, indifferently.

"What, and what's that suppose to mean?" Severa growled.

"Because you are weak." Beruka responded.

"Weak?" How dare you." Severa almost shouted. "I bet you're just scared that I'll beat you in front of Lady Camilla."

"If Lady Camilla were to order us to battle, then that would be a different story." Beruka answered. "However, I have no interest in fighting some petty battle just because you're insecure with your own self worth."

"Insecure, me? Ha, you don't know the first thing about me." Severa shot back.

"Perhaps. I know nothing about your past, nor the land you come." Beruka agreed. "However, I have silently observed you over this past week. You complete every task beyond expectations and then try to compare how much better you did than anyone else. You've challenged multiple people to different contests and won't leave them alone until they accept and you're victorious. Even if you are strong physically, mentally, you are weak."

"What! Don't be ridiculous." Severa denied.

Her have low self esteem? How absurd, Severa thought to herself. She was a woman of beauty with countless talents and esteemed fighting capabilities. Surely someone like her would have plenty of self confidence. She merely wanted to be the best at whatever task was put in front of her. Even if she was undercover, she wasn't going to let someone else out-do her. After all, it wasn't her fault her parents were Mr. and Mrs. Perfect and they did nothing but pressure her to be like them. Severa gritted her teeth as she so wanted to say something snotty, but her attitude quickly changed as she saw Camilla and Elise walking down the hall.

"My ladies." Severa greeted, as she and Beruka bowed. "What can I do for you?"

"Severa, Beruka, Corrin is about to take his Test of Adulthood." Camilla informed them. "I want you to gather our retainers and have them meet us at the coliseum. Also, find Effie and make sure she watches over Elise as she won't be joining us."

"But I want to see Onii-chan fight." Elise argued.

"No Elise, this trial is not for the eyes of children. You will not be watching." Camilla asserted.

"That's not fair, everyone else gets to watch!" Elise continued to fight with her older sister.

"I said no Elise!" Camilla practically shouting. "I'm your older sister, and what I say is final, got it.""

"No, what I say is final." King Garon, corrected as he walked into the room, followed by the rest of his children. "Elise too will attend. Having her watch this will be educational for her development as a princess of Nohr."

Camilla gritted her teeth. She couldn't believe her father was serious. He actually wanted Elise to watch this? However, what he had said was true; his word was final. There was no arguing with him.

"Yes... father." Camilla reluctantly agreed.

"Yea!" Elise cheered excitedly.

"Corrin, before you begin your test, it is time I present my own present to you." King Garon added. "Follow me."

Corrin and his adopted siblings followed their father into an empty chamber where a sword was laying on a lone pedestal. The blade appeared to be made of a combination of fragments composed of a strange flesh like material and metal. It's blade curved just slightly in the shape of an S, and a purple aura surrounded it. It was clearly a creation forged from dark magic. However, because Nohr was a kingdom known for its use of dark arts, the blade did not frighten Corrin or any of his siblings.

"This blade is called Ganglari." Caron informed. "It's imbued with extraordinary dark magic; worthy of a prince of Nohr to wield. Corrin, do you except this weapon and the responsibility that wielding it will carry."

"Yes, of course." Corrin responded without hesitation.

"Very well, draw the blade."

Corrin reached over to the blade and unsheathed it from its pedestal. As soon as he touched it, he felt overwhelming power surging through the weapon.

"It will take some time to master." King Garon advised. "However, I feel that your test of Adulthood will be the perfect opportunity to wield it."

"Yes, thank you father." Corrin thanked his father.

"Excellent, now let us go to the coliseum. Your challengers are already waiting."

As King Garon and his children made their way to the colliseum, Corrin was finally able to speak with his father as they walked through the castle halls together for the first time in so many years.

"It feels like a dream, finally being able to walk the halls of Krakensein castle." Corrin commented. "Thank father, for finally allowing me to come out of the fortress."

"No, you owe it to your own dedication. When Xander informed me that you were able to hold your own against him in your last sparing match, I knew you were finally strong enough to venture out into the world on your own. Corrin, as you know, Nohr is currently in the middle of a war with Hoshido, the kingdom to the east. Hoshido, a kingdom we would view as a paradise, where the people have all that they need, while our people are forced to suffer and live on scraps. Even though our people suffer and many other lands suffer, they ignore all pleas for assistance, and instead feed their fat stomachs. They even go as far as instigating battles along the border."

"Yes, I've read about the wars we've fought in some books." Corrin responded. "I wonder why they refuse to help Nohr in its time of need."

"I'm afraid that's one question I do not have the answer to. Even so, Nohr's suffering has made us stronger." Garon added. "Running through our royal family is the blood of the black dragon. With his might and protection, we shall seize the power to bring our country the greatness it deserves. You will soon be participating in battles against the Hoshidan scum that steal all the pleasures of life for themselves. Are you prepared for such a thing?"

"Yes. I have worked tirelessly on military drills. I am ready for battle." Corrin assured the king.

"Excellent, here we are."

Garon and his children entered the coliseum where Morgan and the other retainers were already present and awaiting them.

"Where is Arthur?" Elise asked, noticing that Effie was once again on her own.

"I apologize, but Arthur is unable to join us." Effie replied. "While in town picking up supplies, a child almost got ran over by a runaway wagon. While Arthur heroically pushed him away, the wagon somehow managed to change direction and run him over instead. Don't worry, though, he'll be back on his feet within a couple of days."

Corrin now stood in the middle of the arena, with his siblings watching him from the stands. King Garon now sat just a couple rows up from the front, with Xander standing at his side, and Leo just one more seat over. All three males looked on with confident looks on their faces. Camilla and Elise stood on the front row. Elise looked on with excitement, while Camilla gripped the railings while still gritting her teeth. Felicia stood on the sidelines of the coliseum. Why she was even on the arena floor, though, was still a mystery to Morgan.

Morgan and the rest of the retainers sat a little further back, looking down at the scene. Morgan and his friends seemed more interested on the blade that Corrin was holding than anything else. They didn't know why, but there was something oddly ominous about the weapon. Being so far away, they couldn't get a clear view of it, but it just wasn't feeling right with them for some reason.

Before the battle, Garon spoke his last words to his son.

"As you know, the test of adulthood is one that all Nohrian royals are expected to pass before being considered true adults and being able to enter the battlefield. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already passed it. I look forward to seeing your success today. Now, bring out the prisoners."

Everyone looked at the opened doors on the other side of the coliseum, awaiting for Corrin's opponents, only for no one to enter.

"I said, bring out the prisoners!" Garon shouted angrily.

A single shuriken was thrown towards King Garon's head. However, with astonishing speed for a man of his age, the king drew a large battle ax that he kept at his side and reflected it.

"Who dares!" The Nohrian king snarled.

A single figure walked out of the doorway, whose appearance would have made any female melt where they stood. His shining jade colored hair flowed down his perfectly shaped cheeks and neck. His strong body was covered in a black ninja outfit with the middle of his large chest and upper part of his rock solid abs exposed. His muscular arms were covered in light weight, steel armor with large curved blades jutting out of wrists, with his foot guards were made of a similar metal. Finally a long purple scarf around his neck blew in the wind as he looked on at the Nohrian royal family with his sparkling eyes and handsomely framed face.

Despite his handsome appearance, this warrior's cloths were rather shredded, as there were several minor wounds along his body. He was breathing heavily. It was pretty clear that he had just been in some sort of battle.

"Well, well, it looks like Corrin has an interesting opponent." Camilla commented. "It's almost too bad he'll have to do away with this one."

"You're not the one who was arranged to fight, where are the other prisoners?" King Garon barked.

"I'm afraid your gruesome form of amusement will have to be postponed." The ninja spoke in a soft and respectful tone, yet at the same time held strength and confidence to it. "Currently those that you captured will be returning to their families and loved ones."

"Father, I'm not sure what happened." Xander apologized. "All of the prisoners were properly secured."

"Yes, well, it appears your jails were not properly equipped to restrain me." The ninja responded.

A second warrior ran out of the same door that the ninja has appeared through. The warrior was a fiery looking woman with tan skin, bright red eyes, and muscular body. On the top of her head she wore a mask with long red hair that mixed with her natural white hair. Her tan face had red makeup on it in the form of two red stripes under each eye. All she wore over her chest was some cloth over her breasts, leaving her muscular abs exposed. Her pants were rather baggy, and over her wrists she wore a pair of red gauntlets made of leather like material.

"Kaze, what are you doing here, everyone else has already escaped." The young woman proclaimed. "We need to get out of here too"

"Yes, but unfortunately, there is something I must do here." The ninja spoke, as he seemed to peering towards Corrin carefully.

"Seriously, you're actually going to try to hold them off?" The woman asked. "And here I thought I was supposed to be the impulsive one."

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. Lady Rinka-san, I'd advise that you head out with the others while you still can." Kaze recommended. "I will unfortunately be staying here."

"What? Fat chance. We'd all still be prisoners if it weren't for you. I'm sticking right here." Rinka informed. "All right you Nohrian scum, I am Rinka, princess of the fire tribe, and ally of Hoshido. I may die today fighting here, but I fully plan on taking some of you down with me!"

"As fiery as ever, I see." Kaze sighed.

The handsome ninja then turned to Corrin, as he continued to stare at him with the same analyzing gaze.

"Tell me, Nohrian prince, what is your name?" Kaze asked.

"Corrin, why do you ask?" Corrin responded.

"Corrin...I see. Very well Prince Corrin. My name is Suzukaze." Kaze introduced himself using his full name. "I hope you're prepared to fight to the death. Lady Rinka-san, if you do insist on staying, I'd ask you to not intervene in my battle against him."

"I'm not sure what's gotten into you Kaze, but if that's what you wish, I'll let you deal with him then." The fire princess responded.

Kaze got into his battle position, drawing a miniature katana known as a kodachi. His back arched forward with his legs spread out. His arms were crossed like an X as his held his blade backwards, pointing it outward towards Corrin.

As the ninja took a step forward, Corrin, quickly raised his blade to defend. However, before the young prince could even blink, the ninja suddenly vanished.

"You should really keep a better eye on your opponent my lord," the ninja lectured.

Corrin turned in shock. Standing behind him was his opponent with his back against his.

"If you don't, you'll be struck down in this battle within a moment's glance." The ninja continued to instruct as if he was speaking to a young student, keeping his same respectful demeanor the entire time.

Corrin spun around and slashed his blade towards the ninja, only for Kaze to spin around and block the blow with his own blade. The skilled ninja then began an aggressive onslaught of slashes, immediately forcing Corrin on the defensive as a Corrin was forced to continuously step backwards, blocking the ninja's lightning fast blows.

Morgan and the others watched in dismay. Even though the three swordsman in the party were known for their own swiftness, even they had to admit that this warrior was fast as they had trouble keeping up with the agile ninja's movements.

Kaze managed to strike Corrin across the shoulder with his blade, and then kicked him in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards.

"Onii-chan!" Elise cried, out drawing her gold healing staff. Elise pointed her staff towards Corrin, only for Camilla to grab it out of her hand.

"Elise no, you cannot interfere." Camilla lectured. The eldest princess then turned to her father and brothers. Even Leo was beginning to show a look of concern now.

"Father, this man, he's a high ranked ninja. Corrin is not ready to battle of someone like him yet." Camilla spoke up. "I know I shouldn't help him, but based on the circumstances..."

"No." King Garon cut off. "The trial will commence regardless. Besides, that's what she's here for."

Garon turned to Felicia who was still standing on the sidelines with a nervous look on her face.

"Do your job woman." Garon barked.

"R-right." Felicia responded rather meekly. "I'll try my best."

Morgan and his three friends looked on in shock. Her job? Felicia was just a maid, and not even a good one from what they noticed. Why would they be sending her on the field against such opponents. Were they really stooping so low to use her as a decoy.

Felicia drew her own healing staff and pointed it toward Corrin. Even from a distance, the staff worked it's magic. Healing Corrin's wound and bringing him back to full strength.

"Lady Rinka-san." Kaze instructed.

"You got it." The fire princess agreed, charging towards Felicia, wielding a large spiked, metal club.

The poor maid was doomed. The fire princes swung her club, releasing a burst of flames out of it towards the poor girl. However, at the last moment the pink haired maid dodged the flames and charged towards the fire princess with speed that rivaled the high ranking ninja. From under her dress, Felicia drew a pair of blue daggers. The maid jumped into the air and performed a three-sixty as she threw several knives made of ice towards the fire princess.

Rinka jumped back to dodge the ice daggers that had materialized in the pink haired maid's hands. However, Felecia didn't let up her attack. The young maid landed perfectly on her feet as she rushed towards the fire princes, putting her on the defensive just as fast as Kaze did to Corrin, performing several acrobatic kicks combined with a serious of knife stabs.

As Rinka swung her club, releasing another blast of flames out of it, Felicia jumped back to avoid the attack. As the maid jumped back, several daggers made of ice then began to hover around her. The daggers then pointed towards Rinka and flew towards the her. Rinka performed a quick round house kick, releasing a trail of flames from her foot, evaporating the ice.

Felicia then attacked Rinka once again with a series of stabs from her blades, the knives leaving trails of ice crystals in the air with their movements, much as Rinka's attacks left trails of fire.

Morgan watched the two women fight, analyzing their abilities. It was clear that Rinka was far stronger physically. The way she swung her giant club around as if it was nothing; her strength would probably rival that of a berserker. However her strength was nothing compared to Felicia's incredible speed and fighting talents. What was surprising Morgan and his friends the most about the two women though were their unique abilities to manipulate the elements. Even Morgan, who knowledge was nearly infinite when it came to warfare and magic, was baffled. He was able to figure out that it was a type of magic, but the way they were using it was completely different than how most mages performed mystic arts. These women weren't chanting spells, nor were they using tomes or other magical weapons. It was as if they were manipulating the elements as an extension of their own wills.

"Those ice abilities." Rinka spoke. "Are you..."

"Yes, I am Felicia, a warrior of the ice tribe." The maid introduced. "While I do not wish to fight, if you try to hurt my lord, then you will have to go through me first."

However, despite Felicia's claims of not wishing to fight, she had shocked Morgan and his friend's with her amazing fighting capabilities. Between her healing abilities, martial arts prowess, and strange ice magic, she was quite possibly the most skilled combatant fighting at the moment. She was easily one of the top fighters Morgan and his friends had met so far during their journey.

As Rinka once again swung her club towards Felicia, the maid jumped into the air and grabbed the fire princess's wrist. Felicia then kicked the fire princes to the ground, performing a perfect back flip before touching the ground herself.

Felicia then turned her attention back towards Corrin who was still trying to fend off Kaze's attacks. Corrin was still on the defensive, blocking blow after blow. However, while Kaze currently had the upper hand, Corrin was already studying the ninja's abilities. Corrin was quick to recognize the ninja's attack patterns, as well as his strengths and weaknesses. While this ninja was surely quick, his attacks lacked strength behind them. Even when the first one had connected, it had done minimal damage to Corrin, which had allowed Felicia to heal him quickly. Also, with the ninja's light weight clothing, he himself was vulnerable to counter attacks. All Corrin would have to do was find the right moment to strike, and the battle would be over quickly.

"My lord, I'm coming!" Felicia, declared, as she began to rush over to Corrin to assist him against his battle against Kaze.

"Oh no you don't!" Rinka shouted, getting back to her feet and swinging her club, releasing another blast of flames towards Felicia.

Felicia quickly slammed the ground with her palm, causing a glacier of ice to rise up in front of the flames. As the powerful fire and ice attacks met, steam began to fill the arena. Rinka continued to release blast after blast of fire from her clubs and feet towards Felicia, who continued to counter with her own ice techniques, canceling out each attack.

"Felicia, stop!" Corrin warned, seeing the strategy.

Morgan's eyes widened, he too saw what was going on. However, it was too late. The entire arena was now covered in a thick fog, blinding everyone's view of the combatants.

Corrin jumped back and stood with his weapon in the defensive position, not knowing where his enemy was going to attack. He then felt a blade cut along a weak spot of his armor. Corrin turned his body to where he felt the attack, only to be hit by another attack, just like the first.

"You should not rely solely on your eyes in battle." Kaze's voice echoed through the fog. "Sight is the easiest sense to fool."

Corrin felt yet another cut along his skin as he began to stumble.

"While you have fought well, I'm afraid it must end here. Fare thee well, young prince. I promise to make this quick." Kaze proclaimed.

"My lord!" Felicia cried out, trying to find her lord within all the fog. Without knowing his location, she couldn't properly heal him. She was beginning to panic.

"Father, if we don't do something, Corrin's going to die!" Camilla shouted.

"Very well, I suppose that because this is due to his partner's incompetence, I will allow him an additional assistant in battle." King Garon agreed. The Hohrian king then turned to Gunter who began to get up from his seat. However, before the elderly general could go down to assist the young prince, Morgan cut in.

"Well, I guess it's time to show my stuff." Morgan volunteered, stepping down to the arena.

"You will most certainly not. I will be joining Prince Corrin." General Gunter instructed.

"Sorry, already volunteered." Morgan informed, as he jumped into the fog.

"You'd better protect my little brother, or I'll have your head, Anthony." Camilla warned.

"Actually, I can't fight." Morgan shouted into the fog as happy as ever. "When it comes to combat, I'm actually pretty useless."

Everyone now stood silent; even Rinka, and Kaze had ceased their attacks against their opponents, as they were now completely baffled as to why this boy would volunteer. Not only that, but Corrin's siblings, even Xander, had a look of rage on their face that said they were ready to kill Morgan.

"I do have one ability that may be of use though." Morgan stated, as he slammed the ground with his hands. "Rally Spectrum!"

A spell circle made of a prism of colors suddenly appeared beneath Morgan's feet, as an aura made of the same colors surrounded Corrin and Felicia's bodies.

"This strength." Felicia commented as she felt Morgan's spell affect her body. "I've never felt so strong before."

By this time, the steam that Kaze was using as a smoke screen had cleared, putting him in clear view of Corrin. Corrin charged towards the ninja with speed he never before thought he had, attacking his opponent with all his might.

Felicia went after Rinka as Corrin fought against Kaze once again. As Rinka brought her club down on Felicia, the pink haired maid blocked the attack with her new enhanced strength as she pushed the fire princess backwards. Felicia then summoned a powerful blizzard towards the fire princess. Rinka tried to defend against the spell with a fire attack, but Felicia's increased abilities allowed her ice attack to push through the flames, blowing Rinka to the ground. The fire tribe princess attempted to get back to her feet after the powerful magical attack, only to fall to her hands and knees panting. Being struck by that last strike had exhausted the last of her strength to the extent that she couldn't even stand.

Corrin continued to push Kaze back with his blows. Eventually, Kaze's blade shattered against Corrin's, allowing the young prince slash the ninja across the chest. The ninja skidded backwards next to his fallen partner. Kaze gripped his wound as he dropped to one knee and lowered his head.

"Well played young prince." Kaze complimented. "I did not expect you to have a support mage on your side."

"You were strong opponents." Corrin complimented. "I'm not sure we would have been victorious without his assistance."

"Corrin, what are you doing? Finish them off." King Garon ordered.

"Father, these people can no longer fight. Besides, my opponent was already weakened from a previous battle. There would be no honor in killing these two." Corrin objected.

"What did you say?" Garon gasped. "I told you to kill them!"

"What? But father!" Corrin tried to argue.

"Kill them?" Elise cried out, now finally learning what Corrin's true test was. "But why?"

"How foolish." Garon sneered at his two children, getting to his feet.

A dark aura began to surround Garon's body. Much to Corrin's dismay, the Nohrian king released a ball of flames towards the fire tribe princess. The blast struck the princess, knocking her to the ground.

"You...bastard..." The fire princess growled, unable to move her body. If it had been anyone else struck by that attack, they most likely would have been killed.

Garon then turned to Kaze as he cast an identical attack towards the ninja, only for Corrin to jump between it and block it aside with his blade.

"Corrin, what are you doing?" Xander asked angrily. "General Gunter, did you not mentally prepare Corrin for this task?"

"My lord, I apologize, but I was informed that you would be the one." Gunter explained.

"What, I gave no such instruction." Xander answered rather aggressively. "Who told you that?"

Gunter stopped as he looked towards the Nohrian King for a moment and then turned back to the crowned prince.

"I don't recall my lord." The elder general responded. Gunter then turned back to the Nohrian King as he bowed. "Your highness, please forgive Prince Corrin. I will take full responsibility for his lack of preparation."

"Very well." Garon agreed. "Xander, I leave the execution of the Hoshido soldiers to you then. If things were turned around, they wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

Xander gritted his teeth for a moment, as he then faced his father.

"Very well, as you command, father." The eldest prince agreed, walking down to the coliseum as he drew his blade.

"Corrin, stand aside." Xander instructed.

"Brother..." Corrin was practically lost for words at what his older brother was about to do.

Corrin merely stood, refusing to budge, forcing Xander to grab his younger adopted brother by the shoulder and roughly pushed him to the side. Xander then raised his blade over Kaze's head. The ninja didn't move. He remained perfectly still, accepting his fate.

" Xander, no!" Corrin cried, running back to his older brother and pull him away from the injured man before he could kill him.

"Corrin, that's enough!" Xander barked, breaking free from the young prince's grip. Xander then kicked his younger in the stomach, knocking him to the ground. Corrin gripped his stomach in pain, gasping for air.

"No, stop!" Elise cried, about to jumped down into the coliseum to get between her two brothers. However, before she could, Camilla wrapping her arms around her younger sister's waist as she lifted her off the ground and restrained her.

"Stop it. Stop hurting Onii-chan?" Elise continued to cry out as she struggled in her older sister's arms.

"Elise, stop." Camilla instructed. "This is how a trial of adulthood is. Why do you think I didn't want you to watch in the first place."

The eldest Nohrian princess then turned to her oldest brother with angry eyes.

"Xander, brothers should not be fighting in this matter." Camilla lectured.

Corrin got back to his feet, still regaining his breath.

"I'm sorry, Xander, but I just can't let you kill them." Corrin huffed for air. " Even if they would kill us, that doesn't give us the right to act the same way."

Without warning, Morgan picked up Kaze's fallen blade and ran it through the fire princess's chest, finishing her off.

Elise let out a scream of horror upon seeing the defeated woman's death.

"Anthony!" Corrin shouted in disbelief.

Severa, Owain, and Inigo looked on it shock as well. No way. There was no way Morgan just did that. It didn't matter if they were undercover or not. He would never stoop so low as to kill a helpless opponent.

"My apologies." Morgan addressed the Nohrian king. "However, where I come from, it is a servant's job to perform dirty tasks, not a member of royalty. So in Prince Corrin's name, I shall execute these prisoners properly. That is, if it's O.K. with the prince."

Morgan turned to Corrin, the young prince's face was still horrified. However, that's when he saw some sort of sparkle in the young boy's eye as he raised his eye brows at him. While Corrin barely knew this boy, he felt like he could trust him, whatever he was up to.

"Very well." Corrin agreed.

Morgan walked over and slit Kaze's throat with the blade, the ninja's dead body falling to the ground. Morgan then turned back to the audience who was still looking in dismay at this mercilessness act. King Garon was simply smiling with pleasure at the boy.

"Now, would anyone mind helping me clean up this mess? I wouldn't want these bodies to dirty the coliseum." Morgan asked.

Morgan gave Owain a glance and nodded. His three friends had figured it out. He knew they would.

"I shall assist in this matter. For, I shall leave no trace of their rotten bodies." Owain offered as he walked down the steps towards the battle arena. "EMBER!"

The two dead bodies were suddenly engulfed in flames, not leaving a trace of their existence.

Garon turned and looked in Morgan's direction.

"They're dead..." Elise began to cry. Camilla released her grip on her older sister; the young girl fell to her knees as tears flowed down from her face. "They're really dead..."

"You said your name is Anthony, correct?" Garon asked, ignoring his daughter's whimpers.

"Yes your highness." Morgan responded.

"I think you'll go far here in Nohr." Garon complimented. Garon then turned Corrin with a look of disgust. "Corrin, return to the Northern Fortress. We will speak of your actions later."

The Nohrian King then turned and walked out of the coliseum, leaving his children and the retainers to their own devices.

"That was quite the clever plan." Leo complimented, as he glanced at Owain and Morgan with suspicion. "Possibly too clever."

"Plan?" Camilla asked, not understanding what had just occurred.

"Yes." Leo began to explain. "Casting fire magic to use it as a smoke screen for a teleportation spell. I get the impression that those two warriors weren't actually dead."

"What? You mean Anthony didn't kill them?" Elise stopped crying and began to perk up.

"I thought something seemed odd." Xander commented. "That explains why I felt like I was seeing some illusion. So be it."

Xander began to walk out of the coliseum with his two retainers quickly joining up behind him.

"I will keep this quiet and not report it father." Xander informed everyone. "However, if this does come back to haunt any of you, do not expect me to be able to shelter you from father's wrath."

Once Xander had departed, Gunter turned to speak with Corrin.

"My lord, we should return to the Northern Fortress as your father instructed." The elderly general informed. "I think it would be best for you to get a good night's sleep after this matter."

Corrin did as he was told, returning to the fortress with his two retainers. He stood in the doorway of his room, looking upon his bedroom. If it had not been for those two; Anthony and Odin, there was no telling what would have happened. All he wanted to do was make his father proud and be able to finally venture out into the world on his own.

Most importantly though, he felt like he had let his family down. While he had never been allowed to leave the fortress, his father and siblings had made sure that his every need was met. Inside his room was a king-sized bed with plenty of blankets, as well as fine furniture, and a desk with a chair pulled underneath it. There were shelves filled with books of various topics: including philosophies, folktales, and war strategies. Anything that he could get his hands on he read, wanting to learn everything he could about the outside world. In the corner of his room, was a large piano that he became quite accomplished on, and on his desk was a piece of paper with a poem Corrin had written.

"You shouldn't beat yourself up too hard, my lord."

General Gunter stood behind Corrin, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yea, but I defied Father." Corrin spoke. "After everything he's done for me, all I did was show weakness during today's trial."

"That's not true, you performed rather admirable today." Gunter assured.

"I wasn't talking about my fighting." Corrin informed.

"Nor was I." Gunter informed, walking into the room, and peering into a bird cage that was now empty. It had once held an injured bird that Corrin had found outside and nursed back to health before releasing.

"Your respect towards others lives is not a weakness my lord. It is a strength and an important virtue that many have unfortunately forgotten in today's world." Gunter explained. "While there may be a time in your life when you are forced to take a life, never let go of these emotions that you carry. For they are what will prevent you from becoming a monster during these hard times."

"Right, thank you, Gunter." Corrin thanked his mentor.

"Now, get some rest." The old general instructed. "I fear we may have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Right." Corrin agreed.

Gunter left the young prince alone so he could change in private and get ready for bed. As Corrin laid on his bed, the current day's events couldn't stop flowing through his mind. While Gunter's words had comforted him regarding his actions, he still couldn't help but think of Xander's and his father's. For today, he had seen a side of them that he had never before.

 **Authors Notes: So Nohr will have rifles as their long ranged units, while Hoshido will have archers still. I did this to make a greater contrast between the two kingdoms, making Nohr seem more progressive in their military ideas while Hoshido is more conservative. However, The rifles Nohr has are extremely primitive so they aren't overpowering. They are more powerful than bows and their bullets travel faster than arrows, but they take longer time to reload. Also, hold fashion rifles can be much less accurate than someone with a bow. This is because the invention of rifles was an equalizer. You can give anyone a firearm and teach him or her how to point and shoot. On the other hand, during medieval times, archers were expected to begin training during early childhood. This once again is suppose to show a contrast between Nohr's thinking vs. Hoshido's.**


	15. Chapter 15 Corrin's Journey Begins

Ch. 15 Corrin's Journey Begins.

Corrin and Elise both stood in front of the doors to their father's throne room.

"All right Oni-chan, let's go in together." Elise advised. "I'll apologize too. He has to forgive you then, right? This is our father we're talking about."

"Thanks Elise, I hope you're right." Corrin responded.

"All right, deep breath, and here we go." Elise spoke. Elise knocked on the doors to the Nohrian throne room, only to hear maniacal laughter coming from inside.

"Maybe this is a bad time." Corrin advised. "It sound like he's talking to someone."

"Who's there?" Garon's voice shouted from inside the throne room.

"Father, it's us." Elise spoke. "We've come just as you've asked."

"We can return later if you want." Corrin offered.

"No, you two may enter." The Nohrian King instructed.

Elise opened the doors to her father's throne room as Corrin followed her in. However, as they looked around they didn't see anyone else inside with the exception of their father and themselves.

"Elise, Corrin, as you know, your behavior was inexcusable during yesterday's trial." Garon lectured his two children. "Corrin, you are especially guilty as Elise's older sibling and for disobeying a direct older from me."

"Yes father." Corrin agreed, keeping his head held low.

"Corrin, do you remember the day I found you and took you in as my own son?" Garron continued.

"It's foggy." Corrin admitted. "I remember you found me alone in an abandoned house. My birth father and I were being chased by something, but I don't remember what. All I remember is that you burst in shouting something and then looked down upon me."

"Yes, while your birth father was not so lucky, I managed to save you that day from a pack of wild wyverns." Garon filled in the missing parts. "I took you in as a son, and named you Corrin. You should know that normally, disobeying a direct command from me would result in your execution. However, being that both of you are my children, I will give you two some lea-way. Elise, it is clear to me that you are still a child. Due to your age, you will not be punished for your behavior. However, you will no longer be allowed to enter the coliseum until you have learned what it means to be a princess of Nohr."

Elise looked down to the floor in disappointment, but remained quiet knowing she had gotten off easy. Garon then turned to Corrin.

"Corrin, as her older brother, and the one who should be setting an example for her, I cannot let you off so easily." Garon sternly spoke. "In order to make up for your failure, I will be assigning you a mission. Complete it, and you will be completely forgiven for your failures."

"What mission can I perform for you father?" Corrin asked.

"There is an abandoned fortress perched on the Hoshidan border. I wish to know if the building there remains serviceable. You are to travel to the site and inspect the premises. While I doubt you will run into much trouble, you can still bring your two retainers from yesterday."

"Yes father, it shall done." Corrin agreed with no choice.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Garon instructed.

Elise and Corrin left the king's throne room where they met up with their remaining siblings and retainers. They quickly filled them in on Corrin's mission a Camilla immediately began to fuss over her younger brother's soon departure.

"Are you sure you're going to be O.K. out there darling brother?" Camilla asked in concern. "I don't like this."

"Don't worry Camilla, it's just an abandoned fort." Corrin assured.

"You're acting rather casual about this, Corrin." Leo lectured his older adopted brother. "It isn't like father to be so...forgiving."

"What do you mean, Leo?" Corrin asked.

"Don't worry, Leo, I'll go along with Corrin and make sure he remains safe. I won't let a single hair on his head get injured." Camilla assured, only be reminded by Xander about their father's orders.

"No Camilla, did you not hear Corrin tell us what father said, this is a mission Corrin must complete without our aid. Now let us see him off before he leaves."

Corrin and his family made their way to a room where have a dozen sorcerers stood around a large teleportation circle engraved into the floor. Garaon was already present, awaiting their arrival.

"My lords, preparations are completed." One of the sorcerers spoke. "We shall have you to your location in no time."

"Right, thanks." Corrin thanked the sorcerers. This had been the first time that Corrin had ever traveled via teleportation. It had been the first time he had traveled anywhere at all that he could remember. It would be false if he claimed he wasn't nervous, but with Gunter and Felicia at his side, he knew he didn't have to worry.

"Corrin, before you go off, I forgot to mention that there will be two other's joining you on your journey." Garon informed. "The first will be that boy, Anthony."

"What, me?" Morgan asked in surprise.

"Yes. Both your character and your abilities impressed me yesterday. Because of that, I am assigning you as Corrin's temporary retainer." Garon informed. "The second, will be Hans."

A large bald man approached the Nohrian royal family. Morgan's eyes widened. Now this was what true berserkers looked like. The man stood nearly seven feet tall, with large ripping muscles all over his body. While vital parts of his body were protected in black armor, much of his bare skin was still left exposed due to his great size.

"This is Hans." Garon introduced. "As you may be able to tell, he's a berserker, but also happens to be one of our nation's finest warriors. With his presence, no trouble will befall you."

"My lords." Hans greeted, putting an arm across his stomach and bowing politely.

"With that, I shall leave you. Corrin, do not dally long. I expect a full report from you soon." Garon commanded as he once again left for his throne room.

"You heard his highness, shall we be off, my prince?" Hans suggested.

"One moment." Xander instructed. "I wish to have a word with my younger brother alone" Xander grabbed Corrin and began to lead him way from the rest of the group so they wouldn't be in ear shot.

"Corrin, I need you to listen well to me." Xander whispered to his younger brother. "That man, Hans, be wary of him. He was once a notorious criminal who committed countless violent acts. Father seems to think that he's rehabilitated and has pardoned him of his crimes. However, I'm not so sure."

"Xander, aren't you over reacting a little?" Corrin asked.

"You're too trusting Corrin. That may one day cost you." Xander warned.

Xander and Corrin rejoined the rest of the group, with Xander saying his last goodbyes to his adopted sibling.

"All right, now that we've said our goodbyes, we will let Corrin be off." Xander instructed.

Corrin and his companions took their places at the center of the circle. As the mages surrounding the circle began to chant, they were instantly wisped away to their new locations.

Corrin's group appeared at the foot of a large suspension bridge that was built over a giant canyon with a drop so deep, it looked endless.

"So this is the Bottomless Canyon; a natural boundary that divides Nohr and Hoshido" Corrin, spoke, looking down. "I see where it gets its name. It can't really be bottomless though, can it?"

"Let the eternal darkness below be your answer." Gunter advised. "They say that everyone who has ever ventured into the canyon has never been heard from again. I despise this place. Something about the land around here just isn't right."

As if on cue, white lightning flashed across the sky.

"That lightning is not natural." Gunter warned.

Morgan looked up to the sky. The elderly general was right. He could sense powerful magic brewing both through the air and below his feet. Below him was what worried him the most though. The young half dragon could sense a familiar presence deep within the depths of the canyon, and he didn't like it.

"Normally I'd advise us to go around. However, the fort his highness wants us to survey is right across the bridge, and crossing it will save us a large amount of time." Gunter informed.

"Don't worry about it, Gunter. It's not so bad. Then again, I'm just happy to be outside in the fresh air." Corrin chuckled. "Compared to the inside of the fortress, this is downright exciting."

"Well, that certainly puts things into perspective, milord." The elderly general chuckled himself.

Corrin and his four comrades began to venture across the large suspension bridge that crossed the canyon. The bridge seemed old and rickety, but still held up well as the wind blew against it. It was wide enough to allow multiple people to cross at once, making the travelers feel more at ease about not falling. As they continued to cross the bridge to the Hoshidan fortress, a pair of samurai along with a brown haired ninja approached with their weapons raised.

"Halt, you will go no further, soldiers of Nohr." one of the Hoshidan soldiers warned. "Crossing this bridge is a violation of our border. Take one more step and we'll cut you down where you stand."

Gunter looked to the fortress that they were suppose to inspect. It was clear from this distance that it was not abandoned as Garon had informed. What were so many Hoshidans doing here though?

"What should we do my lord?" Felicia asked, awaiting Corrin's orders.

"We'll turn back." Corrin informed. "We have no desire to fight. We'll simply report that the fortress is not abandoned."

"You had best." The Hoshidan soldier snarled, sheathing his blade.

"Wise decision." Gunter agreed.

As Corrin and his group began to turn their backs, Hans quickly ran forth with his war ax raised.

"I don't think so, you Hoshidan-coward!" Hans shouted.

Before anyone could react, Hans cut down one of the samurai as he stood ready for battle.

"Hans, what are you doing?" Corrin gasped. "We had no reason to engage these troops! We should have tried diplomacy first. We weren't sent here to fight."

"My lord, did you not see? He had a hidden weapon. He was about to attack you while your back was turned." Hans claimed.

"You Nohrians savages, how dare kill one of our soldiers after he lowered his blade to you!" The ninja shouted. "Men prepare for battle!"

Several more samurai rushed out of the fortress, drawing their weapons.

"It looks like there's no getting out of this now." Gunter warned. "We should prepare for battle."

"Agreed." Corrin responded.

"We should try to take the fort." Morgan recommended. "We can stay held up in there until help eventually arrives."

"What do you mean by help?" Corrin asked.

However, Morgan was ignoring Corrin's question while he tried to focus his thoughts. Although it was extremely difficult to do so at such a long distance, he began to reach out to his three friends telepathically.

At that time, Odin was in the castle court yard, practicing his heroic stances and shouting out new names that he thought sounded cool for spells.

 **"** Now I, Odin Dark, shall unlock the eighth scroll, calling forth the fivefold fires! Eternal embers of the soul realms, rise up from your slumber and consume my foes!" Owain chanted.

"You do realize you're not actually a mage, right?" Inigo chuckled as he approached his friend. **"** Why are you still engaged in such foolishness? It's as childish as ever, and you're not getting any younger, my friend?"

 **"** Fie and vexations upon you! I am no child! I am a conjurer of...conjurings! Er, wait. No. That isn't right. Let me try again." Owain then cleared his throat before speaking once more. "You'd best watch your tone. I prey upon fools' blood, and you've an overabundance."

"Ugh, it's no use. You're even worse than before." Inigo sighed. "You know, just imagine what would happen if everyone found out you really weren't a mage. It would be quite interesting to see what Lord Leo would do to you."

"I'd prefer not to be in irons." Owain commented. "Then again at least I'm not a irreproachable retainer skipping his duties to flirt with girls. I'd say it's been one...two...three—oh no! It's been every day since we arrived."

"I'd prefer you not to report that, I think I look better with my head attached." Inigo chuckled. "You know it's strange though. I mean it's hard to believe we've been away from home for so long. It's been what, a month now?"

"At least. It feels like a distant memory." Owain commented. "It's as if we are losing ourselves in the darkness of this kingdom, and that we truly are Odin of the Jet Black, and Laslow of the Azure Skies."

"Yeah, it really does feel that way," Inigo agreed. "I wonder how everyone is? All our friends, I mean..."

"Probably having a bunch of feasts and fun; forgetting all about us." Owain guessed in a tone that sounded too happy.

"The way you said that, makes you begin to sound like Anthony." Laslow commented.

"I'm joking!" Owain laughed. "Now, come on! Today is a special day. For today you learn what "wrath" means! I unveil to you the forbidden tome: Genealogy of the Infinite Pain! It'll hurt so bad, your grandchildren will be wincing years after your death!"

"You realize you can't actually do magic without Anthony, right?" Inigo reminded.

"Actually, he loaned this magic ring before he left." Owain explained holding up his finger. "With this, I can practice my tortuous arts without concern."

"Umm...you realize something like probably won't last for long, right." Inigo warned. While the flirtatious dancer was by no means an expert of the mystic arts, even he knew some basics.

True, he did warn me about." Owain suddenly recalled. "I supposed I'll just have to save the true power that my inner darkness grants until our skies turn red."

A faint blue glow began to shine from Owain's pocket as he reached into it and pulled out a round blue stone with a circular chain attached.

"Owain, Inigo, can you guys hear me?" Morgan's voice spoke from the stone.

"Loud and clear, Anthony?" Inigo responded.

"Listen, we're at the Bottomless Canyon. We've been ambushed by Hoshidan's, and they're out for blood."

"Wait, don't any of them recognize him?" Inigo asked. "I mean, he kind of sticks out like a sore thumb among the Nohrians."

"Guess not." Morgan answered. "We're about to engage in battle. We need you to get here as quickly as possible."

"Don't worry Anthony, for we shall gather our new lords and arrive in glorious fashion." Owain responded.

Owain and Inigo quickly rushed back to the castle to alert Severa with the news. Severa was currently in a large stable made of steel where several black wyverns were being kept. There, Camilla was petting one of the creatures as Severa approached. Several of the tamed wyverns began to growl at Severa as she walked in.

"I'm done with my patrol, Lady Camilla. Nothing to report." Severa announced.

"Thank you, Selena. You did make sure to investigate the basements, yes?" The eldest princess asked.

"Don't worry about a thing. I made sure all prisoners were perfectly secured. You won't have to worry about a repeat of the incident from yesterday." Severa reported.

"Very good. Well done, Selena." Camilla complimented.

"Just doing my job milady. After all, I fully plan on being your number one retainer." Sever spoke.

"Well, you certainly have shown yourself to be dependable over the past couple of weeks." Camilla complimented.

"But, that's not good enough." Severa informed. "I won't stop until I become your number one, and you recognize me as your favorite vassal."

"I wouldn't go that far. Each and every one of my retainers is precious to me. You are no exception, darling Selena." Camilla informed.

"Oh...is that so." Severa blushed slightly from receiving the praise.

"Tell me Selena, are you familiar with taking care of wyverns?" Camilla asked.

"A little." Severa commented.

It was true. One of her fellow Crusaders of Naga, Gerome, was a wyvern knight, and she had learned a few things from him on how to care for wyverns.

Severa knelt down to gently pat Camilla's wyvern on the head, only for it to growl and snap at her, causing Severa to jump back.

"My, that's quite unusual." Camilla commented. "Marzia is usually much more tame when I'm present. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she was smelling Pegasus on you."

"Me, ride a Pegasus?" Severa laughed as if dismissing the idea.

Severa had forgotten that Pegasus and Wyverns often got along like cats and dogs; with Wyverns being the more aggressive creature and often chasing and sometimes even hunting Pegasus. Gerome's wyvern was always well behaved around Pegasus and was even quite protective over Princess Cynthia's. Granted, Gerome's wyvern had been around Pegasus for many years between its current and previous rider, which would explain why it had grown so accustomed to them.

"It's too bad none of them like you better." Camilla commented. "As my retainer, I was hoping that you'd be able to fly along with me into battle."

Severa was silent, not sure what to say. She hated having any sort of failings. Even though serving the princess was just a ruse, it still didn't change the fact that knowing there was something she couldn't do bothered her.

"Oh, umm, but I can still ride beneath you on a horse." Severa reminded. "And I can even supply support for you with a bow in case other flying units try to attack you."

"Is that so?" Camilla asked. "Hmm...it may be hard to find you a bow. We've been moving away from those weapons and replacing them with rifles. However, having you able to protect me like that could be more vital than flying by my side."

Owain interrupted Severa and Camilla's conversation as he burst into the wyvern stables, out of breath.

"Selena, Princess Camilla, Prince Corrin's in trouble." Owain shouted.

A look of panic suddenly rushed across the eldest princess's face. Camilla quickly dropped what she was doing, as she grabbed a war axe and mounted her wyvern.

"Open the sky drop, now!" Camilla ordered.

The ceiling to the stable suddenly began to open up as Camilla flew off into the sky, leaving everyone behind.

Severa and Owain quickly rushed into the castle to alert the other members of the royal family. They knew that Camilla was protective of her younger adoptive brother, but they never imaged that she would just take off like that on her own.

Luckily Inigo had already gotten to Xander and Leo, as the two were rushing down the halls with their other retainers.

"We've already been informed about what's occurred." Leo spoke to Owain and Severa.

"Yes, assisting Corrin would normally be a forbidden, but considering he's been ambushed we are permitted such action." Xander informed them.

"Wait for me!" Elise called, running down the hall with Effie behind her. "I'm coming too."

"Absolutely not." Leo barked. "The battlefield is no place for you, Elise. You're staying here."

"No way. If Oni-chan is in trouble, than I'm going, and you can't stop me." Elise insisted. "I'll just go on my own like Big sister Camilla-chan did if you try to."

Both of the youngest princess's older brothers knew this wasn't an idle threat. She would just find a way to follow them if they tried to make her stay. Xander let out a sigh of frustration.

"Very well, you can come, but you are to do exactly what I say, do you understand?" Xander instructed.

"You got it Xander-chan." Elise agreed.

"I can teleport us there, but it's going to take everything I've got." Owain mentioned.

"Don't worry, I'll assist." Leo informed.

"WARP!" Owain shouted.

"Rewarp." Leo chanted the proper teleportation spell.

The group arrived within moments at the foot of the bridge that laid over the Bottomless Cavern.

"Corrin is on the other side of this bridge, we need to move." Leo instructed.

"This bridge..." Owain spoke, looking down through the small gaps in the bridges wooden boards.

"Owain watch out!"

Owain looked up seeing a Hoshidan swordsman standing between him and an incoming arrow. No, this man wasn't Hoshidan. He was Chon'sin, just as Owain was. His features were nearly identical to the blond swordsman's, but with paler skin and dark brown hair. He wore a blue trench coat, much like Owain wore in Ylisse, and a red sash. His arms were armored in black samurai-like armor and in his hand he wielded a katana. The arrow struck the man in the chest, causing him to stumble back.

The next thing he knew, Owain found himself falling. Next to him was a petit young woman with shoulder length hair tied in two pigtails. Her blond hair and blue eyes matching Owain's coloration perfectly.

"Odin, snap out of it!" Severa's voice rang through the blond swordsman's head.

Severa began to shake her friend and then slapped him across the face a couple times, bringing him back to his senses.

"You O.K.?" Severa asked, knowing exactly what memory was going through her friend's head.

"Odin, what's wrong?" Leo asked.

"Oh...um...nothing." Owain lied, now back to his senses. "Let's go."

Owain grabbed one of the ropes of the bridge, his hands still shaking.

"I think he's winded from teleporting us here." Inigo spoke up, covering for his friend. "It did take quite a bit of magic."

"All right, we don't have time to wait for him to recover." Xander ordered. "Odin, stay here with Elise and Effie."

"What?" Elise tried to argue. "No."

"Elise, I told you that if you come, you will do exactly as I say." Xander reminded. "We'll provide Corrin and his group time to cross the bridge so that you can heal anyone that's injured. You are not to leave this spot."

"O.K." Elise reluctantly agreed.

At first Elise began to pout upon hearing these instructions, but as she saw Owain sitting down, still shaking slightly from the experience, she understood that her brother was right. It would be better for them to wait here so that they could make sure the injured were attended to. As Xander and his group began to cross the bridge, Elise approached Owain with a warm smile.

"You O.K. there Odin? Here, let me heal you. I can't perform offensive magic like you can, but I can restore your strength using my own magic." Elise offered.

"No thank you princess. Wounds of one's inner being cannot be healed like one's outer." Owain replied.

"Inner being? What do you mean by that?" Elise asked a little confused.

"Don't worry about it." Owain responded. "You just save your own strength for when your brother gets back in case he needs healing."

On the other side of the bridge, Corrin and his own group of warriors were doing their best to defend against the attacking Hoshidan soldiers.

"Gunter with me." Corrin instructed, as he and the elderly general stood in the front lines, defending against attacking Hoshidans. Felicia was also about to charge to the front lines to protect her lord, when Corrin stopped her.

"Felicia, stay in the back." Corrin instructed. "You're the only one who can fight at range and use a healing staff. If you get hurt, this battle is lost."

Morgan was impressed with Corrin's ability to suddenly take command of the situation. The orders he gave were well thought considering he had never been in a real battle; as his instructions were based on each of his members capabilities as well as what the long term goal of this fight was.

"Anthony, get ready to give us a boost with your support spell." Corrin continued.

"That boost will only last for a few minutes." Morgan warned. "And after that, I can't do it again for a while."

"All right then, wait for my signal. As soon as you cast it, we'll try to make it to the fortress as quickly as possible. While fighting, try not to take any lives. The Hoshidans don't seem to realize that their friend tried to attack us. We may still be able to solve this peacefully if we don't kill anyone."

"You've got to be kidding me." Hans tried to argue.

"Those are my orders Hans." Corrin asserted. "I do believe my father placed me in charge."

"So be it I guess." Hans reluctantly agreed. "I'll take the west side my lords. You and the rest should go east."

"Agreed. Anthony, now!" Corrin instructed.

"Rally Spectrum!" Morgan shouted, performing his support spell just as he had the day before.

All the members of Corrin's group felt themselves receive a boost in their abilities as they began to push forward, making their way across the bridge with ease and towards the foot of the fortress. Just as Hans said, he quickly ran to the west end and practically went into a rage as he cut into several Hoshidan soldiers. Being a berserker, restraining himself wasn't exactly easy, but he did so per Corrin's orders.

Corrin and the three remaining warriors went east. Gunter and Corrin were in front just as Corrin instructed. Corrin blocked a soldier's sword with his blade and kicked him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. He then slashed another soldier across the leg, causing him to fall to the ground while striking another soldier in the face with the hilt of his blade.

Gunter tripped a pair of soldiers with his lance, and followed up by running another one through the shoulder, disabling his opponent's sword arm. He then raised his shield to defend against an incoming arrow that was shot from the fortress walls.

"My lord, archers. Watch out." Gunter warned.

Corrin looked up, seeing a group of archers on top of the fortress walls, firing arrows downward. Gunter quickly stepped between Corrin and the incoming arrows, using his human sized shield to protect both of them.

"Felicia, take them down!" Corrin barked.

Felicia quickly jumped into action as she summoned several daggers of ice and threw them at a group of archers, striking them each in the shoulder. She then began to run up the wall of the fortress; her already incredible fighting ability now boosted by Morgan's powers, allowing her to perform the superhuman feat with ease. As soon as she was on top of the wall, Felicia kicked a soldier to the ground while flinging a second onto his back.

"Please, stop!" Felicia begged as she continued to defeat opponent after opponent. While blocking another soldier's blade with one of her knives, Felicia caught an arrow that was shot at her. She then jabbed it into one of her opponent's shoulders. "We really don't want to fight."

However, none of the soldiers listened to the maid's pleas, forcing Felicia to clear the wall of opponents and successfully secure the outer rim of the fortress on her own.

By this time, Gunter and Corrin managed to fight their way through to the doors of the fortress, where they met up with Hans.

Hans broke through the doors of the fortress, using his enhanced inhuman strength. Inside a lone ninja and two more samurai stood.

"You'll never take us alive, Nohrian scum. We shall fight you to the death!" The ninja shouted.

However, Felicia dropped down from the outer walls, swiftly defeating the three opponents without killing them.

"Your deaths are what we're trying to avoid." Corrin assured. "Felicia, quickly seal up the gates."

"Right." Felicia confirmed, running over to the front of the fortress. The maid slammed her hands onto the ground, using the last moments of Morgan's spell to create a large pillar of ice that would lock them into the fortress and hold for several hours if needed.

"All right, now that that's settled, let's try to talk." Corrin told the ninja.

However, before Corrin could try to convince the Hoshido warrior otherwise, the center of the ice barrier Felicia had made began to glow red. The barrier then burst due to an explosion of flames as a lone ninja walked in. This ninja looked nearly identical to the one that Corrin had fought in the arena, but in place of the cool demeanor Kaze had provided was a warrior of absolute furry. The ninja's outfit was red and black and the scarf around him was blue. He had red hair styled similar to Kaze's and running down the right side of his face was a long scar.

"So you're the leader of this troops?" The ninja scoffed at Corrin. "You're nothing more than a boy."

"Who are you?" Corrin asked in shock after seeing how this lone warrior broke through the ice barrier so quickly. He didn't even seem winded by the feat.

"My name is Saizo, I'm a Jonin that commands the shinobi of Hoshido, and I've come to claim your lives." The high ranked ninja proclaimed.

"Listen, we're not here to fight." Corrin tried to reason with the ninja. "The only reason why this battle started is because one of my men thought he saw a soldier try to attack me while my back was turned. Look, we even refrained from killing any of your soldiers."

"Don't even start with me, you disgusting scum." The ninja snarled.

Corrin was in trouble. Just looking at this warrior, it was clear that he was levels higher than those they had just fought.

"I'm going to turn your bodies to ash." The ninja proclaims as he began to make several ninjutsu symbols with his hands, creating a burst of red flames that erupted towards Corrin. Felicia quickly jumped between her and her lord. However, the battle had taken its toll on her, and not even she was sure she'd be able to stop it using her ice magic. For a moment Corrin thought it would be the end for them until a familiar cut in.

"I won't allow it!"

A blast of purple flames flew towards the ninja's red flames, canceling out the attack and making its way towards the red haired ninja. Saizo quickly jumped back from the purple flames as he rejoined a small group of samurai and ninja that were with him.

That voice; Corrin recognized it instantly. It was his older brother.

Xander and Leo both approached on black horses, halting between Corrin and the red haired ninja.

"You're..." The red haired ninja growled.

"It looks like we made it just in time." Xander spoke. "It's good to see you're safe, Corrin."

"Xander, Leo." Corrin greeted his brothers.

"You really have the devil's luck, Nii-sama." Leon greeted his younger brother.

Overhead, the roar of a wyvern echoed throughout the canyon. As everyone looked up, they saw Camilla descending with a look of pure rage on her face.

"I will rip you all to shreds for trying to harm my darling little brother!" Camilla shouted louder than even her wyvern's roar.

Camilla descended upon the group of enemy soldiers in a berserk frenzy. Saizo managed to avoid the attack, but his men weren't so lucky as Camilla cut down one of the soldiers with a single swipe of her axe. She then avoided another samurai's blow with a quick maneuver as she ended the second soldier's life next. One of the ninja's leapt into the air above the Nohrian princess in an attempted to attack from above, but Camilla blocked the attack with her ax and released an explosion of flames from her hand as she used her magic to kill the enemy ninja.

"Is that really Camilla!?" Corrin gasped. He knew of Xander and Leo's fighting capabilities, but never had he ever seen his eldest sister in battle. He had no idea she was so ruthless.

"That's right, you've never seen our elder sister in battle before have you." Leo chuckled. "She appears to be more worked up than usual though."

Another ninja suddenly appeared out of nowhere next to Saizo. This one though was an attractive female, with a curved figure, long black hair that covered the right side of her face, and was dressed in a light pink outfit.

"Saizo, I thought you were advised to not run ahead." The female ninja lectured.

"Kagero, are you the only one?" Saizo questioned?

"No, just the only person who was quick enough to catch up with you in time." The female ninja answer. "Marth will be here soon. Lord Ryoma is not pleased with your actions. In fact, he himself said he'd be on his way once he's done finishing off those monsters."

"I see. With his Lordship present, this battle is as good as ours." Saizo declared.

"This isn't good, Nii-sama." Leo warned.

"Agreed." Xander confirmed. "Dealing with both Marth and my arch-nemesis will prove difficult for us. Corrin, you and your troops should fall back. Elise is on the other side waiting to heal you. We'll buy you some time and then be right behind you."

Both Xander and Leo drew their weapons, which made Morgan's eyes widened. In Leo's hand was a tome with a purple metal cover decorated with black embroidery and borders. In Xander's was a well made sword that appeared to be crafted from a single piece of black metal. The center of the blade was hollowed, and on the handle of the blade was a gold diamond design that traveled up it. The blade of the sword was outlined in gold metal, and in the center of the blade's hilt was a single red crystal.

Leo's eyes began to glow red as an ominous purple aura surrounded his entire body. Gravity itself seemed to become disoriented as pebbles and chunks of earth rose upward around his body.

Purple flames surrounded Xander's blade, as waves of purple energy emitted from the blade, causing the very ground beneath everyone's feet to shake.

These weapons were no ordinary magical weapons, they were Sacred Weapons. The powers that Morgan could sense from them possibly rivaled those that the twelve crusaders of Naga wielded. However, there was something peculiar about these weapons. Instead of sensing the holy energies that all sacred weapons he knew emitted, he sensed a dark and mysterious power coming from the ones the two princes of Nohr now wielded.

Morgan began to analyze the weapons, trying to figure them out, but his thoughts were interrupted by Corrin's voice.

"Anthony, come." Corrin instructed. "We need to go."

"Right." Anthony agreed, following Corrin and the rest of his group as they retreated across the bridge. Felicia on the other hands stood at the edge of the bridge, still poised for combat.

"I will make sure none cross until you have time to escape." Felicia informed.

"All right, stay safe Felicia. We'll see you on the other side." Corrin agreed, as he and his men continued to make it across. However, just as they made it halfway to their destination, Hans stopped for a moment.

"Hans, what's wrong, why are you stopping?" Corrin asked.

"Well about that my lord." Hans began.

"My lord, watch out!" Gunter shouted.

It all happened so fast, Corrin didn't even have time to react. Hans drew his axe and lashed out at the prince, only for Gunter to step between them and block the blow with his shield. Gunter stumbled backwards towards the edge of the bridge as he and Han's weapons were locked in combat.

"So long, old man." Hans hissed, kicking Gunter in the stomach, causing him to fall off the side of the bridge.

"Gunter!" Corrin cried. "Hans, what are you doing? Don't tell me you're a traitor."

"Sorry my lord, but I'm just following orders." Hans informed him. "Don't worry though, you and that boy are about to be next."

"You." Corrin hissed in utter fury.

Corrin could feel his blood starting to boil. His heart began to race as he felt anger building inside him. Never before had the young prince felt hate before now. What Hans had just done to their comrade, to one of Corrin's closest friends, was unimaginable.

"You'll pay for this!" Corrin snarled.

Corrin's red eyes suddenly began to glow as they became shaped like a dragon's. Morgan was in horror. He couldn't believe he had neglected something so obvious. Corrin was the son of a dragon, which meant that power also flowed through his veins, and he too did not have a dragon stone with him. With the amount of fury and rage that Corrin was feeling right now, that could only mean one thing.

A pair of whites wings with black outlines burst out of Corrin's back as small black and white horns began to protrude from his forehead. His teeth all became razor sharp. His left arm increased in size as it became covered with white scales and his hand turned into a black claw.

"I'm going to kill you!" Corrin roared.

Hans swung his axe towards Corrin, but the half dragon caught it with his dragon shaped hand, stopping the attack dead in his tracks. He then crushed the steel ax with his claw as if it was nothing and slashed Hans across his body. Hans fell backwards, shaking in horror. The gashes that now ran across his face and chest not enough to kill a berserker.

The man quickly got up to his feet and began to flee across the bridge for his life.

"You're not getting away, you murderer!" Corrin snarled.

Corrin got down to all fours as his feet also transformed into black dragon like claws. He then began to sprout a white tail with black stripes running along the top and several long spikes at the tip. However, Gunter's voice suddenly began to echo through his head.

 _'Your respect towards others' life is not a weakness my lord. Never let go of these emotions that you carry. For they are what will prevent you from becoming a monster during these hard times.'_

These were the last words of advice his old mentor had given him. They were words he believed in and wanted nothing more than to live by. Corrin began to slow his breath and calm his body. He wouldn't let himself become a monster. The half dragon cleared his mind of his rage and slowly began to revert back to his human form, not knowing what had come over him.

"He...controlled it." Morgan gasped.

"Anthony, we should get going." Corrin spoke. "There's no telling what that bastard will do to Elise."

However, before Corrin could take another step, the blade that his father had given him, Ganglari, began to glow much brighter than usual. Corrin suddenly felt his hand pulled upward, as his entire body was lifted into the air. Corrin looked down, as he hovered above the Bottomless Canyon; the blade dropping him into its depts.

"Corrin!" Morgan cried, out, reaching out and grabbing the young prince's other hand.

"Well this isn't good." Morgan chuckled.

"You're telling me." Corrin confirmed. "The blade is pulling me downward. I can't let go!"

"Oh that...I was actually referring to how I have absolutely no upper body strength."

Morgan was pulled off the bridge with the young prince as they began to plummet down into the Bottomless Cavern. Morgan quickly began to gather his magic. He wasn't expecting to have to blow his cover this quickly, but he had no choice. However, a familiar sounding roar broke Morgan's concentration.

That roar was far too loud for a wyvern. Flying down towards Corrin and Morgan was Lilith in her dragon form. Lilith quickly grabbed Morgan and Corrin in one of her claws as the blade continued to tug on Corrin's hand. Lilith took a deep breath and released a burst of blue energy towards the blade. A loud scream erupted from inside the blade, as if Lilith's breath had somehow injured it. Whatever spell it had over Corrin was removed and Corrin could finally release his grip on his sword, allowing it to fall into the bottomless abyss.

Using her remaining claws, Lilith quickly dug into the side of the canyon, stopping their descent. She then began to climb up the wall at an alarming speed. Upon reaching the top, she spread her wings and took the air, still holding Corrin and Morgan in her grasp.

"Don't worry my lord, you are safe now." Lilith spoke to Corrin.

"Wait that voice, why does it sound familiar?" Corrin asked.

"Don't tell me you don't recognize me, my lord." Lilith chuckled. "The young girl you took in after you found her shivering in the corner of Northern Fortress's stables."

"What? Lilith!?" Corrin gasped.

"That's right." The dragon winked.

As Lilith flew over the field of fighting Hoshidan and Nohrian soldiers, she let out a powerful roar, causing everyone to cease their fighting as they saw the mighty dragon fly high above them. Lilith ignored the warriors as she continued her flight to a lone plateau. There she set Morgan and Corrin down and reverted back to her human form.

"Thanks, if it weren't for you, we'd be goners." Corrin thanked his friend. "I don't understand though. You're a dragon?"

"Yes." Lilith answered. "I'm afraid I can't really explain the details. However, know that I have sworn to dedicate my life protecting you. Whenever your life is in peril, I shall be there to protect you."

"Well, that's comforting to know." Corrin admitted.

"Unfortunately, I don't have much strength left in me after saving you." Lilith admitted.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to walk home to Nohr. I hope Elise and the other's are O.K." Corrin spoke.

"Don't worry. They'll be O.K.." Morgan assured. "I get the feeling that Hans won't try anything against Elise."

"Are you sure you want to go back to Nohr though?" Lilith asked.

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked.

"Well..." Lilith began. "My lord, look out!"

Before anyone could respond, a large metal club hit Corrin from behind, knocking him out cold.

"Quickly play dead." Morgan whispered into Lilith's ear.

"What?" Lilith gasped.

However, Morgan already fell to the ground, with his eyes closed. A dart then it Lilith in the neck. While it normally would have been nothing to a dragon, while in their human form, dragons were just as susceptible as humans to attacks. Lilith began to stagger as her vision blurred. She then fell to her knees and collapsed.


	16. Chapter 16 Prince Kamui's return

Ch 16. Prince Kamui's Return.

"But Oni-chan can't be dead!" Elise cried, falling to her hands and knees. "You lie Hans, it's not true!"

"I'm sorry, princess." Hans apologized with fake sincerity. "I did everything I could to protect him, but that monster that appeared out of nowhere was just too much. It knocked General Gunter off the bridge and then devoured your brother. In the end, it should have been me who died, not him."

"Your right, it should have been." Camilla spat, as she grabbed the berserker by the scruff of his metal color. "You're job was to keep him safe. You ought to be executed for your failure."

"Corrin..." Leo spoke the name of his departed older brother as he gripped his fist. "Why?"

Severa, Inigo, and Owain looked at the four lords. They knew something was up. There was no way Corrin was dead, not when Morgan was with him. Something didn't add up to Hans story.

Xander also glared at Hans, as if suspecting the man of his lies.

"Are you sure, you saw him get eaten?" Xander asked. "You're sure he and Anthony didn't escape somehow?"

"I swear. Granted it happened so fast, they may have just been thrown off the bridge as well I suppose." Hans tried to cover for himself. "Regardless, I'm afraid our beloved prince is gone from this world."

"Very well. Let us return to the capitol." Xander instructed, remained calm and collective, despite the horrible news. "We will have time to grieve once we return."

"Let's not lose faith yet my lord." Inigo tried to console his current lord. "Until we find evidence that he's gone, let's not lose hope."

While Inigo, Severa, and Owain knew that both Corrin and Morgan were alive, they had no idea what was going to happen to them. It was clear that despite Corrin's real identity, the Hoshidans didn't recognize their own prince, and with no memories of his own, Corrin wouldn't be able to explain his kidnapping to them either. He was a prince of Nohr now. The three warriors could only turn and look towards the Hoshidan border where Corrin was currently being held captive.

Corrin awoke to the sound of pounding metal and the smell of burning wood and metal. As he looked around, he found himself inside a hut. It was a simple enough home, but the design seemed foreign to him. The entire house appeared to made of strange wood that he'd never seen, with multiple small square windows all aligned next to each other to form a single larger one. The doors seemed to operate on a sliding method instead of opening and closing. The furnishings in the house seemed recognizable enough. However, instead of having a bed, there were just mats on the ground. In the corner of house was a smithy, with a large, open pit of fire and various blacksmith tools. This was where the pounding noise was coming from.

"So you're awake." The blacksmith spoke. "Sorry, that was a cheap blow I pulled back there. I would have never thought it'd be you."

"Wait, you're..."

Corrin sat up, his hands tied behind his back. As soon as he had a clear view, he immediately recognized the blacksmith he was speaking to. The tan muscular body, the fiery red eyes and war paint, the white hair.

"You're that Oni girl from the fire tribe." Corrin spoke.

"I'd prefer you refer to me as a Shura." The fire princess correct. "Honestly, why is it that Nohrians are so ignorant? They can't even get our soldiers' classes right. An Oni is a type of creature, not a person. My name is Rinkah by the way. Currently we're in a cabin, just outside one of Hoshido's northern villages."

Corrin looked in the woman's hand, where she currently held a well made, curved blade she had been working on. Corrin recognized it as a Katana, a blade the Hoshidan samurai used for battle. Considering the fact that he was bound, and that this woman was currently forging a sharp blade could mean only one thing.

Corrin continued to look around. He saw Anthony still unconscious on the floor, however, Lilith was nowhere to be found.

"So I guess this is it." Corrin guessed.

"Yes, that is correct." Rinkah confirmed.

"I understand that you need to execute me." Corrin spoke up. "Being that you're an ally with the kingdom of Hoshido, you probably don't have much choice. However, can you at least spare my friends. There's no need for them to die simply because they were unfortunately associated with me."

"That's not quite the plan." The fire princess informed him.

The fire princess walked over to a fire pit in the kitchen where there was currently a thick soup boiling. The fire princess grabbed some bowels and began to pour the soup into them.

"You know, you can stop faking." Rinkah shouted over in Morgan's direction.

However Morgan merely continued to snore rather loudly in the corner of the room. Rinkah walked over and began to nudge him slightly with her foot.

"You've got to be kidding me. He actually fell asleep." Rinkah scowled.

Rinkah walked over to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cold water. She then poured it over the sleeping boys face.

Morgan let out a easy going yawn, as he sat up and stretched. He didn't seem to care in the least that water had just been dumped on him.

"Nothing like a good nap to past the time while imprisoned." Morgan spoke as cheerful as ever.

Corrin looked at Morgan dumbfounded. How in the world could someone be so easy going.

A gentle knock came from the door, prompting Rinkah to walk over and answer it.

"Good you're back. Maybe you can fill him in." Rinkah greeted.

The handsome ninja that Corrin had fought in the coliseum stood in the door way, with Lilith standing next to him. In their hands were herbs and other vegetations they had gathered.

"It is good to see you're finally awake, my lord." The Ninja spoke as he courteously bowed to the young prince. "I do apologize for any rough treatment you've received. Lady Rinah-san can have an aggressive personality at times. She insisted that you be properly restrained in case you tried to run."

"You're lucky Kaze here recognized you at first glance." Rinkah informed. "Otherwise I'm not sure you'd all be in such good condition."

Kaze walked over to Corrin where he began to untie the young prince.

"Currently there is someone who's very excited to meet you." Kaze spoke. "I suggested that she wait until you had a chance to better adjust, but she was just couldn't wait when I informed her of your arrival. Please, if you follow me."

Kaze lead Corrin outside. Waiting for him was a white Pegasus that was currently resting peacefully on its stomach. Kneeling down besides the Pegasus was a red headed girl who was gently stroking it's snout. The girl turned to Corrin and stood up with a shocked look on her face.

"I really didn't believe it..." The girl gasped, as she took a step back.

As the girl stood, Corrin was able to get a better look at her. While she was young, she appeared to be at least a couple years older than he was. She had short, red, tomboyish hair and matching red eyes. She wore a well made red and white tunic around her thin figure with red boots reaching above her knees. Over her arms was light weight Japanese style armor that the Pegasus knights of Hoshdio wore, and flowing from her neck was a long white scarf.

The girl began to approach Corrin, unable to take her eyes off him, looking as if she was seeing a ghost. The young woman put an affection hand on the young princess's cheek causing him to jerk back in surprise. The young woman looked at the young prince as tears began to flow from her eyes.

"It really is you!" The woman cried, wrapping her arms around the young prince and sobbing over his shoulder. "You don't know how many times I wanted to save you. How many times I tried to fly off and rescue you. It really is you though. I can barely believe it. Kamui."

"I...I know you..." Corrin spoke as if in some trance, as the young women continued to cry tears of joy.

"Of course you know me," the girl continued to cry. "It's me, you're older sister, Hinoka."

"Hinoka..."

That name, the woman that was holding him so warmly. Why did it all seem so familiar to him?

"We use to play all the time as kids." Hinoka continued. "To think that I'd finally be able to see you again."

Kaze approached the princess and handed her a rag. The princess finally released Corrin from her grip so that she could dry her tears.

"I can't thank you enough for bringing him back, Kaze." Hinoka thanked the ninja. "I can't even begin to repay you for saving my brother."

"It was nothing. Besides, I don't believe it's me you should be thanking." The ninja spoke, as he turned to Morgan and Lilith who were both smiling in the doorway.

"It's nice to meet you." Morgan happily greeted. "So you must be one of Princess Sakura's older brothers then."

"What?" Hinoka was taken back rather offended. "Do I look like a guy to you?"

Morgan began to look the princess up and down. He hadn't heard her announce herself to her brother, and the short hair and rather boyish attire made it a simple mistake. Not only that, but her figure couldn't be any further from Chamilla's. However, upon clearer inspection, it was clear that this really was a woman he was speaking to.

Hinoka's face began to go red, as Morgan seemed to be taking his time studying her, not knowing Morgan's innocent nature.

"Here you go." Morgan handed Hinoka a book.

"What's this for?" The princess asked in confusion.

"Well, I figured you're probably going to beat me." Morgan replied. "Maybe if you use a book, I can also get smarter. Kill two birds with one stone as they."

"What are you talking about. We're not going to just start beating you for any reason. This isn't Nohr." Hinoka informed him. "All though you'd better be careful with how you act from now on. You stare at my little sister like that, and I can guarantee you'll be run out of this country."

"That's for sure." Morgan chuckled, remembering how protective the soldiers were of princess Sakura when he first met her.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Corrin suddenly burst. "I'm sorry, but I'm completely confused. The way you're all speaking, it sounds like you think I'm some sort of Hoshidan royal."

"That's because you are." Hinoka responded forcefully.

"Perhaps we should let our young prince sit down." Kaze suggested. "He's had a difficult journey Princess Hinoka-sama. I'm sure he needs time to adjust after his travel."

"Yea, I suppose you're right." Hinoka agreed. "Sakura's going to be so thrilled when she finally gets to see you. I almost brought her with me, but Asama was skeptical like always and thought it would be best for us to make sure it really was you first.

"Asama?" Corrin asked. There were so many new names being thrown at them he could barely keep them strait.

"That would be me, my lord."

A young monk with bush, brown hair dressed in white and black robes stepped forth. In his hand he carried a staff. The staff was quite long and appeared to be made entirely of metal. The top of the staff was decorated with streams of paper and metal rings that jingled. What made the staff even more unique was the sharp spear head that tipped it.

"Sorry, Kamui, I almost forgot to introduce you to my retainers." Hinoka apologized. "This is Asama. He's rather wise, but kind of blunt. And standing next to him is Setsuna."

The young woman, Setsuna, had shoulder length blue hair that covered the left side of her face. She was dressed in black and blue Japanese style armor that an archer would wear, and on her back was a well-made bow and quiver of arrows. Her face had a slight duck-like shape to it, as her lips stuck out slightly. Her blue eyes seemed to be staring off with a glazed look over them.

Asama elbowed his fellow retainer in the stomach, causing her to jerk her head and look up at Corrin.

"Oh, sorry, I must have started day-dreaming." The young woman spoke as if her mind still wasn't completely present. "It's nice to meet you um..."

"Kamui." Asama informed his partner. " _ **Prince**_ Kamui. You know, Hinoka's little brother that she's always wanted to rescue."

"Oh right...that Kamui." Setsuna spoke as if still in a daze.

Corrin head was still spinning with confusion. Ever since he had arrived in Nohr, everyone had called him Corrin. Yet, whenever one of these people said the name Kamui, he felt his head jerk towards them as if ready to respond.

"Sorry, Setsuna tends to daze off once in awhile." Hinoka apologized on behalf of her subordinate. "Anyway, let go back inside so you can sit down, Kamui."

Before Corrin could continue his conversation with these strangers, an explosion was heard in the background, forcing everyone to turn their attentions to the rising smoke in the distance.

"What was that?" Corrin asked. Everyone had suddenly gotten a look of panic as they looked down towards the direction of the smoke.

"That's an emergency flair." Kaze spoke. "The village, it's in trouble."

"Oh no, Sakura's down." Hinoka began to panic. "Kamui, you stay here with your friends. Everyone, we need to go, now!"

Hinoka quickly mounted her Pegasus, when Corrin ran over to stop her.

"Wait, take me with you." Corrin requested.

"No way. We just got you back, there's no way I'm putting you in danger." Hinoka objected.

"If people are in trouble, you'll need all the help you can get. Don't worry, I can fight." Corrin assured.

"I can attest to that." Rinkah agreed. "Besides, if this really is Kamui, than as the Prince of Hoshido, it's his place to protect his people."

Rinkah tossed the katana she had been forging earlier towards Corrin who caught it in his hands.

"Here take this prince. You can't exactly go into battle unarmed." Rinkah instructed.

"Right, thanks." Corrin thanked the woman as he attached the sheathed blade to his belt.

"Fine, but you're with me then." Hinoka informed. "Hop on."

Hinoka helped Corrin onto the back of her Pegasus as she began to fly towards the direction of the smoke.

"The others will have to meet us." Hinoka informed him. "We're nearing the village, Get ready for battle! I was hopping our reunion would have been a happier time, Kamui."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to catch up once we save everyone." Kamui assured her.

Below the two royals was a village being attacked by a horde of faceless creatures. A soldier who was limping from battling against one of the monsters currently leaned against wall as he panted heavily. The young princess Sakura quickly ran towards the soldier with a face full of fright.

"Please stop. You're to injured to c-continue." The young princess cried.

The kind hearted girl knelt next to the soldiers; she drew her baton-like healing staff and began to heal the injured soldier. However, as the young princess was doing so, a Faceless crashed through one of the buildings too attack.

"Princess, watching out." The guard cried, grabbing the young princess to shield her with his body. However, before the faceless could even attack, a female samurai dressed in a pink and white attire with brown hair jumped down from a ledge and cut the faceless down with a single swipe of her blade. Sakura looked up to see her retainer, Kazahana, standing before her.

"Sakura, we need to get you out of here." The young princess's retainer spoke. "The soldiers are being overrun."

An arrow from above struck another faceless that had breached the village, as Sakura's second retainer, Tsubaki, flew down next to the princess.

"Princess, I'm afraid I must agree with Kazahana." The red headed, male Pegasus rider directed her. "It's too dangerous for you to remain."

"But there's still people in the village." Sakura objected. "I c-can't just leave them behind."

Both Tsubaki and Kazahana knew there was no arguing with their princess. Her gentleness was rivaled only by her stubbornness.

"Very well." Tsubaki sighed. "We'll hold them off until the village has been evacuated. Kazahana, you stay here with the princess, I'll snipe at the monsters from the air so that they don't break our ranks."

"I think it's too late for that." Kazahana warned as several faceless began to approach.

Tsubaki quickly switched from his bow to his spear as the two royal bodyguards placed themselves between the monsters and their princess.

"Back off!" Hinoka shouted, flying down from her Pegasus and cutting down one of the monsters with her Naginata while Kamui cut down another with his blade.

Hinoka landed her Pegasus next to Sakura as Kamui quickly jumped off and joined the youngest princess's retainers in forming a barrier between her and the monsters.

"Sakura, are you O.K.?" Hinoka asked her younger sister.

"I am now that you're here, big sister." Sakura greeted her older sister.

"Don't worry, we'll buy you and the villagers enough time to escape." Kamui informed.

A teleportation circle suddenly appeared in the middle of the village, as Hinoka's retainers, as well as Morgan, Lilith, Kaze, and Rinkah now stood ready for battle.

"It's a good thing you can use a staff." Asama complimented Lilith, who was currently holding a magical staff of her own. "I'm not sure I could have brought all of us here on my own. Honestly, I must say, I'm really starting to get tired of our princesses putting themselves in danger all the time."

"Less talk, more fighting." Rinkahh instructed, as she ran past Kamui's group and immediately began to fight against the group of monsters.

With single swipe of Rinha's flaming club, she bashed a faceless head. Flames then surrounded her foot as she kicked another in the stomach, knocking it onto its face with her incredible strength.

Lilith quickly joined, switching from her staff to her bow, as she strung an arrow and released it into a monster's throat.

"How did so many of them get past the barrier?" Tsubaki asked, cutting down a faceless.

"Don't know, just hold them off until reinforcements arrive." Hinoka instructed, as she killed a monster of her own.

Lilith strung another arrow, striking a monster in the chest. However, the faceless were such large creatures, a single arrow anywhere besides the neck or between the holes on their metal faces only slowed them.

Lilith began to lean on a wall, panting heavily.

"Lilith, are you O.K.?" Kamui asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." Lilith assured, as she continued to breathe deeply. "I just used a lot of magic today."

"You're only putting yourself in harm. Go help the villagers evacuate." Kamui instructed.

Lilith frowned at the idea. She couldn't leave Kamui now. Not while he needed her. However, he was right. Right now she was useless to him. She had over extended herself saving him from that blade and by helping teleport everyone to the village.

"All right, but I'll be back." Lilith promised, running off while the rest of Kamui's group held off the faceless.

Morgan had to admit he was impressed by this group's fighting capabilities. He was already aware of many of their abilities, but he was amazed with their ability to come up with new methods so quickly.

Kaze threw several shuriken at some faceless, striking them in the holes located on their faces. The holes appeared to be a weak spot, as one of the monsters dropped dead from the attack. The ninja then vanished and reappeared behind two more of the faceless monsters, dealing several lightening fast slashes with his kodachi that the human eye could barely follow. While the slashes weren't deep, they were all in key locations, cutting at major blood vessels and other vital locations of the monsters' bodies causing them to fall to the ground dead.

Kamui avoided a blow from a monster. Both he and Morgan couldn't help but wonder how the young prince had managed to stand up against Kaze after seeing his unparalleled speed against the monsters.

Kazahana cut down a monster with one of her katana's: she then drew a second identical blade and spun around to cut down a second.

Asama avoided a Faceless punch and struck it with his staff. The monk then drew a series of talisman made of thick paper. He moved his hand in a circle motion as the talisman began to hover in front of him, forming a circle and orbiting like a windmill. Asama then made several ninjutsu signs with his hands, as the spirit of a tiger erupted from the center of the talismans and attacked one of the faceless.

Morgan couldn't believe his eyes. That monk had just used spirit magic. He had read about such magic before in ancient texts, but he had never known anyone who could actually perform it.

Hinoka and Tsubaki flew across the field, firing arrows from their Pegasus. This was yet another strategy that Morgan had never seen used before. While Pegasus riders at home were known for using magical spears that could attack from long range, never had any of them actually practiced using bows from before: probably because it was so difficult to fly while shooting an arrow at the same time. That didn't change the fact that it was a clever and effective strategy: the bows the two were using seemed to be designed with this in mind.

Rinkah's reckless fighting style had allowed her to plow through several of the monsters, but she was leaving herself the most vulnerable. Rinkah was struck in the back by one of the beasts. However, as soon as she was struck, Princess Sakura, who was standing in the backlines with her staff, instantly healed her injury.

Morgan looked at the young princess, whose body was shaking with fear right now. She was clearly terrified, but doing the best she could to make sure that everyone stayed at full strength with her healing magic. From what Morgan could tell, the young princess wasn't using a long distance healing staff, which meant that the young princess had to be quite skilled to be healing her party members while keeping her distance from the front lines.

Kamui blocked a blow from one of the faceless, which caused him to skid backwards a couple of feet. These things were strong. If he wasn't careful they would crush him. Sakura quickly used her magic to heal Kamui of any of his wounds.

"A-are you O.K.?" Sakura asked the stranger that was currently protecting her with his life.

"Yea, I'm fine." Kamui assured. "You just stay back where it's safe."

A group of faceless began to advance towards Sakura, forcing Kamui to put himself between them, only for the creatures to fall into some pits.

"That was lucky." Kamui commented.

However, luck had nothing to do with it. While no one had noticed it due to all the fighting, Morgan had used a spell to create those pits to slow down some of the faceless. His cover was currently preventing him from fighting openly, but that didn't mean he didn't still have a few tricks up his sleeve.

Hinoka and Tsubaki quickly flew down on their Pegasus next to Kamui and Sakura.

"Princess Sakura, please it's dangerous for you to remain on the ground. Come aboard my Pegasus quickly where I can keep you safe in the sky." Tsubaki begged.

"Kamui, you too." Hinoka ordered. "You and I can fight them from the sky together."

"No." Kamui objected. "I could barely hold onto you while we flew. Unfortunately I wouldn't be a good partner up there with you. You should take your retainer with the bow instead. That way she can snipe from the sky freely while you fly. Sakura, you should listen to your friend. That way you can move around the field freely and heal us while not being attacked"

Morgan couldn't help but smile as he had the same idea; Kamui's idea utilized each individual's strengths and weaknesses to their greatest potential. However both Sakura and Hinoka both seemed hesitant to listen to Kamui's instructions.

"Princess Sakura, listen to those trying to protect you." Asama lectured, as he cut down another faceless with his spear. "Right now your presence is dividing our attention, and Princess Hinoka, stop pampering your younger brother. He's fine on his own."

Both princesses grimaced upon hearing the bold monk's words. However, what he said was true and apparently needed to be said, so both princess's took his advice.

"All right Setsuna, let's go." Hinoka instructed.

"Right." The blue haired archer agreed, as she mounted the back of Hinoka's Pegasus.

Sakura did the same with Tsubaki, as the two flew off.

"Um, so what's the plan again?" Setsuna asked as she and Hinoka flew over ahead.

"Shoot them!" Hinoka shouted.

"Oh yea, right." Setsuna responded.

Setsuna suddenly began to rain down arrows on the monsters with a blazing fury. Stringing one shot after another, scoring perfect hits every time. She then followed-up by stringing two arrows simultaneously and killing two faceless with a single shot.

Morgan had already began to analyze scene. There were a lot more Faceless then what they had battled during their first time in Hoshido. Even with these warrior's incredible skills, there was no way they could defend the village for very long against so many. It was only a moment of time before they would be overrun. Morgan then noticed that behind the village there was a narrow passage way leading between two cliffs.

"We need to fall back to the cliffs." Morgan instructed. "We'll be able to make a better stand there."

"Anthony's right." Kamui agreed. "We're out numbered over ten-to-one. We won't win this if we continue."

The group began to make their way to the cliffs, only to have several faceless crash through the buildings and cut them off.

"Crap, we're surrounded. What happened to the other soldiers? Kazahana asked.

"I think we may be the only the ones left." Asama reported.

Morgan quickly began to think of another plan, but before he had a chance to initiate it, white lighting suddenly struck down from the sky, vaporizing several faceless.

"That lightning!" Hinoka gasped.

"It's prince Ryoma!" Tsubaki pointed.

Running through the horde of faceless was a lone samurai, cutting the monsters down left and right. The samurai was dressed from head-to-toe in high-class red armor with gold embroidery, with a sleeveless trench coat that was white on the outside and red on the inside. He had long, spiky brown hair that went down his back, and his face was left exposed revealing his pale skin.

The lone samurai continued to effortless cut through the hoard of monsters, as he jumped into the air, and kicked against a faceless as he cut it down. He then continued to kick from faceless to faceless, cutting them down as he did. The samurai warrior then landed on the ground and rolled forward, joining the rest of the group, successfully killing every faceless that had been attacking from the front side.

Whoever this warrior was, his skills far surpassed anyone present. In fact, the only people that Morgan knew to fight like this were the Crusaders of Naga and Nohr's eldest prince.

"Everyone, step back!" The red armored samurai instructed.

The samurai sheathed his blade for a moment and took a deep breath before exhaling, as if focusing his entire being on his next attack. The warrior then took a step forward and unsheathed his blade, releasing a wave of white lightning from it which tore through the remaining faceless that were attacking from the back.

While Morgan hadn't had much time to properly inspect what had occurred, he already noticed the blade this samurai was holding. While at first glance it looked like a normal, well made katana with a gold handle and white blade, the white and blue lightning encompassing the blade gave its true nature away. This blade was a sacred weapon, and unlike Xander and Leon's, it carried the similar holly energies that the Crusader's of Naga's did.

The red armored samurai approached the group of warriors as he sheathed his blade.

"Ryoma-Nii-sama!" Sakura greeted happily as she ran over to the red armored samurai and bowed politely.

"It looks like I got here just in time." The samurai greeted the girl warmly. "I'm happy to see that you and your sister are unharmed."

"We could have handled it." Hinoka claimed as she greeted her elder brother. "By the way Ryoma, you wouldn't believe who we found."

Hinoka quickly grabbed Kamui and pulled him over to the red armored samurai.

"Kamui..." The samurai spoke, approaching the young prince as he put a friendly hand on his shoulder. "I already received the reports of Kaze and Rinkah retrieving you from Nohr. It's good to have you back. I'm happy to see you haven't forgotten who you really are after all these years and stood by your sisters to protect them."

Kamui gritted his teeth, unsure how to respond to this.

"My lord, the villagers were successfully evacuated." Lilith report as she approached. "Although, many soldiers died getting them to safety."

Upon hearing this, Kamui's heart went out to the families and loved ones of the fallen soldiers. All his life, Kamui had been taught that Hoshidian's were nothing but gluttonous hypocrites, yet in the end, they too had people they cared about, and the warriors here had shown that they were more than willing to die for those people.

"What were those things?" Kamui asked, looking at the pile of dead monsters.

"They're called Faceless." Ryoma explained. "They're monsters created by the sorcerers of Nohr through the use of the forbidden dark arts that they so freely practice."

"What?" Kamui couldn't believe what he was hearing. These creatures were from Nohr? No, they couldn't be. He knew all too well that Nohr and Hoshido were enemies, and knew his father had questionable morals as well, but surly they wouldn't stoop to such means. Someone as honorable as his eldest adopted brother would never allow such methods.

"For you see," Ryoma began to explain. "Our kingdom is protected by a complex series of barriers that were invented by our mother. These barriers can read a person's emotions, and if those emotions show aggression to our people, they are blocked from entering the country. The dark sorcerers of Nohr have in turn created these monsters: mindless creatures who have no emotions or desires of their own. They are like wild beasts, which do nothing but destroy everything in their path. Currently our mother is looking for a way to adjust the barriers to block these monsters as well, but it's proving difficult. However, let's continue this discussion at the capitol."

"Good idea, it's practically freezing up here in the north." Hinoka agreed. "I really hate this cold."

Freezing? Kamui held out his hand as a small snowflake fell onto his hand. While it was snowing, Kamui would have never considered this freezing. The snowflakes were so light and fluffy, and even though it was snowing, the weather was still tolerable enough to be without a coat. This was nothing compared to the Nohrian winters where the snow was rarely fluffy enough to play in, and there were some nights that got so cold you could barely venture outside without getting frostbite within a few seconds.

"Sakura are you O.K.? Why are you lagging behind?" Hinoka asked, noticing that her younger sister was beginning to fall behind the rest of the group.

Kazahana, who stood next to Hinoka, noticed that the youngest Hoshidan royal was limping slightly as she walked.

"Princess Sakura, you're hurt." Kazahana spoke. "Why didn't you say anything."

"Oh no, I'm fine." Sakura assured. "I just s-sprained my ankle a little."

Upon hearing this, Kamui approached the young girl and knelt down beside her.

"Mind if I have a look?" Kamui asked.

Sakura sat down and did as she was instructed. The young girl blushed slightly and turned her head away from the young prince as she felt his hand touch her injured leg. Small rays of gold light glowed from Kamui's hand as he touched the princess's leg just like when he healed Felicia of her injuries. As Kamui moved his hand away from the young princess's leg, Sakura could feel the pain cease.

"I can only heal minor wounds." Kamui admitted. "But you should feel better now."

Sakura looked up at the young man who was smiling so gently towards her. Was this warrior really her older brother? She had always wanted to meet him, but now that she finally was, she didn't know what to say. She wasn't even sure how to introduce herself. Should she hug him like Hinoka did, or simply bow gracefully as a formal introduction? The timid girl was unsure.

Kamui then removed his cape and handed it to the young princess.

"Here, if you get cold you can wear this." Kamui offered.

"N-no, you don't have to offer me that." Sakura objected.

"Don't worry, I'm actually pretty used to the cold." Kamui assured. "This is actually pretty nice compared to some of the weather at my home."

"Oh...um...thank you." Sakura answered the man who she was being told was her older brother.

Kamui continue to travel with his new Hoshidan allies. As the young prince continued to walk, he couldn't help but think about his Nohrian family as well. Surely they were worried sick about him, especially Elise and Camilla, and there was no telling what the bastard Hans was up to. However, right now, Kamui felt it was best for him to go to the Hoshidan capital. He couldn't return to Nohr. Not just yet anyway; not until he found out the truth behind his origins. After all, if he really was the Kamui they were referring to, then the person he would soon be meeting was his mother.

After Kamui and his group had left the village, one of the faceless rose up from a pile of snow in the middle of the village. The warriors had missed it, thinking that it was dead during his battle. Villagers quickly began to flee in fright from it, as the mindless monster let out a crazed roar and prepared to attack the nearest person. However, before any harm could fall upon a single person, a single dagger of ice struck the monster in one of the holes located on its metal mask. Ice began to form around the monsters body, freezing the creature solid.

Felicia ran into the village that Kamui had just saved, and began to look around.

"Umm excuse me, have any of you seen a young man my age? He has silver hair, red eyes, is very kind, and...kind of handsome.

"Oh, I think I saw a man like that with the royal family." One of the villagers spoke. "They're probably heading towards the capitol. They said something about bringing him to the empress."

"What? Oh no!" Felicia cried. "Don't worry my lord, I'm coming."

 **Authors notes: I'm trying to incorporate skin tone as a physical trait more in this story. For Nohr, their skin more of a light or dark peach which would be common for Romans. For Hoshido, they have greater diversity to their skin tone, with the royal family being know for the lighter skin, which is considered an attractive skin color in some Japanese culture.**


	17. Chapter 17 Hoshidan Siblings

Ch. 17 The Hoshidan Siblings.

"An intruder has breached the castle, sound the alarm!"

The order came from a Nohrian guard. A lone intruder had just appeared out of nowhere, demanding an audience with the King, and when they refused, she decided that she'd force her way in.

"You halt!" One of the Nohrian soldiers shouted, as a group of guards stood in the introduer's path.

However, with a wave of the woman's hand, the guards were lifted off their feet one at a time, and flung against the nearest wall, knocked unconscious. As the woman continued to walk through the halls, a sorcerer stood in her way, holding a dark magic tome.

"Your magic won't work on me." The sorcerer claimed. "Nosferatu!"

The sorcerer released a blast of dark energy towards the woman, but a barrier immediately surrounded her, protecting her from the attack. She then released a similar wave of dark energy out of one of her hands, pushing the sorcerer's attack back towards him, knocking him off his feet with little effort.

The woman continued to make her way towards her destination, the Nohrian throne room. Inside, Xander was currently relaying the unfortunate news to his father. While Xander was able to keep himself composed during the entire tragic story, he was shocked to see his father's reaction to the disaster that had struck his family. All his father simply responded with was, "I see." There was no emotion in his eyes, no sorrow what-so-ever.

As the doors to the throne burst open, Xander quickly drew his blade.

"Who dares?" Xander snarled.

"My apologize for my rudeness, but the guards seemed to refuse the audience the king responded that he'd grant me."

Standing in the doorway was a young girl who appeared to be no older than someone in their early adolescence. She was dressed in traditional sorcerer's outfit, which composed of black, skin tight latex and cape. Her thick, dark, purple hair flowed all the way down to her thighs, and on her forehead and cheeks were strange markings. Despite the girl's youthful appearance and girlish voice, there was something about the look in her brown eyes; as if they held wisdom far beyond her years, and the way she held herself was not like a young girl, but a fully matured woman.

The young girl got down on her knees, and placed a single hand on the floor as she bowed down gracefully before Nohr's Eldest Prince and King.

"Please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Nyx, and I have important information of Prince Corrin's whereabouts."

"Nyx the fortune teller? Yes, I have been expecting your arrival, speak" The Nohrian King instructed.

"I had a vision two days ago, of your son being carried away by a dragon." Nyx began. "As I continued to seek out the meaning of what I saw, I discover the dragon brought him to Hoshido."

"Hoshido?" Xander gasped. "That's impossible. Father, please dismiss this woman's claims. Fortune tellers are nothing but con artists who tell you what you wish to hear in order to receive payments."

"I assure you, my visions are always true." Nyx warned. "However, in all of my visions, I never once saw the young prince in any sort of danger. So perhaps it is best to not worry about him."

"That is enough of your falsehoods." Xander barked. "Father, with your permission, I will seize this woman and imprison for her transgressions."

"Is that so? Very well, I will not resist if those are your wishes. I apologize if I disturbed you at all your majesty. Please know that I only came to provide you with this vital information. I shall depart now if that is what you desire." The sorceress spoke.

"Xander, that's enough." King Garon instructed. "As the future king of this nation, it is important you learn to not dismiss information that could be so crucial, regardless the source. If there is even the slightest chance this fortune teller's words are true, we must act on them. Besides, I feel it is time we strike Hoshido at its core. While our military has grown in strength, theirs has been declining. Gather every soldier we have at our disposal. It's time for the Nohrian royal army to invade Hoshido. We will destroy those barriers with the power of the sacred weapons the black dragon bestowed upon us and conquer it once and for all!"

"Father..." Xander wasn't sure how to respond. Xander was in favor of conquering Hoshido. However, despite the multiple efforts to do so, never had Nohr been successful. For centuries their countries had been fighting, and always Hoshido managed to push Nohr's forces back. Now with the barriers around the country, it would prove nearly impossible.

"Is there something wrong, Xander?" Garon glared down at his son.

"No father. I shall give out the word, and gather all our forces. We shall crush Hoshido completely."

"If you wish, I shall accompany you on your march." Nyx offered. "As you may have noticed, I am quite accomplished in the dark arts and may be able to provide assistance in finding a way past the barriers. Besides if my words are proven false, then you may punish me as you see fit."

"With those terms, I don't see how we can turn you down." Xander spoke as he got up and began to leave the room. "You can start helping then by alerting the troops of our departure."

In Hoshido, Kamui was flying on the back of Hinoka's Pegasus. The young prince watched below him as the landscape zoomed across his eyes. Behind him, the remaining members of their group were also paired on their winged mounts.

"All right, we're approaching the capitol, so hang on." Hinoka spoke to her younger brother. "We'll be passing through a barrier, so you might feel a weird tingling your first time, but don't worry about it."

Kamui looked down at Hoshido's capital in amazement. It was nothing like the cold, isolated city of Windmire. The capital sat high on a flat mountaintop, with lush green grass and trees covering the grounds. Streams of water flowed through the green lands and trailed down the mountain slopes forming several waterfalls; the water causing light mist to constantly spray upward which in turn created multiple rainbows. It was as if he was about to enter some tranquil paradise.

As Kamui approached the castle, he saw a colorful Japanese styled town filled with bustling people. At the very back of the town, sitting at the very top of the city, he saw the capital's palace. The palace was truly a grand sight. It reached several stories tall with white and orange walls and light blue shingles.

Morgan also observed his surroundings with the same awe as Kamui. This city put all others that he had seen to shame. No wonder Nohr was so envious.

Hinoka landed her Pegasus in the castle court yard where a stablemen took her creature. The remaining members of their group soon followed.

Waiting for everyone was a young man, who looked to be just a year or two younger than Kamui. His face looked a lot like Ryoma's, but he had long white silver hair that was tied in a single ponytail. He was dressed in a well-made blue kimono with a white vest, black pants, and red sash. Over his back was a well-made bow made of gold, but for some reason it was not strung.

"Hinoka, Sakura, you're back." The young man greeted. "When mother and I heard that faceless had appeared near your location, I was about to fly out to find you."

"Don't worry. We're fine, thanks to Kamui, and Ryoma." Hinoka assured him.

"Kamui?" The young man questioned, as he looked in Kamui's direction with surprise.

"I'm guessing you're Takumi." Kamui greeted him with a smile. "Hinoka told me about you on my way here. It's nice to meet you."

Kamui held his hand out for the young man to shake, but instead he was only met with a gaze of suspicion as the youngest Hoshidan prince crossed his arms.

"Takumi, would you go get mother?" Ryoma asked his youngest brother. "I know she'll want to know about Kamui's return right away."

"I will go announce your return for you." Kaze offered.

"That won't be necessary. I came as soon as I heard word of your arrival."

Everyone turned to see a young woman with fare skin and long black hair approach. She was dressed in white and gold robes fit for royalty, and a gold tiara on her head.

Upon this woman's arrival, Kaze and everyone bowed with the exception of the royals. Even Lilith and Morgan did so, realizing how important this woman must be in this country. Kamui was quick to follow, not realizing who was standing before him.

"Rise my son." Empress Mikoto spoke to Kamui, who seemed to naturally obey her instruction.

The young woman then approached the prince and embraced him in a similar matter that Hinoka had upon greeting him for the first time.

"Wait, are you?" Kamui gasped. "Are you supposed to be my mother?"

"What?" The Hoshidan empress suddenly let go of the young prince and stumbled back. "Of course. It's me, Mikoto. Don't you recognize us? Nohr took you from us when you were just a child. To have you returned to us after so many years, never have I felt such joy."

"See, I told you you'd meet your son again, your highness, the cards don't lie."

Standing behind the empress were three figures. The one that had spoken was a young and attractive woman with light purple hair and eyes and had a luxurious figure. While her hair was held in a large bun with a purple comb and needle, it was so long it continued to flow half way down her back and over her cheeks and shoulders. Her stomach and arms were completely exposed, as she wore only a white midriff for a top and baggy blue pants. She was currently curling her hair playfully with her index figure as she gave a mischievous smile.

The two other members standing next to her were much older. The first was a middle-aged woman with long blue hair and dressed in well made blue and gold Pegasus knight armor that had the crest of the Hoshidan royal family on her shoulders. Across her face was an X shaped scar.

The last was a middle aged man with blue hair tied in a bun. He wore a pair of well made dark blue robes, and had a pair of spectacles framing his face. In his hand he held a book with a similar crest.

"My apologies for Orochi's interruption, your highness." The middle aged man spoke. "Prince Kamui, it is wonderful to see you again. My name is Lord Yukimaru, and the woman standing beside me is Lady Yuugiri. The two of us used to help take care of you when you were younger."

Kamui looked at the middle-aged woman who was standing next to Yukimaru and smiling warmly at him. For a moment he couldn't help but think of Gunter.

"I'm afraid Prince Kamui's memory may be a little fuzzy." Kaze warned. "He has been gone for over a decade after all."

Empress Mikoto looked at her son with concern and sadness as she saw the blank looks he was giving everyone.

"Is it just me, or does it seem a little suspicious that our so called brother would suddenly return to us when war between Hoshido and Nohr is becoming more intense?" Takumi pointed out. "We should have Orochi interrogate him before we just welcome him into our home."

"I'm not sure her highness would be pleased if I were to use my magic and drugs to seduce her son." Orochi teased, as she hinted at her unique way of interrogating men.

Upon hearing this, Ryoma cleared his throat, causing both his younger brother and his mother's subordinate to straighten their behavior.

"No he is my son." Mikoto responded. "I would recognize him anywhere, and therefore he is to be treated as such."

"Your highness, perhaps, it would be best if prince Kamui had a chance to rest." Kaze suggested. "He has had a long journey after all."

"Yes of course." Mikoto agreed. "Kamui, follow me, we have the perfect place for you to rest. Orochi, would you please show Kamui's friends to a guest chamber? I'm sure they could use a rest as well."

"Sure thing." The playful woman spoke. She then turned to Morgan. "Come on cutie, I'll give you and your friend the grand tour."

As Morgan and Lilith followed Orochi inside, Kamui followed the woman claiming to be his mother.

With their mother now gone, the royal siblings and their retainers began to go about their own business, each having tasks to do. For Ryoma and Takumi, it was to assign new soldiers to the recent villages that had been attacked by faceless. Kazahana went off to train diligently as she always did in her free time, while Sakura went to the castle infirmary to see if there was anything she could help with. Tsubaki, went to the Pegasus stalls to make sure that the steeds were all well kept before proof reading through several reports that soldiers had written. As Kaze began to wonder off as well though, Hinoka stopped him.

"Say Kaze, before you go..." The eldest princess paused for a moment as she began to fidget slightly. "Can I...ask you something?"

"Certainly Lady Hinoka-sama." Kaze accept.

"Well, after everything been taken care of..." Hinoka paused again, as she began to blush. "Would you maybe mind having a bit to eat later on? For...helping bring back my brother."

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't possibly accept such an invitation. All, I did was alert you of his findings." Kaze tried to kindly decline.

"Yea, but, you still helped save the day." Hinoka pointed out "So...my treat?"

"Very well." Kaze accepted with a polite smile. "If this is what you wish, then I shall humbly accept your invitation."

Kazahana stood next to a fountain swinging her blade as she continued to train. As Princess Sakura's retainer, all she practically did in her free time was train to ensure that she was as strong as possible to protect her princess and best friend.

After several practice swings of her sword, Kazahana took a quick break as she looked at her reflection.

"Even though I like training so much, I really do look like a mess after it." Kazahana sighed.

Currently the female samurai's face was covered in sweat and her hair was out of place.

"I should at least do something about my hair so it doesn't get in my face." Kazahana commented. "Now where did I put that comb."

Kazahana began to dig through her bag, until she found a comb and began to comb her long brown hair back into place so that it wouldn't cause her any further issues. She then noticed the Sakura lipstick that a certain perverted nuisance had insisted on giving her. Hazahana picked up the lipstick and applied some to her lips.

"Well, he said it would make me fight better, so let's see if it works." Kazahana commented.

"Hey, Kazahana!"

Kazahana turned to see a brown haired Samurai in purple robes and black armor running towards him. It was Takumi's retainer, Hinata. The same one who had been with her the day they were first attacked by Faceless.

"Hi, Hinata." Kazahana greeted her fellow samurai.

"Looks like you had a really great training session again today. Taking a break now?" The young samurai asked.

"Yeah. I'm just taking a sec to put my hair all back into place."

"I see. So there is a girly side to you after all!" Hinata chuckled.

"Well, I just want to look nice even though I'm in the middle of training, that's all!" Kazahana replied getting defensive. Although why, she wasn't sure. She never used to care about how she looked until recently. Sadly what that man had told her was true. Somehow looking good really helped her with her confidence and allowed her to train even harder than before.

"Sorry, I guess guys really don't care about doing stuff like that when they're working out. We just let our hair get all crazy and dirty and stuff. I guess it must be hard being a girl if you have to worry about appearances even when you're doing exercises."

"What, so you're making fun of me now?" Kazahana scowled. 

"Hey, hey! Don't get all defensive. I'm trying to sympathize with you!"

"That's not what I heard. You're probably thinking like, 'Oh! I'm much stronger and better than those pretty, delicate little girls! All they do is just sit around and brush their hair!'"

"Hey, are you trying to start a fight? If so, let's go one round!" Hinata suddenly challenged. "I'll strike you down in honor of my Lord Takumi!"

"Figures you'd say that. Let's go." Kazahana accepted, as the two expert samurai's blades began to clash.

Sakura walked along an outside sidewalk of the palace, carrying a large box of healing supplies. The box was quite large, especially for a petit girl like herself. However she knew that there were people still injured due to the faceless raids and wanted to do everything she could to help them, even if it was just carrying supplies to a wagon.

"Well, well, it isn't the princess Sakura, helping people as always I see." Asama greeted the youngest princess. "I really can't help but wonder why you're so selfless."

"Selfless? I-I don't know if I would call it that. As a shrine priestess, it is my duty to help people whenever possible. As a monk, don't you feel the same way?"

"You're a princess though." Asama continued, cutting the princess off. "Not only that, but you're the youngest in the royal family! You should be spoiled rotten."

"I don't think that." Sakura tried again. "But would you mind helping me with this box? I think I took too much...I'm sorry for having to ask..."

"I'm sorry, princess but I'm afraid I'm just too busy." Asama declined. He personally was sick of the princess's overly timid attitude. "Oh, if I were you in your shoes, the liberties I would take." The blunt spoken monk continued. "The way you just squander your privileges. Why should you ever have to lift a finger? Shouldn't you be barking orders at people if you want something done?"

"But...but..." Sakura tried once more.

"Like I said princess, just too busy." Asama replied, now making it clear to her that he was ignoring her request as he began to look at his finger nails.

The young princess suddenly went red in the face. Asama had finally pushed her to her breaking point.

 _'Come on princess, show me what you've got.'_ Asama thought to himself. ' _Take charge and show that aggressive side you keep hidden so well.'_

"Hi there Princess Sakura, how are you doing?" Morgan greeted her.

"Oh, h-hello." Sakura greeted the boy, his kind hearted smile seeming to suddenly calm her previous mood. "I'm just carrying supplies."

"Wow, that looks really heavy, here, let me help." Morgan offered, picking up one of the sides. "I bet if we carry it together, it'll be a piece of cake."

"Oh th-thank you." Sakura thanked the young boy as they each took a side and carried it together.

"You know, this country sure is lucky to have a selfless princess like you." Morgan sincerely complimented her.

"I wish people wouldn't say that." Sakura informed him rather shyly.

"What, call you selfless? But it's true." Morgan tried to assure.

"No, it's not." Sakura responded. "So many people are always taking care of me. I feel like I need to do something to pay them back. Besides, I really hate seeing people hurt, and healing is the only thing I do well."

"Well, that seems pretty selfless to me." Morgan responded with a happy grin. "But if you don't want to be called that, I won't. You just keep your head up high, princess. Healing might seem like it's not as important as being able to fight, but trust me, it's a vital part of any military. Without proper healers, you could lose your entire army within just a few minutes of battle."

"Really? I guess I never thought of it like that." Sakura admitted as, the two set the box down on a wagon. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Morgan answered back. "Now how about we finish packing this wagon together."

"Right." Sakura agreed.

As Sakura and Morgan began to head back to get another box of supplies, Sakura cried out when she saw the results of her and her older brother's retainers' match.

"What are you doing?" The youngest princess cried.

Kazahana was panting heavily, leaning on her sword, and covered in bruises. Hinata on the other hand was lying on the ground, nearly unconscious. It was pretty clear who the winner of the fight was.

"Oh, hi there Sakura, I mean princess." Kazahana greeted. "I was just putting Hinata in his place."

"B-but why were you fighting?" Sakura whimpered.

"Oh, just a friendly match." Kazahana assured. "Don't worry, we just have a couple of scrapes and bruises."

"Here, I'm g-going to heal you." Sakura offered, taking out her healing staff as she began to heal Hinata first. "P-please be careful though."

Once Sakura was finished healing Hinata of his wounds, the Samurai immediately jumped to his feet.

"All right, Kazahana, round two is going to be mine!" The young samurai declared.

"I think Princess Sakura just asked us to stop." Kazahana instructed.

"N-no, that's O.K." Sakura assured. "I...understand that you're just training, and you need to do that to make yourselves stronger. Just please be careful...and if you need healing, let me know."

"You got it your highness." Kazahana agreed.

Sakura then looked back towards the palace with a concerned looked on her face.

"What's wrong?" Kazahana asked.

"Oh, I just hope Nii-sama is enjoying himself with mother." Sakura spoke. "He seemed kind of nervous when she asked him to follow her."

"Oh, I'm sure she's doing fine. I bet he's just still getting use to his new surroundings." Morgan assured her. "I'm sure he'll find himself loving it here with all of you."

"Y-you really think so?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yea. I just got reintroduced to my mother about a year ago, and moved in with her. I was a little unsure of myself at first, but we got real close pretty quickly. I'm sure the same will happen with your older brother and the empress." Morgan informed.

Mikoto led Kamui through the various halls of the castle until she stopped at a door and opened it. There she led Kamui into a lone room. The room was rather large, with a red carpet, and a bookshelf filled with old books and toys. On the wall was a window with a clear view of the outside.

"Well Kamui, this is your room." Mikoto spoke. "Tell me, does any of this look familiar?"

Kamui looked around, still trying to process everything. He then noticed several old pictures lying on the ground.

"What is this?" Kamui asked.

"These are pictures you drew when you were little." Mikoto spoke.

Kamui picked up the old pieces of paper and began to look at them. They weren't the most artistic drawings in the world, mostly composed of stick figures. However, he still recognized some of the figures. One of the pictures seemed to be of Mikoto, a younger version of himself, and a man who he didn't recognize.

"That s your father." Mikoto explained. "It's a picture you drew of the three of us when you were little. This is your old room. After you were taken, I had it left unchanged. If we cleaned it up, it would feel like we'd given up on your return. It's hard to imagine you so grown up like this. In my memory you were still my little boy. Please if you need anything, anything at all, don't hesitate to come find me. I'll be right in the throne room"

This woman that Kamui was speaking to contrasted the Nohrian king in every way possible. Garon was known for his cold and indifferent attitude towards everyone, even his own children. His very being seemed to invoke fear and intimidation. This woman, on the other hand, seemed so kind and warm. Even the way she spoke briefly with her retainers; while they treated her with the same respect the people of Nohr treated their king, it seemed like the respect they had for her was for a different reason. Kamui finally turned to the woman acting as his mother. He couldn't remain silent forever. He had to tell her.

"Umm...I'm sorry, but I'm still not sure how to respond after hearing all of this." Kamui finally admitted. "I don't remember any of this. Not clearly anyway. I know that to you, I'm your beloved child, but to me, you are someone I just met."

"Kamui...I..."

"That doesn't change the truth though." Kamui stated. "So..."

"No, don't force yourself." Mikoto assured him. "You were practically raised in Nohr. I'm sure your memories will return eventually. Please, until then, make yourself at home. I will have a servant bring you fresh clothing."

Mikoto left her son to his own devices, gently closing the door behind her. Outside, Orochi was already waiting for her.

"I've already shown his friends around as you instructed." Orochi spoke. "That young boy is an absolute sweetheart. As soon as he saw your youngest daughter trying to carry a large box of supplies, he ran off and started helping her."

"Yes, I could tell that he was a person of high virtue when I saw him." Mikoto commented.

Orochi's normal upbeat attitude suddenly changed as her face and tone became more serious.

"So your highness, now that Prince Kamui has returned to us, I think it's important that we talk about my other premonition." Orochi reminded the empress.

"Have you been able to determine any additional information?" Mikoto asked.

"I'm sorry your highness, but it's just not clear. It will happen, but I just can't find the place or time."

"I see. Let us discuss this in private. I don't want to disturb my son while he sleeps." Mikoto suggested.

However, Kamui wasn't sleeping. There was still too much on his mind to let him rest. His blood siblings, his mother, he knew those memories were somewhere in his mind, but where? Kamui continued to lie on a mattress he assumed was suppose to be his bed. Nohr and Hoshido were supposed to be enemies, but both had shown him kindness in a time of need. If both kingdoms were really filled with such good people, why was there a need for them to fight?


	18. Chapter 18 Kamui's Real Family

Ch. 18 Kamui's Real Family.

Kamui stood just outside of the palace walls, overseeing a grand lake. The landscape in Hoshido truly was the most beautiful he had ever seen. The lake was crystal clear, and there wasn't a single cloud in the light blue sky.

Several Hoshidan guards had passed by to check how Kamui was doing, but they didn't disturb him. Mean-while, his mind was still swirling. The more he stayed in Hoshido, the more his mind slowly began to feel at ease. With that being said though, he still couldn't abandon those who had raised him: Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise, and all his retainers. As Kamui continued to stare off in the crystal clear lake, Morgan and Lilith approached.

"Thought we'd check up on you." Lilith spoke. "We're happy to see you're doing so well. The Hoshidans, they're much kinder than what Garon described."

"Yea." Kamui agreed.

"Feels strange doesn't it," Morgan seemed to sympathize. "Waking up in a strange room, having a group of people act as if they have known you for a lifetime when it feels like your first time ever meeting them. A woman crying over you, saying she's your mother when you have no memories of her at all."

Kamui looked at Morgan baffled by how he was speaking. It was as if he somehow empathized with the young prince, like this was something that had also happened to him at one time.

"Well, I wouldn't exactly say I don't have any memories." Kamui commented. "It's just that everything is still so fuzzy."

"Don't worry, I'm sure they'll come back eventually." Morgan tried to assure. "Just don't hit yourself over the head with a tome. It doesn't work."

"Thanks, I'll...remember that." Kamui thanked Morgan, still unsure why the boy would ever think that was a good idea. The young prince then turned his focus to another pressing matter that had been scratching at his mind. "Say Lilith, could you do me a favor?" Kamui asked.

"Sure, what?" Lilith questioned.

"Could you maybe return to Nohr, and tell everyone what's happened." Kamui requested. "I'm willing to bet they're worried sick about me."

"If she does, she should be careful." Morgan warned. "I'm willing to bet Hans has a cover story for what happened to you."

"Yea, you're probably right." Kamui agreed. "Once I get a chance to return, I'll tell them what he did so that he can be put on trial for his crimes. I'm sorry Lilith, I know it's a lot to ask, but..."

"No, it's O.K." Lilith assured. "If I go though, promise me one thing."

"Sure." Kamui agreed.

"You need to stay with your real family." Lilith instructed. "Between the barrier around the capitol, and the ones around the kingdom, it will be impossible for anyone who wants to hurt you to get through. You'll be safe until everything gets sorted out."

"All right, agreed." Kamui answered.

Kamui wasn't overly fond of this idea, and secretly, neither was Lilith. She and Morgan knew all too well the threats that were truly after the young prince, and Hans was the least of their worries. If they were anywhere else, she would have refused to leave his side. However, Lilith realized that Kamui was safest in the capitol. Plus, Morgan was also present in the rare chance that something did manage to get through.

"I'll return as soon as I can." Lilith assured. "Until then, try to relax."

Lilith drew her magical staff and teleported away. She wouldn't be able to travel all the way to Nohr in this method, but it would let her clear large amounts of distance with in a second.

Morgan stretched his arms and let out a lazy yawn.

"Well, now that that's all settled, I think I'm going to find a nice shady spot and take a nap." Morgan informed as he walked away.

As Kamui was once again left to his own devices, his ears perked up. Off in the distance he could hear a woman's voice. It was the sound of singing. However, the music was in a language he didn't understand. It sounded similar, however, to the language used to chant spells. Kamui didn't know why, but he felt himself drawn to this song. He followed the peaceful melody as it led him to one of the lake's docks.

Standing on the lake's dock was a woman around the same age as Kamui. Even though Kamui had never met the woman, he could not deny he felt a strange attraction to her. She had a tall, slender body and fair skin similar to the Hoshidan royals, but with Nohrian features. Her light blue hair was like a flowing river, as it trailed all the way down to her ankles. She was dressed in a well-made white dress with blue ribbons; the bottom half opening at the front, revealing her long legs. Over her slender arms were long white gloves that went all the way to her elegant shoulders, and on the top of her head she wore a white hair net.

The young woman turned to Kamui, her yellow eyes filled with surprise upon seeing him standing on the beach, listening to her beautiful singing voice. Immediately, the young woman stopped her song as a slight frown crept over her face. She walked towards the young prince: studying him, but not saying a word.

"Sorry, I hope I didn't startle you." Kamui apologized. "I heard your singing and for some reason felt myself drawn towards it. My name's Corrin...err...I mean Kamui."

"Yes, I heard of your return." The girl spoke.

Kamui couldn't help but stare at the woman. She was very beautiful, but the attraction he felt towards her wasn't because of her beauty; it was something else he couldn't put his finger on.

"So what's your name?" The young prince asked.

"I am Azura. I am a princess of Nohr, or at least I use to be."

"What do you mean?" Kamui asked confused.

"In retaliation to your kidnapping, the Hoshidan shinobi brought me here in an attempt to trade me for you. Or at least that's the official story. In a way I was a hostage just like you."

"What!?" Kamui gasped. "No, I'm so sorry..."

"No, please don't misunderstand. Even though I was taken to Hoshido by force, it was for my own good. I may be a princess of the enemy, but this country is filled with kind people. Empress Mikoto has loved and cared for me like a daughter."

It was Kamui's turn to remain silent now, as he wasn't sure what to say.

"Did something happen between you and Empress Mikoto?" Azura asked.

"I don't really know." Kamui admitted. "I'm still deciding what I should do about all of this. I just found out that she's my mother, yet I have no memories of her. But I can tell she loves, and so do my siblings and everyone else."

"I see. I'm sorry, but I don't know what to say." Azura apologized. "I doubt if I were to return to Nohr, I'd experience the same thing. While in Hoshido, I've always felt more love than I ever did there. Being here has felt like a safe-haven."

"What are you saying? I bet everyone would be thrilled to see you." Kamui claimed. "I know the Hoshidans fear Nohr, but I think a lot of it stems from rumors. When I grew up in Nohr, I was taught that the Hoshidan's were all heartless. Yet here you and I have received nothing but warmth from them."

"Perhaps." Azura reluctantly agreed. "It's strange. You are a prince of Hoshido, raised in Nohr, and I am a princess of Nohr raised in Hoshido."

"Yea, it's kind of funny. It's like we're complete opposites, yet at the same time we have a lot in common. I bet if you and I were to sit down and talk, we'd be able to have some pretty interesting conversations."

"Yes, I think I'd like that." Azura smiled warmly to the Hoshidan prince.

"Ah, I see you have met Lady Azura." Kaze approached with a warm smile. "How are you fairing today princess?"

Kamui turned to the familiar face, and greeted the ninja.

"Oh hello. You're that ninja, Suzukaze right?"

"Yes, that is correct." The handsome ninja responded. "Although everyone simply calls me Kaze."

"Is there something you need from us, Kaze?" Azura asked.

"Just Lord Kamui, but you are certainly more than welcome to join us as well." The polite ninja responded. "The empress wishes for Kamui to come see her in the throne room. If you would please follow me."

Kaze lead Kamui and Azura to the palace throne room. Just as Empress Mikoto seemed to be a contrast to King Garon, so was the room in which she ruled from. The doors were already open, as Kaze was allowed to enter without knocking. The room was bright and vivid, with golden embroidery along the walls and large tapestries hanging from the ceiling. On the ceiling there was an engraving of a large white dragon with feathered wings: much like the black dragon that was engraved in Nohr's throne room. At the very back of the room was a large throne made of black marble, with gold embroidery. Next to it stood Empress Mikoto, with a warm smile on her face. On the other side of the throne was Ryoma, who currently stood with his arms crossed.

"Good afternoon, Kamui. Did you have a good rest?" Mikoto greeted her son.

"Yes. By the way, where is everyone?" Kamui asked, seeing that it was just them inside.

"Oh they'll be arriving soon." Mikoto assured with a light chuckle. "Kamui, this may be sudden, but I have a favor to ask you. Could you sit on the throne for me?"

"What? Why would I do that?" Kamui asked, completely baffled. Even if this was his mother, she was the current ruler of this kingdom, followed, he assumed, by Ryoma, and then Hinoka.

"You see, the protection of the divine dragon lies within this throne." Mikoto explained. "Whoever sits on the throne will have their true form and essence revealed. This way, if you sit on the throne..."

"Wait don't tell me." Kamui interrupted. "You think I'm being manipulated by some form of Nohrian sorcery? So you do doubt me?"

"No, that's not it at all." Mikoto tried to explain, her face now changing to sadness. "I thought that maybe your memories were sealed away. I was hoping that maybe, you would remember me."

Kamui looked down in both disbelief and sadness. Sadness that he was causing this woman such terrible pain every time he stood before her, and disbelief at the idea that his siblings at Nohr would ever allow such a terrible thing to occur to him.

"I'm sorry, Kamui." Mikoto apologized. "All I've been doing is hurting you."

"No, that's not true." Kamui tried to assure his mother. "I am very grateful to have learned about you and my heritage. To know that I have a mother that loves me so much in this world really does fill my heart with joy. My early childhood is just fuzzy because of how young I was. I'm sure being here with you will let me remember everything eventually."

"Kamui." Ryoma spoke up. "If you can't accept the truth, then..."

"Please don't!"

Kamui instantly turned to the sound of the voice he heard in the hall

"Someone get some restraints, quickly!" A guard could be heard shouting from outside.

"Please stop, I'm not here to fight. I only want to save my lord!"

"That voice!" Kamui gasped. "Felicia!"

A brief skirmish could be heard from the halls as the pink haired maid tore into the throne room and leapt over Kamui to get between him and the Hoshidan Empress.

"My lord, go!" Felicia instructed. "I'll hold them off!"

"I don't know who you are, but you've made a grave mistake for trying to attack us." Ryoma warned, drawing his weapon.

"No! Wait! Felicia, it's O.K." Kamui quickly intervened. "This woman is actually my mother, and the man standing next to her is my older brother."

"What?" Felicia asked completely confused.

"Mother, all the guards have been knocked unconscious, we're under attack!" Hinoka warned, as she and her younger siblings rushed into the throne room. "I think someone's trying to kidnap Kamui again."

"Umm, I don't think that's quite the case." Kamui informed them, looking in Felicia's direction.

"Kamui, who is this woman?" Ryoma question.

"Everyone, this is Felicia. She's my maid and a very good friend of mine" Kamui introduced.

"You're maid?" Hinoka asked in shock. "How did a simple maid get past our castle guards?"

"Well, at first I tried to sneak through, but then one of them saw me and tried to restrain me. When one of them grabbed some rope I panicked so I...sort of knocked them all unconscious and tied them up." Felecia answered guilty.

"There were over a dozen guards out there!" Takumi burst. "What kind of maid are you?"

"Not a very good one, I'm afraid." Felicia admitted, as she began to fidget.

"Despite this initial scare, I don't believe there's any need for panic." Mikoto assured everyone. "If this girl really was a threat to us, she would have never been able to get through the barriers."

"Felicia, how did you get here?" Kamui asked. "I sent Lilith to tell everyone that I was O.K."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see Lilith." Felicia explained. "I've been tracking you since you disappeared. I just knew you weren't dead my lord. I'm so happy you're all right. I've been really worried about you."

"Sorry for worrying, Felicia. I'm all right. These people are actually my family."

"Your family? Now I'm really confused." Felicia began to whimper.

"It's O.K. Felicia, I felt that way at first too."

"Hinoka, could you perhaps give Kamui a tour of the capitol with your younger siblings?" Mikoto instructed. "Ryoma and I have much to discus before the feast we are throwing as celebration for Kamui's return."

"A feast!" Felicia suddenly squealed with excitement. "In that case I will help. As my lord's maid, it's important that I serve him no matter his location."

"In that case, Kaze, can you show this girl her way around?" Mikoto requested.

"Of course. Before I go, I brought something for princess Sakura." Kaze spoke, as he approached the youngest royal and handed her a bag of fresh biscuits. "Here, a woman gave these to me after I helped her carry her groceries. I thought perhaps you'd like some to share with your older siblings while you explore the capital."

"Oh, th-thank you Suzukaze, but you d-don't have to give us these." Sakura tried to object.

"Nonsense. There are far too many for me, so you all enjoy." The kind hearted ninja offered.

"Oh, umm...th-thank you then." Sakura thanked the green haired ninja.

"Felicia-san, if you'd please follow me. I'll show you your way around the castle." Kaze instructed.

"O.K., but perhaps we should untie and heal those poor guards first." Felicia recommended.

Kaze lead Felicia out of the throne room, who seemed more than happy to comply as soon as she realized her beloved lord was O.K. Kamui was now left alone now with his family, as they prepared for their own departure.

"Azura, you'll be coming with us too, right?" Kamui asked.

"Certainly." The blue haired maiden responded with a smile.

"Good, I'm looking forward to it." Kamui spoke.

"As am I." Azura responded happily.

Hinoka lead her four younger siblings out, leaving Ryoma and Mikota to their own devices.

"I've never seen Azura warm up to someone so quickly before." Ryoma commented.

"Yes, Kamui's return has truly blessed all of us." Mikoto agreed. "Fate has truly smiled upon us."

"I'm not sure about that." Morgan correct, as he walked into the throne room. "I'd like to believe that it's the bonds that tie you together that led him here, not some scripted fate."

"Hello Anthony, is there something we can do for you?" Mikoto asked. "I know my door is open, but it's still not polite to just enter like that."

"Sorry about that Empress." Morgan apologized. "Seeing how nice you are kind of reminds me of how kind the ruler is in my homeland. You see, there's something I need to ask you regarding your son. It's pretty important."

"Ask me? What are you wondering about that could be so important?" Mikoto questioned.

"It's about Kamui's father." Morgan spoke in a whisper. "I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I can do math. You seem a little young to have a son the age of Ryoma, Empress."

"That's because Kamui and I are half siblings." Ryoma explained. "You see, our father had two wives. While her highness gave birth to Kamui, my birth mother gave birth to the rest of us. However, my birth mother was a very sick and frail woman, so it was up to the Empress to raise all of us. After my birth mother died, Empress Mikoto continued to raise us as if we were her own. That is why she seems so young, yet we all refer to her as mother."

"If that's true, then I think Queen Mikoto should get nominated for sainthood." The jolly half dragon remarked. "However, there are parts of that story that still don't add up. You see, I spoke to Kamui's father in the past, and he said he only had one child, so I'm still a little confused how you could be half-siblings if you had different mothers."

"Who are you!?" Ryoma suddenly barked drawing his blade. "How dare you speak such insolence."

Morgan took a step back nervously. He knew something was up, but he didn't expect the crowned prince to act so violently. While Morgan could defeat him in a second if he had too, that would probably blow his own cover.

"Ryoma, sheath your blade." Mikoto ordered. "Anthony, why don't you have a seat before we answer any of your questions."

Mikoto indicated to the throne.

"Sure." Morgan accepted, happily humming to himself as he sat down on the Hoshidan throne. After a few moments of watching Morgan just sitting on the throne and smiling, Ryoma sheathed his blade.

"Just to let you know, I don't think this works on getting lost memories back." Morgan stated.

"Ryoma, we know he's not a threat if he can sit on the throne and pass through the barrier." Mikoto reminded. "Have the guards shut the doors behind you. I wish to speak with this boy in private."

"Very well." Ryoma agreed, doing as he commanded.

As soon as the doors closed behind Ryoma, Mikoto turned to Morgan, who was still sitting on the throne and smiling happily.

"So Anthony, who are you really?" Mikoto asked, now more seriously.

"Well, unfortunately I can't give you all the details, but you probably already know that. I will tell you that I've been to the place that we can't speak about, and I've spoken to Kamui's birth father."

"What? You did?" Mikoto gasped. "I...I thought he passed away years ago. I haven't seen him since I fled here to Hoshido when Kamui was still an infant. Please tell me, how is he doing?"

"He's...well...I like to think he's in a happier place now." Morgan answered remorsefully.

"Oh, I see. So he truly is gone from this world now..." Mikoto lamented. "How much do you know?"

"Not much." Morgan admitted. "I do know some of the truth though. I know about the one who rules over that place, and that he desires to destroy this land and possibly kill your son."

"Yes, but Kamui should be safe here." Mikoto assured Morgan. "The barrier around the capitol is one I sustain myself. As long as I live, he cannot harm Kamui here."

"Well that's good, at least we know he's safe. However, we still have to worry about everyone else. From what I've been able to gather, he has an entire army at his disposal, one with nearly an endless supply of troops. I'm not sure my friends and I can handle it on our own. How much does your family and followers know?"

"Very little. With the exception of my oldest retainers, everyone else knows only the story that Ryoma told you" Mikoto informed. "Please, keep my son's origin a secret. Emperor Sumeragi, Kamui's step father, loved him like a son, and to Hinoka and the others, he's their flesh and blood. Please don't ruin this happiness for them."

"I think you should tell them the truth." Morgan advised. "I know it's hard, but in the end, wouldn't everybody be safer if they knew what was really out to get them?"

"I thought about it." Mikoto admitted. "However, being unable to speak the truth makes it difficult to explain. Without any evidence, I fear that people will either think I'm crazy, or even worst, lash out at my son as if he's some monster."

"I guess something like this is hard to explain." Morgan admitted. "Listen, since Kamui's secret isn't mine to reveal, I'll keep it for you as long as I can. But from where I come, real family believes in one another no matter what."

Morgan then stood up from the Hoshidan throne and began to leave the throne room.

"Thanks for letting me sit in the throne. It was nice and comfy. I'm invited to dinner, right?" Morgan suddenly changed the subject.

"Yes of course." Mikoto assured.

"Great. I'll see you later then. Thanks for being willing to talk to me. I think I'll go watch some of those pink flower petals blow in the wind now."

Morgan truly wasn't concerned at the moment; then again his laid back attitude would make people wonder if he ever was. He knew that Kamui was safe right now, especially when he recalled the evil presence he sensed in Nohr. As Morgan stepped outside of the castle walls to watch the pink flower petals drifting from some trees, he looked down towards the main road that led towards the capitol.

Kamui was already well out of sight of Morgan's view, but currently the young prince was enjoying himself immensely.

"This way Kamui." Hinoka took her young brother by the hand and led him down the crowded capital streets.

The Hoshidan capital truly was a miraculous place. Shops lined the streets, with people crowded around, happily purchasing whatever they needed and chatting with one-another. The landscape was even more beautiful up front, as Kamui was able to see all of the colorful trees and flowers blooming. Children ran along the streets playing freely. It was as if the people didn't have a care in the world.

What was even more odd was the royal siblings didn't need escorts. While people had initially tried to crowd them, it was more to be friendly than anything else, and without even raising her voice, Hinoka was able to send them away with little effort.

"Your highnesses, what brings you here today?" A shop keeper asked in a friendly tone. "How would you all like a sample of my roasted potatoes? They'll just melt in your mouth."

"Thank you, how much?" Kamui asked.

"How much? They're free." The woman informed. "I'm giving out samples to everyone today to show off my new recipe."

"Free?" Kamui asked with surprise. In Nohr, nothing was ever for free, especially food. Even a member of the royal family would be expected to provide gald for supplies.

"Here you are." The woman handed Hinoka and Sakura a small potato. "You too young man. Now be careful, they're a little hot."

Kamui happily accepted the gift as he bit down into it. It was good; way better than a lot of the cooking he had back at home. Although he was surprised at how hot it was. He almost burnt his mouth on it.

"Thank you, it was delicious." Kamui thanked the salesclerk. "Possibly one of the best things I've ever tasted."

"Oh, well aren't you a flatterer." The old salesclerk chuckled. "It makes me happy to see a royal guest compliment my food. Here, I'll even treat you to another. You can share it with your friends."

"Thank you." Kamui thanked the woman, as he handed the sample to Azura. "Here you go Azura, why don't you have this one?"

"Thanks." Azura thanked the young prince with a beaming smile.

However, as Kamui and Azura were enjoying their potatoes, they noticed that Sakura had already wandered off.

"Sakura?" Kamui called out, looking around.

"She's over there." Hinoka pointed.

The youngest princess was currently at a small candy shop, purchasing some candy for herself.

"Oh that girl." Hinoka sighed, chasing after her youngest sister. "Sakura, you know you're not suppose to wander off alone."

Azura and Kamui stood alone with Takumi who had been standing silently with his arms crossed the entire time. He had barely said a word to either of them.

"This town you live in, Takumi, is full of good people." Kamui tried to make conversation with his younger brother. "I'm happy I've gotten a chance to come here and meet all of you."

"Kamui, you don't need to try to get all mushy with me. Or should I say brother." Takumi snorted. "That's what mother wants me to call you now anyway."

Kamui was a little taken back by the youngest prince's rudeness, but he didn't let it get to him. Leo would occasionally use the same tone with him at home as well. He knew all too well that boys their age could be moody.

"Don't get ahead of yourself though. I don't trust either of you." Takumi continued. "Kamui, you've been in Nohr for so long, and you have no memories of Hoshido. From the way you act, you might as well be a Nohrian."

"Takumi..." Azura tried to speak.

"Didn't I tell you not to address me so casually like that?" Takumi snotted off to the blue haired princess. "You're a Nohrian princess, daughter of the king who murdered my father! You're no more trustworthy than he is."

"You know, Takumi, you just contradicted yourself." Kamui pointed out. He understood why Takumi would be hesitant about him. It would only be natural considering a stranger had just entered the youngest prince's life and changed his entire world. However, Takumi had no right to speak to Azura that way.

"Azura has lived in Hoshido with all of you just as long as I have in Nohr. If I'm a Nohrian, then wouldn't that make her a Hoshidan. She should already be trustworthy enough to be considered one of your comrades."

"Whatever. either way, I don't trust you two. I just wanted to let both you know that." Takumi ignored Kamui's words.

"That's enough, Takumi." Hinoka lectured her younger brother, over-hearing the last parts of the conversation. "We all know for a fact that if Ryoma was standing here, you wouldn't dare speak that way to Azura. Now apologize or go home."

Takumi crossed his arms once again. He looked back towards the palace as he seemed to debate whether he wanted to stay or not. However, he then noticed the teary gaze that had formed on Sakura's face due to the conflict.

"Sorry." The youngest prince mumbled an apology to Azura and Kamui.

"Nii-sama, I umm...still have those biscuits from Suzukaze." Sakura tried to restore peace as she spoke to Kamui. "D-do you want to t-try some?"

"Yea, that's sounds like a great idea." Kamui agreed. "Where should we sit?"

"Actually, there's a perfect spot on the mountaintop over there." Hinoka pointed. "Come, follow me."

Hinoka once again grabbed Kamui's hand and began to lead him through the crowd. As they walked, Sakura looked at her older brother's hand that wasn't holding anything. She then looked at her own hand and then his again, unsure if she should be holding it in the same matter as Hinoka was. Seeing this, Kamui smiled warmly at the young girl and held out his free hand for her to hold.

"Oh n-no, y-you don't have to hold to my hand, Nii-sama." Sakura tried to decline.

"It's O.K." Kamui assured the timid girl. "I don't mind holding hands with my baby sister."

Sakura took Kamui's hand hesitantly, but the young prince could see the smile that seemed to light up her face from the simple gesture of kindness he had given her.

"Y-you don't mind that I call you Nii-sama, do you? I know it's n-not very common anymore." Sakura asked.

"Oh, I don't mind." Kamui assured her. "There's actually a girl around your age that uses the honorific, chan, whenever she speaks to me."

"What?" Sakura suddenly gasped as she put her hands over her mouth, recognizing that someone would only use that phrase if they were very close the person, as it originally meant you were calling the person cute. "Oh no, it can't be. Nii-sama, in Nohr, did they make you...did they make you become one of the princess's lovers?"

"What!?" Kamui almost fell over from the absurdity of the question. Granted, one might wonder based on how overly affectionate Camilla and Elise could be with him.

"No, actually, she's my little..."

However Kamui's words were suddenly cut off as he saw who was standing on the roof above them. The young prince instinctively pushed Sakura behind him and drew his blade.

"Sakura, stay back." Kamui instructed.

Standing on rooftops, glaring down at the young prince was the Saizo, the same fiery ninja that had tried to kill Kamui upon their first meeting, refusing to listen to any notions of a peaceful resolution. Standing next to Saizo was his partner, the attractive, black-haired, female ninja.

"Please, if I wanted to kill you, I could have eliminated every one of you fifteen times over already." The red haired ninja spoke.

"You're those ninjas from before." Kamui spoke.

"Will you stop calling us ninjas?" Saizo scowled. "We're Jounin, shinobi of the highest level. Princess Hinoka, Prince Takumi, even though we are inside the capital, it does not mean you should simply walk around with your guard down."

"Considering that you're probably the most dangerous person here, Saizo, I don't think we have much to worry about." Hinoka spoke back to the ninja.

"Hinoka, you know these people?" Kamui asked.

"Of course. They're our older brother's retainers, Saizo and Kagero." Hinoka introduced. "Wait have you met them already?"

"I suppose you could say that." Saizo scoffed.

"Please ignore my partners rudeness you highnesses." Kagero apologized. "He's cranky, as usual. Your older brother merely wished for us to keep an eye on you for your protection. We will do our best not to disturb you. Please act as if we're not even here."

The two shinobi then both took a step back into the shadows and seemed to somehow vanish.

"Wow, that was...different." Kamui commented.

"Don't worry, those two are always like that." Hinoka assured. "Come this way."

Sakura and Hinoka once again each took one of their brother's hands as they led him down the streets. Takumi merely kept his arms crossed as he followed his siblings. Azura silently followed behind as well.

As the group made their way through the central plaza of the capitol, Kamui noticed that there was a giant statue of a white dragon with feathered wings and fur covering it's body; it was the same dragon he had seen painted on the ceiling of the throne room.

"Say, Hinoka, that dragon, is it the guardian deity of Hoshido by chance?" Kamui asked.

"Yep, that's the White Divine Dragon." Hinoka explained. "It's the guardian deity that protects us and whose blood flows through our veins."

Kamui didn't ask anything further after the quick response. It was odd. In Nohr he was told that the Black Dragon's blood flowed through his and his adopted sibling's veins.

Eventually Kamui was led to a large, green, grassy field. At the end of the field was a large tree with pink flower petals. It really was the perfect place for them to all sit down and have a picnic. Sakura opened up the bag of biscuits that Kaze had given her and handed them out.

"Nii-sama, I also have candy...if you want some." Sakura offered Kamui.

"Thank Sakura." Kamui thanked his younger sister.

It seemed odd. While Kamui had no memories of any of these people, except for maybe Hinoka, the way they were all acting made him feel part of their family. As they all sat and talked at their picnic spot, even Takumi was seen smiling ever so briefly, although he did his best to hide it.

After they all ate, Kamui was shown around the rest of the city. Kamui got to see various armor vendors, forges, Clothing shops, restaurants, and even a hot spring. It seemed like the capital had everything. There was even a lottery shop where Sakura had stopped. There the young girl was eyeing a pair of hair ornaments that were shaped like cherry blossoms. The young girl spun the lottery machine around, until a small ball dropped out. However, Sakura looked at the ball in disappointment, as it wasn't a winning number.

"Sorry your highness." The shop owner apologized. "Better luck next time."

"Can I give it a try?" Kamui offered.

"Sure, give it a try." The shop owner offered.

Kamui tried his own luck, but he too was unable to win the prize for Sakura.

"Sorry, Sakura, no luck for me either." Kamui apologized.

"That's O.K." Sakura thanked her older brother. "Thanks for trying though. Y-you didn't have to do that for me."

"I'll go next then." Hinoka offered, however, Hinoka also had no luck.

"My turn then." Takumi approached, trying his best, only to fail as well.

"I'll try too." Azura offered, but had no better luck.

"You know, if you want those ornaments so badly, I can always sell them to you, and find a different prize." The Shop owner offered. "I'll even give you all a discount."

"N-no, that wouldn't be right." Sakura declined, not wanting to take advantage of her royal status. "I-I'll try again tomorrow. Thank you everyone for trying for me."

"Oh, it was nothing." Hinoka assured her. "It's starting to get late though. We should head back."

Hinoka guided her younger siblings back to the palace. There Mikoto and Ryoma were already standing at the front gates awaiting their return.

"It's good to see you returned." Mikoto greeted. "I was just about to send Kaze to fetch you. Dinner will be ready in a couple of hours. Please make sure you're ready."

Before any of them had a chance to enter the palace though, the entire city began to shake.

"What's going on?" Hinoka asked in shock. It was like some sort of earthquake, but there were never earthquakes in the capital.

Mikoto suddenly fell to her knees, gripping her body as if in pain.

"Mother!" Ryoma called out, putting his arms around Mikoto to support her.

"The barrier, I can't hold it much longer." Mikoto warned.

The invisible barrier that surrounded the capital suddenly became visible, appearing as if the entire city was in some sort of glass bowl now. Citizens and guards all around looked up in shock, as the top of the barrier began to slowly crack. The top of the barrier then shattered, leaving a hole in it.

A single figure wearing a hooded purple robe hovered above the capitol. The figure slowly levitated himself down through the hole in the barrier and landed before the Hoshidan royal family.

Saizo suddenly appeared, being the first to react to this intruder. The Shinobi quickly made the same ninjutsu signs he used against Kamui once, causing an eruption of flames to engulf the intruder. However, a gust of wind surrounded the robbed figure, extinguishing the flames and blowing Saizo off his feet.

"Now, that isn't much of a welcome." The hooded figure spoke. "And here I thought Hoshidans were suppose to be known for their hospitality towards guests."

The hooded figured then turned to the royal family.

Welcome back to Hoshido, Prince Kamui." The hooded figure spoke. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Vaati."


	19. Chapter 19 The Last Night of Peace

Ch. 19 The Last Night of Peace

The hooded figure by the name of Vaati stood before the Hoshidan royal family and their retainers, who had all rushed out when hearing the uproar. Nearly everyone was shaken up. Mikoto's barrier was suppose to be nearly impenetrable. Yet, Vaati merely stood there smiling. He hadn't even broken a sweat.

Worst of all though, was what Morgan was sensing from this man. The demonic presence this man was emitting was all too evident. Not only that, but as someone who had spent his entire known life sparing against the Devine Dragon Princess, Morgan could tell when someone was holding back. The demon was in some sort of suppressed state meaning that it was possible he could be even stronger.

Vaati removed his hood, revealing his light grey skin, long frolicking purple hair, and devilish red eyes. He also had long pointed ears and a pair of fangs on the top and bottom of his mouth. The form he had chosen was clearly designed to be menacing, yet at the same time seductive for some reason.

"Sorry about your barrier, but for some reason the darn thing just wouldn't let me through." Vaati apologized.

"There's a reason for that, Vaati" Mikoto responded with contempt.

It was the first time Kamui and Morgan had heard the empress express distain the way she did when speaking to the demon. It almost sounded as if she knew him somehow.

"Why take that tone? I'm merely here to say hello, Empress Mikoto." Vaati grinned.

"I highly doubt that." Mikoto once again responded coldly.

"Mother, do you know this man?" Hinoka questioned.

"Yes, his name is Vaati." Mikoto spoke. "He's currently the high priest of Hyrule."

"Hyrule?" Ryoma asked.

There seemed to be several murmurs among the crowd, as no one seemed to know this kingdom of which Mikoto spoke. No one except Morgan though, as he remained silent.

"It's a kingdom of legend. One that was prosperous and filled with magic like no other." Mikoto explained. "Or at least, it was."

"I recommend you leave now, before we make you." Ryoma warned Vaati, as he began to reach for his blade.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to some who's merely here for diplomacy." Vaati chided.

"Don't attack him, Ryoma." Mikoto instructed. "Doing so would be an act of war."

"Your mother is right, crowned prince." Vaati warned. "And I don't think you would want to lose me as a potential ally."

"Ally?" Ryoma questioned, baffled by what was going on.

"Of course." Vaati informed them. "Tell me Mikoto, how long do you think those barriers of yours are going to hold? All out war against Nohr is inevitable you know. Sure, you may have some skilled warriors on your side, but they have all the guns. Literally. Just imagine if you had me on your side. With Hyrule as your ally, this war would turn into a one-sided battle. All I ask for return, is one favor."

"And what would that be?" Mikoto questioned with distrust.

"I would like you to betroth your youngest daughter to me." Vaati answered.

"What!?" Ryoma practically roared in shock, as nearly every soldier, shinobi, and priest in the facility drew his or her weapons.

"Now, now, why the act of surprise?" Vaati questioned. "Are arranged marriages not a common occurrence in Hoshido? It's only proper that princess Sakura's hand goes to the one that benefits you the most. Now I know she's still a little young, especially for my taste. However, based on how beautiful she already is, I can only imagine what she'll be like after she blossoms fully."

Vaati then turned to the young Hoshidan princess who looked terrified. The demon gave the girl a smile. However, it wasn't one of warmth or kindness. Instead it was one he might give when looking at a piece of meat or favorite play toy.

"So what do you say, Princess Sakura?" Vaati asked. "How would you like to come to my castle with me, and I'll make sure that those big bad Nohrians don't lay a finger on this kingdom."

Sakura took a step back. Her eyes widened with fear as her whole body trembled from this man's gaze. She was utterly speechless his presence. However, Sakura soon found herself in the shadow of a figure, blocking Vaati's view of her. Kamui glared at Vaati with disgust as he stood between the demon and his little sister.

"Excuse me, but you're blocking my lovely view." Vaati spoke with fake politeness. "Would you mind moving?"

"Not a chance." Kamui shot back as he continued to glare.

"What nerve." Vaati practically sneered. "The choice isn't up to you. Last time I checked, it's the Hoshido ruler's decision on who a princess marries."

"Vaati." Mikoto interrupted. "You are correct. It is I who will one day decide who will have the privilege of marrying Sakura and my older daughters, and men who have beneficial offers such as political support to Hoshido will be met with greater consideration. However, you are not among them!"

Both Ryoma and Takumi now stood at Kamui's sides, ready to protect Sakura from the man who wanted to steal her away from them as Mikoto continued to speak.

"While we may not have as large of a military as Nohr, we've defended these lands countless times before, and we will do it again. Besides, we too have powerful weapons on our side."

As if on cue, both Takumi and Ryoma drew their weapons. White lighting began to surround Ryoma's blade, as it always did. For Takumi's currently unstrung bow, a bowstring made of light magically strung itself across the bow. As Takumi pulled the bow back, an arrow made of gold light appeared.

Morgan had already known about Ryoma's blade, but Takumi's bow, that was something else. It too was a sacred weapon, and it was one that even Vaati was looking at with caution. The bow that Takumi carried was a light bow; a powerful weapon said to be forged in the heavens. Against a group of humans, it was a deadly weapon; but against a demon, it was a killing machine. The arrows they produced were designed specifically for eradicating creatures of darkness, especially demons. Even the highest ranked demons would not escape unscathed if struck.

Vaati looked around as every soldiers had now drawn their weapons, and shinobi took position on the roofs, ready to strike.

"Shame, I really did hope that we could reach an agreement. " Vaati sighed, as he began to levitate into the air. "Oh well, I always get what I want, one way or another. I think I'll take my leave now. I know when I'm not welcome. As a sign of courtesy I'll even repair your barrier for you."

As Vaati continued to raise above the city, he looked down at the Hoshidan Empress one last time.

"Oh but Mikoto, you'd better watch your back. This little fishbowl you're living in, may not be as safe as you think."

"Is that a threat!?" Ryoma seethed.

"A threat? No. I wouldn't dream of it." Vaati assured. "Merely...a warning."

Vaati exited the city, and just as promised, repaired the barrier that he had damaged. He then vanished, leaving tensions high within the Hoshidan capitol.

"Let's not let this disturbance bother us." Mikoto suggested, keeping everyone calm. "If we were to respond to every possible concern, then we'd never find peace. Everyone go back to your duties, I will make sure that the barrier is properly reinforced."

"Mother, how can you act so nonchalant?" Takumi tried to argue. "That man just broke through the barrier and threatened you."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to reinforce the barrier so that he doesn't get through again." Mikoto assured.

Mikoto turned to Morgan who was standing there with the same innocent grin on his face that he always had. While Morgan didn't look it, Vaati's presence still had him worried. If push had come to shove, the young dragon mage had been prepared to take the demon down himself. Not only that, but he was also trying to keep an eye out to make sure no invisible enemies had tried to sneak through the barrier while it was down. Luckily, none of them had.

"I don't believe he would be a threat to us at this time." Mikoto spoke, purposely making eye contact with Morgan for a moment, as if she was reading his thoughts.

"Th-thank you for speaking up on my behalf, Nii-sama." Sakura thanked Kamui.

"Of course, what are older brothers for?" Kamui assured. "I think mother's right though. It looks like we scared him away."

Takumi scowled at this remark. They scared him away? Takumi saw Vaati eye his weapon carefully. It was he who scared Vaati away with his Fujin Yumi. Now everyone just wanted to go back to their lives as if nothing happened.

"None-the-less, I think it would be best to scour the city and make sure no enemies made it through the holes in the barrier." Ryoma recommended.

"Kagero and I will lead a group of shinobi to do it at once." Saizo offered, as he and Kagero vanished.

Takumi crossed his arms and began to march away as the group began to go their separate ways. Thank goodness his older brother had a voice of reason. He couldn't believe how everyone was just acting so relaxed. Personally, he thought it was rather suspicious that this guy suddenly showed up right after Kamui's arrival, and then ran off as Kamui was treated like a hero.

Azura, noticing Takumi's behavior, but said nothing as she too left, more shaken up than anything. The story of Vaati, a demon that appeared in the night and stole young women away, had been told to Sakura many times by Azura. Never had she thought it was real. They were just ghost stories, made for amusement, and for a way for Azura to innocently tease Sakura on occasion, just as older sisters always did. The stories weren't suppose to be real. They couldn't be. They weren't.

After getting a drink of water from the kitchen, Azura began to walk down the hall of the castle, only to find Ryoma standing in her path. Azura tried to step aside the crowned princess only for him to step in the exact same direction as her. Azura once again tried to step in the other direction, only for the prince to step into her path again. Azura stared at the crowned prince who crossed his arms as he stared down at her. She knew all too well he was doing this deliberately.

"Well?" Ryoma asked.

"Are you really that intent that you're going to corner me?" Azura asked the crowned prince.

"Unfortunately I've discovered that this is the only method I can use to get you to confess to me." Ryoma shot back. "I can tell when something is bothering you, Azura."

"It's nothing, Ryoma. You don't have to be concerned with me." Azura assured him.

"Did someone say something to you?" Ryoma questioned. "You know that if someone were to speak poorly to you, then they would suffer the same consequences as if it was done to any of my siblings."

"No need to worry." Azura lied. "There's just been a lot on my mind. A lot has happened after all."

"Yes, that is true." Ryoma agreed. "Please don't concern yourself about Kamui's return. Remember, as long as mother and I are around, you'll always be considered a part of this family."

"Thank you Ryoma. You and Empress Mikoto have always been so kind to me." Azura thanked the crowned prince. "I'd like some time alone if that's O.K. with you. I'll see you at dinner.

Azura bowed politely to her older adopted brother as he finally allowed her to pass. However, the crowned prince couldn't help but eye her with concern as she walked away.

Felicia had remained oblivious to all the commotion that had occurred. She had been so busy at her work, she hadn't thought anything of the minor trembling she felt in the ground earlier. She was accustomed to the minor earthquake here and there in Nohr. Felicia sat on the castle courtyard porch, happily humming to herself as she continued to shine Kamui's armor until it glistened.

"It sure is peaceful here in Hoshido." Felicia declared happily to herself. "I've actually managed to complete all of my chores without making a single mistake. Let's see, next I should hang these sheets."

Felicia bent over to pick up a tall basket of sheets that extended above her head. As she headed over to a drying rack to hang up the large pile of clean sheets, Takumi bumped into her, causing her to drop the basket of clean sheets and clothes as he marched past her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The youngest Hoshidan prince barked as he turned his head back for a moment.

"Oh prince Takumi." Felicia greeted him. "Why'd you run into me like that?"

"Excuse me?" Takumi glared. "I'm pretty sure YOU just ran into ME! Although, to be fair, I don't know how you can see over that giant pile of laundry."

"Oh no, what will I do, and here I thought I was finally being a proper maid to my lord." Felicia almost cried.

"Seriously, what are you so upset about." Takumi scowled. Takumi then noticed the pile of clean laundry that was now scattered. "A gust of wind then blew across the garden, picking one of the sheets up and blowing it away from the others.

"Oh, that." The young prince commented.

"I just finished washing all those sheets. you knocked the basket right out of my hands." Felicia groaned.

"Well, you should watch where you're going." Takumi lectured. "You can't be skipping around like that."

"Sorry, it's just that I was so excited. This was the first time I've ever done my chores alone and I actually managed to do everything right." Felicia commented. "Or I had."

Felicia then began to sniffle a little.

"Seriously, it's just a load of laundry." Takumi rolled his eyes. "Even if you are a maid, it shouldn't matter that much to you."

"You wouldn't understand." Felicia whimpered. "I never do anything right for Lord Corrin... I mean Lord Kamui, and even though I'm just a maid, he treats me like family. I was really looking forward to surprising him when he walked into his new room, and it was all cleaned with new sheets and shining armor. I guess that won't happen now though."

Takumi couldn't help but frown upon hearing this. Seriously, she was doing all this for Kamui? What was it about that guy that made everyone flock to him. Takumi couldn't help but sigh. He was the one that bumped into her after all.

"Look, stop your crying. I'll help you pick everything up, O.K.?"

"You will?" Felicia asked surprised.

"Yes, I will. But just so we're clear, this is not because it was my fault, because it wasn't. I'm only doing this to be nice."

"Oh thank you, Prince Takumi." Felicia put her hands to her side and bowed in appreciation. "I really appreciate it."

Takumi went around the courtyard, pick up sheets along with the young maid. But as Felicia bent down to pick up some sheets, some of them began to blow away in the wind again.

"Oh dear, come back!" Felicia cried as she began to chase after the sheets.

"Excuse me Felicia-san, but are you the owner of this sheet?"

Felicia looked up to see Kaze standing with the sheet that he had just caught.

"Sir Suzukaze, you got the sheet back. Thank you so much." Felicia thanked the handsome shinobi.

"No need for thanks." Kaze assured. " Oh, and you can just call me Kaze if you prefer."

Kaze then bent over to finish assisting the maid with picking up the remaining sheets with Prince Takumi.

"Thank you, both of you." Felicia thanked the two men.

" Well I'm just glad I could be of service." Kaze assured. "Was there anything else I can help you with, Felicia-san?"

"Oh no, but thank you. I've actually finished everything now, but thanks." Felicia thanked the kind hearted shinobi.

"Well, if you find anything else I can help with, please come get me."

Kaze piled the last sheet into Felicia's hand, causing it to go over her eyes. As she peered over the sheet, Kaze was already gone.

"Wow, he just vanished." Felicia commented.

"Get use to it, that's what they all do." Takumi commented. "Anyway, since I'm done helping you, I'm heading back to my quarters to get ready for the feast."

Takumi returned to his quarters where he laid down on a sack of pillows and sighed. Kamui, Kamui, Kamui. That's all he was ever going to hear about from now on. Sure, he understood why everyone would be excited that he was back, but it still irritated him that it was all he was hearing. Even Sakura was flocking towards Kamui. He was the older brother that spent so much time with her growing up. He even played dolls with her when they were younger. Takumi's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Takumi spoke.

The young prince's door opened and a young woman just a year or two older than him stood at the entrance. The young woman had long blue hair that was styled nearly identical to the young prince's. She was dressed in a well-made, short sleeved yellow kimono, with navy blue tights and a long sleeved shirt underneath made of similar material.

"I brought you some new cloths my lord." The young woman greeted with a beaming smile.

The young woman stepped into her prince's room where she stood before him and offered him the outfit.

Takumi took the clothes as he stepped behind a changing curtain to put on the new outfit.

"You can close the door behind you." Takumi instructed.

"Oh, right" The woman obeyed, doing as she was told.

As he stepped out, he was now in a silver threaded, long sleeved kimono with light blue pants to match. Takumi looked at the well made outfit that he was wearing. It was well made, really well made, and it fit him almost perfectly.

"This outfit, it's new." Takumi commented. "Where did you get it Oboro?"

"Oh, I made it." The blue haired woman commented.

"What, you made this?" Takumi gasped. "Wow, this is really good. How did you know my size?"

"I didn't." Oboro admitted. "I had to guess. Let me know if you need it to be hemmed at all."

"No, it's actually about perfect. I'm really impressed. Where did you get the time to make this?"

"Oh, sewing is actually a hobby of mine. Besides, as your retainer, it's my duty to make sure you look your best, my lord. You'll be the center of attention for today's dinner dressed like that."

"That's highly doubtful." Takumi snorted, knowing full too well who the center of attention would really be.

"Well, I think you look very handsome, my lord." Oboro complimented. " Very few are innately noble enough to carry off the splendor that you do."

Takumi was a little taken back by his retainer's forwardness with the last remark. His silence seemed to have a similar affect on her as she got a worried look on her face and blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean it like that." Oboro apologized.

"No it's O.K." Takumi assured with a smile. "I know you still harbor a desire to become a fashion maven. You don't have to lie about it just because you're my retainer."

" I would never lie to my lord. Now, if I said I had no interest in fashion at all, that would be a lie. I still get a thrill giving people's wardrobes proper makeovers, and helping them look their best. However, my place will always be at your side."

Takumi couldn't help but stare at his retainer. It was weird seeing his retainer dressed the way she was. He couldn't remember the last time he saw her without armor on. She actually had quite the attractive figure. With their now matching outfits and hair style, people might start thinking things about them.

"Is there something wrong my lord?" Oboro asked a little worried.

"No, just thinking how we may look like a pair together at the dinner." Takumi commented.

Oboro suddenly went bright red from this comment.

"Oh no, my lord, I'm sorry. I didn't think about that. I'll make sure to change immediately."

"No, that's O.K." Takumi assured with a smile. "You deserve to show off your beauty with all the hard work you do. Let people think what they want."

This time it was Oboro's turn to be taken aback. Her prince had just called her beautiful. She wanted so much to jump for joy right now, but did everything she could to restrain herself. Instead she merely smiled back at him.

"Yes, let them think what they want." Oboro repeated her lord's words to him, as the two sat there smiling at one another for a moment.

"LORD TAKUMI-SAMA!" A voice shouted. "Are you here, Lord Takumi Sama!"

Takumi's door was suddenly flung open as Takumi's other retainer stood in the door way.

"Way to ruin the moment, Hinata." Oboro grumbled.

"Oh there you are, hello lord Takumi-sama!" The brown haired samurai greeted, his cloths torn and his hair dirtied.

"Hinata that is no way to address you're lord." Takumi lectured the samurai who had just burst into his room and currently stood with his hand held high in the air with a grin on his face. Currently, the brown haired samurai also styled his hair in the exact same matter as Takumi's, causing Oboro to look even more irritated.

"Sorry, was I really being that noisy?" The loud voiced samurai apologized. "Didn't that greeting just now remind you of something?"

Takumi just looked at his retainer puzzled.

"Remember, the coliseum matches we use to compete in, when I first became your retainer?" Hinoka tried to help his lord remember.

"You mean the ones you competed in." Takumi reminded. "I'm not allow to participate due to being a royal."

"Yea, those. Whenever I would win, I would also hold my hand and shout your name, and guess what I've been doing recently."

"Challenging other samurai's to duals and shouting out my name when you win." Takumi guessed unamused.

"Yep, that's right. I just got back from the coliseum training, and I won every match. It was the very essence of dojo yaburi!"

"You know you don't have anything to gain from that right?" Oboro pointed out. "I mean, you really can't move up much higher than being a personal retainer of a prince."

"Yea, but as Lord Takumi's retainer, it's important that I improve my skills. A while ago, I met this other samurai who spoke really strange and was just a nobody. Yet his skills were greater than anything I had ever seen. He completely mopped the floor with me. If I'm ever going to compete with someone like that on the battlefield, than I need to make sure my skills are top notch."

"I see. If he can beat you, he must have been good then." Takumi commented. "Hinata, you realize that dinner is in about an hour, and we all have to attend, right?"

"Oh, yikes, I almost forgot." The messy haired samurai apologized.

"Oboro, can you do me a favor, and help him get ready." Takumi instructed.

"I suppose." Oboro sighed. "Let's go, Hinata. I'll make sure you have a proper outfit picked out for once."

As Oboro and Hinata walked along the hall, Oboro saw an even bigger fashion disaster ahead.

"Saizo! Stay right there, and don't move!" Oboro suddenly shouted, as she approached the shinobi and began to look his dirty cloths up and down.

"What are you doing, Oboro? And do you have to be that close to do it?" The red haired shinobi complained.

"Really, is Lord Takumi the only man with proper fashion sense? Your outfit, your mask...everything you wear is so dowdy. You're a fashion disaster!" Oboro complained.

"I don't care about that. I'm a solder in a war, not a dandy about town." Saizo snarled.

"But even a soldier can look chic! I'm making you my personal project. The way you're dressed, you'll be an even bigger embarrassment than Hinata."

"A Shinbo should care little about their appearance in public. These worn and torn clothes are perfectly fine, considering that I'll be working security." Saizo snapped back.

"Ah, or so you think! But I'm a tailor's daughter, and trust me: there's a way to look good doing anything! I'll put together a few outfits for you to try on. You'll see!"

"I don't think so." The fiery shinobi responded rather coldly. "I have better things to do then play dress up."

Hinata and Oboro both blinked, and Saizo was gone. Currently he had a one track mind, and that was keeping an eye on the prince Kamui. Saizo continued to stalk in the shadows as he followed the prince's every movements, watching him with angry eyes.

"Why do I feel like someone is watching me?" Kamui commented. The young prince turned around and began to survey his surroundings. It was then that he noticed Saizo hiding in the shadows, glaring daggers at him. Kamui quickly jumped back, surprised to see the aggressive shinobi once again.

"It's you again." Kamui startled. "Saizo, right? I nearly jumped out of my skin. Why were you lurking that that?"

"This time I could have killed you thirteen times." Saizo informed him. "If you want to stay alive, I recommend you hone your capabilities to sense your opponents."

"Yea, but we're not exactly opponents. I mean, I know we didn't have the best introduction, but if you are my brother's retainer, doesn't that make us allies?"

"That has yet to be seen." Saizo remarked. "Just to let you know, I'll be keeping an eye on you. I know all about your undertakings living as Nohrian royalty, and I find it rather convenient that you show up just as her highness's barrier is broken. The moment you try anything, I'll be the first to know."

"I suppose you have a point. My brother didn't put you up to this?"

 **"** Hmph. This has nothing to do with Lord Ryoma. I'm doing it on my own initiative. The moment you try something that will harm the royal family, you're dead." The unsocial ninja warned.

"Saizo, Lord Ryoma wishes to speak with you." Kaze appeared out of the shadows.

"Very well." Saizo agreed. "Kaze, keep an eye on Prince Kamui until I return. That is supposed to be your job after all."

Saizo then stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

"Why do I get the impression he'd get along well with Beruka." Kamui commented to himself.

"Oh dear, I do apologize for my brother's transgressions." Kaze apologized. "Don't take it personal, he's like that with everyone."

"What? He's your brother?" Kamui gasped.

"Yes. We're actually twins. Not identical of course. In fact, we couldn't be more different. You could say that we're like fire and water."

"Yea, no kidding." Kamui chuckling, comparing the aggressive, red headed Saizo, to the calm and polite green haired shinobi that now stood before him.

Saizo approached Ryoma's room, where his partner Kagero was already waiting for him.

"Hello, Saizo, there's something I'd like to speak with you about." Kagero spoke.

"Well it will have to wait, our lord has requested my presence." Saizo informed.

"As he requested mine." Kagero responded. "He has not yet returned, so I think we can take a moment of our time to converse."

"Very well, what is it?" Saizo asked.

"It's about how you've been treating our recruits. All you do is lecture them about how they must be prepared to die for their lord, and before every battle, you tell them how some of them won't be returning."

"Is that not true?" Saizo pointed out. "We are at war. A shinobi's duty is to fight and protect whoever he has sworn fealty to, even at the cost of his or her life."

"Yes, I fully realize that. However, constantly telling new recruits that is scaring them away. We won't have an army if we don't have soldiers."

"If they are too scared to die, then they should not be on the battlefield." Saizo pointed out.

This was how it always was for the two partners. While they did care deeply for one another, and could coordinate perfectly on the battlefield, outside of battle they did nothing but argue about subjects like this.

"I see you two have arrived." Ryoma greeted his two retainers. "I apologize for being late. I had other matters to take care of. Please step inside."

As soon Ryoma opened the door to his room, a small white dog with several fox like traits ran out and began to run around and bite at Ryoma's pant leg playfully.

"Terasu, heel." Saizo ordered his lord's pet.

However, just being a pup, the small dog ignored Saizo's command as it continued to run around and try to play with the three. Saizo bent down to pick up the pup, and attempted to glare menacingly at it for not listening. However, the small dog merely responded by licking his face, causing him to scowl even more.

"My apologies my lord, I thought I had him properly kenneled while you were away." Saizo apologized.

"It's O.K." Ryoma assured them. "He's just excited to see all of us."

Ryoma lead his two retainers into his room, where Saizo set his lord's dog down and closed the door behind them so that it couldn't run off. Kagero then got a bone out of a drawer and handed it to the young pup so that it would have something to chew on while they spoke to their lord.

As Ryoma sat on a large pillow, both Saizo and Kagero dropped to their knees and bowed gracefully down to their lord as they spoke with him.

"My lord, both Saizo and I have surveyed the entire capitol. It does not appear that any enemies made it through the barrier breach during Vaati's time here." Kagero reported.

"Kagero and I will also be supervising security during the feast my lord, just in case." Saizo added. "We can never been too careful."

"Excellent good work." Ryoma complimented his two retainers. "Honestly, I feel like the two of you and Kaze are not being properly compensated for your services."

"You need not worry about us, my lord." Kagera assured him.

"Yes, Kagero is correct." Saizo agreed. "We are merely doing what is expected of us."

"Still, I do feel that your services haven't been properly recognized. The two of you and Kaze all came so many years ago with the previous Saizo, and have never failed in your duties."

"My lord, while we are gratefully that you would think of us, we require no further compensation for our services." Kagera informed.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma tried to push the issue. "We'll be ordering weapons soon. Is there any special equipment that either of you need? Or any finer clothing?"

"I apologize milord, but we must decline." Kagero insisted. "The idea of receiving such luxuries without cost is foreign to a shinobi. Also, we do not feel we have done anything to require such generosity from you. Knowing that you appreciate our efforts is enough."

"And you Saizo?" Ryoma questioned. "Do you feel the same? If anything, this life of servitude must be difficult for you. You're constantly working within the shadows without recognition, and have even been forced to performed jobs that are ethically dubious. Surely, as the next Saizo, you must expect some form of recognition for your efforts."

"My Lord, both Kagera and I made a shinobi oath to serve you as your retainers. Just as Samurai pride themselves on their oaths to their masters, so do we Shinobi. To our way of life, a shinobi oath is the most important thing."

"Very well, if the two of you really do expect no compensation, then we'll speak of something else. I'd like one of you two to be watching Kamui at all time." Ryoma instructed.

"Very well my lord." Saizo informed. "I was actually thinking the same thing."

"While I don't feel that Kamui would ever betray us, I know that being here is foreign to him, and while he's trying to adapt, I can see the doubt in his eyes of whether we're really his family or not. I want you to make sure he's safe."

"Of course, my lord." Saizo accepted.

Kamui currently stood looking over the riverbed where he had met Azura the previous day.

"Hello, Kamui. What brings you here?" Azura greeted.

"I decided to take a little stroll before dinner." Kamui answered. "This breeze feels so heavenly!"

" Yes. With all of that sunshine filtering through the leaves, Hoshido really is a beautiful place." Azura commented.

"I actually kind of envy you." Kamui admitted with a brief chuckle. "In Nohr, we didn't have days filled with sunshine!"

Azura's face filled with remorse as the young prince mentioned her home land.

"Oh, Kamui, I'm so sorry for all you've been through. It should've been you in Hoshido all those years-basking in the sunlight and receiving the love of your family."

"There's no need to feel bad. It's not like it's your fault I got kidnapped." Kamui assured her.

Once again Azura seemed to get a guilty face for some reason, but she remained silent.

"Besides, my life hasn't been as hard as you think. It's true, Nohr can be a harsh place, but I also have happy memories about being there." Kamui spoke.

"Really?" Azura asked in shock.

"Yea, I know it's hard to believe, but I was actually treated pretty well. While I wasn't allowed to leave my home, I had several servants who were like family to me, and my adopted siblings visited me all the time. My brothers, Xander and Leo studied with me regularly, and my sisters, Camilla and Elise would come over to play nearly every day. I know it might seem weird, but they feel just as much like my family as my siblings here. I sent Lilith to let them know that I'm O.K, so she should be reaching them soon. Even though it's so happy here, I still can't help but worry about them."

"I see. Perhaps Nohr has changed since I was there." Azura commented.

"Anyway, it looks like it's going to be time for dinner. Let's continue our conversation later." Kamui spoke.

"Yes, let's." Azura agreed.

Inside the castle, Kazahana and Tsubaki stood at door leading to Sakura's room, waiting for the young princess to finish changing.

"Lady Sakura, are you sure you're doing all right in there?" Tsubaki asked through the door. "You don't need any assistance do you?"

"What? N-no. P-please stay out." Sakura practically panicked.

"Tsubaki, seriously." Kazahana hit her partner on the back of the head. "She's changing. You really think she wants a guy in there right now?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I figured maybe she needed help adjusting her hair, or tying her obi."

"If Sakura wants help, then she'll call us in for it." Kazahana reminded.

Upon hearing Kazahana's speaking so informal about their princess, Tsubaki cleared his throat.

"What?" Kazahana asked in annoyance.

"You did it again." Tsubaki corrected.

"What again?" Kazahana asked, now more annoyed.

"You didn't address Princess Sakura by her proper title. To think that a retainer of the royal family would show such poor manners."

"Why? It's just the two of us. It's not like I don't use them in public." Kazahana argued.

"Regardless, it's still disrespectful not to." Tsubaki remained firm.

"You know, I'm getting really tired of you always bossing me around like this." Kazahana growled. "If you don't stop, I'm going to tell everyone your secret."

"Wh-what, no! You wouldn't!" Tsubaki cried out.

"Oh you better believe it. The reaction from everyone would be priceless."

"To think, you'd stoop to such low levels as to use that against me." Tusbaki scowled.

"O.K. I'm ready." Sakura shouted from inside her room. "You can c-come in now."

Tsubaki and Kazahana entered the princess room, where the young girl was dressed in a white silk kimono and pink sash with a flower pin in her hair.

"H-how do I look?" The young princess asked, turning around nervously for her retainers to see.

"You look as stunning as ever, my princess." Tsubaki complimented. "Although I'm terribly sorry for asking, what happened to the lovely outfit I picked out for you?"

"Oh...um...that..." Sakura tried to find words to explain.

"You mean that ugly thing?" Kazahana cut right in.

"Ugly? How dare you. That outfit was of the highest quality." Tsubaki defended.

"It was bright orange with black polka dots. Did you really want our princess to walk around looking like a curtain decoration?"

Sakura remained quiet as she was hoping that Tsubaki wouldn't notice. Despite Kazahana's harsh words, they weren't untrue. When Tsubaki had delivered Sakura's outfit to her, it took every ounce of will power for the kind princess to keep her composure. After Tsubaki had left, Sakura had immediately gone to Kazahana for help, dreading the humiliation of wearing such a grotesque thing.

"What..." Tsubaki almost broke into tears. "Oh dear, to think I caused our fair princess such distress."

Princess Sakura's bodyguard then dropped down to all fours as he lowered his head to the ground.

"Please, punish me however you see fit your highness. For I..."

"W-wait, Tsubaki, p-please n-not this again." Sakura began.

"Really Tsubaki, as much as I'd like to see you grovel, you going to make us late, we need to go." Kazahana once again cut in.

"What? No, we can't have that." Tsubaki now began to panic again as he leapt back to his feet and grabbing his princess's hand rather forcefully. The princess's retainer then cupped his other hand on top of the princess's in a formal matter as one would do when they served as an escort in Hoshido.

"I shall perform my due diligence and make sure you are properly escorted." Tsubaki assured, in which Sakura could only give a nervous smile over her retainer's over zealousness.

Sakura made her way to the palace's dining hall with her two retainers. Kagero and Orochi were already waiting at the doors leading to the dining hall, both dressed in much nicer kimonos than usual.

"Hey there princess Sakura, my don't you look nice." Orochi complimented the young princess. "Dressed like that, you're going to make all the young men fall in love with you."

"W-what." Sakura went deep red from Orochi's compliment.

"Oh I was just kidding princess, you don't have anything to worry about. Everyone will be on their best behavior." Orochi assured. "You head inside. We still have guests to greet.

Sakura stepped into the dining hall with her two retainers as Kagero and Orochi stood at the door and waited.

"Speaking of men though..." Orochi began.

A quite chiming of a bell was heard through the hall. Orochi immediately reached out and grabbed Kaze's arm as he appeared next to her and Kagero.

"Looks like I caught mine." Orochi grinned.

"Well, I must say your detection skills have much improved." The good natured Jonin complimented. "I haven't accidentally snuck up on you in a while now. This bell has done wonders."

"I know. Perhaps we can get rid of that bell... or maybe not. I do like the idea of you strapping one on for my sake."

"I believe it's no longer needed for our training. Our game of cat and mouse is over now, it's time for this cat to remove his bell." Kaze informed, playing along with Orochi's game.

"Ha, you think you're that cat?" Orochi chuckled. "I don't think so. Meow." Orochi teased her friend as she pretended to paw at him as if she were a kitten.

"Honestly snake woman, show some decency in public." Saizo scowled as he approached the group.

Unlike Kaze and the two women who had made sure to dress in semi-formal outfits for the occasion, Saizo had not been kidding when he told Oboro that he cared little for his appearance, for the Jonin had shown up dressed in rags that looked as if he had just come from a grueling battle.

"I think you should take your own advice." Kagero sighed, although she all ready knew too well that her comment would fall upon deaf ears.

"Looks like all we're missing now is the guest of honor. I wonder where Prince Kamui is." Orochi commented.

"We're right here." Azura spoke up, approaching with Kamui.

"Good. Head inside, and remember, I'll be watching the entire time." Saizo warned.

"Pay no attention to him, he's merely trying to assure you that you'll have us diligently watching over all of you in case danger would befall." Kaze tried to cover for his brother's brashness.

"That's one way to interpret it." Sazio grumbled.

Kamui and Azura entered the dining hall together. Kamui should have already known that the place the Hoshidan Queen would hold a feast would be every bit as grand as the rest of Hoshido. The hall went nearly as far as the eye could see with white cloths covering tables made of the finest of wood. Golden chandeliers hung from the walls with candles lit on top.

"Kamui!"

The Hoshidan prince turned to see Hinoka gesturing for him to come sit in an open chair between her and Sakura.

"Look who finally decided to show." Takumi right away began to quarrel. "You're late."

"Sorry we're late." Azura apologized. "Kamui and I were talking, and I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"It's O.K., Azura," Empress Mikoto assured. "Dinner hasn't even been served yet. Please, take your seats."

Kamui sat next to Sakura and Hinoka, where the eldest princess had been indicating. Azura on the other hand sat at the other end of the table, next to Takumi. Azura turned to Takumi, who still had a disgruntled look on his face.

"Takumi." Azura whispered.

"What?" Takumi asked in a hushed but annoyed tone.

"Your Kimono is all twisted at the bottom. You should straighten it out while no one is paying attention." Azura whispered back, saving the youngest prince from slight embarrassment.

Takumi suddenly got a sheepish look on his face as he quickly took the opportunity to adjust his outfit while everyone's eyes were still on Kamui.

As salads were brought out for members of the royal family, Kamui couldn't help but stare at the silver-wear in front of his plate, or lack of it in this situation. Instead of the various knives and spoons that he was used to seeing there was a pair of small sticks instead.

The young prince looked around him as everyone picked up these foreign objects and broke them in half before somehow using them to eat. Even Morgan, who was sitting at the kid's table for some reason, was using them.

"Kamui, what's wrong?" Hinoka questioned, being the first to notice her brother's puzzled expression. "Don't you like salad?"

"No, it's not that." Kamui responded.

"I believe this is Kamui's first time using chop-sticks." Azura spoke up. "They don't use them in Nohr."

"Oh yea, that's right." Hinoka recalled, remembering how Azura was similarly confused during her first meals in Hoshido. "Seriously, do people in Nohr just eat with their hands or something."

"No, it's not like that." Kamui began, unsure how to respond by Hinoka's prejudice remark.

"Here, let me help." Hinoka offered, as she took Kamui's hand and guided him on how to use the Hoshidan utensils properly.

Orochi and Kagero eventually took their seats at a separate table with several of their fellow retainers as Kaze and Saizo took the first shift to keep watch: the retainers taking turns watching over the royal family and guests.

The retainer's presence alone was enough to prevent any trouble. The likelihood of danger befalling a member of the royal family within the palace was close to none, even with a crowd as large as this. If anything, they were mainly there to prevent the guests from causing any uproar from over drinking. The retainers of course knew this as well which was why they were so relaxed; or at least all of them but Saizo.

The high ranking shinobi made to sure to keep a hand on his Shuriken at all times while keeping vigilant watch.

"You, what are you drinking." Saizo barked at a soldier who was drinking cup of sake. "I don't care if you're on duty or not. A royal guard should always prioritize their ruler's safety above all else."

Saizo then walked past another table and glared at one of the residence, slowing his pace as he walked by as if he suspected them of something. The guests at the table seemed to find chills running down their backs as one of them looked up and met Saizo's deadly gaze.

Normally Kaze would calm his brother, but unfortunately the handsome and popular jonin was having problems of his own, as nearly every woman in the dining hall was either flocking towards him or trying to draw his attention.

"Kaze come and sit down next to us and have a drink." A woman motioned to a free seat next to her.

"Oh no, I'm sorry, but I must decline." Kaze politely refused the offer.

"My, Kaze, the Royal family is so lucky to have a, big strong jonin like yourself always protecting them." Another woman complimented.

"Thank you, but if you'd excuse me, I really must return to my work." Kaze tried to escape.

"Oh come now, you can take just a few moments to spend some time with us, can't you?" A third woman suggested.

As Kaze was frantically trying to avoid the various women's advances, Sakura and Hinoka couldn't help but stand up and look on at the shinobi with flustered looks of their own.

"Is there something wrong girls?" Mikoto asked her daughters.

"N-no, nothing." The two princesses responded as they both took their seats again.

Luckily for Kaze, Yukimura arrived to come to the shinobi's rescue. As the Empress's retainer cleared his throat, the group of woman quickly dispersed, fully understanding the message that the high ranking noble was giving.

Yukimaru then took a seat next to Orochi who was staring at Mikoto with a look that showed both concern and discontent. It was unusual for the fortune teller to be acting so melancholy. Usually she was the most outgoing one of them all, especially in crowds like this.

"I wouldn't concern yourself. I highly doubt any harm will come to her here." Yukimura assured in a hushed voice so that only Orochi could hear. "With Saizo on guard, no one would stand a chance at attempting to harm the Royal Family."

Kamui continued to eat his meal with his siblings. The young prince couldn't believe the food that was brought to the table. There was a strange soup that he had never tasted before, exotic fruits, rice, and fish. Perhaps one of the strangest dishes was something that the Hoshidans called sushi; a mixture of fish and other foods wrapped in seaweed and rice. This was so different than the stews or salted meats and vegetables that he was used to eating in Nohr. Not only that, but there was so much of it.

"Don't worry if you can't eat it all." Hinoka assured her younger brother. "I think the chiefs might have gone a little overboard."

Don't worry if you can't eat it all? Kamui could barely hide his expression of disbelief from hearing such a thing. In Nohr, even the highest of nobles were taught to clean their plates. Wasting food was considered to be one of the most social disgraces.

"Um mother?" Kamui spoke up, a little unsure of himself.

"Yes, what is it my son?" The Hoshidan empress responded.

"Why exactly is Nohr and Hoshido at war? Kamui questioned.

"Because they're murderous barbarians who only know how to conquer others." Takumi abruptly answered. "Why would you even bother asking such a thing. Didn't you used to live there?"

"I believe the war actually stems from envy and desperation." Azura explained in a much more well mannered point of view. "Nohr is a country of high poverty and low fertility. Many of them no doubt feel that conquering Hoshido would lead to a more pleasant life for them."

"If that's so, why fight then? Wouldn't Nohr and Hoshido both benefit from a fair trade amongst each other than constantly fighting?" Kamui pointed out.

"I highly doubt Nohr has any interest in fair trading or ideals of peace." Ryoma cut in.

"I'm afraid Ryoma is correct." Mikoto confirmed. "When you were originally taken from us, I tried all I could to negotiate with King Garon, and he refused to even meet."

"What? But didn't you have Azura with you? Didn't missing his daughter mean anything?" Kamui asked in shock.

"Garon could have cared less." Azura responded. "Growing up under that man, I know him all too well. All he cares about is obtaining power for himself."

Kamui had trouble believing this: finding out that the man who had saved him and raised him for so many years was actually some monster. However, over the past few days, Kamui himself was beginning to see the darker side of Garon that he had heard so many speak of. With that being said however, not everyone in Nohr could be as evil as his new family were claiming. There were his adoptive siblings and servants; all who had always treated him with love.

"Umm, excuse me, but I brought you're next dish." A timid voice spoke up.

Kamui looked up, seeing Felicia standing before the royal family nervously, holding a plate of rice balls.

"Stop right there!" Saizo barked, rushing over to the quivering maid and nearly knocking her over. "I had given strict instructions that I was to test all food before delivery in case of poison."

"What!? Felicia would never do such a thing." Kaumi tried to defend his friend against Saizo's accusations.

Saizo ignored Kamui's response as he immediately grabbed a rice ball from the plate and bit into it. The Jonin made a face of disgusted as he chewed on the food.

"While I detect no poison, never in my life have I filled my mouth with such disgust. Take this dish away, we can't serve something like this." Saizo ordered.

Felicia held her head down, looking as if she was about to cry.

" I'm sure the food cannot be that bad, Saizo Let the girl serve the dish she worked hard to prepare." Ryoma overrode his retainer.

"Very well." Saizo agreed, bowing to the royal family before departing once again to survey the room.

"Th-thank you." Felicia stuttered slightly as she bowed to the royal, serving everyone the rice balls that she had prepared.

Upon taking their first bites, nearly everyone in the room began to grimace and either spit the food instantly filled or coughed as they forced themselves to swallow it down.

"Water, I need water." Ryoma coughed.

"This tastes like dirt!" Takumi blurted. "Is...is it actually dirt?"

"It's s-so b-bitter." Sakura quivered, barely standing the taste. "I-i'm sorry. U-usually I'm not this picky, but do I have to eat it all?"

"I realize my cooking isn't the best, but even I can do better." Hinoka commented.

"Saizo, I thought you said this wasn't poisonous." Ryoma barked.

"It isn't my lord. Although, it most certainly tastes like the maid was attempting to make it so." Saizo commented.

"Then what is this black stuff oozing from the rice balls?" Ryoma questioned.

"Oh, that's chocolate." Felicia explained. "It's a Nohrian sweet. I thought it would taste good with rice."

"Chocolate? I believe I've heard of it. I believe you should try sweetening next time. Perhaps try some milk or sugar." The eldest Hoshidan prince suggested, calming himself after the initial shock of Felicia's cooking.

"I-i'm so sorry." Felicia apologized practically in tears. "I swear I'll do better next."

"It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes." Ryoma assured, feeling bad due to his initial response on trying the maid's cooking.

"Wow this is really good!" Kazahana voice boomed through the crowd, as she tasted one of Felicia's rice balls. "Hey, if no one else wants them, I'll happily eat them."

Within seconds Kazahana had a pile of Felicia's cooking in front of her, which she was happily devouring.

"Y-you don't have to pretend to like them." Felicia spoke up.

"I actually do like them." Kazahana assured her. "I'm not a picky eater, and apparently have a different sense of taste than other people."

Felicia seemed overjoyed that someone was actually enjoying her cooking. Even Kamui, with all his years of experience in eating her cooking, found it hard to swallow it down.

Aside from the minor disruption of Felicia's cooking, the rest of the dinner went peacefully. Soon it was late and everyone began to leave, returning to their homes and rooms. Sakura rubbed her eyes as she yawned.

"Looks like it's time for you to have a good night's sleep, your highness." Tsubaki commented. "Kazahana will escort you to your room and make sure no one disturbs you as you get ready for bed."

"Thank you. Y-you should get to sleep too Tsubaki. It's getting late." Sakura spoke.

"Nonsense. This is nothing for me." The Pegasus Knight assured her. "As your retainer it is my job to be alert and ready at all times of the day for you."

"Oh, talk about an exhausting event." Suzukaze sighed.

"Couldn't keep the women away today, could you." Orochi chuckled as she and Kagero walked beside the handsome Jonin.

"It was nearly impossible." Suzukaze groaned.

"It's because you're such a lady's man, Kaze." Orochi teased her friend.

"I beg to disagree." Kaze claimed. "You'd think women would make their efforts towards better looking gentlemen. I really don't understand what they see in me."

Kagero stood and turned around to speak to Suzukaze, who was currently standing next to an open window, his muscular body practically glistening with radiance under the light of the moon.

"Yes, we wonder what it could possibly be." Kagero sarcastically snorted.

As the three friends spoke, Orochi noticed Mikoto standing next to Yukimaru by a window, looking out on a grassy plain.

"I'll see you two later. I need to go harass her highness about something." Orochi spoke.

"I have kept Orochi's premonitions a secret, just as you asked." Yukimura spoke to the empress in a hushed voice. "But please, as a member of your council, I beg of you. Don't go through with this."

"Yukimaru, I will not hide myself from unknown threats, whether it's inevitable or not." Mikoto spoke.

"Orochi, have you been successful in gazing more accurately into the future?" Yukimaru questioned.

"No, I haven't." Orochi admitted. "I heard you were going to make an announcement to the rest of the public about Prince Kamui's return tomorrow at the statue of the Holly Dragon. Is that really true?"

"Yes, that is correct." Mikoto responded.

"Are you sure that safe? I mean..." Orochi tried to persuade the empress along with Yukimaru.

"Yukimura, Orochi, I can't express how grateful I am with the loyalty the two of you show, however, my decision will remain final."

"Very well your highness, if that's your wish, just please promise me you'll be careful." Yukimura begged.

"Don't worry, I'm not one to be careless Yukimura." Mikoto assured him.

"Hello there your highness." Morgan greeted the Hoshidan empress. "That was a very good meal. I haven't eaten that well in months. Thanks for inviting me."

"Oh, you're welcome, Anthony." Mikoto responded, happy that someone had showed up so she could change the subject. "As a friend to my son, you're always welcome. Although I am confused. Why were you sitting at a children's table. Aren't you a little old for that?"

"Oh, well most of the adults seemed busy with matters of their own, so I figured that I'd help keep watch over the children. Besides, I like playing games."

"Oh, Anthony, you just get more adorable by the second." Orochi laughed, grabbing Morgan's cheeks and giving them a pinch as she playfully teased the young half dragon.

"Orochi, I'm not sure he appreciates that." Yukimura warned her.

"It's O.K. I'm used to it." The easy going boy chuckled.

"Stop right there assassin!"

Everyone's attention was quickly turned to Saizo who had a man's arm twisted behind his back.

"Did you think you'd be able to sneak past me?" Saizo snarled, holding a dagger that was sheathed in a golden sheath decorated with jewels.

"An assassin? Don't be ridiculous." The man cried out. "That dagger's just a gift. It's even been dulled."

"You can make all the claims you want. Bringing any weapon into the royal palace without proper verification is completely forbidden!" Saizo snarled.

"Oh dear." Mikoto sighed, seeing the scene that Saizo was once again making. "Yukimaru, Orochi, please prevent Saizo from murdering our citizens."

"Very well." Yukimaru concurred, as he and Orochi went over to settle the Jonin down.

"Wow, I bet you all feel safe and sound with someone like Saizo around." Morgan complimented.

"It is true. While he may be somewhat impetuous, I know that my son shall always be safe with him and Kagero at his side." Mikoto agreed. "Anthony, while you're here, do you mind if I speak to you in private?"

"Sure thing your highness, what's up?"

"Do you see that large hill off in the distance with a large bolder shaped like the head of a dragon?" Mikoto asked.

"A little. It's kind of dark right now." Morgan responded.

"On top of that hill is the legendary sword, Yato. If something were to ever happen to me, I want you to bring my son, Kamui to that place. Please, whatever choice he may make in life, I implore you to protect him at all cost." Mikoto requested, bowing politely to the dragon child.

"I'm not sure why you're telling me this, your highness, but you don't have to worry about a thing. No matter what, I'll make sure to stick by Kamui."

Later on that night, when everyone was in bed, Kamui found himself roaming the halls, unable to sleep. Even though he was starting to feel more comfortable in Hoshido, it was still hard for him to accept that he was the Empress's son, and the more he stayed here, the more he grew worried about his friends and family in Nohr. If an all out war between Hoshido and Nohr did break out, what would happen to them? To everyone?

As Kamui walked past one of the countless rooms in the castle, he heard the sound of sweeping coming from an open room. The young prince was surprised to know that the someone would be up at this hour working. The only people he had seen roaming the halls were a few of the guards that were assigned the night shift.

"Hello, anyone in here?" Kamui greeted.

"Stay back you Nohrian scum?" A woman's voice barked.

Kamui suddenly jumped back as a Naginata was pointed at him.

"Wait, I'm not an enemy." Kaumi spoke. "I'm Kamui, that Empress's son, I think."

That last part didn't sound the most convincing, but it convinced whoever was there.

"Prince Kamui, I'm so sorry." The woman apologized.

Getting a better look at the young woman, Kamui recognized her as the one that seemed to follow Takumi everywhere. Her name was Oboro, if he remembered correctly.

"It was so dark, I thought you were a Nohrian who had snuck into the castle somehow. I really hope you accept my apology."

"It's O.K." Kamui replied, "I can understand you making that mistake."

"You know, it's kind of strange. Your skin and hair color are just like a Hoshidan royal, but your face kind of reminds me of a Nohrian. Sorry, not that I'm trying to insult you or anything."

"No, it's O.K." Kamui assured, to be honest, he'd noticed that same thing himself. When standing next to the people of Hoshido, he felt like he stood out for some reason. The same was true for Azura. While she was supposed to be of Nohrian's descent, she looked as if she could pass for a Hoshidan if she tried hard enough.

"Do you need any help with your chores?" Kamui offered.

"What? Oh no, I couldn't possibly expect you to help me." Oboro declined. "Besides, I'm just trying to keep, busy. I couldn't sleep."

"That's O.K. the same goes for me, " Kamui chuckled as he picked up a broom.

"How are you feeling, being back in Hoshido?" Oboro questioned. "I hope that trauma of having to live in Nohr didn't scar you too bad."

"So far staying here has been great. Everyone's been really kind to me. Don't worry about my experience in Nohr though. It wasn't so bad."

"You're defiantly stronger than most people I know, my lord. To have to been raised by monsters like those..."

"They're not all monsters, you know." Kamui suddenly interrupted. "I've met plenty of caring people in Nohr, just like there are in Hoshido."

"Sorry, but I find that hard to believe." Oboro spoke up. "Nohr is a country filled with barbarians and killers."

"That's not true. How could you say something like that?"

"You may not think it is, but just about everyone I've ever cared about has lost someone because of Nohr. Your father, the Emperor, was murdered by King Garon, and my parents were killed by Nohrians as well."

"I...I'm so sorry." Kamui apologized. "I had no idea."

"It's O.K. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I hate Nohr for what they did to my family. My parents were good people. They weren't even soldiers or nobles. They were just seamstresses. However, because they worked for the royal family, they were targeted and killed. That's why I can never forgive Nohr for what they've done."

Kamui wasn't sure what to say. He understood why Oboro would be filled with rage After all, he currently held a similar hatred for Hans after seeing what he did to Gunter.

While Kamui was lost in thought, he wasn't the only person who was having trouble sleeping. Sakura slowly made her way through the castle halls as she crept along the floor boards. She hated walking these dark halls alone. Even though there was the occasional soldier along the path, it still wasn't the same. Granted, she could have always gone to Kazahana or Tsubaki's room. Either of them would have been more than willing to get up with her. However, she didn't want to disturb her retainers who were most likely fast asleep.

She was safe. She had to keep on telling herself that. Azura's stories about a sorcerer who abducted girls were nothing but childish ghost stories. Yet that mage who had come to the capital, Vaati, fit the description of the sorcerer in the story nearly perfectly. If the two princess's had known that someone like that actually existed, they wouldn't have found the stories about him so entertaining.

"Hi there Princess Sakura. What are you doing up so late?"

Sakura let out a scream of fright and pushed whoever was standing behind her with all of her might. One of the young princess's palms ended up striking the young man's face, knocking him flat onto the ground.

"Oh n-no. I-I'm so s-sorry." The young princess wept as she saw a now dazed Morgan lying on the ground next to her.

"Wow princess, you've got quite a punch." The half conscious boy complimented.

A few minutes later, Morgan was sitting outside an outhouse, rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Th-thank you for waiting for me." Sakura bowed politely upon exiting the bathroom. "You d-didn't have to walk me to the bathroom. I c-could have made it on my own."

"Oh that's O.K. your highness." Morgan assured her. "I'm willing to bet I did this all the time when my little sister was your age."

Morgan then drew out the book the Noire had given him and began to page through it.

"Let's see, I'm sure it's written here somewhere." Morgan spoke to himself. "Awe here it is. 'Nice things my big brother did for me when we were little. Made me pancakes with smiley faces, gave me bubble baths, walked me to the bathroom even when I was old enough to probably to go on my own. FYI, some of this stuff is kind of embarrassing, so please don't share it with other people.' Well, that's the end of that. We should probably have put that last part in the beginning."

"Wait, you have younger sister older than me?" Sakura asked a little puzzled.

Morgan suddenly bit his tongue. He had just slipped up pretty badly. While the boy only looked to be a couple years older than Sakura, he was in fact older than even Ryoma.

"Well, I'm a little older than I look." The half dragon covered. "Any, I hope I didn't frighten you too bad. Are you doing O.K. You seem a little anxious"

"Oh that...N-no it's not your fault. It's j-just that it can get a little scary in the dark. That's all." Sakura answered. It wasn't a lie. The night always frightened the timid princess. Then after seeing Vaati, it was especially nerve-wracking. "Sorry, I-I know it seems silly, and I'm j-just being a timid little princess."

"You don't seem that timid with me." Morgan commented.

"Well no, n-not with you. You're about the least intimidating person I've ever met. You even brought my brother back like you promised."

"Like I promised?" Morgan asked a little confused.

"Yea. D-don't you remember me when we first met? I-I know it was a while ago, but you said you'd save my brother, and you did." Sakura beamed.

"Oh yea, that's right. I did say that, didn't I. Sorry I don't have the best memory in the world." Morgan admitted, surprised that the young princess had recognized him. Apparently his disguise wasn't quite as clever as he had thought.

"Where are all your friends?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, them? Um...they're on an important mission." Morgan began to fabricate.

"A mission?"

"Yea. Mercenaries are busy too you know. As for your fear of the dark, I bet I can find a good solution. Here, let me show you something."

Morgan took the young princess by the hand and led her to the garden in the back of the palace.

"Have you ever walked through this garden in the dark before?" Morgan asked.

"N-no. Usually I'm in bed by this time." Sakura answered.

"Well look up." Morgan instructed.

Sakura did as she was told and looked up at the starry night sky.

"See all those stars?" Morgan spoke. "Those are the spirits of our loved ones that have passed. So even if you're all alone in the night, you can take comfort in knowing that the spirits of your loved ones will always be watching over you."

"Spirits of our loved ones? I've never heard that. In the temple, we're taught that the stars form the constellations of the 12 guardian spirits that protect us."

"Guardian spirits? That's a new one for me." Morgan chuckled. "Although I guess it's possible. There are countless stars out there, I guess some of them might be guardian spirits as well. See that one over there though."

Morgan pointed a large star in the distance that was glowing brighter than many.

"I like to say that one's my father."

"You're father? So you're father's dead too then?"

Morgan nodded in response to the princess's question.

"He is. I miss him a lot, but I know he's always watching over me, just like your father is. Here let me show you something that I learned from him. Watch this."

The young mage lowered himself to a bunch of flowers and blew into them resulting in a pair of golden flickering lights to lift up from the ground.

"They're called Golden Bugs." Morgan explained. "They're pretty rare and not very easy to find during the day because of how they glow. But at night, you can see them buzzing all around if you know where to look."

Sakura watched as Morgan coerced more of the creatures to rise up from their resting places as insects of all shapes and sizes began to fly around.

"Wow, they're so p-pretty." Sakura admired the flying insects.

"It's true that the darkness can be frightening at times." Morgan spoke. "But the greatest beauties in life that can be found when darkness and light intersect."

Sakura nodded in agreement with Morgan's statement, but still looked up with a nervous expression on her face.

"Are you still worried about that Vaati guy?" Morgan guessed.

"Wh-what? How did you know?" Sakura gasped.

"Lucky guess." Morgan answered. "I wouldn't be worried. There's no way he'll ever get to you. Every member of your family and friends would make sure you're safe from him."

"But that Vaati person...he s-seemed so strong. He even managed to break through mother's barrier. I'm worried th-that he'll hurt them if they try to fight him. I-I c-couldn't live with myself if s-something happened to them."

"Well in that case, if things start going bad, I'll just have to fight him." Morgan offered.

"Wh-what, y-you? N-no, please. Y-you'd only get hurt!" Sakura cried out in concern.

"Oh you don't have to worry about me Princess Sakura. I may not be the strongest person in the world, but I can pack a punch when I need to. If Vaati were ever to come after you, I'd be willing to go all out to protect you. Plus, we still have our father's spirits protecting us as well. We can't forget about them. So you don't have anything to worry about Princess Sakura"

"Our father's spirits?" The young princess stopped for a moment as Morgan's words seemed to finally eased her concerns. "Right. Th-thank you Anthony. I feel much better now. I'm going to go back to bed. Are you coming to?"

"I'm actually going to stay out here for a while longer."

"O.K. Well, you h-have a good night, Anthony."

Sakura went back inside the palace, leaving Morgan alone. The young half dragon flopped down onto his back, spreading out his legs and arms as he looked up towards the sky. He then reached up as if he was trying to grasp the stars that existed far above in the heavens.

Morgan could be lying in the room and bed the Empress had provided him, but the young mage hadn't had a chance like this for awhile. Whenever possible, he chose to sleep outside under the stars, desiring to be under his father's watchful gaze.

"It sure is beautiful here, isn't it father? You know, even though I still haven't gotten any of my memories back, lying here tonight feels so peaceful. It sure would be great if every night was like this. You'll keep watching over us, right? Then again, I should already know that answer." The boy chuckled. "Well you have a good night father, and let's hope that tomorrow night will be just as good as this one."

As the night passed, Xander lead the Nohr royal army to the border, his three younger siblings beside him. Xander and King's claims of Nohr's army might were not hallow. The army was filled with countless sorcerers, heavily armored knights, mounted mage knights, wyvern riders, berserkers, and of course riflemen. With the army were also hired mercenaries with blades and axes that had been supplied to them.

Nohr's army wasn't just comprised of humans though. There were also stone creatures that stood several times the height of any human with flat, circular, clay faces. The clay faces were molded with round eyes and puffy cheeks, along with an upside down mustache and curly hair surrounding the rime of the creature's head. The stone golems were known as Stoneborn, inanimate objects given life by Nohr's sorcerer's.

As soon as the Nohrian army reached the border, they stopped, as they knew all too well there was no way for them to cross yet. However, Elise wasn't paying attention, and continued to ride past her older brother on her black horse, passing through the barrier as if it wasn't even there.

"Don't worry Oni-chan, we're all coming to save you." Elise shouted, as she didn't seem to notice that the rest of the army was still behind her.

"Elise, what are you doing? Get back here!" Leo shouted.

Camilla quickly tried to fly towards the border on top of her wyvern, but as soon as she did, she found herself propelled backwards by the barrier, being pushed back by some invisible force.

"Elise!" Xander shouted.

However, it was too late. A pair of Hoshidan shinobi suddenly dropped down from the treetops, pulling the young princess off her horse and restraining her.

"Let me go!" The small girl cried.

"Nohrian scum, we don't know what you're attempting to do, but we suggest you march back home." One of the shinobi warned.

Inigo and Owain got ready to rush through the barrier themselves. The barrier probably wouldn't work on them, as they had no interest in harming Hoshidans. However, they weren't going to let one of Hoshido's soldiers take Elise captive either. They doubted she'd be treated as nicely as Kamui.

However, Severa quickly grabbed them by the back of their shirt collars. The two men looked as they had a silent conversation with their friend. They knew what she was thinking.

"I highly recommend you release her." Xander hissed in the most deadly of tones.

"Or you'll do what?" The Shinobi challenged.

An arrow suddenly struck one of the shinobi in the back, causing him to fall. Upon seeing this, the remaining shinobi immediately prepared for battle, jumping back and allowing Elise a chance to run back to her siblings. The shinobi quickly ran after the young princess to capture her once again.

"Cowards who dare strike against a young girl shall feel the wrath of justice!"

Galloping towards the Nohrian army was a young man with combed blond hair, shimmering blue eyes, and a large chin that made him look as if he was auditioning for the role of a superhero. He wore shining silver armor with gold, blue and red embroidery. He rode upon a trusty, white steed (a rare color for a horse in Nohr) which was also equipped with similar shimmering armor.

The white knight drew his spear and threw it at the Shinobi, impaling the villain through the chest.

"Arthur, it's you!" Elise cheered, greeting her second retainer.

"I see I have arrived in the nick of time, my dear princess. I apologize for being late. Upon galloping out, a bird swooped down and stole my map. I even had the forethought to bring a second one, but it had a hole in it somehow . Luckily though, this lovely lady was able to help me find the way."

Lilith finally approached from behind Arthur, with her bow in hand as it has been she who had fired the first arrow.

"Wow, it's a good thing we arrived. That could have been messy." The dragon girl spoke.

"Lilith!" Xander gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I went looking for Lord Kamui, I mean Corrin, shortly after his disappearance." Lilith lied, knowing better than to reveal the truth about their father's so called "gift" to the young prince. "I managed to find him, but we got captured by Hoshdans."

"What?" Camilla gasped. "Oh no, my darling baby brother!"

"Onii-chan." Elise cried.

"Xander, we need to break through, now!" Camilla barked.

"Agreed." Xander confirmed, drawing his blade.

"Wait." Lilith tried to intervene. "I have a message from your brother."

"Message?" Xander questioned.

"Yes. He said to not worry about him at the moment. The group of Hoshidan's that captured him, are actually treating him very well. We were all brought to the royal palace and welcomed with open arms by their empress. I was even allowed to leave without a problem."

"Nii-sama, what do you suppose is happening?" Leo asked. "Why would the Hoshidan's be treating our brother so warmly?"

Xander remained silent however, as if refusing to answer the question.

"Nii-sama?" Leo once again questioned.

"I'm not permitted to tell." Xander informed them.

"Clearly they're trying to poison his mind." Camilla informed. "Those cowards. First they take our sister, and now they're trying to turn our own brother against us."

"Agreed." Xander confirmed. "This only serves as greater motivation for us to conquer Hoshido once and for all."

"And you are sure that's a wise course of action?" Nyx questioned, approaching the eldest prince.

"Nyx, it appears you were right about Corrin being alive." Xander spoke to the sorceress. "However, the conquest of Hoshido has been our ambition for generations. We still not cease until it becomes ours."

"Very well. However, I will warn you this. Before telling you of your brother's whereabouts, there was one other vision I had. One that showed your younger brother being torn to make the most difficult choice of his life, and the decision he makes is not one that you will find agreeable. I believe the choice he makes may be based on what we are about to do."

"Nyx, while I am eternally grateful for you delivering information on my brother's well-being to us, false presumptions will not be tolerated in my ranks." Xander warned. "Do you understand?"

"Very well." Nyx dropped the issue.

"Leo get ready, it's time you and I shatter this barrier." Xander instructed.


	20. Chapter 20 A Mother's Love

Ch. 20 A Mother's Love

Xander and his army continued to march its way into Hoshido territory, battling their way past the border guards. However, as they ventured deeper into the enemy country, they were quick to come face-to-face with Reina and an army of Hoshidan soldiers.

"Foul Nohrian scum. You're conquest ends here. We shall make sure you all die a hundred times for your crimes!" Reina snarled.

"Soldiers of Hoshido, I am prince Xander of Nohr. Surrender now, and you're lives shall be spared. Fight against us, and we won't hesitate to strike you down."

"Surrender? We'd never surrender to you invaders. Prepare for your deaths!" Reina shot back.

Hundreds of Pegasus knights began to string their bows as the Nohrian Royal Army got into their positions.

"So be it. All forces, attack!" Xander ordered.

Groups of heavily armored Norhian soldiers charged forward, as the first real battle between Hoshido and Nohr began.

Word of the battle had not yet made it to the royal family though. While the skirmishes at the border were known to the military, the higher ups regarded it with little concern as they trusted that General Reina and her troops would dispose of any threats swiftly.

Kamui and the Hoshidan royal family met in front of the palace gates, the young prince having no knowledge of the war along the border. With them were their retainers as well as Morgan and Felicia.

"Hello Kamui. Did you sleep well last night?" Mikoto asked her son.

"Not really." Kamui admitted, his mind still racing.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll have time to rest later on. Come, it's time to announce your return to the public." The Empress spoke.

"Open the gates!" Yukimura ordered.

As the large palace gates opened in front of the royal family, they were escorted to the center of town where the statue of the large white dragon stood. This wasn't the first time Morgan had seen the statue; he remembered it when flying across town. It looked very much like the one drawn on the throne room's ceiling. However, now seeing a 3D image up front, Morgan had a much better view of the architecture. It looked nearly identical to the images of his grandmother, Naga. The skin was carved in a fashion to make it look as if the dragon was covered in long, lavishing fur, and its wings covered in elegant feathers.

Nearly the entire town had gathered for the event. Samurai stood circled around the statue to serve as a barricade around the royal family, as shinobi patrolled the roof tops. Despite the excited buzz that had filled the capitol, everything remained peaceful with everyone staying on his or her best behavior.

As Mikoto stood before the townsfolk, she began to make her speech.

"My people, as you all know, over a decade ago, a great tragedy had befallen our peaceful nation. My husband, Emperor Sumeragi, was murdered, and one of our children taken from us."

As the empress continued to speak, Sakura began to fidget nervously.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kazahana asked the young princess.

"I-I don't know." Sakura admitted. "But I'm getting a b-bad feeling. Kazahana, I'm scared."

"Don't worry princess, there's nothing to be worried about." Morgan assured the young girl. "We're all perfectly safe."

While Morgan was surprised for Sakura to be feeling fright, he secretly knew her concerns were not imagined. There was a wicked presence looming over them, however, until Morgan could pin-point exactly where the source was coming from, he felt it unwise to create mass panic. The young boy began to scan the crowd, trying to figure out who the perpetrator was.

Morgan wasn't the only one who had this bad feeling. Suzukaze, Saizo, Kagero, and Orochi all sensed it as well.

"Saizo." Kagero whispered to her partner.

"I sense it too." Saizo confirmed.

The three Jonin and Orochi quickly disembarked from the rest of the group, taking a group of shinobi with them.

"Everyone listen up." Orochi informed. "I think someone's infiltrated the capitol and is after her highness's life."

"What?" Suzukaze gasped.

"All right, split into four groups and each take a direction." Saizo instructed. "If you come across anyone who looks suspicious, take that person down without hesitation."

"Preferably without killing them." Kagero added.

The four retainers each took to the roof tops as they began to scour the city as Mikoto continued to speak to her public.

"And so, fair citizens of Hoshido, I'd like to formally announce my son, Kamui's, return. I hope you all serve and welcome him as graciously as you have always done for me." Mikoto finished.

Mikoto stepped to the side, allowing Kamui to step forward. The entire city dropped to their hands and knees as the young prince came into their line of sight. It was actually quite nerve-wracking for the young Hoshidan prince to see. Never before had he received such treatment.

Morgan continued to scan the crowd. Whatever this feeling was, it wasn't going away; it was getting worse.

"Could you find anything?" Saizo asked his female partner.

"No." Kagero responded, as she and the other retainers met back at the statue.

"I swear, I'm not wrong." Orochi claimed. "Someone is out to kill the empress."

"Don't worry, we fully believe you." Saizo assured him. "I too can sense a threatening presence, but why can't we find them?"

Morgan hadn't given up his search. While he wasn't exactly known for his common sense, he knew when to trust his instincts, and right now they told him that someone in that crowd was a threat. His eyes then widened as he found the one he was searching for.

No wonder no one had noticed him. Kneeling in the crowd with a hood over his face was the same invisible soldier that had led the attack on his home. Not only that, but the blade he was carrying was the same cursed weapon that had tried to drag Kamui over the canyon edge the previous day.

"There!" Morgan shouted, as he pointed towards the invisible man.

"Who is he pointing at?" A guard asked.

"I don't see anything!" Another commented.

Saizo and his comrades didn't need to see the perpetrator to know Morgan was right. As soon as Morgan had drawn the four retainers' attention they could sense the exact location of their enemy.

Orochi quickly drew a series of wooden scrolls, which began to orbit around the Onmyoji as they levitated in the air.

"Spirit of the Snake!" Orochi chanted as a large shake spirit suddenly manifested itself and flew down towards its invisible enemy.

Saizo jumped down from the rooftops with his blades drawn, Suzukaze and Kagero not far behind.

With the sudden assault on the invisible enemy, the crowd began to panic upon with the town's guards doing their best to settle the madness.

"Your highness." Yukimura spoke, pushing past a soldier to grab the empress's arm. "Please hurry, we must get you and your children to the palace at once. We're under attack."

However, Orochi and the other retainers had already acted too late. The invisible warrior dug his demonic blade into the ground resulting in a field of dark energy erupting around him. The dark mass stopped Orochi's spell and blew away Saizo and the anyone else within a six foot radius. Shards from the invisible enemy's blade began to separate from the body of the weapon and levitate in the air. The shards then fired towards the royal family at a bullet-like speed.

Morgan quickly struck the ground with his palm, raising a barrier around the royal family. However, even he wasn't quick enough to react as the barrier hadn't had a chance to properly form before the metal shards pierced through it.

"Kamui, watch out!" Morgan shouted as the metal shards seemed to be honing in on the Hoshidan prince's direction.

Kamui's suddenly felt a pair of hands grab him by the shoulders and push him away from harm. As the young prince looked up he saw his mother standing before him, the shards of metal that were meant for him now gouging from her back.

"Mother!" Kamui cried out.

Empress Mikoto fell backwards towards to the ground, Kamui catch catching her in his arms.

"My...son..." The Hoshidan empress spoke, using every bit of strength she could muster. The empress raised her hand, placing a gentle palm on her son's cheek. "I'm so glad...you're O.K..."

Mikoto's body went limp; her hand falling to the ground as she laid in her son's arms.

"No, please, not now" Kamui wept. "Please don't die, mother."

 _"Mother, Mother!" Those were the words that Kamui cried out that night in his bed alone. A door opened to the young princes room, as Empress Mikoto entered._

 _"What's wrong my son?" Mikoto questioned her child._

 _"I had a bad dream." The boy responded. "That monsters were coming to get me and take me away from here._

 _Kamui had to have been no older than four years old then, as his mother sat next to his bed to comfort him._

 _"Monsters? You have nothing to fear my son. There are no monsters that can get you here." Mikoto soothed. "Close your eyes and get some rest. You want to be well rested for when you go on your trip with father."_

 _"I don't want to go." Kamui protested._

 _"What? Why not?" Mikoto asked._

 _"You won't be there." Kamui responded._

 _"True. I have to stay here and watch over our home while father is away. But don't worry, your big brother will be going with you. It'll be just you three boys, and I bet you'll have lots of fun. Now why don't you close your eyes. I'll stay here for a while until you fall back asleep."_

 _Kamui did as he was told, but that was the last night he would ever see his mother._

 _"Where's mother? I want to go home." Kamui wept inside the Norhian throne room._

 _"I'm sorry, but your mother is far away, and you won't be able to see her for a very long time." King Garon spoke. "Until then, you shall be my child."_

 _That was all Garon would ever tell Kamui about his parents. No one would refer to the Empress by name around Kamui anymore._

 _"Forget about your old family, we are your family now." Is what the Garon and Xander began to tell him._

Eventually Kamui did forget. He was so young and impressionable, it was easy for them to make the young boy forget his past.

These memories flowed through the young prince's mind now as the trauma from recent events seemed to unlock what he had thought been long lost.

"Murderer!" Ryoma raged, drawing his blade and charging towards the invisible assailant.

The shards that had pierced Mikoto flew back towards their owner's weapon, once again forming a complete blade as the invisible assassin blocked Ryoma's attack. The Hoshidan prince struck furious blow after blow against his opponent. Even if his opponent was invisible to the naked eye, the master samurai was now more than capable of sensing his opponents strikes now that he was aware of his evil presence.

"I will slay you where you stand for your crimes against my family!" The Hoshidan prince fumed.

The two warriors fought evenly matched, bursts of energy erupting from their weapons as Ryoma's divine blade struck against the villain's demonic sword. Kamui on the other hand was still petrified by what had just occurred. So many emotions began to boil up inside the young prince. Guilt, sorrow, but most of all, rage. Rage that Garon had taken him away from his family and forced him to forget them. Rage at the thought of how so many people had suffered. Rage that someone he had once called a father had tried to kill him. And finally, rage at the thought of his mother dying in his arms just after he had finally been reunited with her. Ryoma was right. Whoever this person was deserved to die for what they had done.

Kamui let out a roar of anger; sounding more a wild beast than an actual human. A pillar of purple aura erupted around the young prince as his body was cocooned in the bright light.

Everyone watched in shock as Kamui's body began to transform. His fingernails and teeth grew as they became as sharp as blades while his red eyes glowed. Black and white dragon wings began to sprout from his body, followed by the horns on his head and a tail on his back. This time the remembrance of Gunter's words weren't going to save Kamui, as the young prince fully transform into an uncontrollable beast.

Kamui's body size had increased by tenfold; and while he wasn't the size of Morgan's mother, he still towered over any human present. Scales now covered his body, with white and light grey scales covering the bulk of the dragon's upper body and black scales running down his neck, chest, claws, and over the top of his face. Two pairs of horns now protruded from his face: one pair white and one pair black, and his black and white striped tail grew five spikes at the end of it.

Morgan had never seen a dragon like this before. It reminded him of Lilith's dragon form; it was a fusion of various types. This one wasn't just a fusion of divine and water dragon though. It was as if it had some else in it as well: something dark.

The giant dragon lifted its head as it let out a roar of sheer rage.

By this time, Ryoma was getting the advantage against his opponent, but seeing the giant dragon before them was enough for both warriors to cease their fighting for a split moment. The invisible warrior took this as an opportunity to jump into the air and land on top of one of rooftops. The villain then disappeared, his presence vanishing from everyone's senses.

"Coward, come back here and fight!" Ryoma shouted to where his opponent had last stood.

However, the eldest prince's attention was soon brought to Kamui as the young prince was out of control in his dragon form. People fled from the monster as one of its claws crashed through a house.

"Nii-san!" Sakura called out. "P-please stop."

Ryoma quickly charged forward, grabbing his younger sister and jumping out of the way of Kamui's lashing tail.

"I don't understand. What' happened to Kamui?" Hinoka asked.

"He's gone berserk, that's what." Takumi informed.

"Kamui, please calm down!" Hinoka shouted. "We're you're family! We know how you feel, but you need to settle down."

"All you're doing is hurting innocent people. Is this what you want?" Takumi questioned.

"We all share your rage brother, but this isn't you. Show us the kind brother that I remember." Ryoma added.

The royal siblings pleas fell on deaf ears though. The madness of Kamui's dragon form had already taken over his mind, just as it had done so many other Manakete in the past that failed to control their powers. Morgan was torn. Morgan didn't want to expose himself, but he knew he didn't have a choice. He was the only one who stood a chance at bringing Kamui down without killing him. The young mage reached for the wraps on his left hand, and was about to unwrap it, when the voice of someone singing began to fill the air.

Everyone's attention was quickly turned to Azura as she approached Kamui, singing in an ancient language that only sages would recognize, the necklace around the girl's neck glowing. As the princess sang, bubbles of water began to materialize in the air around the dragon.

"Azura stop, it's too dangerous." Ryoma barked, rushing over to pull the girl away, only to be blown away by a watery tornado that formed between him and the blue haired princess.

As Azura continued to sing, more and more tornados of water rose from the ground. Eventually the columns of water formed a single sphere around her and Kamui, encasing them in a protective orb, protecting those both inside and out.

As Azura reached the last verse of her melody, one of Kamui's large claws came down on her, pinning her to the ground.

"Sister!" Sakura cried out towards Azura.

The dragon lifted Azura into the air, squeezing her body in its talons. Azura grimaced in pain as she looked into the dragons snarling face, singing the last word of her song.

"If you're going to kill me, then please, do it as yourself." Azura gasped for air.

Azura managed to wrench her arm free and touch the dragon's snout. A blinding light filled the air and Azura fell to the ground, a small geyser of water cushioning her fall, and then lowering her to the ground. Once the light dimmed, everyone was able to see Kamui, who had reverted back to his human form. The young prince was still on all fours as he panted heavily.

"Are you all right, Kamui." Azura asked, lying on the ground next to him.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kamui looked up, seeing the destruction around him. The once peaceful streets that had been filled with children playing and vendors selling treats was now devastated. The young prince felt disgusted with himself. Here the Hoshidan's had welcomed him with open arms and he had repaid them by destroying their homes.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe what I just did to all of you. It was like I had no control over myself. I know I will never be able to repair what I've done."

"You cannot blame yourself Kamui." Ryoma assured him as he and Sakura were the first to approach. "Clearly this was the work of Nohr."

"I believe his highness is correct." Yukimura confirmed. "We should have suspected as much. Clearly Nohr letting you go was just a ruse to trick her highness to lower her guard. For those fiends to use our loving Empress's child for such a thing was truly evil."

"Still, if I hadn't come back here, none of this would have happened." Kamui cried with remorse.

"You're right, it wouldn't have." Takumi fumed. "This is all your fault. Mother's dead now because of you, and so are countless others."

"Enough, Takumi." Ryoma silenced his younger brother. "The lives that were lost were due to that assassin's blade, not Kamui's dragon form."

"Ryoma's right." Hinoka agreed. "None of us had any way of knowing this would have happened."

Sakura nodded in agreement with the two eldest siblings and then looked at Takumi with hope, forcing him to let out a sigh as he lifted his aggressive persona.

"I don't understand though, how did Kamui transform?" Hinoka asked.

"He must carry a large amount of dragon blood in him." Ryoma spoke.

"Yes, that must be the case." Yukimura agreed, as he began to explain his theory. "As you know, legends say that our country was founded by a divine dragon who bestowed the sacred weapons now wielded by Prince Ryoma and Takumi. It is believed that the royal family of Hoshido carries the blood of this divine dragon. I was unsure if such a story was true or not, but after seeing Prince Kamui transform, there must be some truth to the legend."

Before Yukimura could explain any further though, a Pegasus knight quickly descended from the air. The warrior looked to be in tough shape. His armor was damaged and his body was covered in bruises. The soldier disembarked from his steed and bowed before the royal family.

"Your highnesses, please forgive me, but the Nohrian army, they've broken through our outer defenses. We need reinforcements."

Upon hearing about the invasion, Ryoma immediately took command, "Azura, Kamui remain here and recover. Yukimura, send word out for the royal army to mobilize. I want every available soldier at our disposal. I've tried hard to avoid an all out war, but this is the last straw. Death will be too good for those Nohrian scum."


	21. Chapter 21 Kamui or Corrin

Ch. 21 Kamui or Corrin?

Azura sat against the wall of a building as Morgan helped attend to her wounds.

"Azura, are you O.K." Kamui asked, standing over the young princess with Felicia now at his side. The maid had already been informed of the events. At first she was in disbelief, but seemed to be handling well despite the initial shock of hearing that her lord was actually part dragon.

"Yes, I'm fine." Azura assured. "My wounds were nothing major."

"Thank goodness. Felicia and I are going to head towards the battlefield." Kamui spoke. "I'm not sure what's happening, but I'm worried about what must have happened to Lilith when I sent her to Nohr.

Kamui turned to his maid who seemed unsure for a moment, but then nodded in agreement before Kamui continued to speak.

"Maybe we can find a way to resolve things without more bloodshed. I know Nohr has done some awful things, but if an all out war breaks out now, so many more innocent people will suffer."

"I can't stop you from leaving. However, we must first find a way for you to control your dragon form." Azura advised "If you become embroiled in a fight right now, it would be easy to lose control again. I was able to sooth your dragon's rage this time, but with each subsequent transformation, it will become more difficult."

"Isn't there something we can do then?" Kamui asked.

"I have an idea." Azura spoke, removing a glowing blue stone attached to a necklace from her pocket. "This stone, it was giving to me long ago. I was told that one day I'd know what to do with it."

Morgan perked up as soon as he saw the glowing necklace.

"Oh I see, we're going to make Kamui a dragon stone." Morgan interjected.

"A dragon stone?" Kamui spoke.

"It's a stone that Manakete can seal their dragon powers in." Morgan explained. "It was used in ancient times by the Manakete of legends."

"Kamui, place your hands over this stone with me." Azura spoke. "I will assist you in the ritual."

Kamui did as he was told as Azura then cupped her hands over his. The blue haired prince once again began to sing an ancient Galdrar melody. A radiant blue light illuminated from the stone as Kamui's body was bathed in its glow. Once Azura completed the ritual, she collapsed once again to the ground, panting heavily.

"Azura!"

Kamui and his two friends knelt down besides the princess, making sure she was O.K.

"It's O.K." Azura assured. "I've just never had to use my Galdrar this much before. I have attuned the dragon stone to your body. You'll be able to battle without worrying about your dragon form taking over again."

"Thank you Azura, I'm not sure what I'd be able to do without you." Kamui thanked his friend. "I hope one day I'll be able to repay you for your kindness."

"Thank you, Kamui. Now, join your family on the battlefield. I will catch up with you via Pegasus as soon as I regain my strength."

Kamui, Morgan, and Felicia immediately disembarked for the battlefield, not suspecting the bloodiness of the battle that was about to ensure.

"Stand your guard!" Reina ordered her soldiers. "Even if we fall here, we are to defend this position until reinforcements arrive."

The Hoshidan Pegasus knights along with a group of archers released barrages of arrows down on a group of Nohrian riflemen and wyvern riders, providing cover for their samurai to charge head first to attack the enemies with their blades.

Leo however, rode to the front lines of the Nohrian army, holding his sacred weapon.

"Verrine." Leo chanted, releasing a wave of dark energy towards the enemy soldiers. With just the single attack, the Nohrian prince managed blew through countless Hoshidian soldiers.

A group of Hoshidan Onmyoji each drew their scrolls as they used them to summon various different types of beasts from the Zodiac to attack the enemy prince.

"Brynhildr." Leo chanted, raising a barrier of dark magic around himself to defend against the spells. With a wave of his middle and pointer fingers, the young prince then released a second wave of dark energy, knocking half a dozen enemy mages off their feet.

Nyx stood alongside Xander as they watched the ensuing battle.

"Things are going well." Nyx commented.

"Indeed. Although, I don't understand the Hoshidan's desire to battle to the deaths for a hopeless cause." Xander commented.

"They're most likely just holding out for reinforcements." Nyx informed.

"Agreed. It's a shame. I had hopped once they saw our true military might that they'd throw down their arms."

"Is that so?" Nyx questioned, noticing a concerned look on Xanders face as he overlooked the bloody battle below. "You sound concerned for some reason."

"Think nothing of it." The Nohrian prince commanded. "Move into your position. We need to be prepared for their reinforcements."

Xander's ears perked up to the screeches of large birds overhead.

A large golden bird with Ryoma on its back suddenly swooped down from the sky, leading a squadron of over a thousand Pegasus knights. The crowned prince of Hoshido raised his sacred blade and released a barrage of white lightning down on the enemy soldiers. He then leapt down from his stead, landing in the front lines and cutting down three soldiers before his feet even touched the ground.

Behind the Hoshidan prince was the bulk of the Hoshidan Royal army, filled with countless Shinobi, Samurai, Onmyoji, archers, and monks, as well as Shura and Kaji warriors from the Fire Village, wielding their massive clubs and Katanas.

Finally, increasing the ranks of the Hoshidan army were several mechanical soldiers made of wood and medal that moved on a pair of wheels attached to the ends of their limps. These puppets carried saws and bows for weapons as they moved forward with the Hoshidan soldiers.

Prince Ryoma lead the charge of his men, striking down soldier after soldier as he cut his way through the enemy lines. The high prince leapt into the air and kicked a soldier in the back of his head before stabbing him in the back. He then somersaulted through the air, and while balancing on top of a soldier soldier's head with his free hand, slit his throat. Pushing off against the dead enemy and flipping through the air again, Ryoma kicked a third soldier in the face. Finally the crowned prince landed on the ground, and swung his blade in a circle, releasing a wave of electricity which whipped out several dozen Nohrian soldiers.

"Nohrian General, you face the High Prince of Hoshido, Ryoma! I challenge you to single combat!" Ryoma shouted towards Xander, who stood above him on top of a cliff. "Do you accept my challenge, or will you continue to cower behind your men?"

"I will accept your challenge, high prince." Xander responded. "But you know full well I'm no mere general. I am Xander, Crowned Prince of Nohr"

Xander drew his blade and rode his steed down the cliff, cutting down every Hoshidan soldier in his path.

The two crowned princes ran across the sidelines of the battle, meeting at a large bridge. There the two charged at each other, weapons colliding. As their blades crossed, an explosion of white lightning and purple flames erupted from the two weapons, evaporating the water beneath the warriors with in seconds.

As the two prince's blades locked, Ryoma snarled at his opponent, "I know that cowardly attack on my mother was your doing, Nohrian scum. You'll pay for her death."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Xander responded, slightly confused by the enemy prince's statement. "However, I recommend you surrender now if you cherish your life."

As the two crowned princess fought, both of their siblings had regrouped in an attempt to reach their eldest brothers.

"Oh no, the bridge is collapsed." Elise noticed, as she and several knights were forced to a halt upon approaching a damaged bridge that lead across what remained of the river. "How can we get through now? We need to go rescue Oni-chan."

Camilla flew down to join her young sister.

"There's no need to worry dear sister. You forget the power that we royals of Nohr hold." Camilla spoke. Camilla pointed her palm towards the broken bridge as a dark aura began to surround her body. "Unsa, cordas repardo."

With the power of the eldest princess's enchantment, the bridge magically began to repair itself, soon allowing for Elise and the rear cavalier units to cross.

"Wow, good work, big sis." Elise complimented her older sibling.

"Of course, I would never let you down darling. Now everyone, follow me."

" Elise, this is your first battle, so make sure you stay in back lines where it's safe" Leon instructed. "Camilla and I will take care of the Hoshidans."

"All right. Hang on Oni-chan, here we come." Elise shouted.

Just as Xander's siblings continued to move forward towards the battle, so did Ryoma's.

Sakura looked around at the bloodied field of dead and injured soldiers on both sides. It was devastating site for the young princess to see for the first time.

"So...th-this is war."

"Damn it, those Nohrian scum are getting past our barricades." Hinoka scowled.

"Hmf fine with me. I look forward to using them as target practice." Takumi commented.

"I'll be joining our Pegasus knights in battle." Hinoka informed. "Takumi you stay back and make sure Sakura stays safe."

"Sounds good." Takumi agreed.

Takumi created a bow string of light across his own sacred weapon as an arrow of similar light appeared when he drew its string. With the release of just a single arrow, the beam of light burst through the enemy lines, stopping only after it had carved its way through an entire line of soldiers.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned her head to see Kamui, Felicia, and Morgan running towards her.

"Wow, looks like we got here just in time." Morgan declared.

"Where are the others?" Kamui questioned.

"Hinoka's f-fighting in the air right now, and Ryoma, h-he's facing the Nohrian Prince in a dual."

"A dual against Xander!?" Kamui gasped. "Where?"

"Over th-there, on that b-bridge." Sakura pointed.

Kamui quickly ran in the direction his younger sister pointed. The younger prince had spent his life sparing against his older Nohrian brother. He knew Xander's skills all too well, and while he had only seen Ryoma fight a couple of times, it was clear a fight between those two would not leave a victor."

"W-wait for me." Sakura shouted, chasing after her older brother.

"No way, you need to stay here where's it's safe." Kamui informed.

"But, but, what if you or others get hurt." Sakura protested. "Y-you'll need me."

"No use trying to stop us, Kamui." Takumi informed as he and Sakura tailgated their older brother. "Just because I don't like you, doesn't mean I want to see yourself get killed."

Ryoma and Xander continued their fierce battle. Ryoma dodged Xander's downward slashes and rolled to the side before counter attacking, only for Xander to pull the reins of his steed to instruct his horse to step back as he turned his body just slightly to avoid one of Ryoma's jabs. Xander swung his blade at the Hoshidan prince once again with such great force that even Ryoma was forced back by its blow as the skilled samurai blocked the attack.

"Ryoma, are you all right?" Hinoka called out, flying down next to her brother. Kamui and his two younger siblings were soon to follow, standing behind the crowned prince of Hoshido.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Ryoma assured. "Now that we're united again, Nohr won't stand a chance."

Xander looked up, instantly picking out Kamui from the crowd of Hoshidan warriors.

"Corrin, you're alive!" Xander rejoiced. "They haven't harmed you, have they. Thank heavens we found you. Quickly, come join us. Your family has come to take you home where you belong."

"Corrin?" Ryoma questioned, looking around in puzzlement.

"I believe he's talking to me." Kamui responded nervously.

Ryoma could only respond with a snarl, "To think that you Norian filth would stoop so low to even rename him. Kamui is my brother and a prince of Hoshido!"

"On contrary, Corrin is my adoptive younger brother and a prince of Nohr." Xander corrected.

"Corrin!" Camilla called out, flying down next to Xander, "I was so worried about you. Don't you ever wander away from me again."

"Honestly, you must have the devils own luck, but I'm glad you're safe, Corrin." Leo greeted as he and Elise approached.

"Hurray, we found our brother." Elise cheered.

"Nohrian scum. First you kidnap him, now you try to brainwash him." Hinoka growled. "Kamui is our brother, not yours."

"You're mistaken." Camilla sneered. "Corrin is my darling sweet brother. You may not have him."

"Come Corrin, draw a weapon and join us." Xander encouraged. "Together we'll bring our country glory by conquering Hoshido here, and avoid unnecessary bloodshed."

"Don't be fooled by their words, Kamui. These men are lairs and brutes." Ryoma warned.

"We loved you and raised you since you were a child." Xander reminded. "Join us little brother."

"You belong in Hoshido, Kamui." Ryoma informed.

"No, he belongs in Nohr." Xander argued.

"Nii-sama!" Sakura called out.

"Oni-chan." Elise shouted from the opposite side.

"Stay here, Kamui." Ryoma instructed.

"This way, hurry Corrin." Xander ordered.

The young prince's head was aching from the constant shouting from both sides. Never had he felt so torn in his life. His family...yes it was true that he was no longer so ignorant of Garon and Nohr's sinful acts. However, that didn't mean every citizen of Nohr could be treated as a villain. He had friends in there, and family. Xander and his siblings had rushed over what they believed was an attempt to save him. They loved him like a true member of their family.

Then there was Hoshido. Ryoma and the others were his own flesh and blood, willing to welcome him with open arms without question. Hoshidans had no real desire to fight this war. All they desired was to be left alone in peace.

Eventually he knew what he had to do, what choice had to be made. The prince of two nations walked forward, standing between the two warring families.

"I...I won't betray anyone." The young prince declared. "Xander, I can never forget about the years I spent in Nohr and how you all cared for me. You, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. We might not be related by blood, but you are family to me. You've been with me for as long I can remember."

"Well said little brother. What ties us together is thicker than blood." Xander declared.

"Ryoma, we might not have spent much time together, but you are my family too. You, Hinoka, Takumi, Sakura. You welcomed me with open arms, even though I was a stranger to most of you. I don't want to fight with you on this or any other battlefield."

"Of course. We feel the same, Kamui." Ryoma informed.

"So if I am forced to chose, than I shall choose Nei..."

The young prince suddenly felt his throat swollen as it became hard to breath. The prince of both nations gasped for air, as he tried to finish his sentence.

"Kamui, what's wrong?" Ryoma now questioned with great concern.

No one was paying attention to Morgan though, as he ducked behind a soldier, his left eye currently glowing red. It wasn't easy for him to pull off a spell of this proportion without anyone sensing his magical power rise, especially considering that a half dragon like Kamui would have greater resistance to this type of curse. Luckily everyone's attention was on the young prince's speech at the moment for anyone to notice the boy's spell.

"Nei..Nei..." the silver haired prince still tried to finish, attempting to gasp for air. The prince of both nations then collapsed.

"Felicia!" Morgan quickly shouted.

The warrior maid didn't have to be told twice as she suddenly leapt over a crowd of soldiers and landed next to her fallen lord. Morgan was quick to follow, helping the maid pick up the unconscious prince.

"Well I'm not sure about you guys, but I'm pretty sure N is for Nohr." Morgan claimed. "Felicia, we'd better hurry and get Prince Corrin to a healer quickly.

"What?" Felicia asked completely baffled by Morgan's instructions.

"The boy's right, hurry Felicia." Xander ordered. "We'll hold them off as you get Corrin to safety."

The warrior maid was now more confused than ever, but her instincts to protect her lord trumped any inhibitions she had as she and Morgan dragged Corrin behind the Nohrian lines.

"Nii-sama! They're taking him. " Sakura cried out, only for Ryoma to step forth again.

"No, not again. I don't know what curse you placed on our brother, but you Nohrian scum won't get away with this. I will not allow you to take another member of our family."

The crowned princess on both sides quickly began to bark orders as the battle between Hoshido and Nohr once again ensued.

"Hinoka, regroup with the Pegasus knights and keep our skies clear. Sakura, return to the back lines and help our healers. Takumi, go with Sakura and blow away as many of these Nohrian dogs as you can."

"We must protect Corrin until he recovers from whatever illness these Hoshidan's have caused him." Xander ordered. "Camilla, lead the aerial charge with your wyvern knights. Elise, return to the backlines and heal any that are wounded. Leo, provide as much support for us as you can with your sorcerers."

The royal siblings did as they were ordered, returning to the respective positions.

"As for you Prince of Hoshido." Xander pointed his blade towards Ryoma.

"As for you Prince of Nohr." Ryoma stood poised for his battle against Xander.

"You shall die by my hand!" The two princes shouted.

Xander and Ryoma once again rushed towards one another to finish their dual. With their legendary weapons in hand, even their own soldiers stayed away out of fear of being caught in the destruction their battle brewed.

All around, the Hoshidan and Nohrian forces fought tooth and nail against one another. Norhian knights on horseback clashed with Hoshidan Samurai on foot. The shinobi of Hoshido appeared and disappeared around the battlefield, silently killing opponents as the Beserkers of Nohr rampaged through the field, slaughtering as many as they could with their inhuman strength. Hoshidan Onmyoji summoned various spirits of the Chinese Zodiac using their scrolls while Nohrian sorcerers cast a variety magical spells. Dead soldiers of both sides fell from the sky as Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Knights battles against each other from the air.

Norhian golems charged forward through the front lines, crushing their opponents with their great size. Some of the golems' faces slid of their necks, remaining intact by a simple lever as they fired giant balls of clay from their hollowed heads. In the meantime, the Hoshidan puppets began to climb on the golems, slashing at them with their saws, and bringing several of the giants beasts down.

Hinoka and Camilla led their charges as ordered, as the two forces battled one another. Several of the wyvern riders were equipped with magical weapons, allowing them to cast spells of lightning and fire towards the Pegasus knights, forcing them to break their formations.

"Don't let them push you back. Switch to ranged weapons and take them down!" Hinoka ordered.

Barrages of arrows were released from the Pegasus knights, shooting down a group of wyvern riders. The Pegasus knights then drew their Naginata and flew in to battle against the wyvern knights at close range, while the wyvern riders countered with either axes or lances of their own.

Hinoka performed a barrel roll on her Pegasus, avoiding a blast of flames from a pair of fire breathing wyverns. She then flew down towards Camilla and attempted to run her Naginata through the enemy princess, only for Camilla to block the Pegasus rider's weapon with her axe.

Hinoka snarled at her opponent, "There's no way I'm letting you take Kamui away from us again. This is what I've been training for my whole life."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid we have a misunderstanding. For you see, Corrin belongs to us, and no one else." Camilla sneered.

While Hinoka battled against Camilla and her forces, Tsubaki took command of a spare unit of Pegasus knights. As the astound Pegasus knight stabbed a wyvern knight through the throat, he looked down to see a red armored warrior that seemed familiar to him.

Severa battled alongside the Nohrian soldiers, taking down Hoshidan after Hoshidan.

"You know, I'm trying real hard not to kill any of you right now." Severa warned, blocking a samurai's blade with her dagger and slashing him along the legs. She then grabbed another attacker by the wrist, throwing him to the ground, while leaping into the air and kicking a third Hoshidan in the face. Severa stabbed a forth soldier in the shoulder with her dagger, before punching him in the face. Another Hoshidan grabbed Severa from behind, attempting to put the red headed female in a headlock, only for the Hoshidan to be thrown to the ground as well.

"However, you're making it very hard for me to do so." Severa added.

Tsubaki swooped down on his Pegasus attempting to strike the red headed female from above, however, Severa drew her sword and blocked the incoming attack.

"Well, well, if it isn't Mr. Perfect himself." Severa mocked, recognizing the male Pegasus knight instantly.

"Excuse me, but have we met? You seem familiar." Tsubaki questioned his opponent.

"Maybe once, in which I look forward to finally knocking you off that high horse of yours."

Severa threw a kick towards Tsubaki's side, but the Pegasus knight quickly flew back into the air and began to jab at his opponent with his Naginata. Severa quickly went onto the defensive, weaving side to side as she stepped back to avoid the blows. If they we're both on the ground, or even the air, Severa would have won this fight within moments. However, Tsubaki's Naginata had a far better reach than Severa's blades, and being air borne at the time gave him a large advantage over his opponent.

Severa continued to stay on the defensive, waiting for an opportunity to strike. This man was better than she had given him credit for. It looked like his perfectionist attitude wasn't the only reason why he had become a royal retainer. However, there was only one person in this world that Severa was willing to admit defeat to, and it wasn't this him. Severa blocked another blow, waiting for an opportunity. All she needed was a single opening, if even for a split second, and the fight would be hers. There. Severa blocked another one of Tsubaki's blows and began to slide her weapons across his Naginata. She then dropped her knife, and reached out to grasp her opponent's weapon, locking it in place for a moment. The red haired woman leapt into the air and delivered a powerful kick to Tsubaki's side, nearly knocking the man off of his Pegasus. Before Severa could inflect a final strike though, Tsubaki quickly flew further upward, out of the woman's reach.

"Come down and fight!" Severa shouted, waving her weapon madly in the air.

"What's with that woman?" Tsubaki cowered slightly. He had always believed Nohrians to be violent brutes, but this woman seemed especially violent towards him for some unknown reason. Before Tsubaki could finish his thoughts though, he quickly steered his Pegasus to avoid an incoming arrow from the maddened woman.

"Fine, if you don't come down willingly, then I'll just have to send you tumbling to the ground then!" Severa shouted, drawing another arrow and releasing it towards Tsubaki's head.

Tsubaki's ducked to avoid the projectile as it shaved the very top of his hairs.

"Well, this is just...what's the opposite of perfect?" Tsubaki cringed, avoiding another arrow with his Pegasus and flying higher into the air where he hopped he would be safe.

Back on the ground, Niles and a group of riflemen held up their guns as they pointed and fired at a group of advancing samurai, killing them nearly instantly. However, as the riflemen began to reload, a mass of arrows flew towards them, killing half a dozen of them within seconds.

Niles was lucky enough to avoid the attack, being the fastest of his troops. The skilled rifleman looked up, scanning the horizon for the group of archers who had attacked his squadron, only to see a single clueless faced woman with sky blue hair.

Setsuna strung arrow after arrow from her bow with lightning speed, even releasing multiple arrows at once into the crowd of enemy soldiers. Niles raised his rifle and fired it towards the blue haired woman. However, much to Niles surprised, the blue haired woman turned her body to the side, avoiding the bullet before releasing another arrow.

Niles jumped to the side, taking cover behind a thick wooden pole as he reloaded his gun. He then stuck his head out to fire another bullet, only for Setunta to dive behind a boulder for protection.

"I must admit, I like the way that body of yours moves." Nile shouted over the trench the ranged combatants were fighting. "However, when I come over there, I'm going to give it a squeeze you'll never forget."

"Did he just compliment me on my body? Today bad he's an enemy. He seems like such a nice man." Setsuna noted to herself. "It might be a trap though, so I should probably kill him. Princess Hinoka would be very upset with me if I didn't perform at my best."

While Niles and Setsuna continued to exchange rounds from afar, Nyx and Orochi both finished defeating a group of enemy spell casters with their magic.

While Nyx magical talents were near unrivaled on the field, her mind was puzzled. This wasn't what she had foreseen. That boy, the one who had helped bring Corrin back to Nohr's army. Was he behind the falsity of her visions?

"Well, I didn't know Nohr was recruiting little girls to their ranks." Orochi commented as she approached the enemy spell caster, forcing Nyx's mind to return to the battlefield. "You're pretty good for a girl your age, but you should run home before you get hurt."

"Child? Perhaps you should gather better intelligence before striking against an opponent." Nyx lectured the younger woman.

Orochi quickly summoned a group of rooster spirits towards Nyx, only for the sorceress to destroy the spirits with a blast of lightning from her hand. Orochi's scrolls formed a propeller in front of her, spinning in a spiral motion and creating a barrier around her to defend against Nyx's lightning attack. Orochi then jumped several feet into the air, showing off both her athletic abilities as she made several hand symbols in the air.

"Spirit of the Snake!" Orochi summoned.

Orochi's scrolls separated as two giant snakes materialized and attacked Nyx. The youthful sorceress jumped back to avoid the first snake spirit as she quickly began to chant a spell from her tome.

"Nanta ehnb ragnorak!" Spikes of molten rock burst out of the ground beneath one of the snake spirits, piercing through its body.

"Malpirg." Nyx chanted another spell. The pillar then exploded in a burst of flames, destroying the two snake spirits.

With the battle ever intensifying, healers of both sides found them self selves over whelmed with trying to keep their allies alive.

Elise remained towards the back lines of the army, healing injured soldiers brought to her.

"Wow, this fighting is really bad. I hope it ends soon." The Nohrian princess commented not liking to watch the bloodshed.

As Elise healed an injured comrade, a group of archers managed to push through the Hoshidan forces, aiming their arrows at Nohrian healers.

"Your highness!" A soldier cried out.

Effie quickly blocked the arrows path with a human sized shield, protecting her liege.

"Arthur!" Effie called.

"Coming milady!" Arthur responded, rushing towards the attacking archers to cut them down. "Only cowardly fiends would attack our fair princess. You shall now face true justice!"

The Nohrian hero cut through the enemy archers within minutes, reminding everyone why despite his bad luck, he was selected as a royal retainer.

Sakura remained in the back lines of the Hoshidan army, healing her injured comrades. She hated the fighting. She hated it more than anything. She desperately just wanted to run in terror. However, she couldn't leave now, especially with so many people needing her help. The Hoshidan princess knelt down beside an injured soldier, healing them with her magic.

"P-please you m-must take it easy." Sakura instructed the soldier.

However, the soldier ignored the princess's pleads, as they immediately got back to their feet and charged into battle.

"No, w-wait." The young prince cried out, concerned for her people.

As the young princess's attention was preoccupied, a Norhian knight managed to make it past the Hoshidan lines to ambush the young princess. The young girl let out a scream of terror when the knight rode towards her, only for Kazahana to appear and cut the knight down.

"Sakura, are you O.K.?" The female samurai asked.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Th-thank you."

"We need to get you further back." Kazahana informed. "This battle is getting unsafe for you."

"But..but what about our soldiers. They n-need me to heal them." Sakura tried to protest.

"Kazahana is right your highness." Tsubaki spoke, flying down on his Pegasus as he gripped a wound on his side.

"Tsubaki." Sakura cried out, running over to heal her retainer.

"Don't worry your highness, it's just a flesh wound. It's your own safety you should be concerned with. The death of a member of the royal family would bring devastation to our forces."

"Don't worry, we have plenty of monks and shrine maidens, we'll be fine." Kazahana assured.

"Fine, j-just let me finish healing these remaining soldiers, and I'll fall back." Sakura finally agreed, refusing to leave a single injured comrade behind as she continued to heal anyone brought to her attention.

Yukimura also remained in the back lines, giving commands to Hoshidan soldiers as he served as their head tactician.

"Kaze, Kagero, Saizo, while our main forces are combating the Nohrian forces from the front lines, I want Saizo...wait, where is Saizo."

"Charge men and burn these Nohrian scum to ash!" Saizo ordered, as he and Oboro had already lead his quadrant of shinobi and spearmen head first into the battle.

Saizo ripped through his opponents as if they were nothing but practice dummies. The skilled Jonin massacred his opponents, paying little attention to the comrades around him who had already fallen. As the powerful Jonin had said before, this was something to be expected in battle. You killed as many enemies as you could before you yourself could be killed. If you weren't willing to deal with this harsh truth, than you had no right to be a soldier.

As Saizo cut down another soldier, he noticed a blue haired man with a ridiculous smirk on his face facing off against multiple well trained Samurai with ease. Inigo stood surrounded by a group of Samurai, blocking their blows with his rapier. Like Severa, the blue haired hero was doing his best not to kill his enemies, as they had no desire to increase the world's bloodshed. However, he wasn't about to let them kill him either.

The skilled swordsmen blocked a blow from one of the Samurais before elbowing him in the face. He then drew his dagger that he kept hiding in his sleeve, stabbing another shoulder in the shoulder, while kicking another to the ground. Finally the blue haired mercenary stabbed the final soldier in the gut.

Before Inigo could even catch his breath, Saizo appeared above the blue haired warrior and brought his shuriken down on him. Inigo blocked the Jonin's attack and jumped back as Saizo attempted a swift kick towards the warrior's neck.

Saizo was quick to put his opponent on the defensive with his fury of attacks as Inigo danced around to avoid the blows with his extravagant footwork. As the dancing swordsman parried with one of his own attacks, Saizo was quickly forced to sidestep as the blade cut the side of his shirt.

"Who are you, where do you hail from?" Saizo interrogated as he battled against the foreigner. Saizo may have been a brash man to say the least, but he was no fool. Inigo's fencing style stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the other Nohrian soldiers. Not only that, but the man's immaculate fighting ability made him a high priority threat. While Saizo was willing to accept the deaths this battle would concur, that didn't mean the Jonin wouldn't make an effort to lower casualties. No doubt letting a man like this live would cause trouble in the future for them.

Oboro slashed a Nohrian soldier's throat with her Naginata, before spinning it around and piercing another soldier through the chest with it.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you murderous bastards!" The warrior seamstress raged with fiery that surpassed even Saizo's. With the Empress's death bringing back the memories of her family's murder, the spear woman's body count ever increased as continued to slaughter every Nohrian within the vicinity.

On her wyvern, Beruka overlooked the battle from above, already finished cutting down her share of Hoshidan Pegasus knights. Peering down at the field, Beruka saw Oboro end the life of another Nohrian soldier. Taking it upon herself to eliminate this dangerous opponent, Beruka jumped down from her wyvern, attacking the spear master from above. Oboro jumped to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Who are you!?" Oboro gasped upon seeing the female assassin.

"My name is unimportant. Prepare to die." Beruka spoke, lashing out against the Hoshidan woman.

Beruka was quick, pushing Oboro back with her attacks. Even though the seamstress had years of training, she was still out matched by Beruka's superior experience in combat. Oboro blocked the blows from Beruka's twin axes, only for the assassin to kick her in the stomach and knock her to the ground. As Oboro fell backwards, she quickly recovered by performing a backwards summersault to avoid to a downward slash of Beruka's blades.

Saizo noticed Takumi's retainer in peril and quickly activated his pyrokinetic powers to summon a stream if flames towards Inigo. Inigo avoided the blow, but the attack had given Saizo time to rush towards Oboro and fend off against Beruka.

"Back off." Saizo snarled, blocking Beruka's blow and then forcing her back with a series of slashes.

"Oboro, fall back, I'll deal with these two." Saizo insisted.

"You crazy? You can't beat them both." Oboro argued. "Besides, I'm not leaving until everyone one of these bastards are dead in the dirt."

"Fine, but don't blame me if you get yourself killed then." Saizo scowled.

The Hoshidan warriors then found their wounds rapidly healing as a light surrounded their bodies. Behind them was Asama, using his staff to heal his two comrades.

"Honestly, you two are so bothersome." The warrior monk sighed. "I suppose I'll have to lend a hand so that you don't get yourself killed."

Inigo stood next to Beruka with the same silly smirk on his face.

"Well, it looks like we'll be partnering up in this battle." The flirtatious warrior commented to Beruka.

The stoic assassin merely narrowed her eyes, ignoring Inigo's advancements, as she charged towards her opponents

With Asama assisting Saizo and Oboro in keeping Inigo and Beruka at bay, Kagero, Kaze, and Rinkah managed to sneak to the backlines of Nohr's army. In the far back of the Nohrian army stood an attractive blond haired berserker and a menacing but friendly knight. The female berserker picked up a large tree and threw it into a horde of Hosidan soldiers.

"Are we sure we shouldn't join the front lines?" The large soldier asked. "This would be a good opportunity for us to get promoted."

"I know that." The female berserker scowled. "But then every single male in Nohr would see me as some violent brute. I'd never be able to get a rich man to fall in love with me then."

The female berserker lifted yet another tree with her inhuman strength and threw it into another horde of Hoshidans who were still dumbfounded on what was going on from Nohr's backlines, assuming it to be some form of sorcery.

"This one's mine!" Rinkah roared, rushing towards the two opponents with the same fiery temper Saizo was known form.

Charlotte raised a giant war ax, blocking the fire princess's metal club.

"Fighting against another woman though, I have no reason to hold back." Charlotte proclaimed. "Benny, you leave this one to me. Just make sure no one stabs me in the back."

"If you say so." Benny reluctantly agreed.

Charlotte pushed Rinhah back with a single swing of her war axe. While Charlotte may have been physically superior to Rinkah, the fire princess was by no means feeble, as her muscular physique wasn't just for show. Rinkah withstood Charlotte's attacks, using her own incredible strength, and then utilized her fire manipulation abilities to even the odds. With each blow, the fire princess released a burst of flames from her body, resulting in Charolette being forced to jump back and Benny stepping forward to block the attack with his shield.

"That was close, be careful please." Benny spoke.

"I said I had her, but I suppose I should thank you." Charolette thanked her partner. "Now let us continue."

Charolette and Benny both prepared to fight against the fire princess, allowing Kaze and Kagero with the opportunity to continue sneaking into the enemy back lines. Kagero approached a pair of guards who had their backs turned to the ninja. With breakneck speed, the female Jonin drew her shuriken and silently slit their throats.

Nearby, Peri was battling against a Hoshidan enemy, who she tore through with her axe as she fought mounted on her horse. The female great knight's eyes then caught the blood spewing from an ally's neck, which immediately drew her attention.

"Ooo, so pretty." Peri seemed to gawk at the sight of someone managing to create that much blood with just a single swipe of a blade. However Peri's mind was quickly brought back to the battle when she remembered that these were allies being slaughtered, and by a single enemy as well.

"Time for some more killing!" Peri shouted excitedly as she charged towards the well trained Kagero.

Dang it, their cover was blown, and here Kagero had just finished eliminating the rear guard as well.

The skilled shinobi rolled out of the way of Peri's axe, and threw a hand full of darts towards the crazed great knight. Peri reflected the blows with a swing of her axe, but one of them managed to strike her horse's leg. The horse fell to the ground, with its rider still on its back.

"Philip!" Peri cried out, seeing her horse injured. "You'll pay for that!" Peri snarled. "I'm going to bleed you dry!"

Peri threw a spear towards Kagero, who swiftly avoided the weapon. Peri then swung her axe towards the Jonin in a fury. Kagero avoided Peri's blows with ease though. While Peri was much more skilled than the average soldier, she was still nowhere near Kagero's level. Kagero managed to disarm her opponent, but before she could finish the girl off, a pair of Nohrian attackers ambushed her. The female shinobi easily dealt with the two opponents. However, this had given Peri time to draw her sword and lunge back towards the female shinobi.

With his partners now preoccupied, Kaze singly handedly make his way across the back of the enemy lines, throwing multiple shuriken from his hands, each of them hitting their marks. The lightning fast Jonin then vanished and reappeared in the air above a Nohrian soldier, slitting his throat. Kaze had managed to pinpoint the tent the Nohrians were keeping Kamui, and with his speed, he'd be there within a moment to save the young prince.

However, before the quick footed ninja could progress further, he was stopped by a knight dressed in well made black armor with a helmet shaped like a skull and several decorative medals on his chest. The black dressed knight swiped at Kaze with his javelin, the shinobi back flipping in the air to avoid the blow.

"I will not allow my dear friend to be taken from his family again." The black armored knight declared, throwing his double sided javelin towards the shinobi. Kaze jumped into the air, easily dodging the attack, however, the weapon then automatically looped around and flew back towards the Jonin from behind. Kaze sensed the attack coming still though, performing a 360 to avoiding the second blow as the javelin flew back into its master's hand.

The black knight rode towards the skilled shinobi, as he battled against Kaze. It was clear to Kaze that the decorations on this knight's chest weren't just for show. He was a league above most of the other Nohiran knights, as he managed to face off against Hoshido's fastest shinobi. Kaze would have to be careful if he wished to defeat his opponent and save the young prince. He only hoped that the remaining members of royal family would remain safe while he completed his objective.

Another light arrow from Takumi's bow cut through Nohrian lines when the Hoshidan prince noticed Leo blowing away another dozen soldiers with his dark magic. Knowing full well that the defeat of the enemy prince would be a phenomenal feat, the Hoshidan prince aimed his Fujin Yumi towards the enemy prince, releasing a light arrow towards him. Leo saw the attack coming and focused his dark magic to form a shield in the shape of a magic circle. The spell held up, although barely. While normal archers were of no threat to a powerful sorcerer such as himself, an arrow made of concentrated light magic could be devastating.

"It will take more than just a coward who can only attack enemies from afar to best me." Leo sneered at the enemy prince from across the river.

"Is that so? Then why don't you cross this river and we'll see how well you can fight without that magic of yours." Takumi challenged.

"Sorry, but I think not. Only a fool would allow himself to be provoked by such a meager opponent." Leo shot back, summoning four orbs of dark magic and flinging them towards Takumi.

Takumi ran alongside the river beds, dodging the four orbs that had locked onto his location. He then strung another light arrow towards the Nohrian prince who once again defended against it with a magical barrier.

The two youngest princes continued to battle against one another, with Takumi being forced to avoid incoming spells and Leo reflecting the light arrows with his magic. Since the two princes were also wielders of sacred weapons from their respective countries, whoever won this battle would play a key role in the victory of their nation. The two princes continued to pair their legendary weapons against each other, paying no attention to their retainers who had lost track of them.

Hinata cut through several Nohrian soldiers with his dual katanas, fighting his way through their ranks, when he came across a bizarre sorcerer, shouting strange statements.

"Behold the might of my everlasting darkness, for I am the royal retainer of Prince Leo, master of all magics, the legendary Odin the Dark."

"Hey, you!" Hinata, shouted towards Owain. "So you're a retainer of prince Leo? My name's Hinata, retainer of the his highness, prince Takumi. With these blades his highness gave me, I shall cut you down."

"Cut me down? Ha, vile words as those are unthreatening to me, for my aching blood knows no bounds. Now, prepare yourself for the utter devastations of my utmost mystic arts! ARCTUNDER!"

Hinata prepared himself to take the full brunt of the sorcerer's attack, only for nothing to happen. Owain held up his hand in surprise, as he realized that his magic ring had run dry.

"Blast, by the gods, what wicked fate has fallen upon me. For it appears that my magic has become a drought. I shall withdraw myself this time my laudable adversary, but you shall know my wrath upon my return."

"No you don't, you're not getting away from me." Hinata proclaimed.

The skilled Samurai was about to give chase to his opponent, only to be force back by a barrage of spells from several other sorcerers.

Owain quickly entered the tent where Corrin, Morgan, and Felicia were resting. Lilith was also with them, attending to Corrin who was still unconscious from the curse that had been placed on him.

"Mor, I mean Anthony, I am in need of your aid my young apprentice. For your master has dishonored himself by over vamping one's hidden secrets."

"Don't worry sensei, I've got you covered." Morgan assured, recognizing the script the two had created in case Owain needed a boost in magic; although the Chon'sen sword master was embellishing a bit.

"Rally Spectrum." Morgan used his own powers to once again charge the magical ring that Owain used to cast his spells. While it was only temporarily, it would at least get him through the battle.

With the power in his magical ring restored, Owain quickly left the tent as Corrin began to regain consciousness.

"What happened, where am I." The young prince questioned.

"You're in one of Nohr's army's tents." Morgan explained.

"You fell ill my lord." Felicia explained, unsure herself of what happened to her lord.

"I'm so sorry." Lilith apologized. "By the time I reached Nohr, the army had already left. I rushed here as soon as I could, but by the time I arrived, the war had already begun. I failed you my lord."

Corrin's ears heard the loud shouts outside coupled with the explosions and the clanging of metal together. It was then that the young prince suddenly remembered.

"Wait, the battle, is it still going on?" Corrin asked in concern. "I need to stop this."

"Wait!" Morgan shouted, grabbed Corrin around the waist as he attempted to stop the young prince from leaving the tent. "You can't go out there, at least not with the plan that you have."

"What do you mean?" Corrin questioned. "People are dying. I need to stop it."

"I know, which is why you need to join Nohr's forces and conquer Hoshido." Morgan instructed.

"What?" Corrin gasped. "Conquer Hoshido? But Ryoma and the others are my family. I can't raise my blade against them."

"Listen, it's pretty clear that Nohr's military is stronger than Hoshido's." Morgan commented, having already fully analyzed the strength of both militaries in just the short battle. It was true that Hoshido's army had some advantages, but it was currently outnumbered and outmatched by Nohr's own.

"If this war wages on, Nohr is going to win." Morgan informed.

"I never realized that." Kamui admitted. "If that's the case, than I have no choice. I'll have to protect Hoshido from Nohr's forces."

"Are you sure that's wise though?" Morgan lectured. "If you learned how to control those powers of yours, I'm sure you could be a deciding factor in the war, and could probably turn the tables against Nohr. However, that would lead to a long, stretched out war with countless casualties. If you want to protect both your families from it, than your best bet is to help lead the Nohrian army against Hoshido. Under your command, you can order soldiers to prevent casualties at all costs and end this war swiftly. Listen, I can't explain it fully, but I don't think either side is the true villain. I think this war was instigated by someone else who wants to reek benefit from Nohr and Hoshido destroying each other."

"Who would desire such a thing?" Corrin questioned.

"I can't say." Morgan admitted, remembering the curse that would befall him if he spoke too much. "Sorry, I know that's hard to believe."

"No I believe you." Corrin agreed. "Xander seemed surprised when told of Mikoto's death. I don't think he had anything to do with it. I'm not sure about King Garon though." Although part of Corrin still wanted to believe that the man who raised was innocent of his mother's murder.

"That may be true." Morgan agreed. "Right now I think there's something very bad in Nohr. I can't put my finger on it but I've been sensing something very evil since I arrived. If we can stay in Nohr, we can figure what evil this is, and stop it before it can destroy both kingdoms. My friends and I have worked hard to become close to the Nohrian royals. We can use that to our advantage. We'll help you protect your families, but I need you to trust us."

"Even so, first thing we need to do is end this battle quickly, before more lives are lost." Corrin instructed. "I'm willing to bet that if I strike some key positions in both armies, they'd both have no choice but to retreat."

"That would work." Morgan agreed. "However, that would risk turning Nohr against you. We can't risk you making enemies of both countries."

"I could turn into a dragon." Corrin right away suggested, readying his dragon stone. "I'd have plenty of strength to stop the battle and Nohr wouldn't recognize me."

"Hoshido would though, and it's only a matter of time before your dragon powers are discovered, if they haven't been already" Morgan pointed out.

"What should we do then?" Corrin asked increasingly frustrated. "I don't think having me take control of Nohr's forces is going to put a stop to this battle. It's gotten out of control."

As much as Morgan hated to admit it, Corrin was right. Only a natural disaster would be able to stop the warring armies at this time. Morgan could do it. He had enough power to. However, that level of magic would easily alert Anankos and every invisible soldier he had. The Hoshidan and Nohrian armies would be nothing but fodder for them in their current states.

"I'll do it." Lilith suddenly spoke up. "Felicia, just make sure you keep this a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" Felicia finally spoke, now more confused than ever. "What are you all talking about?"

Lilith had already rushed out of the tent, before letting anyone explain further. With all the commotion of the battle, no one paid attention to the lone maid as she raced across the field towards the woods. Once Lilith was out of sight, a bright blue light could be seen emerging from the forest she had hid in, followed by a titanic roar.

Lilith flew out of the forest in her dragon form, preparing to assault both armies. Despite both of the armies having flying units, neither of them were effective against the giant beast. The Pegasus seemed to act out in fear of the giant dragon, some of them nearly bucking their riders off them. The wyverns on the other hand, acted in a submissive manner, staying clear of the dragon as she began to rain down glowing balls of concentrated water projectiles. As soon as the spheres of water struck the ground, they destroyed the earth beneath them and burst into waves of water, knocking soldiers to the ground. Lilith tried her best to keep her attacks non lethal, but knew that if she wasn't violent enough she wouldn't be able to force both sides to retreat.

Soldiers from both sides began to fall back and break formation to avoid being blown away by the giant creature. During the chaos, Ryoma and Xander were still continuing the dual, with Ryoma dodging and weaving around Xander's blows and attempting to counterstrike against his mounted opponent. However, the giant creature that was laying waste to their respective troops even managed to interrupt the two crowned princes' battle.

"A dragon?" Xander gasped. "To think that such a divine creature would reside in Hoshido. Your life has been spared this time, crowned prince. All forces, fall back."

"To think that a servant of the gods would appear like this." Ryoma spoke. "All forces regroup and cease combat. We need not receive a dragon's wrath."

Fighting everywhere had now ceased. Kaze and Kagero managed to kick the their opponents to the ground and retreated. Rinkah , who had been knocked to the ground by Charlotte, swiped her legs across the ground, releasing a blast of flames which allowed for her escape. Inigo, Beruka, Asama, Saizo and Oboro broke away from the battle against each other, exhausted. Nyx and Orochi ceased their battle in mid-spell and used their magic to teleport away to their allies.

"Lucky you." Niles spoke to Setsuna. "Looks like I'll just have to take you home with me another day."

"I look forward to our next confrontation." Setsuna responded, Niles's perverted remarks still going above her head.

Hinata began to retreat with the rest of his comrades in a same matter as Owain and Severa did. Both Arthur and Subaki swooped up their respective princess and began to carry them away from the battle with their female partners close behind.

While Leo made sure to take charge of the retreat, Hinoka and Takumi refused to back down. Takumi, wanting to eliminate the dragon that was attacking them, and Hinoka concerned about her kidnapped younger brother.

"I refuse to leave without my brother. You will not take him again." Hinoka snarled at Camilla as the two eldest princess still fought.

"Oh silly girl. Kamui is back where he belongs now. You really should know your place."

Takumi stood with his Fujin Yumi pointed in the air towards the dragon. However, with all of the flying units in the sky, it was nearly impossible for him to get a clear shot.

"Princess Hinoka, Prince Takumi, what are you two doing." Yukimura barked. "Follow your elder brother's orders and regroup with the rest of the army."

"No way, not without Kamui." Hinoka protested.

"I too am concerned about the young prince, but you will do him no good if you die uselessly here." The Hoshidan tactician lectured. "And you Prince Takumi, stop desperately trying to prove yourself and use your logic. That dragon is driving off the Nohrians. All we need do now is form a defensive line further back in case they try to advance."

"Fine." Takumi scowled following Yukimura's orders.

This isn't over." Hinoka growled at Camilla. "I will save my brother."

"We'll just have to see about that, won't we." Camilla smirked as she flew off with the rest of Nohr's wyverns, leaving Hinoka in the wind.

The remaining Hoshidan and Nohrian army both retreated from the battlefield. Thanks to Lilith's efforts, Morgan and Corrin's goal of stopping the fighting had worked for now. However, this was only the beginning. The true war between Hoshido and Nohr was only on the incline, and there would be many more battles to come.

 _ **End of Part**_ _ **1**_


	22. Chapter 22 Reunited and Abandoned

Ch. 22 Reunited and Abandoned

Corrin laid in a tent resting after being forced to fall back with the rest of the Nohrian army. Currently they had made camp in a mountainous region of Hoshido where they were being forced to recover. Right now everyone viewed themselves as his saviors. However, the young prince still had his doubt about Morgan's plan. Was helping Nohr conquer Hoshido really the right path to take? Surely his Hoshidan siblings were worried sick about him now. The idea that he may have to face them in battle now was almost to dreadful to imagine, even if he was doing it to only protect them.

"My lord, how are you feeling? May I come in?" Felicia questioned from outside.

The young maid walked in to greet the young prince and check to make sure he was well after the day's incident.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Felicia spoke "Your siblings are waiting for you."

"O.K. thanks." The young prince responded as he got to his feet and began to depart.

"My lord...I know a lot has happened over these past few days..." The caring maid attempted to chose her words carefully. "I just want you to know that if you need someone to talk about it...or anything, anything at all, I'll be here for you. You can count on me."

"Thank you Felicia, that means a lot. I'll think about it after dinner." Corrin thanked his friend, leaving to join his Nohrian siblings.

Corrin entered a separate tent where his adoptive siblings were waiting for him to dine.

"Oni-chan!" Elise shouted, as she practically leapt into the young man's arms to hug him. "I'm so happy you're back Oni-chan. We were so worried about you. We thought you were dead."

"Let him breath, Elise." Xander instructed.

Corrin sat down with his adopted siblings as they began to eat together. It was strange eating Norhian rations again after being in Hoshido for just a couple of days. It reminded him just how little the average person had in Nohr when compared to Hoshido's citizens.

"Father will be pleased to hear you've returned." Xander spoke.

King Garon...Corrin had almost forgotten about him. The man who had taken him away from Hoshido in the first place and had ordered Hans to kill him. No, he shouldn't think like that. Not yet at least. So far he had only heard Hoshido's side of the story. It would be wrong for him to judge without hearing what both sides had to say.

"Xander, can I ask you something." Corrin spoke up.

"What is it little brother?" Xander responded.

"Before I return to Nohr with all of you, there's something important I need to know. Did you know that I was part of Hoshido's Royal bloodline when I was adopted?"

The room suddenly went silent. Corrin knew bringing this up would create an awkward environment for his adoptive family, but he couldn't just let it pass.

"Royal bloodline?" Elise asked in confusion.

"I believe this has to do with what the Hoshidans were babbling about, Elise." Leo informed. "They kept on referring to Corrin as Kamui, and their brother. Seemed like none sense at first, however..."

Leo turned to Xander who's face had become dismayed, and for one of the first times in many years was uncertain on what words to chose.

"I knew." The crowned prince suddenly confessed. "Father had confided the information to me long ago, ordering me not to release it to a soul. I'm sorry Corrin. We should not have kept that information from you. You have every right to be angry with me, however, do not look down upon your other siblings, for they were left in the dark as much as you."

"I too knew." Camilla admitted. "Of course, I wasn't told by father, but I was old enough to figure it out on my own eventually."

"Wait, you knew all along, but you never said anything?" Corrin asked now resentful that his older siblings would keep this a secret from him.

"It was under father's orders. I could not disobey." Xander informed.

"Yea, but didn't it matter that you had a prince of an enemy nation being treated as a member of your family?" Corrin questioned in dismay, now standing up as he became increasing vexed.

"Of course not." Camilla suddenly cut it. "I fell in love with you the first day you were brought to the castle by father. By the time I knew, you were already my beloved baby brother. Nothing was going to change how I felt."

"Yea, no matter what, Oni-chan will always be Oni-chan." Elise agreed.

"While I never would have guessed you were a member of the royal family of an enemy country, we always knew you weren't native to Nohr, Corrin." Leo added, "And that never stopped us from accepting you before."

"I've always told you the bond we share Corrin is thicker than blood." Xander reminded. "I've always meant that. Even with this truth, I want you to remember that you are a member of this family."

The words of Corrin's siblings alleviates his doubts. Whether or not it was his naturally trusting nature, or the many memories he had of them was unknown. Corrin was still apprehensive about fighting against Hoshido, but he did know one thing. The four people sitting with him were a part of his real family.

After dinner, Corrin returned to his tent. As Corrin passed his way through camp, Morgan kept an eye on the young prince from a distance. Once Corrin appeared to be alone, Morgan made his way to the prince's tent, passing Nyx along the way.

"A good evening to you. I believe you're Anthony, are you not." Nyx introduced herself as she kept her back to the young half dragon.

"Wow, for a complete stranger to know my name, I must be getting quite the reputation." The half dragon chuckled. "Although, that kind of puts me to a disadvantage since I don't know yours."

"Nyx the sorceress" Nyx introduced.

"A sorceress? Oh were you the one doing all of those powerful spells?" Morgan asked.

"Indeed." Nyx responded. "I originally offered my services to Lord Xander as his fortune teller, but he turned me down I'm afraid."

"Fortune telling? Well no offense, but I would probably turn you down on that as well." Morgan spoke.

"Oh, and why is that?" Nyx questioned, feeling slightly insulted from the boy's comment.

"I don't believe in fortune telling." Morgan explained. "A fortune teller believes the future is written in stone, but I disagree The future is for us to grasp, not to be dictated by some invisible force."

"I see. That is an interesting perspective on the world." Nyx commented. "However, you may soon learn to accept that there are some things that can't be prevented."

"Hmm." Morgan put his finger to his chin as he began to ponder Nyx's words. "Sorry." The boy finally responded. "But I don't think so. I'm just not a fates kind of guy."

"I see. As much as I'd like to continue our conversation, I feel I must depart. Prince Xander wishes to speak with me. I feel we shall meet again."

"You know, I get that feeling too. I guess the bonds that tie us together must be forming already. Have a good night Nyx."

Morgan and Nyx both went their separate ways. Nyx had hoped to have a better chance to size up the person who thwarted her vision. Nyx was no fraud. If she foresaw a future, it had always happened until now. She knew it had to be that boy that was the cause of it. Just being near him gave her an uneasy feeling. There was something peculiar about him. However, she couldn't figure out what. Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

Nyx walked into Xander's tent. The elder prince was already studying maps and forming strategies for the future battles to come.

"You wish to speak to me, my lord?" The youthful looking sorceress bowed politely to the crowned prince.

"Ah Nyx, I see promptness is an attribute of yours." The crowned prince greeted. "I only thought it befitting that I thank you for your services and apologize for my rude actions to you earlier. If it weren't for your intel, we may have never discovered Corrin."

"I was merely doing my duty as a citizen of Nohr, my lord." Nyx assured.

"I also heard that you fared quite well on the battlefield. Tell me, will you continue your role as a member of this army?"

"I must admit I have not put much thought into a permanent position. I have lived much of my life in isolation. However, I foresee that my services here may be needed more than I had originally anticipated. For that, I will happily offer myself as service for you, your highness."

"Very well."

"There is one other thing though. That boy, Anthony, he concerns me." Nyx warned.

"Anthony? He's still a child with barely any combat experience. How could he concern you?"

"I believe I am evidence enough to prove that looks can be deceiving. I pray the guards are keeping a close eye on Prince Corrin's tent."

Morgan entered Corrin's tent to greet the young prince.

"Hey, how are you doing?" The jolly half dragon greeted.

"Better, I'm still anxious though. Are you really sure this plan will work? Can we really prevent the killing?"

"Out of the three choices that we have, I think this one is our best option for now." Morgan informed him. "If you're still not sure, we should get the Yato, and maybe that will help."

"The Yato?" Corrin questioned, this being the first time Morgan brought up the sacred sword.

"Oops, sorry, I guess I forgot to mention that. Before your mother died, she told me that if anything were to ever happen to her, to bring you to the hill shaped like a dragon's mouth, and have you claim the sacred sword, Yato. Since the guards have just made their rounds pass these parts, now is probably the best time to go. I can get us there and back before they even notice."

"My mother told you that? All right. If that's what she told you, let's go." Corrin agreed. If this was something the mother whom died for him had instructed Morgan to do, he wasn't going to question her wishes.

Morgan grabbed Corrin by the shoulder and teleported the two away from camp. While Morgan was correct about the guards' routes, he hadn't taken into account the prince would have visitors this late in night.

Felicia stood at the entrance of Corrin's tent, hesitating whether or not she should disturb him. After their previous conversation, she was still concerned for him, perhaps even more than anyone else. After all, she knew the truth of what had happened, or at least part of it. Perhaps he just wanted to be left alone for a while to rest?

As Felicia was about to turn around and leave, she had once again changed her mind and decided to check up on her lord.

"My lord, you mentioned earlier that you may want to talk..." Felicia spoke from the entrance with hesitance. "Is that still so? Otherwise if you want to rest, I understand."

However, the response from Corrin was only silence. Was he already sleep? She couldn't hear any deep breathing.

"My lord, are you O.K.?" Felicia questioned now with more concern.

Still more silence.

"My lord, I'm going to come in. Is that O.K.?"

Knowing that something had to be wrong for the young prince not to answer her, the young maid entered the tent with concern. Felicia let out a gasp of surprise as she found Corrin's bedding empty and the young prince nowhere in sight.

Prince Corrin was gone. Had he changed his mind and decided to return to Hoshido instead? Surely he wouldn't have left without saying anything to her. That wasn't like him, or at least Felicia told herself that.

"Prince Corrin, he's gone!" Felicia suddenly shouted as she ran to alert the rest of the camp.

After her discussion with Xander, Nyx sat on her own, eating her dinner meal. The youthful sorceress made a clear attempt to keep her distance from the remaining members of the army. Even though Xander seemed to welcome her, he seemed ignorant of who she really was. Most of these soldiers surely heard of her and what she was capable of. Because of that, she knew it best not to mingle with them.

As the skilled fortune teller finished eating her potato, she sensed a shadow looming behind her.

"You know, it's not polite to creep behind a lady." Nyx warned.

"My apologizes, I was merely admiring you're beauty from afar." Inigo apologized. "Tell me, what's a young lady such as yourself sitting here alone."

"Nothing much, just thinking and enjoying some time alone." Nyx responded, hoping her answer would give the flirtatious gentleman the clue he needed to leave her be.

"Well in that case, how about you join my friends and I. We could even have a cup of tea." Inigo missed the hint.

"I'm sorry, I don't enjoy crowds much." Nyx declined, still trying to get the man to leave her alone.

"In that case, how about we enjoy dinner together in one of our tents instead. Just the two of us." Inigo offered.

"Alone in one of our tents?" Nyx raised her eyebrow with suspicion now towards the young man.

Inigo's face suddenly went bright red when he noticed what Nyx thought he was implying. "Oh...Why I didn't mean it like that." Inigo realized his blunder.

"Ask some other girl." Nyx finally put her dismissal bluntly. "You may call me beautiful, but that's only because you know not of me."

"What? You shouldn't say such horrible things of about yourself."

"I have things to do elsewhere. Good day." Nyx now began to ignore the young man as she got to her feet and walk way. However, the skilled sorceress barely took two steps when she heard Felicia's screaming.

"Lord Corrin, he's gone!" Felicia shouted as she ran through the camp in Inigo and Nyx's direction.

Hearing the uproar from outside, Xander immediately emerged from his tent in a furry.

"Felicia what is going on? Why are you running around and shouting like a mad woman?" Xander barked.

"It's his lordship, he's gone missing." Felicia explained.

"What? Missing? Surely he's around camp somewhere. It would have been reported if he was leaving." Xander tried to calm.

"No, I've looked everywhere, and no one has seen him since he turned in for the night." The flustered maid explained.

Nyx stood listening keenly to the conversation. Corrin had gone missing? Strange, she hadn't foreseen this at all. Was fate intervening now due to that boy's interference? No, that wasn't the case. Nyx began to think, remembering what her previous visions had shown her of the young prince. She remembered him standing tall and true, and in his hand he was holding a blade. Yes, that blade, there was something special about it. Something she recalled from legend. However, Corrin hadn't been holding it during the last battle.

"My lord." Nyx finally cut in. "I believe I know where Prince Corrin has gone off to."

On the other side of camp, Beruka and Selena were once again glaring at one another. While Owain and Inigo seemed to bonded relatively well with their new partners, the same could not be said about Severa and Beruka, as the two only exchanged sneers at one another during their travels together. Beruka kept her back to Severa, feeding her and Camilla's wyverns as she tried to ignore Severa's heated gaze.

"You think you're so much better than me, just because you can fly a wyvern with Lady Camilla, don't you?" Selena challenged.

"I don't believe I ever said that." Beruka stated.

"You don't have to say it, I can see it in your eyes." Severa claimed. "How about you and I settle this once and for all?"

"I decline. As I mentioned before, I have no need to fight you at this time. Besides, I doubt your fragile ego could handle defeat against me."

"Grr, there you go again." Severa growled. "You know, as long as we're analyzing, how about you? Aren't you just like me?"

"We aren't alike at all. I've never sought out the approval of my peers the way you do." Beruka responded coldly.

"I meant that you appear strong but are actually quite fragile. Outside of battle, you hide in some corner like a scared rabbit, refusing to talk to anyone. You can't move, act, or barely even speak unless given an order to do so. Someone like you who lacks any sort of self motivations is the weakest of characters."

Severa's harsh words had silenced Beruka even more than usual, as what she said was completely true. However, after spitting out those insults, the fiery red head felt immediate guilty. While Beruka kept her same cold and composed exterior, the mood between the two had suddenly changed in some way.

"Beruka...I'm..." Selena began.

"You may be correct." The skilled assassin responded calmly. "Maybe I am a fragile person as well..."

Before Beruka and Severa could continue though, Camilla suddenly interrupted their conversation in a panic.

"Beruka, prepare my wyvern at once. Corrin has gone missing again." Camilla quickly ordered.

"What!" Severa gasped, as Morgan had neglected to inform his friends of his plan.

"Where do we search?" Beruka questioned, ready for orders as usual.

"Head towards the dragon shaped hill." Camilla ordered. "We're starting there."

"I'll come too." Severa offered.

"You're horse won't be able to keep up with our wyverns." Beruka reminded.

"And unfortunately the wyverns still don't seem to like you much." Camilla added. "We'll have to depart without you."

Severa suddenly went silent. Damn, if she only had her Pegasus right now. Being stuck on the ground really did put her at a disadvantage during times like this. Even if she was just undercover, her job was to protect the Norhian princess and make sure Corrin was O.K. This wasn't just some stupid contest to her.

"She can ride with me." Beruka suddenly offered as if reading Severa's mind. "My wyvern is submissive, and won't bite you like the others."

"If that's what you wish, let's go. We don't have time for talking." Camilla ordered, still panicked.

Corrin and Morgan appeared at the foot of the dragon shaped hill. On top was a large pedestal with a series of steps. Implanted in the pedestal was a single blade. The blade was bronze in color with both the guard and the pommel shaped like the claw of a dragon. On the bottom of the blade were four black diamond shaped slots. It only took a single glance for Morgan and Corrin to determine this blade must be the Yato.

"See, quick and easy." Morgan assured. "Now let's get the Yato and hurry back before anyone notices."

As Corrin and Morgan began to approach the blade though, they noticed the shadow of a Pegasus overhead.

"Kamui!" The Pegasus knight called out.

The Pegasus Knight was none other than Hinoka, who quickly flew down to greet her younger brother.

"Kamui, thank the goddess you're O.K. We've been so worried. How did you get away?"

"Hinoka?" The young prince gasped, surprised to see his older sister.

However, before Kamui could say another word, Camilla flew down on her wyvern.

"So this is where you went off to, my darling brother. Honestly, you've nearly put the entire camp in an uproar. You can be such a naughty boy sometimes Corrin."

"You." Hinoka snarled. "How did you find us?"

"My, it looks like we have an unwelcomed guest. Why don't you run along little girl? I'll be taking Corrin home now."

"You? Don't make me laugh. I don't know what sick delusions you may have of him, but I'm ending them here. I'm Kamui's real older sister." Hinoka proclaimed, as her two retainers flew down on a Pegasus to join her.

"Is that so?" Camilla's voice had suddenly become so deadly that it even frightened Corrin. Jumping down from Beruka's wyvern, Severa and Beruka joined the Nohrian Princess, as they prepared to battle. "Beruka, Selena, show them what you ladies can do. Leave the princess to me though." Camilla ordered.

"No, wait..." Corrin tried to intervene. However, he was too late. Another battle had already commenced.

Camilla and Hinoka had already taken back into the skies while their retainers fought against one another from the ground.

"Get to the sword, quickly." Morgan instructed.

"What, but..." Corrin tried to protest.

"We won't get a second chance to claim it. Quickly, while everyone's distracted. Don't worry, I'll make sure no one dies." Morgan assured.

Corrin did as he was told, rushing towards the sword as the battle commenced around him.

Setsuna slung a series of arrows towards Beruka, who bobbed and weaved, avoiding the arrows as she closed the distance between her and the archer. The assassin jumped into the air to bring her weapons down on the skilled archer, but Setsuna jumped back to avoid the blow as she released another arrow towards her opponent. Beruka blocked the arrow with one of her axes and prepared to make another advancement towards Setsuna, but the scatterbrained archer made sure to keep her distance from the assassin, keeping her at bay with her arrows.

Severa managed to get up close against Asama, as she slashed at him with her knife and sword. However, Asama avoided the attack, showing a high level of athleticism that was uncommon for a monk. He then thrust his staff towards Severa. While normally a simple staff wouldn't be effective as a weapon, Severa had noticed the sharp metal edge, allowing the monk to use the metal wand as a spear.

Asama swirled his staff expertly in his hand, as another jab from it forced Severa back.

"What are you, some sort of war monk?" Severa questioned.

"I suppose that is one name for it." Asama responded. "Although prefer the term Yamabushi myself."

In Ylisse, monks would often train in swordplay or the use of axes in combat. However, Asama's style was completely different from the War monks of Ylisse. His style was closer to that of an assassin or sword master; something that had caught Severa off guard initially.

Once Severa was a safe distance away, Asama quickly drew a series of scrolls and summoned a monkey spirit, forcing Severa to once again dodge.

Hinoka and Camilla battled against another on their steeds, their axe and Naginata striking against another. As Camilla swiped her axe towards Hinoka, the Hoshidan princess leapt off her horse in mid air and attempted to attack Camilla from above. The Nohrian princess ducked, avoiding the attack, as Hinoka landed back on her steed and flew ahead of the Nohrian princess.

As Camilla flew after the Hoshidan princess, the wyvern rider cast a series of spells, firing balls of flame toward the Hoshidan princess.

Hinoka was forced to weave and avoid the attacks on her Pegasus. The red headed princess then performed a barrel roll on her Pegasus, keeping a strong grasp on it as she flew upside down. Just as she was over her opponent, Hinoka released the reins of her Pegasus and switched to her bow, firing an arrow towards Camilla.

As Hinoka entered free fall, she released arrow after arrow towards her opponent only to have Camilla destroy the arrows with a lightning spell. Camilla flew towards Hinoka, her wyvern releasing a burst of flames from its mouth towards Hinoka. However, just in the nick of time, Hinoka's Pegasus had descended, allowing for its rider to remount the flying horse and veer to the left, avoiding the burst of flames.

Morgan watched the battle, evaluating the combatants as he always did. While Hinoka seemed to be a better flyer than Camilla, anyone with basic combat knowledge knew that using a spear was normally foolish against an axe wielder. Not only that, but Camilla's magical abilities seemed to trump Hinoka's arrows as well.

On the flip side, the Hoshidan princess's retainers seemed to be gaining the advantage against Camilla's. Granted, from what Morgan could tell, that was merely because of whom their opponent's were paired against. While Severa was a skilled warrior, and probably much better than Asama, she was unfamiliar with his fighting style, and his spear maneuvers and long distant spells gave him an advantage over her.

Setsuna on the other hand was able to keep her distance from Beruka, making it difficult from Beruka to get in a clean attack up close.

 _'Severa, switch opponents.'_ Morgan instructed telepathically. _'When the time is right, I'll then boost everyone's capabilities with my rally magic .'_

Severa quickly jumped back, giving herself greater space against her enemy.

"Hey Beruka, how about we switch?" Severa offered.

"I have no complaint in that." Beruka agreed, seeing the logic in Severa's suggestion.

Beruka advanced towards Asama while Severa put herself against Setsuna, the switching of opponents turning the tables.

Being a skilled assassin, and native to this continent, Beruka was a much better choice in dealing with Asama's fighting style as her twin axes had an advantage against Asama's speared staff.

On the other hand, Severa was well accustomed to dealing with archers, being a trained sniper herself. Selena avoided a shot from Setsuna's bow and released an arrow of her own at the skilled marksmen. Setsuna avoided the arrow as she unsuccessfully tried to keep Severa at bay. While Severa wasn't as skilled with a bow as her opponent was, she knew how to avoid her opponent's shots and it was only a matter of time before she'd have Setsuna pinned down.

Camilla cast a wind spell, knocking Hinoka from her Pegasus and onto the ground. Camilla then jumped off her steed as the two princesses continued to battle against one another on foot.

By this time, Corrin had finally made his way to the Yato, and began to pull it out of the ground. However, the blade remained wedged in the rock. As much as the young prince tried to pull, the blade just wouldn't budge. This wasn't good. Morgan's plan of not being sighted had ended in failure, and if he didn't do something soon, his older sisters were going to kill each other.

"Come, on, budge already." Corrin grunted, tugging at the blade with all of his might.

 _'So it is you who has come to claim this blade. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised.'_

"What? Who's there?" The young prince asked, looking around. However, there was no one else in sight besides Morgan and those who were battling.

 _'Tell me, why do you desire the power of this blade? What do you tend to do with it?'_

"I...I don't know." The young prince admitted.

 _'You do not know? You seek power, yet you know not what you desire?'_ The voice asked now in dismay.

"What I desire is stop this war." Corrin responded. "The people will be the ones to suffer because of Nohr's and Hoshido's aggressions towards one another. I still don't know how I'm going to accomplish this, but I know in order to save everyone's lives, I'll need as much as help as I can get, and this sword may give me the power I need."

 _'I see. You're words are spoken true. Take this mystical blade, and fulfill your birthright. Conquer the evils that have rot this land and begin your path of revelations.'_

Corrin finally managed to lift the blade from the pedestal with ease, making one wonder how it was unmovable before. Corrin could feel its power coursing through his veins. With this blade, he'd have the strength to make a difference. He'd stop the fighting and bring peace to the land.

"Rally Spectrum,!" Morgan chanted, slamming his hand against the ground and activating his spell to boost the Nohrians' fighting abilities.

This was the final boost the Nohrians needed to end the battle. Beruka managed to slash Asama across the stomach. While the armor the monk wore prevented the strike from being fatal, it still wounded him as he stumbled backwards, gripping his injury.

Severa dodged an arrow from blank range as she grabbed the enemy archer by the wrist, and flipped her to the ground. The red headed swordswoman pinned the archer's arm behind her back as she pointed her blade to her throat.

Camilla blocked one of Hinoka's blows and kicked the Hoshidan prince to the ground.

"Rose's Thorns." Camilla chanted.

Thorned vines suddenly rose up from the ground, entangling themselves around Hinoka's body. They wrapped around the Princess's legs and arms, pinning them to the ground. Camilla then sat on her opponent stomach as she lifted the Hoshidan' princess's chin up.

"Such a shame. You know, you are actually just my type. Oh well, Corrin only needs one older sister, and it won't be you."

Camilla lifted her axe to bring it down on her opponent. Hinoka closed her eyes, waiting for the final blow. She couldn't believe it was going to end like this: Corrin being taken, and her being killed.

"Camilla, stop!"

Corrin blocked Camilla's axe with his blade and then proceeded to pull his older adopted sister off of Hinoka.

"Corrin? What are you doing? No, please don't tell me this is happening my sweet Corrin. You're not betraying us are you? Are you really going to side with her?"

"Of course not, I could never betray you Camilla." Corrin responded truthfully. "But I can't let you kill her either. That girl is my older sister; my flesh and blood."

"She's our enemy baby brother. We can't afford to be soft." Camilla remarked.

"Camilla, please, I'm begging you. Don't hurt her. We have the Yato now. I can go back home to Nohr with you and continue being a family. All I ask is that you don't kill Hinoka."

Camilla looked back at the struggling Hoshidan prince and then towards her adopted brother. Finally the Nohrian princess let out a sigh.

"Very well. I could never say no to you anyway."

"No, don't do this, Kamui." Hinoka protested, as she began to break out of her binds. Normally the vines should have kept the princess trapped, but hearing Kamui say that he was leaving had given the Hoshidan princess her own boost in strength as she managed to break loose.

"I swore that one day I'd save you." Hinoka proclaimed. "I've done nothing but train so I could one day rescue you from Nohr. You're not leaving again."

The Hoshidan princess pulled herself to her feet and held her weapon, her own will the only thing giving her strength at the moment.

"My, My, you really don't know when to quit." Camilla sneered. "You really should have accepted my brother's mercy."

Corrin stood between his sisters, finding himself once again torn between his two families. Both of them were willing to fight to the death for him and running away wouldn't solve anything. There really was only one way he could see to stop Hinoka from getting herself killed, and that was following through with Morgan's original plan.

Corrin rushed towards Hinoka, swiping at her with his blade.

"Kamui, what are you doing?" The prince's elder sister nearly panicked as she defended against his furry of attacks. "I don't want to fight you."

"Yea...I know." Corrin responded, striking Hinoka's stomach with the dull side of his blade. Hinoka was already exhausted from her battle. In her current state she didn't stand a chance against Corrin at his full strength. The blow knocked the wind out of the princess, finally causing her to fall to the floor unconscious.

"Princess!" Asama cried. "How could you Prince Kamui? To attack your own family."

"Well done, my sweet Corrin." Camilla applauded. "Now, help me bind that nuisance again. She'll make a excellent captive."

"What, but Camilla." Corrin protested. "You promised..."

"Oh don't worry, I won't kill her. I'll keep my promise to you. However, she's the eldest princess of an enemy nation. We can't let her go free."

Corrin wasn't sure what to say. When Camilla said she wouldn't hurt Hinoka, he had assumed she'd just let her go.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you entering in battle." Camilla sighed. "You're gentle and kind, and that is what I love so much about you. However, this is war, dear brother. We can't always afford to be merciful."

"You will not take the princess, over our dead bodies." Asama warned.

"That can be arranged." Beruka spoke in her same deadly tone as she raised her weapons, just waiting for Camilla to give the word to finish the monk off.

Camilla sighed as she gloated to her opponents.

"You Hoshidans are so stubborn. Can't you see? This battle has ended."

"I'll say when it ends!"

Before Beruka could attack, she was forced to quickly jumped back, narrowly avoiding the swordsman who had jumped over the monk, and somersaulted in the air with their blade outward.

The warrior who had suddenly appeared on battle now stood between Beruka and Asama. They had a thin, feminine shape to their body and wore a blue tunic and boots with black leggings and sleeves. Over their shoulder and chest was a layer of light weight dark blue armor and a blue and red cape flowing down their back. The warrior's blue hair was pulled upward in a bun as a butterfly-shaped masked covered their face. In the warrior's hand was a blade like no other. The blade was perfectly straight; the size between a long sword and short sword. It was made of a gold material with silver along the edges. The handle was wrapped in red draping and was at a perfect length in which it allowed its wielder to wield it with one or two hands. Finally, the guard of the blade was shaped like tear and hollowed out in the middle.

The masked warrior immediate attacked the assassin with blinding speed, so great that even Beruka could barely keep up with the attacks. The masked warrior struck Beruka in her face with a swift punch, knocking the assassin back.

"Well well, looks like we've got another uninvited the guest." Camilla spoke. "I think it's time for you to say night-night."

Camilla released a ball of flames towards the masked warrior, only to have the warrior to dodge the blow and rushed towards the Norhian Princess. The warrior leapt upward and summersault in the air with sword blade held upward again, bringing it down on Camilla. The princes blocked the initial attack, only to be knocked back by the force of the blow.

Beruka once again joined the battle, but even between the two of them, the masked warrior was still able to dominate, striking Beruka in her armored gut with their blade. Even with armor on, Beruka still felt the weight of the blow as it knocked the wind out of her and nearly tore the metal protecting her to shreds. The masked warrior then turned their attention to Camilla again, jabbing sword thrusts towards the princess to finish her off.

The princess's life may have very well ended there if Severa hadn't intervened, blocking the masked warriors attack with her blades.

The masked warrior looked at Severa in surprise, with the fiery red head just as shocked as her opponent. The warrior then jumped back, still poised for battle.

Severa hadn't believed her eyes at first, but now that she saw the warrior up close, there was no denying it. The clever disguise didn't fool the red head for a moment, and by the looks on the warrior's face, she had also seen through Severa's disguise. They had wondered why they had heard no word of the Exalted before leaving, and now Severa knew. How in the world did she end up in this land?

Severa looked at her opponent nervously, having no desire to fight some capable of beheading her both in and out of battle.

"We need to retreat." Severa suddenly barked.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. Surely the five of us can defeat this little pest." Camilla spoke.

"Camilla, she's right." Corrin spoke. "My eyes could barely keep up with this warrior's strikes. None of us stand a chance. We've got what we come for. We should fall back."

Camilla looked around. Beruka had sustained heavy injuries now, and she herself was no longer at full strength. To her knowledge, Morgan was incapable of actual combat, and she dared not let her darling brother fight against this warrior. The only one left was Severa, and for the first time in the service of the princess, the red head was actually frightened of an opponent.

"Let's go." Camilla finally agreed. "But you haven't heard the last of us Hoshidans."

Camilla quickly grabbed Corrin by the wrist and helped him mount her wyvern, with Beruka and Severa mounting Beruka's. Beruka's wyvern then grabbed Morgan by the shoulders, as it lifted him into the air and flew off behind Camilla's stead.

As the group flew away, Corrin turned to look back towards the masked warrior, their eyes meeting for a moment with the young prince's face filled with gratitude. The warrior could have pursued them, and most likely slay them all if so desired. Instead, the warrior had remained with Hinoka, assuring her safety.

The masked warrior knelt down beside the unconscious princess, joining Asama and Setsuna. Asama's wounds had already healed as the warrior monk had trained in rare healing arts that allowed him to renew his own body. He knelt over next to Hinoka, attending to his princess as she regained consciousness.

"Princess, are you O.K.?" The masked warrior greeted.

"Marth? What are you doing here." The young princess addressed the masked swordsman. "Kamui...what happened?"

"They got away, I'm afraid." Marth spoke. "It appears I got here just in time."

"Perhaps a little late, I'd say." Asama berated.

"My apologies. I came as soon as I heard the fighting." The masked warrior then turned to Asama with an irritated look. "You're lucky I trusted my instinct and came. I doubt you'd all be alive if I didn't."

Corrin and the others managed to make it safely back to camp. As soon as they arrived, Xander and his remaining siblings were quick to gather around.

"Corrin, what happened? Why did you leave camp? Does that boy have anything to do with what happened?" Xander pointed towards Morgan.

"Yes, I mean no." Corrin quickly covered for the boy. "Anthony only came so that he could help me get this."

Corrin held out the Yato, letting the crowd see his new prize.

"What? That blade!" Leo gasped, recognizing the sacred weapon.

"It's the Yato." Corrin explained. "It's a legendary blade."

"It is said that whoever can wield the Yato and unlock its true power will bring prosperity across the land." Leo explained.

"I too know the stories." Xander informed. "I cannot deny the value of having this weapon in our grasp, but to venture out on your own like that Corrin is inexcusable."

"Sorry," The young prince apologized. "I know I shouldn't have left without telling anyone, but claiming this blade was something I had to do without your help."

"I understand the sentiment of needing to prove yourself." Xander spoke, now having calmed down. "A sacred weapon will only allow those worthy of its power to wield them. However, do not go off on your own again."

Before Corrin could speak further with his siblings, Niles approached the royal family.

"My apologies for interrupting, but our charming young prince isn't the only person to have claimed a prize." Niles addressed as he stood amongst the royal family. "I hope this serves as a good turn on for you Lord Leo, because I've got quite the surprise tucked away. After all of my scheming, I've finally managed to capture the Hoshidan princess.

Corrin was about to panic upon hearing this. Niles had captured one of the Princesses? That was impossible. There's no way Niles would have been successful in capturing Hinoka. She would still be safe with her retainers and the masked warrior. No, that left only one possibility. How Niles managed to capture Sakura was shocking to the young prince, but he had to think of something now to help her. Capturing Hinoka would have been one thing. She was a warrior who could survive the harshness of imprisonment, but Sakura was completely different.

Niles tugged on a rope, pulling his prize for the royal family to see, only for a look of astoundment to cross most of their faces. On the other side of the rope, with her arms bound behind her back, was Azura. The blue haired woman looked up at the Norhian Royal family, her face filled more with displeasure than concern.

"You fools, unbind that maiden at once!" Xander voice suddenly roared in utter rage.

Without hesitation, the two soldiers who had been accompanying Niles began to undo the overly elaborate binds around Azura; their fear of Xander's wrath preventing any questions they may have. Niles on the other hand still seemed baffled.

"Not that I'd disobey a direct order your highness, but I thought you'd want an enemy princess properly secured." The outlaw spoke up. "I even did the bondage job myself."

"Oh, we can tell." Camilla seethed, showing nearly as much anger as Xander. "But that's _our_ princess you just tied up."

Niles now looked back and forth between Azura and the Nohrian royal family, confusion still covering his face.

"Math isn't my strong suite, but last time I counted there were five members of the royal family. How am I getting six now?" The thieve pondered.

"Azura!" Camilla cried out, running over to the blue haired maiden and smothering the girl with her breasts in a similar way she often did to Corrin. "Too think that you'd be returned to us after all this time."

"I don't understand. Who is this girl?" Elise questioned, as only Xander and Camilla seemed to recognize the young woman.

"I believe that's Azura, Elise." Leo informed, realization coming upon him only after Camilla had shouted out the woman's name. "She's our sister who was taken from Nohr many years ago."

"What? We have another sister?" Elise gasped. "How did that happen?"

"If you'd like to come to my tent tonight, I'd happily educate you in that matter." Niles offered.

"O.K. Niles, thanks." Elise innocently responded.

Upon hearing Niles's corruptive words, Effie suddenly went red with furry, as she practically shattered the spear in her hand.

Severa stood next to Owain and Inigo as she spoke to her two friends.

"So, that girl's the long lost princess of Nohr? Funny, her story seems awfully familiar, considering this is the first I've heard of her," the red head commented.

"Indeed." Inigo agreed. "I'm surprised we've never heard of the King having a third daughter; especially one as beautiful as she. What are your thoughts Owain?"

Owain didn't respond though. His eyes were fixated to the blue haired beauty that had appeared before them. It was as if he was deaf to Severa and Inigo's words.

"Hello, Earth to Owain, can you here us?" Severa questioned, waving her hand in front of her friend's face, causing the pretend mage to snap out of his daze.

"Yes, for truly fortunes of gratuity must have shined upon us to present us with such victory." Owain agreed in his same odd matter of speaking.

"Azura, I'm so surprised to see you again." Corrin finally spoke up as the blue haired princess was now freed from her binds. "How did you get here?"

"I was actually on my way here. When I heard that you were once again residing in Nohr, I knew I had to follow. Kamui...I mean Corrin, is it true? Have you sided with Nohr in this war."

"Yes, it would appear so." Corrin confirmed.

"I see..." Azura paused as if a little surprised.

"What about you?" Corrin asked concerned. "Will you be joining us as well? You shouldn't feel you have to. I'm sure..."

"Of course she'll be joining us." Xander suddenly cut in. "If not on the battlefield than at least at home. Azura is a member of the Nohrian royal family. Where else would she go?"

"I believe Xander has just answered for me." Azura confirmed, although the way she spoke seemed almost aloof.

Corrin could sense the hesitation in her voice though. Why wouldn't she be? Azura was raised by the Hoshidans, and she made little point in restraining herself when she spoke about her discontent with Nohr. If anything, she was probably more apprehensive about returning to Nohr than he was.

"Please tell me, when shall we be returning to Nohr?" Azura asked, remaining calm despite the fact most people would be distressed given the circumstances.

Azura hadn't lied when she said she had come after Corrin. It was obvious to the young prince that it was the only reason she would have left Hoshido's capital. Corrin was already feeling guilty about his choice now, and the second battle of war hadn't even begun. While he may have been fortunate enough to reunite with Azura, in doing so, he had forced her to abandon the ones she viewed as family. There was no turning back now though. They had both made their choice, and it would be one of many on the road ahead.


	23. Chapter 23 Ambushed on Both Sides

Ch. 23 Ambushed on Both Sides

Hinoka returned to Hoshido's capitol with Marth and her two retainers. There she was quickly greeted by her three remaining siblings.

"Hinoka, thank goodness you've returned." Ryoma greeted his young sister. "You should not have gone off on your own like that."

"Hinoka, are you O.K.?" Takumi questioned. "You look injured."

"I'm fine." Hinoka replied. "Thanks to Marth anyway. If it weren't for him, I don't know what would have happened."

"I see." Ryoma responded. "Marth, we thank you dearly for your services in Hoshido and for rescuing our sister. After we win this war, I promise you'll be rewarded for your services."

"You need not worry." Marth assured. "I know what it's like to lose loved ones against monsters such as Nohr. I wasn't about to let the princess be taken captive."

"What about Azura and Nii-sama? Did you find anything out?" Sakura asked.

Hinoka and her two retainers' eyes suddenly became filled with gloom. Words didn't have to be spoken for everyone to know the news they carried was unhappy. Tears began to form in Hinoka's eyes as she tried to prevent herself from crying in front of her younger siblings.

"It's all my fault." The eldest princess sobbed. "I couldn't find Azura after she was taken from Nohr, but I did find Kamui."

"You found Kamui, where?" Ryoma gasped.

"With Nohr." Hinoka continued to fight the tears. "They're brainwashing him. They forced him to either join them or have me be killed. If I hadn't been there..."

"It's not your fault, you're highness." Marth attempted to sooth. "You did everything you could for your younger siblings."

"Those fiends." Ryoma snarled. "How dare they use him against us. Have Saizo gather a battalion of our forces, it's time we strike back.

Corrin stood next to Azura as the two helped break camp.

"Azura, what are you really doing here?" Corrin asked the blue haired princess in a hushed tone.

"I could be asking you the same thing." Azura responded coyly. "I was quite surprised to see that you had joined Nohr."

Corrin looked around, assuring no one else was listening before continuing his conversation. While he trusted Azura with his secrets, if anyone else knew what was going through his head, it would cause trouble.

"I joined Nohr so I can help prevent the senseless killing of Hoshidans." Corrin responded. "I figured if I were to take command, I could order our soldiers to spare lives instead of taking them. Plus, I think there's something very wrong with King Garon."

"I had a feeling that was the case. You didn't strike me as the type of person who'd be so willing to raise you're blades against your family." Azura responded.

"I will admit though, this idea wasn't completely mine. What about you?"

"I knew war would eventually break out." Azura admitted. "When it did, I decided I'd follow your path, believing you'd be the one to bring peace to this land."

"People keep saying that about me. Although I'm not sure I'm the one fated for that, I will do my best. Are you sure you're O.K. with helping me? Surely you have greater ties to Hoshido than I do."

"I doubt Hoshido will be safe for me now." Azura informed.

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked, now completely confused.

"I'm not trusted there." Azura answered. "I've never wanted to say anything, but while the people there have always me treated kindly in public, I know the whispers they speak about me behind my back. I'm referred to as the Heathen Princess. Even though Empress Mikoto's assassination was only a day ago, I've already heard people shift the blame for it onto me stating I should be banished from the kingdom."

"But what about Ryoma, and the others?" Corrin asked, now in disbelief.

"It is true, Ryoma and the others would do their best to defend me, but as we've recently discovered, even Hoshido has dangers that lurk in the shadows. Besides, it's probably better if I leave now and not place such a burden on them."

"I'm so sorry Azura. If I had never come to Hoshido..."

"This is not your fault, Kamui...Corrin. Empress Mikoto's death was inevitable. We should instead focus our attentions on the true culprits and reveal them to the world."

"Yea, agreed."

Owain and his three friends watched as the two royals conversed. After several minutes of silent debate, Owain finally decided to approach the two. His eyes had barely left Azura since she had arrived at camp. No matter how much he tried to snap himself out of it, he couldn't help but feel entranced by the girl's beauty. However, before the fake mage could take more than two steps, Severa grabbed him by the collar to pull him back.

"What do you think you're doing?" The fiery red head asked.

"What, me?" Owain blushed slightly. "Why I thought I'd introduce myself to the fair maiden that has joined our group. Surely her heart thirsts for new companions."

"Great, as if Laslow wasn't hard enough to keep in line, now I have to deal with two of you. Listen, just keep your distance for now. We don't need you screwing anything up. Got it?"

"What? Such words of ferocity sting my soul. It reminds me a tale of..."

"Odin, we don't have time for your embellished tales. In fact, I'm pretty sure telling your overly winded stories is the last way to attract a princess." Severa interrupted.

"What? To hear such lies, one would think you're faint of heart. My heroic tales fill people with such strength, that my listeners are brimming with excitement after just half way through the telling. Usually I have no time to finish before their bodies jettison themselves from the room.

Upon Owain's last statement, Severa could only bury her face into her hands. Clearly she had a lot of work to do with her friend before he was ready to speak to the princess he seemed so fascinated with.

Morgan looked up at the mountains, as he lifted a bag full of supplies he had helped pack. He then put his finger to his chin as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"What's wrong?" Inigo asked his friend.

"Well, has anyone wondered why we haven't been ambushed yet?" Morgan asked.

"A keen observation."

Everyone jumped as they heard Prince Leo's voice when he approached. How long had he been standing there? Luckily for the four heroes, not very, as Morgan's statement was the only one he heard.

"Right now we are setting camp in enemy territory, yet we haven't been attacked by them." Leo commented.

"Well, maybe after seeing our strength, they knew their only hope would be to surrender." Morgan replied, pretending to be optimistic.

"I see your ability to think strategically was only brief." Leo insulted. "What can work to our advantage can easily be used against us by our opponents. Just look around. They could attack us from above at any moment and use the mountain tops as cover. Odin, when we begin marching, I want you in the rear, protecting our supply wagons, is that understood?"

"Of course my lord, my wicked spells shall not fail you." Owain replied.

Leo then left the four heroes, as the young prince continued to ponder about the best approach to the war. He thought it a bad strategy to make this their camping spot. He had almost spoken up about it, as well as many of Xander's other ideas, but refrained from doing so. His elder brother was their leader, and it wasn't his place to question his decisions in public. That being said, it did still bother the young prince regarding what the Hoshidan army could be planning.

As Beruka patrolled the skies with Camilla, the assassin swooped down next to Selena to report her of findings.

"Do you see anything?" Selena asked.

"Nothing." Beruka reported. "There appears to be no sign of resistance ahead."

"Strange." Severa spoke. "You'd think there would at least be scouts or something."

"Agreed. It's when your enemy is silent they're most deadly." The skilled assassin spoke, most likely from personal experience. "I have made my report. I will be returning to Lady Camilla's side now."

"Beruka, wait." Severa instructed. "Before you go, I...I just want to apologize about the other day. I hope that my words didn't get to you. I think I got a bit carried away and spoke more harshly than I should have."

"I too shall apologize for calling you a fragile person, although, you were correct when you said we are similar in that way. If you excuse me, I shall be returning to Lady Camilla's side."

Beruka then flew off without another word, leaving Severa muttering to herself. "That's not quite what I consider an apology, but whatever."

Morgan surveyed the surrounding canyon walls carefully. If he were leading the Hoshidan army, he would be doing exactly as they were now, waiting. Right now Nohr was in their territory, which meant that the Hosidans had the advantage. They knew the best locations to strike. While ambushing the Nohrian army would be a strong move on their part, he would have them wait about another half an hour before doing so. He'd wait until the army had just begun their move to start exiting the mountains. By that time, they would have already be traveling and not have a camp set up. This would put the Nohrian army in a difficult position.

"We should stay on our guard." Morgan advised his three friends.

The Nohrian army was soon packed and began to make their move, once again advancing further into Hoshido territory. Morgan's calculations were almost spot on. After just a few minutes of hiking through the canyon, war horns could be heard through the mountaintops.

"The Hoshidans are attacking!" A soldier shouted.

However, the warnings came too late as a barrage of flaming arrows rained down from the mountaintops onto the Nohr's army.

"All men get into positions, now!" Xander ordered.

From both sides of the canyon walls, warrior dressed in masks led by Rinkah rained down blasts of flame onto the Nohr's army. However, the Nohr army was quick to respond to Xander's orders, as their well trained soldiers formed a defensive position with heavily armored knights doing their best to create a barricade around their sorcerers and riflemen who were already returning fire.

"How did a force like this manage to go unnoticed by our wyvern riders?" Xander questioned.

"Those warriors are of the fire tribe." Leo explained. "Their home is in these mountains."

Nohr's army continued to battle against the Hoshidan forces. However, Leo's comment about the fire tribe warriors was spot on. Their home was the mountains, and to them, these mountains were the perfect battleground. Not only that, but the Nohrian riflemen seemed to find themselves at a disadvantage in the rocky terrain, as their low accuracy and slow reloading time became much more transparent when they weren't able to simply line up in a straight line and shoot at their targets like on flat terrains.

Luckily the Nohrian army was able to hold their own until Camilla and her fellow wyvern riders managed to fly into position and assist with battling against the fire tribe members. However, the fire tribe warriors still didn't go down easily, as their steel clubs were a match for the Wyvern rider's axes, and most fire tribe members fire manipulation ability made them capable of flinging fire from their weapons and limbs.

"My lords, the Hoshidan army is advancing through the exit of the canyon." A wyvern rider reported.

"What?" Xander gasped. "So this is what they were planning."

"Smart move." Morgan muttered to himself. The Hoshidan's were using the same strategy he would. They were trying to pin the Nohrian army down, forcing them to retreat, most likely to another location where their superior numbers wouldn't be as affective. Morgan had to restrain himself from giving instructions, as this was bringing a nostalgic feeling to him. He knew this was going to happen, and he had already thought of a strategy to counter the Hoshidans. However, this wasn't his army. What happened now was up to the Xander and Corrin's leadership.

Within minutes, a group of Pegasus knights flew down, assisting the fire tribe members as they fended off Nohr's wyvern riders. Soon it would be only a matter of time before Hoshido's samurai caught up with them.

"What are your orders my lord? A soldier asked.

"We have no choice but to fight." Xander determined. "If we retreat now, it'll only drag this war on. I want all foots soldiers to continue providing cover against the attackers from the mountains and our mages to assist with counter measures. Have the cavalry charge forward and try to push pass the enemy lines of Hoshidan samurai."

Another bloody battle between Nohr and Hoshido began to ensue. While it was clear to Morgan that Nohr had the advantage in an outright battle, this time Hoshido's tactics made the victor less obvious.

As a samurai attacked Corrin, he raised his blade to defend against the attack. The soldier didn't seem to recognize the young prince in all the chaos. Something Corrin was appreciative for at the moment. Corrin managed to flip the soldier onto his back and strike him with the dull portion of his blade to render him unconscious.

Corrin then turned to block the attack of another soldier when a whip of water wrapped around the soldiers body and flung him into a group of allies. Corrin turned to see Azura controlling the stream of water as if it was an extension of her own body.

"Corrin, are you all right?" Azura questioned.

"Yea, I'm fine." The young prince assured, defending against another enemy soldier. "We're suffering to many casualties though. We need to get to Xander."

Corrin began to fight his way through the army, doing his best to incapacitate enemy soldiers instead of killing them. Azura stood with the silver haired prince, supporting him with her unique ability to manipulate the water. As a ball of fire rained down on the pair, the blue haired princess created a barrier around, turning to flames into steam, and then released the water as a large wave, knocking down a group of soldiers.

Both Xander and Leo had taken up positions and struck down enemy soldier after soldier. Leo cast several spells, causing eruptions of dark flames along the mountain ridge, wiping out several dozen fire tribe members, while Xander led the charge against the Hoshidan samurai, cutting them down left and right. With the Hoshidan princes absent from the battle, the Nohrian princes were practically unrivaled.

"Xander, perhaps it would be best to fall back." Corrin advised, wanted to prevent as much killing as possible. "The Hoshidan's probably wouldn't follow us if we crossed the border."

"I'm sorry little brother, but I will not let the Hoshidan's ambush prevail. While it pains me to do so, we must fight and push forward."

For a man in his position, Xander was making the right call. The Hoshidan's were counting on Nohr's army to retreat. Standing their ground may be a risky move, but at the same time, it would also force the Hoshidan army to adapt to a different strategy as their already depleted numbers began to dwindle further. However, even so, Corrin didn't like it. There were already too many deaths in this battle. Even if Xander could put a swift end to this battle, then what?

 _'Corrin, have Xander surround the Hoshidan samurai. If we can capture them, you might be able to force the soldiers to throw down their weapons. Our forces are still a lot larger than theirs so it should work'_

Corrin, suddenly turned and began to look around. Who had just said that? The voice sounded like Morgan's, but the young tactician was on the other side of the field right now, using his rally magic to enhance the magical capabilities of Owain and several mages.

 _'Oh yea, sorry, forgot to mention I can communicate telepathically.'_ The boy apologized.

Once again, Corrin found himself taking Morgan's advise in full. He still wasn't sure how Morgan knew so much about military tactics, but his plan was the best shot they had.

"Xander, we should use our Calvary that have already broken through the Hoshidan lines, surround them, and capture their captains'." Corrin advised. "If we can capture them, we may able to force the Hoshidans to throw their weapons down."

"Corrin, that's an excellent plan." Xander complimented. "Units 3 and 5, keep your positions. Units 2 and 4 have already broken through the Hoshidan lines. We're changing our plans and attacking the Hoshidans from both angles."

"Princess Rinka, the Hoshidans are being surrounded." A fire tribe warrior warned.

"Blast those Nohrians." The fire princess scowled, striking down a wyvern rider. "We have no choice but charge down there and save them."

"Faceless!"

The battle came to a sudden halt as a both enemy's looked down the other side of the canyon entrance opposite of where the Hoshidan's had come.

"The Faceless, they're attacking!" A Hoshidan Pegasus knight cried out.

A hoard of faceless came marching through the canyon floor, and they weren't alone. With the faceless were attack dogs like no others. These large canines were demonic in appearance, being at least the size of a wolf, if not larger. Their skin was grey and weathered with brown fur covering their backs and sides. Their necks were surrounded in a brown spiky mane, and their tails stretched long. Both their teeth and claws were razor sharp, and their eyes were either glowing a sinister red or yellow or were simply as black as marbles.

"Hellhounds!" Owain shouted, recognizing the demonic creatures.

The horde of monsters descended on the two armies, attacking both sides indiscriminately. Both armies' plans were now a disaster as they were torn on whether to fight the monsters or each other. One of the faceless managed to knock down a Hoshidan soldier. As the hulking creature raised his fists to finish off the samurai, Corrin ran his blade through its back, saving the enemy soldier.

"Wait, your..." The samurai gasped, recognizing the Hoshidan prince.

"Find whoever is in charge, and get your men out of here." Corrin told the Hoshidan soldier, before rushing over to attack another monster.

Out of all the soldiers, Severa, Owain, and Inigo were fairing the best, as their familiarity of fighting hordes of monsters was coming back to them. Severa and Inigo had both slain half a dozen monsters a piece so far, not showing the least bit of fear in the battle.

"ELFIRE!" Owain shouted, releasing a blast of flames at a group of monsters. The monsters had managed to trample through most the supply carts, with Owain's post being one of the few that were still protected.

Things were getting bad. Part of Morgan was tempted to reveal his true power and wipe out the monsters himself. However, while that might have saved everyone's lives in this battle, another part of him was persuading him to hold back. The timing of this attack was too much of a coincidence to his liking. Something wasn't right, and showing his hand before he knew his enemy's was an unwise move.

Xander released a stream of flames from his blade towards the approaching horde of monsters, reducing them to ash. Things were now looking bleaker for Nohr's army. They had taken the brunt of the attacks due to monsters' approaching from the Nohr's rear. While the Nohrian army was powerful, they were now being forced to fight a battle on multiple fronts.

"Blast, it appears the Hoshidans will have to wait. All forces revert to attacking the monsters. We have no choice but to push past them and retreat." Xander ordered.

"What, but Xander..." Corrin tried to argue. Corrin didn't care right now who won the battle. Leaving the Hoshidans alone to deal with these monsters was a cowardice ploy.

"I hate the idea as much as you Corrin, but our responsibility is to our soldiers. Leo, with me."

The two princes each released another blast of energy from their weapons, creating an opening through the horde of monsters.

"Everyone, fall back, now!" Xander ordered.

Severa took up the rear of the army, flipping over a faceless and cutting it down before she landed next to Corrin.

"Don't worry about the Hoshidans." Severa assured. "Trust me when I say they've got a warrior with them that's more than capable of dealing with these things. Right now our concern needs to be ourselves."

While Corrin was still hesitant, he followed along with his elder brother's and the red headed woman's instructions. The Nohrian army managed to push through the horde of monsters, leaving the Hoshidans to finish the creatures off.

"What now Xander Nii-sama?" Leo asked.

"We have no choice but to return home." Xander informed him. "Those monsters have destroyed several of our supply carts, and the soldier's moral has now fallen. The Conquest of Hoshido will have to wait until we recover."


	24. Chapter 24 The Alpha Hellhound

Ch. 24. The Alpha Hellhound.

Saizo ran through the Hoshidan forest, gripping his side. A long claw mark ran down the skilled shinobi's stomach, bleeding heavily. Saizo had been amongst the Hoshidans who had ambushed the Nohrian army, and he had stayed to fight until the bitter end. Most of his fellow soldiers had managed to retreat to one of Hoshido's fortress where they fended off the remaining creatures. However, there was one in particular that Saizo had led away from the army; one he had quickly determined as being far too dangerous to lure to any sort of populated area.

"I knew I should have never trusted them. I should have eliminated them when I had the chance. Perhaps then we wouldn't be in this mess." Saizo snarled, leaning against a tree as he caught his breath. The ones Saizo was referring to were none other than Kamui and Azura. He had seen the two of them on the battlefield, helping the Nohrians fight against his people. He would have killed them both himself if he hadn't been so preoccupied. Now, after being worn from the previous battle, Saizo would be forced to fight an opponent far more dangerous than any regular soldier.

Saizo opened a pouch he kept on his waist and began to apply some vulnerary to his wound. However, even the mystical ointment was unable to fully heal the large gash in his skin.

"Damn, this cut runs deeper than I thought." Saizo grunted. If it had been just about anyone else, they most likely would have been dead by now. The skilled Shinobi didn't have the ointments to heal a wound this deep. He would have to suture the wound and then use what was left of the vulnerary to heal the burns. It would be painful, but he was no stranger to such a thing.

The Hoshidan warrior's ears suddenly perked up as he heard rustling in the bushes. Damn, he knew that creature was fast, but he never imagined it would catch up to him this quickly. The fire ninja drew his shuriken, preparing for battle.

"Come, creature, show yourself! For upon my name as Saizo the Fifth, I will bring you to hell with me."

However, despite Saizo readiness, he wasn't prepared for what crawled out of the bushes. Timidly walking out of the brush was none other than princess Sakura.

"S-Saizo." The princess spoke, seeing the injured soldier.

"Princess? What are you doing here?" The Shinobi barked.

"I c-came looking for you. When you hadn't returned, I just knew there was something wrong."

The young princess then noticed Saizo's injury and let out a concerned gasp.

"Oh no, you're injured. H-here. I b-brought my staff with me."

The young princes knelt down next to the injured soldier and began to heal his wounds without a second thought. Even an injury this serious was nothing when compared to the princess's capabilities. She had seen far worst when volunteering in the infirmaries.

"Princess you need to go now." Saizo ordered. "The one pursuing me will be here soon."

The princess ignored Saizo's pleas as she continued to mend her allies injuries. The girl only stopped after the two heard another rustling from the bushes.

Sakura's eyes went wide with fear as her body trembled. Saizo quickly pushed the young princess behind him as he prepared to battle his true opponent.

Standing before the Jonin and Princess was a single Hellhound, far larger and more powerful than any other from the pack. While most Hellhounds were larger than average canines, this one's size rivaled that of a full grown horse. Its body was covered in dark purple fur and had a long serpent's tail protruding from it back. Three snarling heads protruding from its shoulders; each which were covered in a mane of thick camouflage-green fur. The glowing red eyes of the creature's heads glared viciously at its prey as it bared its giant teeth towards them.

Sakura took a step back, her body still quivering. As she did, the young girl stumbled backwards, cutting herself on a tree branch. Even though the cut was only small, one of the large creature's faces sniffed the air as its attention was immediately drawn to the princess.

This had quickly become a worst case scenario for Saizo. Now he couldn't lure the monster away, even if he tried. Now that the creature had the scent of the princess's blood, it would hunt her down to the depths of the earth.

"Princess, run now!" Sazio shouted, charging towards the giant hellhound. The fire ninja made a series of ninjutsu signs, releasing a blast of flames towards the monster. The fire didn't even slow the beast down as he leapt through the flames towards the warrior shinobi.

The fire wielding Jonin lashed out with his shuriken, but the creature caught the large throwing star in its mouth and crushed the steel with its gapping jaw. Saizo quickly flipped on top of the monster, mounting it's back and wrapping an arm around its neck while stabbing it relentlessly in its left throat with a shuriken.

The hellhound kicked and bucked wildly, but Saizo kept his firm grip as he continued to jab at the monster. The three headed dog eventually managed to grasped the Jonin's leg with its right jaw, yanking him from its back and flinging him through the air.

As Saizo landed on his back, he quickly rolled to the side to avoid being pounced on by the creature as it ripped through a tree to get to him.

The Jonin gripped his injured leg. Considering the creature's strength, it should have been able to tear his leg straight off. Instead the Jonin had managed to escape with just a few bite marks, which were already partially healed.

Saizo looked up seeing Princess Sakura holding her staff and casting a spell. The young princess must have used her magic to strengthen the Jonin's body so his defenses were enhanced.

"Stupid girl, what are you still doing here? I said run!" Saizo roared.

The hellhound then turned to the princess. Casting her protective spells on Saizo had once again drawn its attention to the girl. The Jonin quickly threw a hand full of exploding shuriken towards the monster which pierced the monster's right head and erupted in flames.

The attack managed to blow the creature's right head apart, leaving it's middle head still intact and it's left head still bleeding heavily from Saizo's initial strikes. However, all Saizo's attack had done was draw the monster's attention back to him. The creature lunged back towards the Jonin ripping a tree in half with its claws as it slashed at Saizo. Saizo avoided and slashed back at the creature before jumping into the air to avoid another one of the monster's bites.

This was Saizo's first time fighting this type of monster. The Hellhounds, and various other types of demons, were creatures only told of in books. If just about any other warrior had been fighting this beast, they would have been dead in seconds. Saizo however was a Jonin: a warrior trained to combat any threat, and out of all the Jonin, Saizo was the greatest of his generation. He had studied and trained in case creatures like these were to ever walk the land again. He knew how to kill them. He was already aware that to defeat a hellhound of this level, killing one of its heads wasn't enough. In order to ensure that it would die, he'd have to rip off all three.

The Hellhound leapt after the Jonin, gathering dark energy into its center mouth as it released a black orb towards Saizo. Saizo drew a Kodachi, deflecting the black orb, only for it snap afterword from the strain of the attack.

As Saizo landed, he turned and noticed that Sakura was still present, still trying to keep the Jonin in peek condition with her support magic. Even though the princess was doing her best to assist the Jonin, the fact that she was recklessly placing herself in danger both angered and distracted the warrior trying defend her. Due to her presence, the skilled shinobi barely had time to avoid the creature's next pounce, as the force of its attack left several large cracks in the solid ground. The creature then lunged towards Saizo once again. The skilled Jonin raised his spare Kodachi to defend himself as he was tackled to the ground.

Saizo placed his arm under the creature's two mouths and a hand on the center face, trying to prevent the creature's massive jaws from ripping him to shreds. To think that even Hoshido's finest shinobi lacked the strength to defeat this monster. If this battle kept up, even he would fail. Saizo's felt the muscles in his arm slowly beginning to give in as they began to buckle against the monster's strength.

"Saizo, no!"

Saizo could hear the cries of the young princess behind him.

"Please, don't die!"

Hearing his princess's pleas, Saizo was instantly reminded as to why he chose this location in the first place, and what he was doing here.

"You listen to me, foul creature." Saizo snarled. "Any other day, you may attempt to take my life. However, right now my princess is behind, which means I can't lose."

Saizo released his grip from the creature's center face, drew his katana and wedged it into the creature's left face, finally dealing a killing blow to the second head. The shinobi then held his middle and pointer finger up to his lips and took a deep breath before releasing a stream of fire from his mouth into the creatures central face.

The hellhound leapt off of the Jonin and changed its target to the young princess, running towards the girl. The hellhound may have been vicious, but it was not mad. It was intelligent enough to realize that Saizo was an opponent to be reckoned with, and it's best chance of survival now was to drag the defenseless prey to its den where it could feast on her while it recuperated from its injuries.

Saizo was already back on his feet chasing after the creature. Just as the hellhound was within a few inches of the young princess, Saizo intercepted the monster, and ran his Katana through the creature's jaw before body slamming it to the ground. Drawing his last shuriken he ripped it through creature's throat, finally slaying the massive creature.

"Saizo!" Sakura cried out, running towards the Jonin as he collapsed to the ground from exhaustion.

"I thought I told you...to run." Saizo lectured the young princess between deep breaths.

Shortly after the battle, the sound of footsteps could be heard echoing through the forest.

"Princess Sakura!" Kazahana cried out, arriving shortly with a group of soldiers. "What are you doing here? You had everyone worried sick."

"Saizo, what happened here?"

The voice came from no other than Ryoma. It wasn't a surprise the crowned prince was present considering his young sister had been the one to go missing. Ryoma noted quickly the dead creature at Saizo's feet and the blood that now covered the two victorious combatants.

"I'm sorry, I-it's my fault." Sakura right away spoke up. "I went to the woods to g-gather some medical supplies. I w-was then attacked and Saizo showed up to rescue me."

"You went to the woods by yourself your highness?" Tsubaki began to lecture his liege. "My dear princess, you can't do that anymore, especially during a time of war like this."

"I-I'm sorry." The young princess apologized as she placed her hands to her side and bowed to show her sincerity.

"You we're extremely lucky Saizo was here, Sakura." Ryoma continued with a more firm lecture. "We will speak of this manner once we return to the capitol."

"Y-yes." The princess timidly responded.

Saizo was a little taken back by the princess's version of the story. She had told him that she had come looking for him, not medical supplies. While it was true she had gone off on her own and didn't listen to his instructions to go back, the way she spoke would shift all blame to her instead of his own failures. Granted they both knew nothing would happen to her besides some stern words.

"It looks like it wasn't just the princess who was the lucky one." A voice muttered to the rash Jonin.

Saizo eyes glanced over to his female partner who was standing next to him. Kagero knelt down to inspect the hellhound that Saizo had slain.

"This creature, it's a lot larger than the others." The female Jonin commented.

"It's no doubt their alpha." Saizo informed her. "With its death, the remaining hellhounds will be much more reluctant to attack."

"A pack without its leader." Kagero agreed in a hushed tone. "Looks like you're brashness paid off for once. You got lucky, Saizo. One of these days the princess and I aren't going to be around to bail you out of trouble."

For once Saizo remained silent towards his partner's repremands. It was no surprise she'd realize the truth so quickly.

"We should return to the capital." Ryoma instructed. "Kagero, take Saizo to the infirmary and make sure he obeys the healers instructions for once."

"I shall do my best, my lord." Kabego responded, knowing this was an impossible command.

As Kagero assisted her partner to his feet, allowing him to rest on her shoulder, the fire wielding Jonin's eyes remained on the young princess who was now being escorted by a group of soldiers. Kagero's words spoke true about him being the lucky one. While he would be the one credited for saving the land from that creature, it was only through that naive girl's presence that he had been given the strength to survive the battle.


	25. Chapter 25 A Cold Welcoming Home

Ch. 25 A Cold Welcoming Home.

After their retreat during the last battle, Nohr's army had no choice but to return home unsuccessfully and recover their losses. Once arriving to the capital, Corrin walked through the halls of Nohr's castle along with his siblings and their retainers. There they marched towards the throne room to report the outcomes of the recent battles.

"Remember, I am to do the talking." Xander informed. "As your leader, our failure to conquer Hoshido will fall on me."

"Father can't be that upset with us, can he?" Corrin tried to reassure. "There was no way we could have prepared for the monsters' attack, right Leo."

"That may be true, but our father isn't always the most understanding individual." The young boy reminded.

As the group approached the set of large doors that lead to Garon's throne, Xander turned to speak with the royal retainers. Severa was naturally the first to speak up.

"Do you wish for any of us to keep watch, my lord?" The red head asked, looking for an excuse to listen to the conversation. "I noticed the throne room doors are left unguarded. It would be a disaster if an intruder were to attack and have you all in one place."

"Are you volunteering?" Xander raised an eyebrow in slight irritation.

"Well of course." Severa smirked. "I bet I can even get Laslow and Odin to assist."

"Very well, do as you wish." Xander agreed. "Wait here if you desire, otherwise we'll summon you when you're services are needed again."

The group then dispersed as Xander knocked on his father's door.

"You may enter." Garon's voice spoke from within his chamber.

The large doors opened as Xander and his group entered the throne room to be greeted by their father.

"So, you have come to report the outcome of your campaign?" King Garon questioned.

The children of the royal family all bowed briefly before their King before Xander knelt down to speak.

"Father, I regret to inform you that the conquering of Hoshido did not go as planned. While our armies fared well against their soldiers, we found ourselves ambushed by vicious monsters at every corner. I apologize for our recent failures."

"It appears our crowned prince's actions do not speak as loudly as his words." A shadowy figure taunted.

Everyone's attention was turned to the figure that stood behind throne. Just looking at the man would give spectators a slimy feel. He wore well-made black robes with gold embroidery and jewelry around his neck and wrists. His long, oily, black hair ran down to his shoulders. A mask covered the right half of his face with a large golden horn attached to it.

Xander immediately sneered towards the conceited individual, "This does not concern you, Iago."

"Here you boasted on how you would conquer Hoshido in one foul swoop, and yet you returned in failure." Iago continued.

"Sorry if I don't take your words to heart, but I don't listen to cowards who are unwilling to fight on the front lines. " Xander insulted.

"You may find yourself standing tall amongst others, young prince, but keep in mind that it is I who is your father's faithful advisor and brilliant tactician. Even now I am working on a new strategy to make up for your blunder."

"I would rather face death than be forced to follow through with one of your conniving schemes." Xander once again scorned the royal advisor.

"That's enough Xander, and from you too Iago." Garon ordered. "The two of you should be working together, not senselessly bickering. While it is true that our crusade resulted in unforeseen delays, your success at vanquishing our enemies and weakening the Hoshidan forces is still noteworthy. With Hoshido in a weakened state now, they shall be ripe for the taking."

"Very well, father." Xander responded. "I am pleased you see some good was able to come out of this dark situation. I am also happy to announce I have some positive news that I'd like to present you with. As you can see, Corrin has safely returned with us."

"Indeed, I see he has." Garon retorted, his eyes now gazing upon the young prince.

"Yes...hello father." Corrin greeted nervously, still not forgetting the wrongs the king had committed against him.

"Tell me boy, why have you returned?" Garon questioned in an accusing tone.

"Father?" Corrin questioned, now concerned with the tone the king had taken.

"My spies are everywhere." Garon continued to speak. "I know you've been at Hoshido castle this whole time. No doubt their so-called empress has filled your head with all manner of secrets about your birth; about how her son was abducted without cause by the evil forces of Nohr. You know we are your homeland's sworn enemies, yet you have returned to us all the same. I can't help but wonder why."

Iago right away began to feed the King's suspicions.

"I whole heartedly agree, surely this reeks of treachery. No doubt Corrin has returned here to plot against you, sire. We must be on our toes. Do you recall how only a year after Corrin's arrival your life was nearly taken by Hoshido assassins? As your advisor, I must advise precaution."

"What? No!" Corrin objected. "How could you say that? I would never do such a thing. His highness is the one that raised me, he's been like a father to me."

"It's true, Father. That is simply not possible." Xander attempted to defend his young adopted sibling. "Just look at the blade Corrin carries across his waist. It's none other than the legendary Yato. The blade would not have chosen him if he was planning to use its power for some wicked deed. He fought bravely at our side during the last battle, and he made the decision to return to Nohr. Everyone here will be willing to vouch for him."

"Very well, I shall take your words into consideration my son. Corrin, I do see you now carry the sacred Yato, but what happened to the sword I gifted you with before you left."

"That sword," Corrin began. He wasn't sure what to say. To tell the truth would be to incriminate Garon in front of everyone. Given his situation, creating hostility would only spell greater danger for himself. However, if the king really did know what happened, than he would know that Corrin was lying. Plus, he still had trouble accepting the man who had supposedly saved his life as a child and raised him would only attempt to end his life now.

"It broke while I was in Hoshido and exploded before my eyes." The young prince explained. "If My mother...I mean, the Hoshidan Empress hadn't sacrificed herself to save me, I would have died."

"I see, how very touching. Perhaps that woman had a greater backbone than I gave her credit." Garon commented.

"Father...I must ask you something though." Corrin continued, raising the courage to ask these words. Even though he knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do, he had to know the truth no matter the risk. "Did you give me that sword, knowing this would happen? Was this a plan of yours"

"Corrin, quiet. You're already walking on thin ice." Xander attempted to hush his brother.

"I'm sorry, but I must know for myself and for the people who have already died in this war. Father, please, tell the truth. Did you plan that explosion? Was I just a pawn in a scheme to weaken the Hoshidan kingdom, or was I the target?"

"I know nothing of what you speak." Garon denied. "While that sword held great power in it, it should have in no way harmed you."

"But father, than why did it..." Corrin tried to press the issue.

"I gave you my answer boy, and I will not repeat myself." Garon warned with a hiss.

"You still doubt his highness?" Iago cut in. "It's just as I suspected. Your stay in Hoshido has influenced your thoughts."

"Sadly, I must agree." Garon commented as he closed his eyes. "Now that the war between Hoshido and Nohr has escalated, we can't allow a problem as this to go unresolved."

The King then opened his eyes as a look of furry overtook his face.

"Xander, Kill Corrin, that's an order!" The Nohrian King shouted.

"What!?" Xander gasped.

Inigo, Severa, Owain, and Morgan stood out the door, trying to listen. While they couldn't hear much, the King's order boomed through the halls. The three swordsmen immediately went for their weapons as they prepared to barge into the throne room and rescue the young prince. However, before they could, Morgan quickly stopped them.

"Wait." Morgan whispered. "Don't do anything reckless."

"Umm, Anthony, maybe you didn't hear, but the king just ordered for Corrin's execution. You know, the person we came to save in the first place." Severa pointed out.

"I know, but we can't blow our cover just yet. Wait to see how it plays out. If push comes to shove, I'll intervene myself." Morgan instructed.

"That's a risky move, Anthony." Owain warned.

"Don't worry. I doubt Corrin's siblings will let anything happen to him." Anthony assured.

"Father, stop this madness, I beg of you." Camilla spoke up.

"No, please don't hurt Oni-chan!" Elise cried out, running over and putting her arms around Corrin's waist.

"That's enough princesses. It's not your place to question the King's decision." Iago lectured.

"Xander, you have your orders, please do not stall." Garon instructed.

Xander merely stood in place, silent as his trembling hand grasped his sheathed weapon.

"Aww, what's the matter young prince, don't you have the courage to fulfill your father's wishes?" Iago lectured.

However, Xander didn't' respond. Finally Azura walked in front of the group, facing her father and Iago.

"Greeting father." Azura finally spoke, interrupting the aggression that was filling the room. "It has been many years since you last saw me. Tell me, do you recognize me?"

The King turned his attention to blue haired princess, staring at her silently as he seemed to just now noticing her presence.

"I do." The king responded as if not interested.

"Then you should know that it was because of Corrin that I've finally managed to return." Azura claimed. "Corrin stayed in Hoshido only for my benefit, wishing only to find the opportunity to rescue me from captivity and bring me home."

"That's quite the hefty claim." Iago once again argued. Nearly every eye but Garon's seemed to glare at the royal advisor with hate. No one knew what the man had against Corrin, but it was clear he had it out for the young prince. "How do we know that you also haven't been turned? After all, you look in good shape for a captive. You and the prince could be in it together."

"Stop! Neither Azura, nor any of my siblings are traitors!" Corrin finally burst. "Father, if I am truly the cause of all this, than all will be well if I just disappear, correct? Please don't bring Azura, Xander, or anyone else into this. Give me permission to draw my blade and I will end my life myself if it will prove my loyalty."

Several gasps filled the room from the young prince's claim.

"Corrin, what are you saying?" Camilla was quick to object to the young prince's words.

"So, you're willing to give up your own life, simply to prove yourself?" The Nohrian King leaned back in his chair, contemplating as he stroke his beard. "Those are strong words. A proper spy would be willing to say anything to remain undiscovered, but not risk his own life. However, you should understand the position that I am in..."

The King then paused a moment as he continued to determine his decision. No one dared interrupt him now, for what he said next would literally determine life or death.

"I have decided I shall go to the cathedral and pray to the great Grima for guidance."

Morgan and his companions' eyes suddenly widened in shock. Did the king just mention the name of the Dark Dragon King!?

Xander was the only one in the room who once again found the courage to speak. "Father, I don't understand..."

"Quiet children. I will seek council with the great Black Dragon that guides this country. Corrin, you shall return to the Northern Fortress under escort. In the afternoon I will send to you after prayer. It will be then that your fate is decided. You're all dismissed."

"And what of me, father. Will you not also desire to test my loyalty?" Azura asked.

"Do as you please. If I had need of you, I would have said something." Garon responded in a cold and uncaring voice towards his long lost daughter.

The royal siblings all exited the throne room, not saying another word to their father. Corrin had been lucky so far, and none of them dared to push the issue considering how the king was currently behaving.

"Well, well, aren't you being the generous one."

Vaati rose up from one of the shadows in the King's hall, greeting Garon.

"Vaati." Garon greeted in a cold tone.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Iago commented. "Are you here to try to whisk away another helpless damsel?"

"In a way." Vaati confirmed. "There's only one I have my eyes on though."

"I heard you were trying to make deals with Hoshido. Consulting with the enemy, Vaati?" Iago accused.

"Referring to them as the enemy implies that I am on Nohr's side. Keep in mind, I'm technically a neutral character; an ambassador in sorts." Despite Vaati's claim, no one listening to his tone would believe it. "Besides, I wouldn't have resorted to such means if you had provided us with what was needed."

"Tell me Vaati, were you the one who arranged for Empress Mikoto's death?" Garon questioned, ignoring Iago and Vaati's bickering.

"Please, I would never resort to killing a beautiful woman." The demon Lord scowled. "I had assumed it was you. After all, her death has certainly provided the opportunity to instigate an all out war."

"It was merely a fortunate coincidence that my armies decided to attack shortly after her death." Garon informed.

"Interesting. I was not informed she was to die." Vaati admitted. "Do we have another player in our midst perhaps?"

Outside the throne room, Morgan and his three friends stood and bowed before the royal family, doing their best to act as if they were unphased by what they heard.

"You're dismissed." Xander informed the four heroes as he walked by them. "You'll be summoned when needed again."

Corrin turned to Azura to speak with her of the recent events.

"Wow, that wasn't exactly the warm welcome I expected." Corrin commented to the blue haired girl. "I at least thought he'd be happy to see you after so many years."

"Think nothing of it, Corrin. I'm only the King's stepdaughter, so this is how things always have been. He's never shown me much love."

"Ahoy there fair maiden, how is thee?" Owain suddenly approached Azura, waiting for best opportunity to introduce himself. "We have yet to find a moment of destiny to exchange one's names. I am Odin of Jet Black. I am sure your inner energies dwindle from our travels. Allow me to provide you passage of this grand castle so you may hearten yourself in its surroundings"

"I apologize, but I didn't understand half of what you said. I think I'll decline your offer, but thank you." Azura responded frankly.

Owain grimaced as if he was in pain, taken aback by Azura's blunt rejection. The Chon'sin swordsman now had the feeling of what it was like to be living in Inigo's shoes.

"Corrin, if you don't mind, may I join you in the Northern Fortress?" Azura asked, turning to the young prince.

"Of course, but are you sure that's O.K.?" Corrin asked.

"Father said I could do as I please. If he didn't want me to join you, then he should have said so. Besides, I currently don't have anywhere else to stay."

"I wish I could accompany you, but Leon and I have preparations to make for the next council." Xander spoke. "Corrin, do not fear. I'm sure whatever god Father is praying to will speak favorable on your behalf."

"Yea...sure." Corrin responded unsure.

Azura walked with Corrin to the palace gates where Felicia and Lilith were already waiting.

"So, I see we will be escorting you to the Northern Fortress then, my prince."

Corrin spun around in fear as he recognized the voice that had just spoken. Standing before Corrin and his friends was Hans and group of soldiers.

"You!" Corrin snarled with the utmost hate, recognizing Gunter's murderer.

"I supposed that would be the response I would get after I was forced to follow through with the King's test." The berserker responded.

"Test, what do you mean by that?" Corrin hissed with utter hate.

"Why your highnesses, test of your skills and loyalty." Hans claimed.

Corrin didn't respond. While the young prince may have been a trusting individual, Hans was one person whose words he'd never believed. Not after what he did. Corrin could still feel the rage building inside himself upon seeing this man once again. There was no telling what he was scheming. However, knowing that Felicia, Azura, and Lilith were besides him served as a condolence. Hans wouldn't even get close to him with them present.

"You see." Hans leaned in as he whispered to the young prince. "This is all just an elaborate ruse set up by his highness. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but he's just testing you my lord. As for what happened to General Gunter, you have my dearest of apologies. He was never meant to be hurt. There won't be a day that goes by without his death weighing deeply in my heart."

Corrin had to bite his tongue. He didn't know what game Hans was playing, but there was no choice but to go along with it.

"Gunter was a good man." Corrin spoke, trying his best not to glare at the Berserker. "He'd want me to forgive his perpetrator, even if he didn't deserve it."

"Now why don't we return you home, your highness." Hans recommended.

Hans and the soldiers safely escorted Corrin and the three women to the Northern Fortress as ordered. No one said a word during the travels. Felicia seemed especially confused. She was not aware of how Gunter had died. The story told was that he had perished protecting Corrin. Lilith knew though, and while Azura was unaware of who Hans was, she could tell instantly by Corrin's behavior he was not to be trusted.

When the travelers reached the fortress, Hans spoke up once again.

"I'll be off now." The Berserker informed. "I wish you the best of luck during your test tomorrow. I'm certain you'll pass any challenge with flying colors my lord."

The four companions entered the fortress alone. Corrin and Felicia looked around, expecting to be greeted by the other servant. It looked like the Jakob hadn't returned from his trip, and Fiora was gone as well for some reason.

"Home sweet home." Corrin commented with a sigh. "I guess it's just the four of us."

"Corrin, is this where you've lived your entire life?" Azura asked a little surprised. "So you really weren't ever allowed to live amongst the royals in the palace?"

"Well, I wouldn't say ever." Corrin explained. "For about the first year I remember living in the castle with Xander and the others, but after King Garon was almost assassinated, it was determined it was unsafe for me to stay there, so I lived here instead."

It was almost funny. Just few weeks ago, Corrin completely believed these words. Now he wasn't sure if staying here was for his benefit, or the king's.

"Felicia and I will prepare some dinner." Lilith offered. "We've got plenty of spare blankets, so I'm sure Azura will feel right at home."

"Thank you. I appreciate your hospitality." Azura thanked the dragon girl.

Lilith and Felicia both worked diligently to prepare the meal. Felicia was quite proud that she hadn't burned the food for once, but the edibleness of her cooking was still questionable. Granted without Jacob to lecture her, it was a more tolerable experience for her. Corrin rarely said anything negative to her, and Azura was uncertain if the food tasted bad because of Felicia or the fact that Nohr relied so much on salted meat.

After dinner, Felicia busied herself cleaning dishes and putting them away. The young maid currently stood on top of a ladder, holding a pot with both hands while placing it on the top shelf.

"You can do this, Felicia." The young maid encouraged herself. "Just put the pot back in the cabinet. Gently, gently; I'm not the same old Felicia I've always been! I've barely made any mistakes since our trip to Hoshido. I'm transforming into an elegant maid and can do this."

However, as the maid was standing on her tippy toes, she felt her foot slip. The young maid began to wave her arms in the air wildly, trying to catch her balance."

"No! Argh! I'm g-gonna slip!" The pink haired maid cried out as she fell backwards.

However, as the girl looked upward to the ceiling, she didn't feel any pain flowing through her body from the fall. Come to think of it, she was higher off the floor than she should be.

"Strange, why does nothing hurt? I could have sworn I slipped..." The girl commented.

"Um...Felicia..." A muffled voice interrupted.

Felicia turned her head and finally noticed that Corrin was holding her bridal style in his arms. The pot she had just dropped had landed perfectly upside down on the young prince's head and covered his face.

"Eek, my lord!" The clumsy maid cried out.

Corrin removed the pot from his head as his strong arms still kept a hold of the young maid.

"I'm so sorry!" Felicia apologized.

"Don't worry, no damage was done. I'm just glad I was here to catch you." Corrin commented. "No wonder you get distracted all the time, talking to yourself like that. Try to be more careful on the ladder from now on. I might not be here next time."

Felicia turned her face away from her lord as redness spread across it. Although it wasn't her screw up that was causing her to blush. It was because the young prince was holding her almost like a lover.

"V-very well. I shall do a you instruct." The young maid tried to keep her cool. "Umm...my lord...can I please be put down."

This time is was Corrin's turn to become embarrassed as he set the young maid down. He then picked up the pot and put it away himself.

"I'm sorry." The clumsy maid once again apologized. "I try to be helpful to you my lord, but all I do is be a burden."

"What? Don't say that Felicia, you're plenty helpful." Corrin tried to encourage.

"Sorry, but I don't believe that at all."

"Well, what about when you fight? For example, there was that one time you started yelling about not wanting to fight, and then you defeated a dozen enemies all on your own. That was quite the act."

Upon Corrin's remarks, Felicia looked down in embarrassment.

"I'm afraid that wasn't an act." The timid maid admitted. "I really hate being in battle, and it terrifies me."

"Really? With your skills, you could have fooled me," the young prince commented.

"I never wanted to be a soldier." Felicia informed. "There are plenty of people who can fight in this world. What I want is to be a good maid for you my lord. I want to be able to mend clothes, make food, and wash dishes."

"Well you know, you don't have to participate in battle if you don't want to." Corrin offered.

"But, then I'd be completely worthless." Felicia almost cried.

"No, that's not true." Corrin tried to claim. "You could...um..."

Even Corrin was a little lost for words now, as he honestly couldn't think of anything Felicia was good at besides fighting.

"Besides, with the war starting now, you need me more than ever to be able to protect you." The maid informed.

"True. Knowing you can fight so well is a relief." Corrin admitted.

"Really?"

"Yea. But, if being a maid is really what you want, than that is what you should focus on. I'm going to be getting to bed soon. You have a good night, Felicia."

"Thank you. You too, my lord."

Corrin left the kitchen and went back to the living room where Azura was still sitting next to the fire.

"Are you sure you'll be O.K. staying here for the night, Azura?" Corrin questioned. "It can get pretty cold."

"Don't worry, Lilith has already prepared a room for me." The blue haired princess spoke.

"That's good to know. Say Azura, do you remember our conversations back in Hoshido?"

"Oh, you mean about your time here in Nohr?" Azura recalled.

"Yea. Do you mind if we continue to talk about that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I believe you and I are in unique positions regarding this war. I'm a prince of Hoshido who was raised in Nohr, and you're a princess of Nohr who was raised in Hoshido."

"I see what you mean. We are quite unique."

"Because of this background, I think we may have interesting views on the countries. I wanted to talk with you and compare what we each believe."

"That's a great idea." The blue haired princess agreed.

"We already spoke a little about Nohr; maybe we should continue with Hoshido . From my perspective, it seemed so warm and bright. The land is fertile, and it seems like everyone has whatever they could possibly wish for."

"A valid observation. This bountifulness makes everyone amiable and respectful at first. However, despite their friendliness up front, Hoshido is not perfect. They still practice classism. If you were just a normal foreigner, and not the Empress's son, you would have received a much colder welcome. Also, while everyone seems happy and respectful upfront, if you live there long enough, you begin to hear their whispers."

"I suppose no country is perfect." Corrin admitted. "I'm surprised they weren't even more on edge considering they've always had the threat of a Nohr invasion."

"It's seems like Nohr is always the aggressor, and without reason." Azura seemed to side with Hoshido regarding the war. "I know Hoshido is not perfect, but Nohr has no right to attack them."

"That does seem to be the case." Corrin agreed fully. "However, before taking a side, I think it's important to play devil's-advocate. Try looking at it from Nohr's point of view. Can you imagine how people of Nohr view Hoshido? Hoshido is like a paradise to the people of Nohr, where they've received everything they could ever desire with little effort. Meanwhile the people of Nohr are forced to fight for scraps and work tireless in unfertile fields."

"You do have a point. Hoshido has always been apathetic towards outside nations. They don't view problems of other's as their own, and having such flourishing lands has allowed them to become aloof. They're kind of self-centered if you look at it from the outside."

"I'd say you hit the nail on the head with how poorer countries view Hoshido." Corrin agreed.

"Still, that doesn't excuse Nohr's aggression towards them." Azura remained firm.

"You're right it doesn't." Corrin agreed.

"Nohr has invaded other regions many times over the years, but talking about it now, its biggest motivation doesn't seem like petty jealousy, but the desire to survive." Azura spoke.

"It doesn't excuse Nohr's actions, but it does help understand them." Corrin reiterated.

"Yes. Perhaps through trying to understand the views of both countries, we can strive for a peaceful coexistence instead of this constant war."

"I believe you took the words right out of my mouth." Corrin beamed. "Hey, Azura, I know it seems kind of strange, but I'm happy I met you. Even though we haven't known each other for very long, I feel like there's a strong bond between us."

"I too feel the same way." Azura confirmed. "I've never felt that I can trust anyone so quickly before. Together we'll find the evil presence that has crept into Nohr and vanquish it."

"Agreed."

As the two adopted siblings spoke, Felicia stood outside the room, over-hearing the conversation. She hadn't met to eavesdrop, but her ears couldn't help but pick up the words. The young maid didn't resent Azura; it wasn't in her nature to feel ill will towards the young woman. However, a part of her did wish she was the one Corrin was willing to confide in instead of Azura.

Within the walls of Nohr's castle, Inigo and Severa stood in secret to discuss their recent discoveries.

"So, where are the others?" Inigo questioned.

"Odin is goofing off somewhere, but Anthony's working on an exit strategy just in case things go south."

"Ah I see. I guess this means you and I get to spend some time alone then." Inigo grinned. "You know, there's still time for the two of us to get a nice cup of tea..."

"Wipe that smile off your face, Laslow." Severa instructed, as she crossed her arms. "We need to speak about something important."

"Ah, and what is that?" The blue haired flirt questioned.

"The Exalted is here." Severa informed.

"What!" Inigo suddenly gasped, his lighthearted attitude suddenly reversing itself. "Where?"

"In Hoshido." Severa explained.

"Are you sure? How's that even possible?"

"I know our queen when I see her Laslow." Severa informed. "I haven't told Odin yet. Considering he's nearly blown our cover more than once, I'm not exactly looking forward to him knowing."

"I'll tell him." Inigo offered. "Although, this certainly makes things a little more complicated." Inigo gave a nervous laugh.

"Anthony already knows. Knowing him, I'm sure he'll find a good way to work this into one of his hair-brained schemes."

Morgan sat in his chamber, looking over a series of maps: consisting of Nohr's capitol and the various lands of the continent. While sense of direction wasn't his strong suite, knowing the terrain was essential. Currently he was memorizing various roads and paths that could be taken, determining the best course of action if things didn't work out for Corrin. The young tactician already had various modifications to his plans depending on how many decided to join him. He had a distinct feeling they'd have to escort Azura outside of the capital if Corrin left. It was clear she was going to support the prince no matter the outcome. Chances are Felicia would come as well. Morgan's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. The young tactician quickly rolled up his maps and hid them under his bed.

"Hey there Anthony." Elise greeted as she walked into the boy's room.

"Oh, hi there Princess, what are you doing up at this hour?" Morgan asked.

"I heard there was going to be a war council tomorrow, soooo..." The young princess seemed to hint.

"So...?" Morgan asked a little confused.

"So you promised me we'd study together." Elise reminded.

"Oh, that." Morgan suddenly remembered.

"You forgot, didn't you..." Elise hung her head low. "Meanie..."

"I'm really sorry." Morgan apologized. "Hey, how about this? During the council why don't you take notes?"

"Take notes? About what?"

"About stuff you don't understand. One of the best ways to learn is to write down what you don't understand. That way you can look up the meaning of the words later. I'll even try to find some time to go through the words with you."

"O.K. No backing out this time though, got it?"

"You've got it." The friendly tactician agreed. "It's getting late though, so I think I'm going to go to bed. You have a good night princess."

"You too Morgan." The young princes responded, leaving the boy's chambers.

Morgan let out a sigh of relief. He felt guilty not being able to be honest with the young princess, but even he wasn't naive enough to tell anyone besides his three friends his plans yet. The young boy tried to remain optimistic as possible. Corrin had been living here for so many years. Surely they would have killed him by now if their enemies wanted Corrin dead badly enough. Nonetheless, Morgan knew he had to be prepared. There were too many variables, and it was his job to have a plan for each of them.


End file.
